Who Would Want to be King?
by artninja97
Summary: Lightning, as a victim of fate, is thrown into a war by Etro, who asks her to fight alongside the prince of Lucis, the bearer of the crystal's power. Lightning, Noctis and the prince's companions must fight against Aldercapt and stop the reign of the unjust Niflheim tryanny. But was the war the only reason Lightning was sent there? Maybe Etro had other plans for her and Noctis...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey.**

 **I'm back. With a new username. FinalFantasyanime just didn't fit anymore.**

 **First and foremost, I have to apologize. It's been several years since I've touched this website or written anything. I have excuses, but they're very personal. It's a long story, but I'll just say I had a really hard transition period in my life that hasn't quite ended. I politely ask you all to leave it at that.**

 **It brings me sadness to say this, but I am discontinuing my unfinished fic** _ **Guilty Drive.**_ **I wrote it so long ago and no longer like what I came up with. I'm sure some of you are disappointed, but I feel like it's best for me as a writer.**

 **With that being said, I've reclaimed my desire to write again after so long and just HAD to get this Lightis idea I had out. It takes place after FFXIII with no connection to XIII-2 and XIII:LR. They just didn't fit in with what I came up with. And some elements from** _ **More than a Myth**_ **are there** _ **,**_ **but they will be explained in the story, so you won't be lost if you haven't read it.**

 **I don't have much else to say so… enjoy!**

 __The wind howled as the moonlight covered the dark city below, its citizens celebrating and cheering for the newfound peace that would soon come to the kingdom. A small change compared to what the people hoped for, but the possibilities from this event would surely bring more fortune.

Lucis, the kingdom that had isolated itself to protect the last crystal, was signing a peace treaty with the malicious dictator of Niflheim, Idola Aldercapt. The nation had sought the crystal for years, growing envious of the progress and magical power it gave its caretaker. But now, in Lucis' capital city of Insomnia, it would appear that the tides were about to take a safer route; but one man believed there was more to the situation that what could be seen.

A young prince, only twenty-three years of age, looked up through a window and to the sky, seeing a light briefly flash before it died away, like a star as its life ended. His father, the king of Lucis, Regis Caelum CXIII, stood next to him, unable to see the phenomenon his son witnessed fairly often. He turned to the young man, asking, "Are you ready, Noctis? The ceremony is about to start."

The aforementioned prince nodded despite his mind being elsewhere. The king sensed his son's discomfort. "Noctis? Is something wrong?"

"No. Well…" Noctis paused, pondering on his thoughts. The light he saw normally was a bad omen. "Do you feel like something will… go wrong during the signing?"

Regis' expression turned sour. "I do, actually. But we have to evidence to support this assumption. The nervousness must be getting to us. It's not every day we make peace with a bitter enemy of several centuries."

"Yeah…" The man wasn't convinced. His senses were in overdrive, his powers begging him to do something. Whatever they wanted him to do, however, he did not know.

"Your Majesty," a different man called from a large doorway. "It is time."

"Alright Cor," the monarch responded. Before leaving, he gave Noctis a warning, "This is important, so please try to refrain from hostility. Only Etro knows what will happen tonight, so be prepared." Cor had heard from his position in the threshold that led to a large ballroom, where the signing would begin; where Aldercapt waited. "Your Majesty?" he asked.

"I will talk to you later," Regis informed Noctis. "Ignis will be with you soon to tell you when you are expected." With that, Regis followed his trusted general into the festivities, debriefing him on his poor perception of the near future.

Noctis was alone for a few mere seconds before a pompous voice reached his ears. "It's quite the pleasure to see you, Prince Noctis!" The tone aggravated the prince's ears, but the pain didn't compare to the annoyance that followed.

"Arkham, I didn't expect to see you so soon," his response came in the most unnatural politeness he could manage.

"Oh, but how could I wait to the heir to the throne of my country's newest ally?" Arkham's voice held the most insincere kindness in return.

Arkham Aldercapt, the nephew to the dictator of Niflheim. He and Noctis had met many times before, the distaste for each other never being masked. The two men were polar opposites. Noctis, with his blue eyes, dark hair and calm and collected attitude, was nothing like Arkham's, who was blonde with blue eyes, boisterous, narcissistic, and not nearly as popular as Noctis.

"It is quite the change, but you don't have much of a reason to be here." Noctis' tone was hard as stone, not any leaving room for argument.

Arkham's brows were pulled together, combined with a chuckle. "I realize we are nowhere near friendship, but surely you won't completely dismiss me from your presence for that."

"That isn't my point."

"Then what is?" Anger broke through Arkham's façade.

"The treaty is being forged between the royal family of Lucis and the commander of Niflheim. I am a part of the royal family. As is my father. But you do not fit into the equation."

"Then you forget that I _am_ an Aldercapt."

"But that doesn't make you a ruler of Niflheim." Arkham's silence convinced Noctis to explain, not only for clarification, but to talk down to the only man he could ever hate with a passion. "I am the heir to the throne, so I should be present for this important signing. However, you come from a dictatorship, where successors aren't determined by blood. You may be related to Idola Aldercapt, but you are by no means a VIP."

Arkham threw away his fake smile in exchange for a vicious scowl. He took a few steps closer to the dignified prince. Now only a foot away from the other man, Arkham snarled, "You had better mind your words, _Your Highness._ You are making enemies with that attitude. And I may not be royalty, but I have power. And I can use it against you."

Noctis didn't flinch from his opponent's threat. Instead, his gaze narrowed, eyes cold and calculating. "Then you forget that I will be king someday. And I may not be making friends with the words I just spoke, but you are the one who sounds like he's starting a war."

A smirk danced onto Arkham's lips. "It's funny, isn't it? A peaceful ceremony is taking place, and here you are, assuming war is coming."

From the same door Cor once entered, a man with glasses appeared. "Highness?"

Noctis and Arkham continued staring at each other in a silent battle for dominance. After a few seconds, it was the blonde nephew that broke the silence. "You had better hurry. Don't want to stall the ceremony. Something might go wrong without you there."

Noctis began turning away, but not without the last word. "Maybe. But at least my role is a meaningful one." He didn't look back to see Arkham's expression. Little did he know that a the blonde smiled once again.

Ignis, the royal advisor and close friend to Noctis – who saw the prince as a brother more than a companion – noticed the steely look on the prince's face. "I know you and Aldercapt's nephew have never seen eye to eye, but why the hostility? You mustn't foil the act that you have to put on tonight."

"I know, Ignis. But something's off with him. He's always been odd, but it's different this time."

And the invasion began that night.

For those that lived on Cocoon, the idea of Pulse being inhabited by humans was considered absurd. They died or became Cie'th long ago, leaving the wild, untamed beasts to claim the land. Now, after the fall of the Fal'cie, it was believed there was no other force on the surface of Pulse. But there was much more than what was known.

Lightning was one of the L'cie that had taken down Orphan, brought Cocoon down from the sky and onto a crystal pillar. To her and the allies she traveled with two years ago, the only power struggle they had was with the Long Guis that roamed the plains near their home of New Bodhum. One of those friends seemed to believe a different thing.

"Fang?" Lightning called, entering the living room of the former's home. As a Pulsian herself, Fang was already distantly similar to the citizens of Cocoon that she lived with. With her and Vanille's escape from the crystal pillar she seemed preoccupied. The pinkette attempted to get to the bottom of this.

"Yeah?" the feral woman said.

"Something's been bothering you lately." Lightning had become a good friend of Fang's. She may even go as far as to say that Fang was her best friend, in a different way than Serah was, of course.

"Hm. Straight to the point, aren't you Sunshine?" Fang took a seat at a barstool that was placed next to an island in her kitchen, Lightning following her shortly. "It's quite the story. You got time?" Lightning answered with a silent nod.

"Well, it goes like this: the Fal'cie weren't exactly something the holy beings agreed on. More specifically, Etro and Lindzei.

Lindzei is heartless and thrives on the follies of man, so he created the Fal'cie, whom he believed would make a reality that encased suffering. And he was right. But Etro had pity on human souls. She believed humans should be given an opportunity to thrive. So, to counter Lindzei's move, she put some of her power into crystals."

"Crystals?"

"Yeah, you know. Like rocks that glow and have magic?"

"I know what a crystal is."

"Good for you then. I don't have to teach you." Fang continued after receiving an agitated glare from her friend. "Anyway, some people saw the Fal'cie as a godsend, thinking they would maintain order. A good number of people believed the opposite. They found Etro's crystals and decided to take another route.

"You see, Pulse is big. Like, _huge._ Back when I lived in Oerba, I – or anyone else, for that matter – would have ever dreamed of traveling across the entirety of Pulse. It's just too big."

"What does that have to do with the story?"

"Hush, Sunshine, I haven't finished. Those that found the crystals left the land, moving far away, far from the reach of the Fal'cie, believe it or not. They established their own society there while we lived in our own."

"Okay," Lightning's bemused face gave her confusion away. "Why does this bother you now?"

"It didn't before. After 'Nille and I get out of that pillar I started to wonder."

Lightning pondered for a moment before thinking aloud, "You think these crystals had something to do with your escape?"

"What other answer is there? Things like that just don't happen, and the stories we heard about Fal'cie were often true, if not a bit distorted. These crystals may be real. I don't know if they're far away or nearby, but what else could have gotten us out? Unless Etro herself decided to have a hand in this."

"It's sound reasoning, but still a bit far out. And these are all just guesses. There's no real way to tell if there really are crystals."

"No, there's not. But I can't help but wonder."

Hours later, Lightning stood in her own kitchen, washing dishes that were used earlier that day. Serah, who lived with her and Snow, assisted her. The younger woman yawned, an action that didn't go unnoticed by her sister. "You can get some sleep, Serah," Lightning said, "I can finish this up."

"But Light," Serah sleepily argued, "I don't want you to do all the work."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine, really. Just go to bed."

Serah paused for a moment to think before reluctantly putting the dishes down and complying with her sister's order. "Okay, I'll just pay you back by doing the dishes in the morning."

Lightning smiled at Serah. "Fair enough. Now go ahead."

"G'night Sis."

"Night Serah." The sound of Serah's fading footsteps was the only noise in the room until the younger sister was fast asleep not long after. Lightning took her time finishing cleaning, now bothered by the same subject Fang couldn't let go of.

The entire story seemed ridiculous. Then again, so did her own story. But it just didn't add up yet. Why would Fang and Vanille be freed when they had nothing to do with the crystals? And if Etro interfered, what was her purpose?

Her questions were soon answered. A loud ringing echoed in her ears, forcing the soldier to put her hands to her head, groaning in pain. She fell to her knees, where her vision suddenly went black.

Darkness was the only thing that consumed her vision. There were no sounds, no people, not even a surface that she could feel. Blackness was engulfing her being, but she felt no struggle, no constriction. A warmth enveloped her mind and a voice spoke. But this voice, ironically, didn't have a voice. It was neither male nor female. No sound could be heard, the words being spoken to her as if they were written into her mind, a sensation that she could never accurately describe. It came in fragments, slowly and softly.

"I have… rewarded you."

"They... are safe."

"Now I beg… for a… favor in return."

The words began to fade, the sentences becoming less recognizable.

"I send you… find them… and protect the…"

"He will… stop the war… and protect my… bears crystal's power…"

"You will return… he will guide you."

"Please… now go."

And with that, she was no longer in her home.

Lightning awoke with a start, eyes snapping open, heart racing, palms sweating. Instead of lying on the soft carpet she remembered, she felt an icy metal floor, voices echoing in the distance. She stood, assessing her surroundings. It appeared to be a prison with walls that were also made of metal and advanced technologies. A symbol of what looked like a grim reaper adorned the walls, accompanied the phrase, "the light of Lucis shines bright."

"What the hell?" was all Lightning could say. Thinking back to the strange sensations she experienced, she recalled a crystal being mentioned. And because Lucis was a name she didn't recognize she could come up with only one conclusion. "Damn it Fang," she grumbled, "why did you have to be right?" _And why did it have to be Etro_. Who else could have done such a deed? Seeing that questions were pointless at this time, she wandered down a hallway and around a corner to swiftly retreat behind it. A doorwas guarded by not two, not three, but five guards that looked strangely robotic.

"Damn," she grumbled again. Looking for a way through this door that led to the voices, Lighting dug through the bag she had strapped to her leg, locating a loose bullet. With the intention of distracting those that stood in her way, she examined her surroundings. She located a vent that seemed large enough to crawl through. It was an option she would have rather avoided, although there were few other choices. With careful movements, she threw the bullet down a hallway that ran perpendicular to the one she was in. The "guards" heard the clinking of metal meeting metal and ran towards it, giving her just enough time to use her gunblade to unlatch the cover that blocked the vent and crawl through, neatly replacing the piece of metal before continuing forward.

The voices were clearer now, two men was what she could hear. A light ahead signaled an exit to the ventilation system – a place for her to see the conversing men. She quietly crawled over while avoiding any movement that would make even the slightest noise. The last thing she needed now was to get caught.

Peering through the slits in the vent's cover, she saw the men she had heard. One was beaten and battered, his apparel spattered with blood and dirt. He looked like he was middle aged, contrasting the man standing in front of him. This man was much older, old enough to have gray hair. His white robe obscured most of his body. This older man spoke in a tantalizing manner, "How long will you resist, General Leonis? It's only a matter of time before we find him anyway. Why not just make it end quickly for him?"

The general laughed. "Aldercapt, you can goad me as much as you like, but I have no answers. His Highness escaped the invasion because of the action I took, but I have no clue where he might have gone. Had you asked me of King Regis' location I could find multiple answers. The prince and I think too differently. Anything I come up with will not match up with whatever plan he may map out. Even if I did know, my loyalty lies with the crown. I'd die before I betrayed the Caelum family."

"Then do you realize the actions we will take to lure him out of hiding?" The older man had become more aggressive in as a result of the interrogation's failure.

General Leonis was silent for a moment. He then smirked, "I do, but you don't realize the strength the prince has. He may do it recklessly, but he will come back for you."

Aldercapt scoffed, "Fine then. Let him. In the mean time we'll see how long you can keep yourself alive." Aldercapt left with his voice still ringing in the interrogation room. Surprisingly enough, the dictator did not immediately send guards in to escort the man back. Seeing that this general was against what appeared to be her enemies, Lightning took the risk of silently climbing down from the vent, the noise of her boots landing on the floor warning the military man.

He spun, taking a tense battle stance that was loosened when he saw the pink-haired woman. "You don't appear to be one of Aldercapt's men," he stated simply.

"No, I'm not. But you also seem confident in your ability."

"Your point?"

"I'm looking for a way out."

General Leonis smiled, "Straight to the point, hm?" The statement reminded Lightning of Fang, bringing forth a pang of homesickness already. "I've been here a few weeks, so I know the layout of this prison. As well as its weak spots."

"And I can take some of these soldiers on in a fight. At least I will if I have a hand. Can you handle it?"

"Indeed," intrigued by the sudden escape plan, he began the alliance by saying, "I don't know who you are, but I'll take this opportunity. Cor Leonis, general of the Lucian army," he introduced while gesturing to himself.

"Lightning Farron," she ignored the raised eyebrow in response to her name and concluded, "but now's not the time for a full introduction."

"You're correct. Shall we?"

 **There we go, chapter 1! :D**

 **To be honest I'm not sure how frequent updates will be, but I will do my best to make this story better than my previous ones. Thanks for giving my fics a second chance! You guys rock!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Disc

**Back for round two! :D**

 **I'm glad to hear you guys like the first chapter. I was worried it was too boring! There's going to be some major action in this one that will hopefully be fun for you to read. And FYI, I'm using some of the unnamed characters from FFXV, including one that hasn't been seen much (Arkham). Remember that scene in one of the trailers with Aldercapt pointing a gun at Regis? There's a blonde man standing behind him (he's seen very briefly) and I wanted to use him because he looked significantly younger than everyone else. Anyway, enjoy!**

The prison's layout was a complicated one indeed. Lightning had guessed Cor must have had some sort of knowledge about it prior to his capture, which couldn't be far from the truth if he was a general. The story of how they escaped the prison is a long one that Lightning couldn't really recall due to how quickly it all happened. She did know that the guards that weren't what Cor referred to as "Magitechs" were careless. With that advantage, some sneaking, a few quick fights, a stolen communicator and a hijacked car later, they were on a thin, empty road that was far away from the kingdom of Lucis. They had made fast progress away from their enemies thanks to the prison being on the outskirts of Lucis, the outskirts of their enemy's territory.

Cor sat to her right, eyes on the road and hands placed upon the steering wheel. At a glance he seemed perfectly focused on the road; but he wasn't. With a bit of time one could see that he was lost in thought. Having no idea where they were or where they were going, Lightning found it to be a good time to intervene. "So where are we exactly?"

Cor gave her a glance before diligently returning his gaze to the road ahead. "We are almost to the untamed region of Duscae, home to several species of monsters as well as people who enjoy hunting them. This is the closest region to Lucis so His Highness had to have come through here. It's just a matter of finding where he went afterwards and someone here is bound to have seen them."

"So you're just going to ask if the locals have seen a dead prince around recently?"

"No, no, that would be as foolish as you're making it sound. He is traveling with three companions. If we describe the group as we are looking for them no one will know that it is the prince we are searching for."

"And if someone recognizes you? If you're some hot-shot general wouldn't you be ratted out to the Niflheim army?"

Cor nodded to the stolen device that sat in a storage compartment between them. "That's what this is for. Normally you could only use these communicators for the group the owner is involved with. I, however, know a way to hack into the server it uses to contact others and make all connections made nearby available. So if anyone from the imperial army gives and order nearby, we'll hear about it."

"After you hack it."

He shot her an annoyed stare, "Yes, after I hack it. We'll stop soon and ask about the prince, then I'll fix it."

Lightning responded with a curt nod and let the conversation die away. As they entered Duscae the soldier couldn't help but be reminded of the scenery of the Pulse she knew: The Archylte Steppe, Yaschas Massif, even the massive creatures in the lakes made her think of Guis, although these looked a bit friendlier. The only thing that seemed to be missing was a behemoth…

"Are there dangerous monsters in Duscae?"

"Worried?" Cor chuckled, "They're nothing that you couldn't handle singe-handed, assuming you're skills are better than what I've seen so far. There have been warrants for the death of a giant behemoth recently. It doesn't look like the beast is around right now though."

Lightning was about to comment on her opinion of assuming peace from the appearance of stability but was interrupted by Cor. "We'll stop here."

Looking ahead, Lightning could see a rundown gas station just beyond a fork in the road. Just a few short minutes later they stood inside the store, buying supplies for the trip. As Cor paid for the goods Lightning nudged his shoulder, signaling that the shopkeeper may have information they need. Cor casually brought up the subject. "Oh, one more thing, sir. Have you seen a group of four young men recently? One has glasses, another a scar, the third blonde and the last with black, spiky hair?"

The man laughed a hardy laugh as he put the money away. "I sure did. You know 'em? They're a fun bunch of guys alright!"

Cor's expression gave away his surprise of finding a lead so soon. Lightning added before he could open his mouth, "Do you know where they went? We're trying to catch up with them."

"Nope, sorry," the shopkeeper said. "I just know they needed their car fixed. They must be some good fighters for what they turned in to get the money."

"And what was that?" Cor wondered with a worried look on his face.

"A behemoth horn! _Deadeyes's_ horn! That monster was wreaking all kinds of havoc and them boys somehow killed him!"

Cor, left speechless, gaped at the man. "How did they kill Deadeye?"

"Beats me!"

Lightning grew tired of the tangent. Urging the shopkeeper to get back on track, she asked, "So they never mentioned where they were going? You didn't overhear anything?"

"Nope." Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh, but I know someone who might. A nice lady was fixin' their car for 'em. She's outside. And you folks are lucky, she was gonna leave this afternoon!"

"Thanks," Lightning sighed, dismissing the shopkeepers upbeat comment. She turned to exit the store, signaling for Cor to follow.

"Ya'll come back next time you're in Duscae!" The man called as they left.

Turning around the corner and heading to the left of the store, they saw a rusty yellow truck parked with a man and a young woman conversing next to it. They could hear the man say, "I really appreciate you fixin' my truck. I can finally get home now."

The woman, with a thick accent, responded, "Oh, it's nuthin', just come to Hammer Head next time you need repairs, alright?"

Lightning and Cor approached the woman as the other man got into his truck and pulled away. The woman, who's oil smeared face contrasted with her stylish attire. She smiled, meeting them halfway, her blonde locks bouncing as she walked. "Howdy! Ya'll need somethin'?"

"Yes, we just have a few questions for you," Cor informed.

"Fine by me, the name's Cindy."

"Cindy, my name is Cor, and this is my companion Lightning. We were told you helped some friends of ours some time ago," Cor stated, not beating around the bush.

"Oh? Who were they, hun?"

Recoiling a bit from the unexpected nickname, Cor cleared his throat, then continued, "A group of four men: a blonde, a larger man with a scar, one with glasses –"

Cindy smiled, putting her hand on her hat as she answered before he finished, "You mean those four boys driving the Regalia? Yeah, I helped 'em a bit. Them four broke down nearby and had to call me to fix their girl… even though I fixed her up just a few weeks ago, those car wreckers."

"So do you know where they went?"

"Sure do," she put her hands on her hips as she spoke, "said they were headin' over to Cauthess – the Disc. After they stopped and did something else, I think."

"The Disc?" Core lowered his voice to a whisper, asking himself, "What would they be doing there?" He looked back to Cindy, "And what were they doing before going to Cauthess?"

"Somethin' about Titan."

Cor, left speechless once again after hearing the news, looked to Lightning to continue the discussion. "And how long ago was this?"

"Hm… I reckon about… a week ago? Yeah, that's right."

"So if they encountered… Titan…" Cor flinched as he said the name, "Then they wouldn't have been in Cauthess long."

"Probably not," Cindy said. "You could catch up to 'em if you hurry."

"We'll be on our way then," Lightning concluded. "Thanks for your help, Cindy."

"No problem! I might even see you again, if them boys break down again, which they probably will," Cindy said with a bit of humor towards the end.

Cindy waved goodbye as they drove away from the gas station and headed towards Cauthess.

"And Cauthess is…" Lightning began, expecting Cor to explain.

"A small country a bit farther south of here. It's home to the city of Lestallum, one of the biggest tour centers around. The Disc, however, is another city that serves as the center of political activity there. They've sided with Niflheim, so there's no doubt that there are important officials there."

"And they're just going to waltz in a place where their enemy's officers hang around?"

"It would appear so, but I know one of them would make a plan before then, which leads me to believe they haven't reached the Disc yet. My guess is they're currently residing in Lestallum."

"I guess we'll find out." She looked down at her hands to see something in the corner of her eye. She sighed, "And you didn't rig the communicator, did you?"

Pulling into the sun-filled city of Lestallum, the duo continued their search for the four men. Using the newly rewired communicator, Cor was able to hear all reports that came through the Niflheim server. With this they learned that the prince and his counterparts had been spotted in Lestallum and fled toward to Disc, but were lost shortly after. Skipping the sights Lestallum had to offer they made their way to the Disc.

The Disc, true to its name, contained many skyscrapers that were arranged in a circle. With so many buildings and walkways that were connected by overhanging bridges, elevators, and train tracks the circular city might as well have been a maze. The only clear, disconnected structure was in the very center, where Cor said the political activities were conducted.

This building was where the most airships carrying Magitech soldiers were. "From the looks of it they believe our targets are here," Lightning pointed out, "otherwise there wouldn't be so much security."

Her observation obvious; the hordes of Magitech robots, airships, and Niflheim soldiers spelled out the scenario before them. Cor, who opted to leave behind their vehicle with the intention of sneaking past the adversaries, agreed, "And judging by some of the messages we're receiving it looks like they've been discovered here as well."

"What exactly would they be after in this damn place? It's infested with enemy forces," Lightning complained while wondering how smart these men were.

A message came through on the communicator, a female voice. "Rega to Corvin, no sign of them so far."

"Fine," another voice answered, sounding much older. "Gyula, keep you men ready. He's here somewhere."

An understanding came over Cor, who immediately spoke, "Rega, Corvin, and Gyula. That's why they're here." Lightning raised a brow. "Rega is one of the general of the Niflheim army, her role mainly focused on strategy and reconnaissance. Gyula is another general in charge of their forces. No unit is launched without his word. And Corvin," He peered around the corner, stepping slightly away from the high stone bridge they were on. Near the top on a balcony of the center edifice was an old man in red robes and white gloves, looking far beyond the age of a military man. "Corvin's command is directly below that of Aldercapt's. My role to the king of Lucis is very similar to his."

Examining his character, Lightning wasn't sure if she believed this man was a threat. "He doesn't exactly look like much of a problem."

"He may be old, but his knowledge of war tactics is unmatched by anyone in any other military force. His Highness is surely after him. Which can't be too far from the truth, since he so reckless at times."

Disbelief crossed the woman's features again. "Reckless to take on this old man?"

Cor shook his head, "He isn't the problem. He obviously isn't a fighter, but he knows this. So…" He motioned to the many snipers, Magitechs, soldiers, and heavy weaponry around him from walkways below to the buildings adjacent to them, "he keeps himself very well guarded. That's where the challenge is."

As he spoke, two figures approached Corvin, who faced them with a mask of annoyance. "Well?"

"And there they are," Cor said, "Rega and Gyula."

Rega, a young, slim woman with black hair and green eyes wearing mostly white stepped forward first. "We have not located them as of yet. But do not fret, I've set up patrols at every exit of the Disc as well as every entrance to nearby towns. They won't leave without us finding them first."

The other man, Gyula, having his magenta curly hair hidden under a black hat and a brown coat with a sleeve that was similar to a bird's wing, added, "And I've sent more units onto the lower levels so our search parters have less space between them. If they find the prince they will have reinforcements nearby."

Corvin scowled, "Fine, but if they escape I will see to the end of both of you. Aldercapt will not take my reports lightly."

"Yes sir," the two said in unison before leaving.

As they returned to their posts a Magitech ship pulled up to the balcony, a metal bridge docking onto its edge. A man who was much younger than the three officials stepped onto the bride, coming close enough to Corvin to speak.

"And him?" Lightning said immediately.

"Arkham Aldercapt, nephew to Idola Aldercapt. His role in this is… something I'm unaware of, but he must be doing something if he's here."

Arkham, who now sported a mostly blue and gold robe with white sleeves spoke, "Status, Corving?" An air of complete arrogance could be sensed even from the vast distance between him and Lightning. She already had a strong distaste for him.

"They haven't been found yet, sir," Corvin muttered.

"Relax, my good man," Arkham soothed, "We have a plan B, C, D, all the way down to Z. If we don't catch them now we will in the future. But you should still pursue him to your greatest ability. Uncle's orders. A pity really. I would have loved to speak with His Highness Prince Noctis before his… departure."

"As you wish," Corvin dismissed, hoping Arkham would leave. And leave he did, walking back into the ship before it ascended and left the Disc entirely.

"We need to get moving," Cor ushered, "It's only a matter of time before they're—"

Surprised by the sudden stop, Lightning followed his line of sight to an elevator below them, where two men stepped off and ran underneath them. "Gladiolus and Prompto!"

The large man, who Lightning assumed from his appearance alone was Gladiolus, and the blonde sped past them on the lower bridge, the latter saying, "That's it Gladio! We lost 'em! We're dead! They're dead! We're never gonna find 'em!"

Gladiolus suddenly ducked behind a wall, forcefully pulling Prompto with him. "Stop bitching and keep moving. Iggy and Noct can't be too far and we can't afford to stay still for very long." With that Gladiolus continued on the path, Prompto sighting in defeat and following.

"Gladiolus!" Cor called, but the warrior and the gunman didn't hear. Then a whistle could be heart farther down the street. Lightning looked toward the noise to see another man with spiky black hair standing on a roof that was about a block away, waving at Gladiolus and Prompto to follow him. The final man with glasses stood close to the other, a protective arm outstretched toward his friend. That gesture made Lightning guess the one with glasses was Ignis, leaving the black-haired one to be Noctis.

"Highness!" Cor shouted again, although Noctis clearly couldn't hear him. Lightning gave him a nudge and began running toward the quartet. "They can't hear you. We have to catch up first." Cor went after her, praying they would make it to Noctis in time.

His prayers, unfortunately, were unanswered, shown when a Magitech ship sailed above them, dropping about fifteen robots around the four men. They knew they were outnumbered and had little time before reinforcements came and made a break for it, unknowingly leaving Cor and Lightning behind.

The communicator Cor held came to life in his pocket. "Targets have been sighted, initiating strike now."

Corvin cut in, "Good. Take care of the prince. I don't even want to see his corpse."

"Damn!" Cor cursed, making a mad dash towards Noctis. The pair lost the prince and his crew, making Cor desperately scrounge for him. After some searching and running from alerted Magitech soldiers they arrived in a plaza that was decorated with glimmering stones and patterns on the ground. The beautiful sight was soon interrupted when a black-clad prince was launched across the plaza by a Magitech device that was similar to a tank. "Highness!" Cor screeched.

Noctis struggled to get up as the monstrous machine approached at a speed that was impressive for its size, Magitech soldiers coming in behind it. Seconds before the contraption struck Noctis again, Gladiolus shielded the prince with his large sword, giving a rough counter strike to send it backwards. Prompto and Ignis joined, the former shooting at the incoming soldiers while the latter helped Noctis up. The four, now regrouped, sprinted in the opposite direction in an attempt to escape, Cor and Lightning following after them.

Lightning and Cor watched as Noctis and his friends rushed down a walkway and suddenly stop at the sight of more soldiers ahead. They made a sharp left to only be forced back by another bombardment of foes. More came from behind, giving Lightning and Cor a chance to fight.

As they battled the robots, Lightning assessed the styles of the other men. Gladiolus was slower, but his attacks were long ranged and deadly. He had the ability to act as a shield for the others without hurting himself. Ignis' method was more refined, using knives and magic to strike at opportune moments from close by and at a distance. Prompto was… much less experienced than the others. He stumbled and made many clumsy moves with his guns. He had to be saved or directed by Gladiolus several times.

Noctis was… different. He could summon and dismiss weapons from what Lightning guessed were crystal shards like his other friends, but his abilities had more variety. Not only was he capable of handling several weapons well, he could disappear and reappear when dodging. By using this ability he could perform acrobatic moves, proving he was light on his feet. An invisible shield was at his disposal, blocking bullets that came his way. This was a form of magic she had never seen Cor or anyone else use. _What's so special about him?_

After clearing a path the group escaped the clash, Lightning and Cor not far behind this time. The men stopped, hiding as they searched for a new direction to take. "Highness!" Cor yelled one more time, the others hearing him this time. Noctis, even though it was his name that was called, kept his attention elsewhere while Gladiolus answered for him, "General, glad to see you're alive."

Prompto, seeing Lightning, brightened up and pointed out, "Hey, you found a friend!"

"Save the introduction for later," Cor said.

Ignis ended the friendly greeting with a worried tone, "Gladiolus, is that what I think it is?"

Moving to follow Ignis' line of sight, he saw a gattling-gun looking device. His eyes widened and he made a move to grab Noctis. "Yup, it is. Let's move!"

Cor, not bothering to look, took cover behind a building with Lightning as Gladiolus moved the four farther down the path to hide behind an abandoned bus. Missing them by a hair's breadth, a thick beam of light came from the gun, spewing magic in fatal amounts. Anyone that would have been hit would be annihilated in seconds. When the light faded and the attack ended, Noctis came out from behind the bus, its sides blackened and ripped apart by the blast. He surveyed the area until his looked up, seeing Corvin commanding his ranks from the balcony. His sight became glossed over as he juggled an idea in his head. Making a quick decision he ran full speed towards the base of the building Corvin was on.

"Stay Here!" Noctis commanded.

"Your Highness! Where are you going?" Ignis called.

"Trust me!" Noctis' short reply came.

Ignis was the first to follow with Core swiftly joining him as Lightning following with Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto close behind. "Does he realize that there's nearly a hundred Magitech soldiers guarding that building?"

"He knows!" Gladiolus said. "I don't know what he's doing but it looks pretty stupid!"

Noctis approached the crowd of Magitechs that occupied the wide areas around the center building, fearless and prepared for battle. Just as he reached the border of the army ahead, he released his strongest magic. Lightning watched in awe as blades danced around Noctis, protecting him from slashes and bullets and they came. He then rose from the ground, raising his arms to command the weapons into position. He then disappeared only to reappear in the middle of the crowd, slashing with his blade of choice while the others stabbed and swung at the robots on their own. He warped from one side of the battlefield to the other in flashes of light. These skills and this power were completely foreign to anything Lightning had seen. _How could they fight against him when he has this kind of power?_

Her question was soon answered when the weapons suddenly dispersed and Noctis fell to his knees, suddenly weakened. Ignis, with a sense of urgency in his voice, warned, "He's gone into stasis and is completely surrounded!"

Noctis gave up fighting then and ran into an ally, the Magitechs chasing after him. His comrades kept up with him and saw that he let up when he was about to escape his pursuers. "Why the hell is he letting them stay with him while he gets battered with bullets?" Gladiolus questioned with frustration.

"What kind of a plan does he have in mind?" Ignis agreed.

Noctis' path led him back to Corvin's base, where he met another tank that slammed him into a wall with one blow. Slowly rising, Noctis stood on shaky feet but showed no worry for his own safety. Instead he looked up to Corvin… and smiled. The commander was disturbed by this action and looked around to see what made the prince so confident.

Noctis walked forward calmly as flakes of light littered the air. He was engulfed in a gentle light that healed his wounds. Bits of fire formed behind him that spread father ahead and grew in volume. From the embers stepped a horned beast walking on all fours, limbs and tail covered in flames.

Gladiolus shook his head, "So he wanted to nearly kill himself so a Summon would come save his ass."

Noctis stopped walking and nodded to the Summon. It gave a mighty roar and sprung forward, using its large claws to rip the soldiers and robots apart, burning them with scalding heat. During this action Noctis headed towards Corvin's building at full speed.

"I get it!" Prompto exclaimed, "He's using the Summon as a distraction while he goes after Corvin!" Prompto ran towards the entrance, "Someone's gotta cover him!"

"Prompto!" Cor said to get his attention, but Prompto was too determined to go after his friend.

Sure enough, Noctis burst through the doors that led to the balcony, jumped, and slashed at Corvin, who moved out of the way at the last second. His guards attacked Noctis, who easily disposed of them. His motivation to kill Corvin was much stronger than any force his enemies could put against them. He gave a final leap at Corvin, leaving the sight of his allies.

All seemed to fall still for a moment. "Did he get 'im?" Gladiolus wondered aloud.

"It's too difficult to tell," Ignis said.

The stillness was broken when the tank struck them, separating Gladiolus and Ignis from Lightning and Cor. From above Rega and Gyula were standing on a ship, directing the rebound. The two pairs retreaed in opposite directions. A few dodges and turns later they regrouped. Ignis immediately questioned, "Is His Highness with you?"

Cor shook his head. "I was hoping you had found him."

Gladiolus rolled his eyes and looked to Ignis, who also had an exasperated expression. "He doesn't make it easy, does he Iggy?"

"Certainly not," he said with an adjustment of his glasses. He pulled a communicator that was similar to Cor's from a pocket on the inside of his coat. "Let's hope Prompto has managed to hold on to his." He pushed a button that allowed him to reach Prompto. "Where are you? And is Highness with you?"

A response soon came from the other end. "Look up!"

Prompto and Noctis were on a bridge above that ran parallel to train tracks, Magitechs on their tails. "Please tell me we have an escape plan!" As he begged for a response a train passed them from the tracks that were slightly below them.

One of the Magitech solders managed to dash close enough to them to use its core to create an explosion that knocked Noctis off of his feet. He fell onto the train's roof and rolled to a stop. "NOCT! WATCH OUT!" Prompto screamed. Noctis looked ahead to see a tunnel with a roof that wouldn't give him enough space to slip under. He scrambled to the edge of the train, flung his feet over the side and pulled himself flush against the train's side. His companions stared at the tunnel until he emerged from the other side, having barley enough room to remain unharmed. He jumped from the train and warped to Prompto, where he fell into stasis once again. "He's alright for now," Gladiolus said, "So it's time to cut and run!"

The entourage kept up with their two cohorts from above until they found a thin garage door. "Hey," Gladiolus said curiously. He walked over to the door and lifted it up with ease, revealing a motorcycle and a car. "Looky-looky. Let's get outta here." Ignis wasted no time climbing into the driver's seat of the car while Lightning and Cor took the motorcycle. They sped off to collect Prompto and Noctis with Lightning sitting behind Cor, shooting at the Magitechs behind them.

After catching up with the two Gladiolus called, "Get in!" as he gestured to the back seats of the car.

"How?!" Prompto asked. He then saw a staircase nearby. "Noct, over here!" He pulled his friend towards the stairs. The blonde attempted to descend when a robot nearly barreled into him. Noctis saw what was about to transpire and struck the Magitech as Prompto leapt from the lower portion of the stairs. "Noct!" He gasped when he saw that his friend was left behind.

"Thinking on his feet, Noctis, finally free from stasis, warped a bit ahead of the car his friends sat in and made a brave jump from above into the back seat. The landing was sloppy and painful, but it got him to safety. Using the vehicles the heroes could escape the imperial army without fatal injury.

The six of them stopped when their modes of transportation ran out of fuel, not quite enough to be safe. They ditched the vehicles and ran away until they were far enough away to rest, but with the Disc still in visible in the distance.

Reaching a steep hill made up of slippery loose dirt, they slid down until they reached the grassy base. Lightning made it to the bottom first, then Cor with Ignis nearby. Unlucky enough for the intelligent man, Prompto lost his balance as he slid down the hillside, crashing into Ignis, causing him to nearly fall over. He caught himself while Prompto face planted into the grass.

The blonde was not displeased because of this. "No way!" He shouted as Gladiolus and Noctis caught up with them, Noctis stumbling a bit before finding his footing. Prompto's celebration continued, "Oh sweet grass, not the stone bridges and allies of that damn maze!" He rubbed his face into the grass. Turning onto his back he threw his hands into the air. "Oh sweet sky that isn't full of airships full of dudes who want to kill us!" He stood abruptly and motioned to the fields that were in front of them. "Oh sweet land that has trees instead of stupid machines that are after us!" He twirled towards his friends with joy. "We're alive, guys! We're really alive!"

Ignis wiped the dust from his sleeves as he added, "I'm surprised we're still standing after that mess."

Cor took a few steps towards Noctis in concern. "Highness?"

Noctis, who had paled over time, stumbled again and fell forward. "Noct!" Prompto called. He and Ignis, who rushed over, caught him before he hit the ground.

Gladiolus stayed back with Lightning and Cor, although he did move towards Noctis before Ignis and Prompto got to him. "Whoo boy," he sighed. "Looks like it's time to find a place to hole up."

 **So this chapter wasn't supposed to be that long. But here it is, standing at nearly 5k words. Let me know if you guys don't like long chapters… I tried to cut this one into two chapters but couldn't find a good place to split it.**

 **I felt like my past stories were too unclear or undescriptive so I'm trying to be detailed, but I don't know if I'm just rambling unnecessarily at some parts.**

 **Anyway, I'm on a roll! Can't guarantee updates will always be this fast but I will do my best. The chapters are also unedited because, well… I'm lazy… If you all want them to be edited just let me know. It might slow updates if I do.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support! I hope you're all enjoying it! You guys rock! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Noctis

"So… you're telling me a whole other society lives really far away?"

The group, taking care of an unconscious prince, ran farther from the Disc and found an abandoned shack that was a safe distance from the imperial army. Noctis was put to rest in a nearby room while the others settled in a larger portion of the rundown house.

With Lightning's sudden involvement in the war she had to provide some sort of explanation for the boys. Giving a brief rundown of her L'cie story, she concluded with the orders Etro gave her before she was sent to the prison and escaped with Cor.

Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto didn't know how to respond. The larger man asked again, "And the whole Fal'cie thing our old stories talked about is real?"

"I didn't know you had stories about the other side," Lightning stated.

"Well, we don't, we just know our ancestors took the crystals and split from Fal'cie town a long time ago. No one really thought they actually existed until recently."

"I'm not sure if we should buy this story guys," Prompto said. Putting on a skeptical face (or what he perceived to be one) he walked closer to Lightning, who leaned away slightly. "This could be a trap. She could be a spy."

Ignis put his hand on his chin as he thought. "Possible, but unlikely. If she was a spy from Niflheim her story would be more believable. Such a tale wouldn't be necessary for any form of espionage. And she wouldn't have so many details if it was false."

"I'm with you on that, but the whole part with the goddess interfering is what throws me off," Gladiolus admitted.

"Etro supposedly freed a couple friends of mine after they prevented Cocoon from falling onto Pulse. She wanted us to repay her by protecting the last crystal. I don't think it was me specifically she wanted, but at least one of us. I was just the lucky winner, I guess." Lightning casually leaned against the wall of the room with her arms crossed, a bored expression on her face. This was the second time she told her story and was tired of talking about herself. And with Noctis out she would have to repeat the whole spiel again.

"I don't know…" Prompto continued with the same odd look.

Ignis reassured again, "If she was after us she could have attacked at the Disc, where we were already struggling. And she would be after Cor as well, and by now she would have had plenty of opportunities to end him."

Cor added, "And her story must sound out there because it's different than what we know. From her side our reality must be strange."

"What?" Prompto exclaimed with his face now back to normal and hands thrown up. "Our society isn't that weird."

Gladiolus chimed in with a flat tone, "We're a group of countries that are all secretly jealous of one kingdom because it has a magical rock that glows."

Prompto froze with his hands still up. "Okay, maybe it's a little weird."

"All of that aside," Ignis cut in, "we practically have the whole world against us. We could use all the assistance we can obtain."

Gladiolus directed his attention back to Lightning. "But you said you don't have magic anymore. Are your combat skills enough to keep up?"

Lightning scowled, "Are you insinuating something with that?"

The scarred man shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't die on our account."

"Speaking of dying," Prompto began while ringing his hands. "What about Noct? He really hurt himself out there. What if he's gonna die or something?"

"Spoke too soon."

From behind the blonde wandered in a black-clad prince. Seeing him for the first time up close, Lightning studies his clothing, which was simplistic and dirty. His hair was similar; casually spiky and a bit messed up from the travel, although it was difficult to tell with the midnight color of his locks. He had pale skin that was like the tone she had. The most notable feature was his eyes, which were a cool cerulean and deeper than the ocean.

He strode in the room without looking at anyone besides Cor, ready to launch a barrage of questions."Noct!" Prompto said, "You should probably rest a little more."

"I'm fine," he reassure still heading for Cor.

Noctis opened his mouth to say something to the general, who had met him halfway, but was interrupted. "You look like hell," Core said in awe.

And it was true. Lightning didn't know what he normally looked like, but he didn't look like a prince in his current state. Clothes were bloodstained and worn, dirt on his arms and face and faint leftover bruises from the recent battle. His eyes, although Lightning already noted their color, had dark circles under them, as if he hadn't slept in days. She knew that couldn't be true because of the many jokes his friends had already made about how much he sleeps.

Noctis closed his mouth with an incredulous expression. "Thanks, I'm glad to see you too." Cor met his sass with an annoyed glare. "How's Insomnia?" Noctis asked with urgency.

Hesitation replaced Cor's annoyance. "Aldercapt has put effort into caring for the city. We both know his intentions aren't pure, so he has to be planning something. My guess with his knowledge of your escape he is keeping the public on his side in case you interfered. It's heavily guarded—much more than the people know—but it is safe. Although the security does have a risk for more violent activity in the future."

"And my father?"

Another hesitant glance. "I'm not sure." Noctis looked down at that information—not so much out of remorse, but in skeptical thought. "But Your Highness," Cor said, "What exactly is it you're planning to do? Where are you going?"

"Altissa."

"Why?"

"Luna's alive."

Cor's brows were raised, as was Lightning's curiosity surrounding the new name. "The princess?"

"Yes. And she's hiding in Accordo. She contacted us earlier and said she had information we needed to stop Aldercapt. She's the best chance we have right now."

"Highness," Cor began, pausing to collect his thoughts. "I realize your intentions but I don't recommend this path." Noctis' face already soured before Cor started explaining. "With the king gone you are the only one who could take the throne if Aldercapt is overthrown. You can't risk your life right now."

Anger replaced the distaste on the prince's face. "So then what should I do, Cor?"

The older man took a deep breath before answering. "I think you should follow Princess Lunafreya's example. You need to hide."

"Are you kidding me?" Noctis' voice rose with outrage. "You're telling me I should sit back and watch as my kingdom is taken by an insane tyrant?" He extended his arm for emphasis as he spoke. "They could be on the verge of finding out how to use the crystal and all hell will break loose after that! Do you expect me to save myself when I know the people are in danger?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous," Cor held out a hand in an attempt to regain control of the debate. "But we have to keep you alive. Without you there is no throne!"

"Which is exactly why I have to save it!" Lightning and the three quiet men froze at his words. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Noctis reasoned, now calm, "If I don't try than Lucis is lost to Aldercapt. And if I give my life trying… at least the throne will go to someone who isn't crazy enough to kill those who don't follow his every whim."

Cor's hand fell and he gave a sigh of defeat. "There must be a safer way, Highness."

"I doubt it. And even if there was we don't have the time to find it."

"I still can't let you get yourself killed."

Noctis huffed with impatience. He stared Cor down intently while saying, "You can think what you want. You can go hide. But I'm doing this my way." Having the final word, Noctis brushed past Cor and walked out of the shack, determined to continue forward.

Gladiolus straightened and clapped his hands, "Well, I better go with 'im. Because, you know…" he made air quotes with his fingers, "'bodyguard.'" He left as he finished his sentence.

"Advisor," Ignis stated simply as he went after Noctis as well.

"Best friend!" Prompto jogged past Cor and hurried to catch up to Noctis. "Wait up, man!"

Lightning pushed off the wall she lounged against and looked at Cor with a hint of sympathy. "And since I'm here I probably have to go after him too."

Cor sighed again, "I suppose there is no opposing him." Lightning was the first to leave, Cor following slowly.

Up ahead, the three young men had caught up with the spiky-haired royal. "So," he began, "who exactly was Cor's friend again?"

"Well…" Ignis took over explaining, giving a shortened version of Lightning's tale and her purpose for her arrival. Noctis, although caught off guard, believed the story. He felt the same as Ignis; she wouldn't make it up just to be there. The ancient stories were, after all, considered history anyway.

"Noctis!" Cor's voice came from behind. With their quicker pace, Lightning and Cor were able to reach Noctis fairly quickly. Rolling his eyes a bit, Noctis stopped and pivoted on his foot to face the general. He crossed his arms to show that he was waiting for his message.

Cor, with reluctance, said, "Fine. Your way it is. And I'm coming with you."

Noctis didn't say anything for a few seconds. He dropped his arms. "Okay," he said as if Cor just told him the weather forecast. Without another word he turned back around and kept walking. Lightning followed as Cor stood in disbelief at Noctis' nonchalance. It wasn't that Noctis expected him to come back, Cor knew that. Noctis just didn't think much of his addition to the party.

What struck Lightning as intriguing was his behavior would seem bratty, but it wasn't. She saw that he wasn't childish; it displayed his authority.

In fact, a lot of Noctis' personality seemed to contradict her expectations. She thought she was brought there to protect a prince that couldn't protect himself. But this one could obviously fight. And he was good at it, with powers that were out of the ordinary, even in his own world. He didn't whine about losing his home, he feared for the people and felt responsible for its safety. He was even willing to give up his life for it. And now he had this air of authority when he wasn't trying to rule over anyone. She had to admit that she was surprised.

"So where to now?" Cor said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"We're still a ways away from Accordo," Ignis pointed out. "Solheim is the next location on the path to Altissa."

"And we lost the car again!" Prompto cried.

"Niflheim is probably watching the roads anyway," Gladiolus said. "We'd have to stay out of sight on our way."

"Thoughts, Highness?" Ignis asked Noctis.

Taking a minute to think, he decided, "We still have to get out of Cauthess, and since we can't take the road we'll need to cut through the Silva Forest."

"'Cus that sounds like fun," Prompto remarked.

Ignoring his friend, Noctis continued, "It's dense and wet, but it'll act as good cover. The downside being…"

Gladiolus finished for him, "It leads straight to the Solheim Desert."

Cor quickened his pace so he could stand beside Noctis as he rejected the idea. "And you expect us to just walk through a desert?"

"There are towns near the beginning of the desert. We can make a detour to one of them and find a way to get across."

"You think winging it is a good plan?"

Lightning found that it was time to cut in from the back of the group. "But think about it Cor; it's either we get caught on the roads or take time to travel safely and find transportation afterwards. At least with the forest we have a chance to recover along the way."

"She has a valid point, general," Ignis supported.

Saying nothing more, Cor gave in as the group silently accepted the plan. Noctis looked back at Lightning to give a nod of thanks, which she returned with little interest. Her interest was piqued when he slowed until he walked beside her. Without sparing him a second of her attention she asked, "Need something?"

He shook his head. "Thought I should finally introduce myself… considering you've been here a while and I haven't spoken a word to you."

"Then go ahead."

He chuckled. "Call me Noct."

"Call me Light," she mimicked him.

He chucked a second time. "Sure thing."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

After some long hours of walking that was filed with either silence or banter—banter that came from mainly Gladiolus and Prompto and was aimed towards Noctis and Prompto—the runaways finally found the edge of the Silva Forest. The trees were tall and lush with thick leaves and wide branches. It was easy to see the many monsters that dwelled in them, but most were small, air-oriented creatures. Nothing too threatening could be seen from the outside. Then again, it was sunset and it was getting difficult to see.

"We should find a place to camp soon. No way we're getting anywhere in this place at night." Gladiolus scanned the first portions of the forest in search of a safe spot.

"Yeah, I don't want to know what comes out at night around here," Prompto's shaky voice came.

A smirk came across Gladiolus' face. "Yeah, I'm sure there's some creepy-crawlies around here." Prompto noticeably paled at that. "And moist forests are normally home to all kinds of spiders."

"I did not need to hear that, man!" Prompto became panicked at the thought of seeing the bugs of the forest.

"I could have gone without that either, Gladio," Noctis said

"There is some truth to that," Ignis clarified, "Insects are common in these parts."

"Dammit Ignis I said I didn't need to hear this stuff!"

As if on cue, Prompto backed into sticky white strings that hung below a tree branch. Realizing immediately that it was a web, chaos erupted. "AHHHHHH NO NO NO NO NO NO GET IT OFF!" Prompto shrieked, his voice raising several octaves. Soon his voice became girlish, bringing a hearty laugh from his companions, Gladiolus especially. Noctis laughed with them, only to stop when he himself ran into a web, his reaction being much more rational. "Ew, that's so icky."

 _Did he just say icky?_ Lightning thought. _He is an adult prince…_ Gladiolus thought the same thing, "Icky? What are you, five?"

During this entire exchange Prompto ran circles around the group, swinging his arms furiously until he was freed from the webs. "OH MY GODDES! GUYS! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!"

"It's not our fault you handle bugs like a bitch," Gladiolus chortled. As he pushed a low branch out of his way a spider fell onto his own sleeve, which he regarded with disdain.

Prompto automatically pulled Noctis over and hid behind him. "HOLY CRAP DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME!" His words were so slurred together with fear that they were hardly understandable.

"Would you relax, damn." Gladiolus merely brushed the spider off of his arm without thinking twice.

Ignis had grown tired of the episode at this point. "Ensuing utter panic at the sight of a bug doesn't make the pest go away, Prompto. It only annoys those that may have to save your life in the near future."

Prompto didn't bother to fight back and pouted as he stayed a short distance behind Noctis.

"Why are you so close to me now?" Noctis asked with genuine confusion.

"You're my meat shield."

"You realize I don't like bugs either. I'm not protecting you from any of them."

"Come on, guys!" Prompto ran ahead, walking backwards so he could address the group. "I'll show you guys! I can handle a few—" His speech was suddenly stopped as he lost his balance and fell through the bushes behind him.

"Prompto!" Several of the travelers called with alarm. Noctis rushed forward first. He shoved the branches away and saw the edge of a rock formation that led to a sudden drop. Ignis was able to grab onto his shirt before he could fall down to the grass below. "Prompto?" Cor called out to the land ahead of them.

"Down here." Prompto answered from directly below. A flat rock jutted out form the side of the cliff, giving Prompto a place to land without receiving serious injruies.

"Are you okay, Champ?" Gladiolus' questioned worriedly.

"Why the hell did we end up in these situations? Seriously."

"He's alright," Ignis answered for the blonde. Working their way down the cliff wasn't a challenge after retrieving their shaken gunman. There were plenty of large rocks that made it easy to climb down. Reaching the bottom, the crew took in the sight of the area that was enclosed by a collection of rocks in an ovular formation. Towards their end was a large lake that housed fish and harmless monsters while wyverns and birds inhabited the skies.

"Sights like these are always a plus," Noctis said with wonder.

"Such environments can't be seen from the crown city," Ignis agreed.

"Guys!" Prompto suddenly froze with his arms spread in a dramatic fashion. "Look!" Near the edge of the lake was a large wyvern with its head in the water, scrounging for fish.

"And…?" Cor said.

"We found rope at that shack, right? We'll use it as transportation!"

Lightning was amazed by his idea, believing it was absolutely awful. "You're going to try to ride a wyvern? Really?"

"It could work!" Cor held out the rope they found at the shack. The rough material was promptly snatched from his hand. "Come on, someone help me." He looked to Gladiolus, "You could easily hold it down!"

"No way. I'm not stupid."

Prompto looked over to Ignis, Cor, and Lightning with his mouth hanging open. Without saying a word he turned to Noctis, already knowing they would refuse.

"Hell no," Noctis answered without hesitation.

"Aw, come on, Noct! It could work."

"I'm with Gladiolus on this one."

"Please? Please? I'm your best friend, you gotta have my back! Come on! Please?" He continued with his begging until Noctis finally gave in. "Okay, fine."

"Yes!" Prompto ran eagerly towards the wyvern until he realized he couldn't startle it, making him slow to a careful jog.

"Highness…" Cor's apprehensive tone came, alerting the prince.

"It's just one of Prompto's silly plans," the prince said with a shrug. "It'll end up being harmless."

As the two unfortunate participants cautiously approached the wyvern Gladiolus said, "Well, while they're doing that… there's water, food in the lake, cover from the rocks, and it's getting dark. I say we set up camp."

"We'll undoubtedly have to use the land for supplies," Ignis planned.

They went about finding components for their camp until arguing could be heard from the lake bed. Cor stayed near Gladiolus so he could ask, "How has His Highness been fairing? He looks like he hasn't slept in days."

"Well…" Gladiolus sighed. "He's been sleeping enough. He just hasn't been sleeping that great. Apparently he's having some awful dreams and any sleep doesn't make him feel rested. The stress is probably getting to him. I mean… can you blame him? Anyone in his shoes would crack under the pressure."

Lightning overheard their conversation, giving a pitying look in Noctis' direction. She knew how it felt to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. The fact that he was the only hope for his world must have been overwhelming.

"Uh oh," Gladiolus watched his two comrades with the wyvern, gathering the attention of the others.

Prompto and Noctis had gotten the wyvern preoccupied with food that they had caught. As it feasted Prompto and Noctis were attempting to tie some sort of reins of the beast. They heard Prompto say, "Just hold this part down and we'll be done."

"Prompt," Noctis began, "I'm not so sure that—" Then the blonde and the prince froze. They slowly raised their gaze from the rope to each other's faces. Then Noctis informed with restrained anger, "You tied my hand to the wyvern."

"No, no, relax, I got it," a stressed Prompto reassured.

Gladiolus did his best to suppress laughter as he and Ignis approached the two to make sure they were okay. As they did the wyvern finished its meal, turned its head to see the men on its back, and then slowly flexed its wings to lift off. "Uh, guys!" Gladiolus called.

"Highness, Prompto, get off!" Ignis' urgent voice came.

"My hand is tied to it! Ow, that made it tighter!" Noctis whispered back. Just as he answered the wyvern took off at full speed. Screams came from the wannabe wranglers, Prompto latching onto the wyvern's back while Noctis grabbed on with his free hand.

"Oh my Goddess!" Cor shouted. The wyvern swooped left and right, twirling and shaking in the air. It flew through tree branches, nearly smashed into the rock walls, and made sudden drops, trying to lose its captors. It's course didn't stray from the valley, a fact Lightning observed first. "The thing's just trying to shake 'em off."

The wyvern flew higher, made a loop, finally descending until it was just above the water, running parallel to the surface. It shifted downwards, dipping its wings and underbelly in the water. The wyvern screeched at the two men, using a horn that was on its head to swipe at Prompto and Noctis. The sky-dweller missed, but was able to cut the ropes with the attack. With one last mighty flick of its tail the wyvern launched the two from its body and into the water.

The bystanders, despite their efforts, couldn't suppress their laughter after Noctis and Prompto surfaced. Gladiolus yelled to them, "Yeah, that was pretty harmless!"

Noctis ignored the jab and instead sent a menacing glare to Prompto. He said, "Well, at least we had a good swim…" Noctis answered with a splash to his friend's face. They swam to the water's edge and headed for the campsite, struggling to walk in their drenched clothing. Cor, giving the first phrase that wasn't a jest, said, "Are you both alright?"

Noctis pulled up his right hand, revealing black and blue marks from the rough thrashing it took from the rope. Sympathetic looks were exchanged as Noctis showed his hand to Prompto, who was wringing his clothes out. He cringed and gave a regretful frown, unsure of what to say. Gladiolus broke the tension with another playful comment, "Even though that was bad, you can't deny that that was pretty hilarious." Even though his words were mocking, he was the first to walk up to Noctis and examine his hand.

"Shut up," Noctis harshly responded. "Ignis can you… give me a hand?"

"Was that seriously a pun?" Gladiolus' laughter arose once again.

"…Maybe."

Ignis, rubbing the bridge of his nose, separated Gladiolus from Noctis' injury and begun healing his friend's hand.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The hours rolled by and it wasn't long before the stars revealed themselves, shining their mystical light over the Silva Forest. The gang of outcasts was now unwinding after a short dinner before they ended the day.

"Gotta say, Iggy," Gladiolus complimented, "considering what little we had that was a good meal."

"It was rather bland compared to my other concoctions, but I did with what I had." The bespectacled man agreed.

"Yeah, it was alright," Prompto said. "It just sucks we don't have any of our gear. Why couldn't we have taken any of our camping stuff with us into the Disc?"

Gladiolus scoffed, "Like we could have carried all that junk in that clusterfu- fu-gu-group," he stammered, trying to keep his mouth clean.

"Nice save," Noctis' said with a sarcastic tone.

"I know," came Gladiolus' equally sarcastic reply.

Cor took this moment as a chance to get the near future straightened out. "So, we are still going to find a town near the desert and go from there?"

"What else are we going to do?" Noctis asked in return, an edge of irritation in his voice.

Lightning didn't necessarily agree with the plan either. It was an option, but it wasn't too safe. The time it takes to find transportation may take too long; after all, they didn't have much money to spend. "What about travelling across a portion on the desert first? It may be a wasteland but there has to be some sort of stop or settlements in the area."

Ignis adjusted his glasses, contemplating the idea. "It's possible. There are indeed smaller towns amidst the desert. The real question: can we actually make it that far? A desert is not a safe place to wander around in."

"Not to mention there's nowhere to hide in a wide open sand pit," Gladiolus added.

"What are you thinking, Noct?" Prompto said.

Noctis had been lost in thought after the suggestion. He rubbed his face with his hands and mumbled, "I've looked at maps of the area so many times but I don't remember how far the first settlement is."

"Then we should reconsider that plan," Cor concluded quickly.

"No, Light has a point," Noctis disagreed. "If we make it we could save time and put more distance between us and Cauthess."

"It… could be worth a shot," Gladiolus pondered.

Cor shook his head. "It's also risky."

Noctis, not in the mood to argue with Cor, put his hands in his lap. "Then we'll decide in the morning."

"Alright," Ignis said, breaking the short silence that had fallen over the group. "We should really get some rest."

Lightning spoke up, "I'll take first watch."

Noctis looked up at Lightning. "Are you sure?"

"Don't think I can handle it?"

"No, I just don't want the person who isn't connected to this mess to do all the work."

Lightning's eyes widened a bit at the consideration he showed for her, a stranger. He could have taken advantage of her willingness to work. He could have let her tire herself out so she could get this over with and go home. But he didn't.

Her skeptical side took over, questioning his intentions. _Why_ was he being nice? _Why_ was he worried about her when he should be worried about himself? Furthermore, why couldn't she just let it go? Why did his kindness have an odd impact on her?

"Besides," Noctis looked over at his blonde friend. "I think Prompto should take first watch."

"I'm sorry, okay!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The party members had fallen asleep hours ago, leaving Lightning to her own thoughts, sitting in front of a boulder that was a fair distance away from the others and a bit closer to the lake. Nothing in particular came to mind at first. She mostly watched the sky, examining the stars as she kept an ear out for anything that might sneak up on them. The occasional airship obscured her vision and, whether they were enemy ships or not, soon passed by without noticing them. As the night went on her thoughts bounced from one subject to another until it eventually fell on the nagging feelings of homesickness.

She hadn't been gone that long. It was the thought of her friends discovering her disappearance that made her cringe. She had promised Hope she would watch his new movie with him while his dad was busy. She told Serah she would help her with the activity she had planned for her students at the elementary school. She was going to watch Dajh for Sazh while he and Snow were working on modifying their aribikes.

Serah would definitely be devastated and the image of her saddened face made Lightning's heart drop into her stomach. There was no going home now; she had no clue how to get back there. Putting a prince back in power could earn her a ticket home, though the idea was incredibly time consuming and had no guarantees. Either way, getting this whole episode over with was her first priority.

Rustling noises from behind jerked her out of her head. She leaned around the edge of the rocks with her hand on the hilt of her blade. Her alertness faded as she saw one of her comrades stirring, sitting up with arms leaning on his knees. She was about to return to her stargazing when she realized Noctis was the one that awoke. He stood and rubbed his eyes, wandering away from their campsite. The former L'cie retreated behind the boulder. There was no reason to keep him awake. If he wasn't sleeping well then he should rest as much as possible.

She closed her eyes to clear her mind. Thinking about home will only make her anxiety worse. She needed to focus.

The foreigner was interrupted again, this time by rippling water. Eyes snapping open, she swiveled her head toward the noise to see Noctis again. He kneeled at the lake's edge and washed his face with the cool water. Knowing confrontation was inevitable at this point, she decided to inform him on his poor decision. "That's going to make it harder to get back to sleep."

The prince suddenly stood and spun to look at her as she stared back with cool eyes. "I… didn't see you there," he mumbled.

"I noticed." Lightning looked away from him and back up to the sky. "You should really try to rest instead of waking yourself up."

A chuckle came from the newcomer's direction. She whipped her head towards him in surprise. "I don't have much trouble falling asleep," he rubbed his neck as he spoke. "It's really not a problem."

"From what I've heard you haven't been sleeping well. You should still try." She tore her eyes away again, determined to regain her solitude.

"Believe me, I have." The distance in his tone made her watch him again. He seemed to be fixated on a spot in the sky. She tried to find what was so interesting, but to no avail. There was just… nothing there. He soon came back to reality and walked over to her. "Are you really one to talk? It looks like you should have ended your watch a while ago."

She shrugged. "It's no big deal. I haven't been running around as long as you guys so I don't need as much rest."

"That may be true," he crouched and took a seat next to her, "but that doesn't make your rest any less important."

A small amount of mistrust entered the back of her mind. "That's kind of you to say but it's fine. I wouldn't get much sleep anyway."

"Oh, why's that?" She casted an eye in his direction for the first time since he joined her. She was about to dismiss him, knowing she'd rather not talk about herself at the moment. But his demeanor said he didn't mind listening and, for some reason, she felt that it was okay to talk.

"I'm just thinking about home." She refused to look at him as she spoke, hating the vulnerable feeling that sank into the pit of her stomach.

"I get the feeling. Did you leave suddenly?"

"Well, I told my sister goodnight and then wound up here, so a bit."

He paused in thought. "I wish I could say I had an answer to your problem. I can't really help you, but I know the sooner you get out of this the faster you can get home."

"I figured out that much already," she replied with a calm tone, not criticizing his obvious remark. "It just doesn't make the time go any quicker."

"True. But you won't get this done if you don't rest."

She sent him a glare for his nagging.

"I don't mean to bug you about it, but I am right. I'll take over for you if you would like."

Lightning had expected that he would tell her to go to sleep. She expected him to notice her quietness. But she didn't expect his readiness to help or his offer to take her place instead of waking one of his friends. These unexpected behaviors made her look at him with a surprised expression.

"What?" his innocent question followed.

"You just don't act how I thought you would." She looked away and shook her head.

"What were you expecting?"

Realizing she just admitting to assuming he would be a spoiled brat, she took a deep breath while thinking of a way to politely give an answer. "Just that…you'd be…"

Seeing her predicament, the prince smirked and decided to spare her the trouble. "A spoiled brat that unjustly ordered people around?" She shrugged with little guilt. "I personally don't blame you. There are plenty who do act like that."

"You consider yourself different?"

"Yes… well, not in a superior way, but… I have more understanding than most."

"Oh?" Intrigued, she urged him to continue. "How so?"

He inclined his head to the sky like he did before. "I've just noticed that… how do I explain this? You may be part of a royal family, but that doesn't make you a prince or a princess. And being a prince doesn't mean you're royalty."

Lightning's eyes narrowed in bewilderment. "I'm not sure I understand."

Noctis sighed through his nose, thinking of how he could put his feelings into words. "Think of it this way. Arkham is a royalty now, but he is by no means a prince. He doesn't do anything that doesn't concern himself." He hoped he didn't sound really stupid with his explanation. "And I may not be in a castle right now, but I'm still a prince. Because I'm still trying to do what's will be better for Lucis."

Comprehensions passed onto Lightning's face. "So you're saying the title doesn't make the ruler…"

"The ruler makes the title," He finished for her. "The deeds made by the ruler determine whether or not he is worthy of the title he possesses."

Lightning watched Noctis as he lowered his gaze to the lake in front of them. She was suspicious for a moment, thinking he was just trying to earn her trust. But she felt that he wouldn't share an opinion like that if he didn't believe it. After all, if he was lying he would be insulting himself. "I wasn't sure if I should blindly go along with this before," her words earned Noctis' attention, "but you seem to have proven yourself enough for me to have fewer doubts."

He smiled at her confession. "I'm glad. But I still insist you get some sleep."

The moment ruined, Lightning finally gave up and stood. "Fine." She started towards the camp, slowing when she heard him say, "G'night."

And as Noctis saw her turn around to answer he could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile on her lips as she said, "Night."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Ughh, why does it have to be so damn hot!"

The party arrived at the Solheim Desert, regretting the decision to cut through the dry terrain. Prompto had stripped off his vests until he wore just a plain tank top. "Who's idea was this? He was stupid."

"You have a better plan?" Noctis countered with annoyance.

They had left behind the forest long ago, now only seeing sand across the flat horizon. The heat wasn't too difficult to cope with at first, but after a few hours of walking with nothing in sight, many complaints—most of which were from a certain blonde—had arisen. Cor, using a hand to wipe the sweat off of his brow, said, "Although I don't disagree we should find some place to cool off."

Ignis took the lead. "If I remember correctly we should be approaching a town or unmarked stops soon."

Gladiolus groaned with Prompto. "Let's just hope they're not full of Niflheim troops."

"Perhaps they had been waiting ahead the entire time," Cor proposed, eyeing Noctis. "Then it may have been easier to take the road."

Noctis already knew what Cor was implying. "There was no way we could have known that. And we didn't have a lot of options."

"I realize this, but we should have had another plan. We could end up stranded out here!"

"I know, Cor! But what else are we going to do?"

"Here we go…" Prompto moaned.

Gladiolus snorted, "They're arguing over the effects of the heat when we should be worried about what comes out after sunset. Desert dwellers come out at night and they're vicious."

Lightning hadn't been enjoying the weather any more than the others despite her outfit keeping her the coolest. The bickering had put her irritation to the test, preparing her to slap both of them. She was about to stop the fracas with a few choice words of her own when she saw something out in the distance. "Hey geniuses," she said, gaining the attention of the prince and the general. "Why don't you stop talking and open your eyes a bit?" She raised her arm to point just to the left of the direction they were heading. A few rectangles were raised out of the sand, representing buildings that blended in with the environment because of their color.

"We're saved!" Prompto started to sprint towards the sanctuary ahead only to stop a couple dozen feet away from exhaustion.

The trip to the outpost was time consuming, but was a bit faster due to their renewed hope of a cool shelter. They reached the first building sometime later. "Ahh, fina—" Prompto's celebration was cut short when Gladiolus pulled him back around the corner he was about to pass, warning, "Get down!"

Each of the travelers carefully looked around the corner to see a Magitech airship a small distance from the outpost. There was a small number of Magitech troops standing behind a few older—about four to six—men in ragged suits. From the inside of the landed airship stepped out Rega, followed by a very carefree-looking Arkham. Rega stopped at the side of the airship's entrance while Arkham continued forward, stopping a few feet short of the men in front of him.

"Those are Lucian loyalists," Ignis said grimly. The entire group of trespassers stiffened as a result.

Arkham spent a moment sizing up the loyalists in front of him with a smile on his face. "Tell me, gentlemen," Arkham's pompous voice sounded, "You are all nobles who supported the Caelum throne for many years now. You've known a lot about their affairs, hm?"

Lightning tried to read Noctis' expression with little success. She wondered if he knew them. If he did… she hoped nothing drastic would happen.

Arkham received no response. "I'm sure you all have. So, tell me, my good men: where has our prince gone?"

Noctis visibly tensed.

One of the braver captives spoke up. "You are correct, but there is no way we could know where His Highness has gone. Even if we did, we would never betray the Caelum family."

Arkham chuckled menacingly, sending a chill down the loyalists' spines. "I admire your loyalty," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "But cooperating with us will give a more… rewarding outcome."

Another victim responded, his voice thick with malice. "You think we can be so easily persuaded? Even if we weren't dedicated to the Caelum line we wouldn't advocate such scum for the Lucian throne!"

Although it was expected that Arkham would be angered, he did not lose an ounce of his optimism. "Fine, have it your way. Anyone want to disagree?" No response came. "Then it's settled. Take care of them." With that order, Rega snapped her fingers, triggering the Magitechs next action. Each robot pulled back their hand and thrust it through the chests of each of the prisoners. The hidden spectators watched in horror behind the wall. Noctis almost burst out of their hiding spot and went after Arkham, but Gladiolus grabbed his shoulder to stop him. The bigger man shook his head, convincing Noctis to stay put, teeth and fists clenched.

"Good," Arkham said, stepping into the airship, "Now clean up this mess and make sure no one saw this." Needless to say the runaways didn't stay to witness the Magitech last orders.

Walking away from the murder spree, the gang watched as the airship flew away, taking their enemies and any evidence of their crime with them. Each person looked at Noctis, who had a calm exterior. But it was known among all of his friends that he was shaken from the awful deed they saw.

Prompto scratched his head and began to lead the group down the sand road. "Well, we should probably think about what to do next. We still need to—" He stopped suddenly. His hand flew up as he pointed to a black figure that was in a garage ahead of them. "Do you guys see what I see?" He asked with disbelief.

"The Regalia!" Gladiolus shouted.

 **Yeah, so a longer chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as possible… but it's a filler. I used it to establish the relationships and dynamic of the group, so there wasn't a lot of action. Sorry if it's boring :/**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to keep updating often. They probably won't come during the week, so count on the weekends for a bit. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jade and Magic

"No way!" Prompto ran up to the garage, becoming the epitome of excitement. "Guys! The car! It's the—"

"Hold up, now!" A gloved hand was shoved in front of Prompto's face, halting his advance to the Regalia. "Where do ya think you're going?"

"Hey! Didn't think we'd see you again so soon, Cindy!" Gladiolus gave a casual wave in the mechanic's direction as Noctis gaped at her. "Wait," the prince said, "what are you doing here?"

Cindy put her hand on her hat. "Well, I was heading to Solheim to pick up some new parts for Paw-paw…and on the way I saw your girl," she pointed to the Regalia, "abandoned on the side of the road by the Disc." Her sweet expression suddenly became annoyed. "Really? Ya'll got a fine girl here and you been treatin' her pretty poorly."

Ignis agreed, "We realize this, but our plans have changed several times in a very short period. Our sincerest apologies. And we must thank you for taking care of our vehicle."

Cor nodded, "Yes, it was kind of you to take it."

"Well, you might not want to thank me yet…" Cindy trailed off.

Noctis sighed, "What happened to it that you had to fix?" Noctis' question caused the entire party to cringe.

Cindy placed her hands on her hips. "Overheated. The poor girl was left in the hot sun for too long. I had to replace a lot of burnt out parts in her engine."

Gladiolus rubbed his face with his hand. "How much do we owe you this time?" He asked with dread.

"About thirty grand," Cindy answered matter-of-factly.

"Aw, but that's more than it was last time!" Prompto complained while throwing his hands in the air.

"Then you should start taking care of her," Cindy replied curtly.

"Cindy, I know we really should pay you full price," Noctis began, "but we really are in a bit of a hurry. Is there anything we can do to make a deal?"

The blonde woman touched her chin in thought. "Well… I can't lower the price…but I did notice that you're in a bigger bunch. You can't fit everyone in that car."

"Indeed, we can't," Ignis said, adjusting his glasses. "What did you have in mind?"

The young woman smiled. "I can throw in a bike, free of charge."

Cor glanced at the group. "It wouldn't necessarily help us raise the money faster."

Lightning interjected, "No, but it will save us the trouble of getting all of us around later. It'll save us time in the future."

"She's got a point there, general," Prompto said, nodding in approval.

"Then it's settled," Ignis turned to Cindy. "We will accept your offer."

"Alrighty then," Cindy started for the garage. "Just try and be quick. I would love to get out of this heat soon!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Money was always a big deal in the real world. The world was run by money. One might think that a prince would never have a problem with money. Unfortunately for him, he was an exception.

This was the second time the party had to depart from their car and scrounge around for cash. Duscae proved to be a land that was plentiful in many ways—including resources that were worth a fortune. The Solheim desert was the opposite; rolling sands of nothing. No animals, no shops, no people, even the plants were sparse. Despite a great deal of brainstorming the prince's entourage had no ideas.

"I know this is a desert and all… but there has to be something out here." Gladiolus had taken the lead. He was almost certain no monsters would attack them in the heat of the day, yet he felt compelled to be at the front, ready to fight when necessary.

Prompto, on the other hand, would rather stay in the back of their herd. "Maybe there's something. But something that's worth thirty grand? There's no way this sand heap has something that valuable!"

Cor cut in, "We don't have much of a choice. Crossing this desert of foot is guaranteed to bring us dehydration and we can't turn back to look. It's only a matter of time before the Imperial Army comes after us."

"And the coast is clear now, but we are sure to make some new "friends" once the sun sets. These monsters thrive during the night after the environment has cooled," Ignis informed, adding emphasis to the need for quick action.

"So," Noctis stopped the advancement, causing his companions to freeze and listen to his words. "…Any ideas? Anyone?"

"We've already spent forever thinking about it! We don't have many options around here," Prompto sighed, throwing his hands up.

Lightning had tuned out the conversation a while ago. She surveyed the area in hopes of finding something that would be useful. As much as she hated to accept defeat it did seem like Prompto was right. There was nothing but sand and tumbleweeds for miles. The effects of the heat could already be felt. It was only a matter of time before exhaustion made their lives ten times harder.

The soldier ducked her head so she could wipe her brow with the back of her hand, freeing her from the sweat that threatened to blind her. Her eyes remained closed for a few seconds as she tried to focus and clear her mind. Once she heightened her senses she searched the area again, turning to see more of the land with her steely gaze. Not far ahead of them seemed to be a bump in the ground. It didn't seem like much and failed to catch her attention at first, but after further examination the blemish in the flat horizon started to form something else. Lightning stared for a few moments. She could see a darker spot below the top of the small hill. The spot was darkest in the center and lightened towards the top.

"An entrance…" Lightning mumbled.

Ignis, who stood closest to her, heard her realization. "And entrance? Where?"

The group had stopped bickering and waited for Lightning's answer. She pointed in the direction of the distant location. "There." Everyone was able to see what she was talking about, filling them with hope.

"A cave?" Cor asked.

Ignis decided to think back to his economic studies. "Solheim has many methods of income, although some have been discontinued. There used to be filled with jewels in mines that were distantly spread throughout the desert. These mines we declared empty of anything of value about twenty years ago."

Lightning crossed her arms. "I don't buy that. If the desert is this large and there are many mines around then they couldn't have found everything."

Gladiolus stared at the cave entrance as he spoke, "I'm with her. Those caves are in the middle of a desert…"

Prompto eagerly awaited his answer. "And...?"

"What does that mean?" Gladiolus urged, trying to make him think about it.

Noctis caught on as Prompto remained dumbfounded. "It's a cool shelter for any creatures that aren't nocturnal."

"Bingo," Gladiolus said with a thumbs up. "They could easily have missed some jewels if they were avoiding the monsters that inhabit these mines."

"I believe we could be onto something." Ignis looked over to Noctis. "Although it is rather dangerous if Solheim found it necessary to withdraw from such a profitable activity."

"I'm with Ignis here," Prompto's shaky voice sounded. "Last time we went into a cave we were ambushed by nasty elf things… or whatever they were."

Noctis disagreed. "But we have to be honest with ourselves… what other option do we have?" He took a few steps towards the mine. "Besides, if the army really is on our heels it'll provide a hiding spot from them for a while. They could pass over while we're right below their noses."

Cor sighed, knowing the entire adventure was going to be a headache for him. "I suppose you have a point, Highness."

Lightning took the lead this time. "Then let's go."

Prompto dragged his feet as he followed. "Here we go again…"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hmm… let's see… where have I seen this before? Oh yeah, back in Duscae when we nearly died in a cave full of ugly goblins!"

Prompto had been jumpy and cranky ever since they reached the mouth of the mine. "There were signs back there. You know, the signs that say 'no trespassing?' That means there's stuff here we shouldn't mess with!"

Gladiolus gave him a friendly clap on the back to calm the blonde down. "Come on Champ, there's six of us here. Whatever is in here is going to have to be pretty tough to take us all down."

"There is strength in numbers," Ignis intervened, "however that doesn't mean we can throw caution to the wind."

Cor looked in Noctis' direction. "Indeed. We shouldn't do anything reckless while we are here."

"Why are you looking at me?" Noctis' asked innocently.

"Focus," Ignis warned.

Prompto had his arms wrapped around his torso, flinching at any sound he heard. "This is a bad idea. We're gonna die."

"Relax. There might even be another summon around here," Gladiolus said with optimism.

"Speaking of which," Cor looked over to Noctis. "How did you gain that summon?"

Noctis eyes widened slightly. He hoped he wouldn't have to confront Cor about the summons.

"That's not the only one he has!" Prompto suddenly became excited as Noctis tried to nonverbally tell him to quit talking. "We got Ifrit near the border between Solheim and Cauthess. Then we fought against Titan to get him and later found Ramuh in Duscae."

"Oh really…" Cor's expression turned into a glare in Noctis' direction. The prince seemed to suddenly be interested in the rocks on the ground in front of him. "And you have to fight these summons to obtain them?"

"Sometimes. We didn't fight Ramuh or Ifrit but Titan didn't just hop on board."

"And how does he summon these beasts?"

Gladiolus joined, "They're guardians of wherever they're from so they just keep doing that… you know, guarding. Whenever Noct's being an idiot and nearly gets himself killed they step in and help 'im out."

Noctis' pace noticeable quickened.

Cor's composure grew less stable. "So back at the Disc… when Noctis summoned Ifrit…"

"He was putting himself in grave danger so Ifrit would come help," Gladiolus said.

Prompto smirked and laughed as he watched his friend ahead of him. "Aaand Noctis coincidentally leaves the conversation when we talk about him nearly getting himself killed."

Lightning had scouted ahead before they had begun talking about the summons. She had little interest in the topic. After all, she once had a summon of her own. Odin may have been a tool for a L'Cie, but Lightning felt that the Eidolon was a friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard rushed footsteps behind her. "Decided to pull yourself out of trouble?"

Noctis chuckled. "I didn't feel like a lecture from Cor."

Lightning didn't respond. The others had fallen behind—not by much, of course—allowing space for the two to speak freely. "Maybe you shouldn't be so reckless. He wouldn't lecture you if you were more careful."

Noctis frowned this time. "I know I'm not the most cautious person but I can't play it safe 24/7. Besides, Cor thinks that anything other than walking is dangerous for me."

"I've noticed that," Lightning agreed. It was hard to miss. Gladiolus looked like he wasn't paying much attention, but he always had a watchful eye over Noctis and even Prompto. Ignis kept the group in order. In addition to being the "mom" of the group, Ignis was almost ever less than twenty feet from Noctis, like a persistent guard dog. "At least he's just doing his duty."

"Maybe…" Noctis looked over his shoulder at his friends, seeing Gladiolus put Prompto in a head lock as Ignis criticized Prompto's attempt to break free. The prince smiled as he explained, "But Ignis and Gladiolus are also fulfilling a duty and they allow more space."

"They're also more like brothers to you."

"They pretty much are my brothers. Prompto too."

Lightning turned to him for a moment. "Exactly. They know what you're capable of. Cor isn't as much. If you give him time he may adjust to a more lenient chaperone style."

"That's… partially true. Cor's very set in his ways. He won't change too much."

"Then be grateful if he does."

Noctis shrugged. "If he really can, I will." Hearing his name from behind, Noctis ripped his attention from Lightning to answer his friends. The woman, not interested in what was being said, continued forward, taking a few steps before halting again. There was a fork in the mine. The path to the left sloped downward while the one straight ahead remained level. It made sense to take the latter path first if they wanted to try to avoid as many vicious monsters as they could. Her instincts were telling her the opposite. Making careful movements, Lightning investigated the straight path only to find that the dirt appeared to be slightly less firm. Thinking it wasn't too much of a problem, she took another step. This step was when she found that the ground was much looser than she could tell.

With a grinding sound the dirt began to fall from under her feet. She reached out for something to catch her balance with, although there was little to work with in the empty mine. Noctis was close enough to reach out to grab her but his weight only made more dirt fall. Before either of them knew it they were sliding down a rough dirt hill, rocks and dust coating them as they descended.

The fall was brief, although that didn't make it painless. The two sat on the solid ground as the last of the dry dirt fell on them. Shouts from above tried to reach them, saying "Noct" or "Your Highness" with the occasional "Lightning" in the mix. Noctis was the first to stand, offering his hand to Lightning to help her up. She refused and got up on her own.

Lights shined from the top of the cavern, indicating that their comrades were watching them. "Hey, are you guys okay?" Gladiolus yelled.

"Are either of you dead?" Prompto followed.

Lightning looked at Noctis for his report. After he nodded, she answered, "We're fine."

They were hard to see against the lights they shined down on them, but Lightning and Noctis could tell they were searching for a way down. "You guys will have to go without us," Noctis instructed. "We'll meet up somewhere along the way. If we stay put we risk getting ambushed."

Cor shook his head before he realized Noctis couldn't see him. "We can't just let you two go alone. You don't know if these paths will cross again."

"The other path looks like it goes downward so there's a good chance we can regroup later."

Ignis and Gladiolus looked at each other before the slimmer man said, "Alright, we will try to join you before we leave."

Noctis turned to start down the darker tunnel until Cor's frustrated opposition could be heard. "Highness, I cannot allow you to continue without proper supervision."

It was then Noctis' turn to be frustrated. The word "supervision" made him feel like a child. He faced the separated group again with his arms outstretched at his sides. "Better plan?" he asked, referencing to the phrase he used before they entered the Silva Forest. After no response could be heard the prince lowered his arms and walked away from the hole above with Lightning behind him.

Their advance was… awkward, to say the least. Neither of them were talkative people or conversation starters. The mine was silent with few signs of any life. Lightning didn't mind the silence. It was the fact that she was with someone she hadn't known for very long. It wasn't that she didn't trust Noctis, she wasn't entirely comfortable with him or any of the others yet.

On Noctis' side, he didn't necessarily feel awkward, just that he should say something. He wasn't sure what, but anything would be better than the sound of the still air. Lightning was going to be around for a while and it would be better if he tried to be friendly, even if she didn't want to be his friend. After some pondering he remembered something he'd been meaning to bring up for some time. "Can I ask you a question, Light?"

"Sure," she said in a nonchalant manner.

"Do we make you… uncomfortable?"

Lightning had expected his to ask about where she was from or how she felt about being here, something that was casual. But this caught her totally off guard. "I'm… not sure what you mean."

Noctis had grown embarrassed now that he had to explain himself. He rubbed the back of his neck while avoiding her curious expression. "Well, it's just…"

If there was anything Lightning had learned about Noctis in the short period of time that she knew him it was that he was not who he made others think he was. He acted cool and composed but, in reality, he was clumsy and shy. She didn't think it was a negative trait. It was understandable considering his status and upbringing. As Hope had gotten a little older he had developed a bit of this trait as well.

She waited with patience for Noctis to compose himself. "I don't mean to sound… sexist, I guess, but you're the only woman in a group of men… and I'm not saying that is something that should make you uncomfortable, I just…" He sighed as he mentally scolded himself for sounding stupid. "We're all close and act a certain way. You don't talk much, not unless you have something to say about our plans and strategies. You're helping us even though you really don't have to. I'd rather not ignore your feelings if that's the case."

It was the same as the night in the forest. He didn't need to be concerned and only voiced these concerns when no one was around. She found his worry unnecessary, yet she respected the kindness he showed as a result of his gratitude. "You really don't need to think about it so much. I'm not uncomfortable because you all express your friendship. And you're talking to a soldier that was one of the few women in her unit. I'm used to it."

Noctis seemed relieved at her response. Because she was okay and didn't find his shyness utterly stupid. "Alright, I was just wondering."

"You really don't have to." She was going to leave it at that before she changed her mind. "Why are you so concerned?" Noctis' eyebrows raised in confusion. "I get that you want to make sure your comrades are taken care of but you seem to worry too much."

Noctis shrugged. "I just don't really want to come across as a douche." Lightning recoiled slightly at the unexpected slang. "Or… prick would be a more appropriate word," he corrected with a smirk. "It's probably bad enough to be away from home and with a group of weird guys you don't know. I don't want to add the dynamic of our group to it."

"And by 'dynamic' you mean…"

Noctis smirked again. "We may be a prince, a royal advisor, a royal bodyguard, and a foreign fugitive, but we are what you see… which is a group of stupid guys."

Lightning smiled a small smile. "I wouldn't say you're all stupid. I can name someone I know that's much worse."

"Oh good. It's nice to know we won't win the 'World's Weirdest Friendship' award this year."

Lightning laughed lightly in response. "Maybe next—"

There was a crash. It wasn't earth-shattering or insanely loud, but not too quiet. Whatever caused it was nearby.

Lightning and Noctis shared an intense glance before readying their weapons. Noctis took the lead, cautiously examining the surroundings while he was secretly thankful that Lightning did not insist he take the rear so he wouldn't get hurt.

Slowly the prince crept down the cavern. Silent had graced them with their presence after the crash, but safety was not guaranteed. There was no telling what may still be waiting for them. The cave then opened to a large, more room-like space with large rocks spread out on the dirt floor. With so many boulders it would be easy to be ambushed by something that was hiding behind it.

Noctis would look behind each barrier as he passed it, making sure it was not harboring anything that would bring them harm. Halfway through the room a movement was seen in the corner of Lightning's eye. She automatically brought her gunblade up and shot. A bullet was planted into the wall to their right, next to a chameleon that was moving along the wall.

Dumbfounded was the best way to express the way the two warriors felt. Underneath the chameleon was a midsized rock surrounded by loose dirt. The lizard had knocked it down as it walked on it due to the lack of grip from the dirt. Lightning huffed in annoyance and swiped her blade back into its holder as Noctis allowed his to disappear. He wasn't too disturbed by the event like his companion. "Here I thought this kind of thing only happened in movies."

"No kidding," Lightning grumbled. They both stared at the chameleon as it crawled away. "Then we better just get moving. If we don't we might find another terrifying chameleon." Noctis smiled at her sarcasm. Just before they turned a rock slammed into the wall to their left, shattering into smaller pieces as bits of dust fell around them.

The lightheartedness faded immediately. Noctis added to his previous remark, "I was hoping this only happened in the movies too…"

A growl sounded behind them. Swiveling with their weapons ready, they were surprised to find nothing in front of them. When they were forced to dodge another projectile was when they found their foe on the roof.

The beast had crawled out of a hole in the roof. It was reptilian, mostly resembling a dragon. It had six legs along its lean body, a tail with razor sharp scales, complete with tattered wings that had hooks at the tips. It was difficult to make out the face, but pointy ears could were easy to make out. Its amber eyes seethed at them as it opened its snout and snarled out a hiss. It moved very slowly and fluidly like a snake.

Bounding from the ceiling to land in front of them, the creature crouched low with its back arched and wings spread high. The leap proved that it was quicker than it let off, putting the two humans on edge. No attack came immediately. It waited for them to make the first move.

"No… sudden… movements," Lightning instructed.

Noctis had dismissed his sword upon realizing they wouldn't win. It was easily three times as tall as Gladiolus and was deceptively stronger than it looked, indicated by its lean muscles. With a whisper and a pleading tone, Noctis asked, "Do you trust me?"

Lightning met his eyes with her unsure ones, wondering what he was up to. She didn't want to leave their safety in his hands, that was something she wanted to handle herself. Hearing the beast hiss again, Lightning made her choice. "Enough."

"Okay…" Noctis' arms extended slightly in her direction. "Be ready to run."

Before she could even begin to understand what he was thinking Noctis lunged and wrapped an arm around her, using the other to throw a blade near a new tunnel. The odd sensation of warping made her feel sick for a few moments before she found herself on her feet next to Noctis. The monster quickly located them and roared, throwing itself on the wall, seeming to defy gravity as it dashed.

Noctis and Lightning didn't waste any time after the monster began its pursuit. They sprinted down the uneven road ahead while the dragon swiftly sprang from one side of the tunnel to the other, growling as it swiped at them with its hooked wings. The victims had lost track of where they were, unaware if they had gone somewhere new or kept running in circles.

The monster found an opportunity to gain the upper hand by launching itself from the walls and in front of them. This time it didn't give them a chance to escape. It gnashed its yellow teeth, missing Lightning by mere inches. Noctis took this opening to conjure a lance and slash at the reptile's side. The blood stained the ground red as the dragon hissed in pain.

The attack only angered their pursuer, now moving twice as fast and hitting harder than it had before. Lightning and Noctis couldn't do much damage at this point because they were too busy dodging the oncoming blows. Lightning called to Noctis, "This isn't working! It's too fast!"

"I know," Noctis was the one with the only light source in the cave. He used it to desperately search for something that would either fatally wound their opponent or kill it. The mine, however, had so far proven to be empty. There was nothing to use, nothing to defend themselves with, and nothing to slow the disgusting monster down. Noticing that Lightning had become the main target, summoning a spear deal some damage. The hurled spear pierced the beast's back, sounding another mighty roar from its lungs. It faced Noctis head on, hissing and drooling. With the light shining on its face Noctis could get a clear view of its features, including the black eyes. _Black eyes?_ He thought.

Without warning, Noctis reached up to his jacket and switched off the light, warping over to Lightning just before he was hit with a sharp tail. Lighting was about to ask why he had allowed darkness to conceal their vision when she noticed how still the monster became. Now a dark silhouette, it moved its head from side to side, taking small, careful steps. After a few minutes Noctis and Lightning's eyes had adjusted and granted them some sight, yet the beast had not changed. Then it hit her. _It's nearly blind. It could make out our forms before, but it can't find us in this darkness._ She took one step to the side, a crunch erupting from her feet. The monster then raised its head and hissed, trying to hear another sound.

 _It has to hear us now._ She felt a nudge on her shoulder. Noctis' pale face was hardly visible, as was her own. He grabbed her elbow gently, asking for permission to warp again. She wasn't sure if he knew where he was going and was weary of being discovered again. Knowing it was only a matter of time before they were found, she moved her arm, signaling that he could do whatever he had planned.

The weightless sensation took over a second time. It passed as she found herself in a new tunnel with Noctis at her side. He flipped the switch on his shirt to illuminate their new surroundings. There was no sign of their adversary.

"That—" Noctis was cut off by a distant hiss. They may have escaped the battle, but the chase hadn't ended. Lightning put a finger to her lips, earning a nod from Noctis. They creeped down the tunnel for some time before they deemed it safe to speak.

Noctis continued his sentence from earlier, "That's going to be a problem when we have to leave."

"Hopefully we'll find the others before that happens." Lightning investigated the ceiling as she spoke to make sure the beast wouldn't surprise them again.

Their journey through the mine remained uneventful after their battle with the blind dragon. They progressed at a more relaxed pace, recovering from the adrenaline rush from earlier.

Eventually they reached a portion of the mine that was brighter. It was only a slight difference at first, growing very well lit. Noctis could even turn off his light after they ventured further into the tunnel.

Then they found what they had been waiting for. Jewels of various shades of green protruded from the grey rocks, starting out small and sizing up the farther they went. "So what have we found?"

Noctis tapped a larger green stone. "Jade."

"How valuable are they?"

"Very, especially after Solheim harvested so many of them." He scouted ahead until he met a dead end. "And it looks like we hit the jackpot," Noctis celebrated with satisfaction.

Lightning could see that he wasn't exaggerating after she caught up. Jade was everywhere in small clusters or large chunks. They hung from the top of the cavern, stuck out of the walls, spiked up from the ground, or even laid in heaps around the ground. "We don't have anything to get the deeper, larger ones out. Carry what you can."

"You can count on that." Noctis crouched and scooped up some smaller stones. Both stuffed as much jade in their pockets as possible. Neither of them were willing to take the risk of falling short of their bill.

They took their time searching for loose jewels, Noctis having a little too much fun with the activity, which Lightning found a little amusing. As she kneeled down, watching Noctis joyfully collect the jade. Her ease was disturbed upon seeing a hole at the base of the cave wall behind him. A skeptical expression taking over her features, Lightning stood to inspect the opening. She leaned down to look through and saw another room on the other side, this one glowing brighter than the one they were in. "Noctis."

"Hm?" A boyish smirk graced his lips while he looked over to her. She gestured to the hole, causing Noctis to transform his glee into curiosity. He peered through the gap with her. "Should we go in?"

Lightning answered by crawling through the wall. Noctis moved to follow, deciding to wait for her to get through before joining her. He would be directly behind her… he was afraid he'd see up her skirt and opted to take a safer choice.

Lightning emerged on the other side and met a larger green stone that much taller than the others in the previous room. It was a lighter green than the jade, emanating a brighter glow as well. Noctis soon came through, staring at the stone with her. "It's an Astral Shard."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "And what does that mean?"

Noctis approached the stone. "They are stones that are blessed with Etro's power. They can hold anything she puts within it. Summons, magic, who knows what else. Whatever Etro wants it to do, it does it."

The prince's comrade followed him. "So this is something special?"

"Yeah… You have to have some sort of magical power to use it. I can take what the shards hold… but I usually sense it when an Astral Shard contains power that I can wield. This one… I can't detect anything that I can use. It appears to have some sort of magic though."

Lightning felt compelled to ask how he could wield the Astral Shards' powers when a violent crack could be heard from the opening they entered. Turning on their heels, Noctis and Lightning were met with the blind dragon. The dragon squeezed through the small entrance like a cat. With the green glow of the room the beast could make them out much easier than it could before.

Before either of them could react, the dragon leapt forward, clawing at Lightning as it kicked Noctis. The prince crashed into a wall, knocking jewels loose around him. The dragon turned to Noctis, preparing to strike. Lightning drew her gunblade and brought it up to attack from behind. The monster was ready for her and knocked her back with its tail. She flew backwards and landed next to the Astral Shard.

Her vision blurred and her ears rang momentarily. She knew Noctis couldn't handle the beast on his own. Lightning reached out for something to grab on to, her mind racing. Without realizing it she grabbed a branch of the Astral Shard. Nothing happened at first, as she expected. It was just before she got up that the stone started to glow, purple specks of light flowing through her hand. Then with a dim, brief flash, the purple specks disappeared completely into her arm. "What was…?"

There was no time to wonder. Noctis was growing weak from using his magic too much. Lightning left the mystery behind, switching her blade into a gun and taking several shots at the dragon. Annoyed at her interference, the beast faced her, hissing and dripping saliva. It looked preoccupied with Lightning.

Noctis took the opportunity to land a fatal hit. This monster, much smarter than it let off, was ready for it and spun, smacking its tail into its attacker. The impact was much harder than it looked, knocking the breath from Noctis' chest. He slammed into the wall parallel to the ground and landed roughly in the dirt.

With the prince out of the way the dragon returned to Lightning. She knew Noctis could be seriously injured again if she wasn't careful. If she gave the monster an opportunity to attack in his direction… well, the thought was a bit frightening to imagine. Using her quick wit Lightning made a break for Noctis and slid under the creature's claws as I struck. With one quick movement of her arm she ripped the monster's side open.

The wound gave Lightning time to attend to Noctis' pain. He had stood on his own, although he was still shaken from the fall. "You alright?" Lightning asked while looking over his bruises.

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled, most likely stretching the truth. "We need—" His eyes widened. "Move!" He pushed Lightning down and dropped next to her. The dragon jumped from the ground and to the wall, just behind where they were. The worst part of the situation was they now backed into a corner.

Noctis had grown too weak to warp both of them away—taking someone with him cost him much more energy than going alone. The dragon knew it had them right where it wanted them. It took its time getting to them at first, as if it was gloating. With a jolt it lunged at them. Left with nowhere to go, Lightning raised her hand out of instinct. Then they all were surprised.

A flash of light left her hand and sprang at the dragon, knocking it onto its back as electricity sparked through the air and a loud, crackling boom. Lightning and Noctis froze as she lowered her arm. "My magic…" Lightning said in awe.

Noctis flashed a brief smile. "Guess Etro's power in that Astral Shard wasn't for me after all."

All jokes aside, Noctis and Lightning took this time to scramble through the opening. It wasn't long before the dragon would be back on their heels, hungry for vengeance. Just before they backtracked through the tunnel they came from Noctis pointed to their right at the cave wall, where a hole surrounded by smaller, cracked rocks laid. "It must have burrowed to us through there."

"Meaning we could be walking into its lair," Lightning rationalized.

"Or it could take us to a less confined space," he countered.

The dragon burst through the passageway behind them with a throaty growl, leaving them with little time to reconsider the plan. Noctis and Lightning made a mad dash through the burrow, not daring to look back. The chase continued as if it had never ended with the creature leaping from wall to wall as they dodged its attacks.

The next place they wounded up in was much larger—it could easily host a ball fit for the royal family. The ceiling was much higher, the walls much thicker, and contained a drop off at the far end of the cavern. There were no other tunnels in the entire room. The only other exits were in the roof.

"Now what, genius?" Lightning searched for another tunnel, but their only hope was now blocked by the angry dragon. They backed away from the threat of death with nowhere else to go.

"Do you think any of that magic could help?" Noctis asked.

"It could… I just don't know how much of it I have yet."

"Is it worth a shot?"

Her reply never came. The dragon hurled itself at them and they dodged in opposite directions. It focused on Lightning again, arching its back, readying to pounce. Noctis, although this had failed before, used a warp attack against the creature. This time he didn't miss and was able to create a deep wound in the dragon's back.

It now had three major wounds on its torso and, even if it was far from defeated, was now slowing down. Given more time to organize her thoughts, Lightning remembered using her magic two years ago, hoping to channel the power that she had regained. It was far more difficult than she imagined. Noctis was distracting the beast while she tapped into her knowledge of the l'cie power. It took a lot of concentration to use the spell she had thought of—blizzaga.

She successfully threw the ice from her palms, bombarding the dragon with crystal shards. With swaying movements the dragon tried to break away until it was completely frozen over like an ice sculpture. Noctis relaxed and flashed Lightning a small smile. She returned the gesture, feeling weak from the forced effort.

Noctis was in the process of making his way over to her when the ice in the cavern cracked and shattered, the dragon freeing itself from its icy cage. The shards of ice sent the prince and the soldier flying from the impact. Lightning landed to the far left of the room while Noctis rolled to the edge of the cliff. He would have been safe it the dragon had attacked Lightning next instead of Noctis.

Lightning stood, struggling to keep her balance after the previous exertion. "Noctis!" She warned.

The dragon picked up the pace, running to the prince. Noctis knew he couldn't get away in time. Luckily there was now plenty of space to call for help.

The cavern seemed to grow darker as Noctis made no move to avoid the beast's attack. Then with a disturbing shake, the wall of the cliff shook and a giant hand slammed itself between him and the charging monster. The dragon jumped back, regaining its footing after the sudden earthquake. From the depths of the cliff rose a muscular, giant human-looking summon: Titan.

Lightning stared at the awe-inspiring size of Titan as it rose until it gripped the ceiling with its hands. Then, bringing a fist down, he slammed him hand onto the ground, sending rocks falling from the top of the cavern. Lightning was overtaken by adrenaline as the walls collapsed only to realize that there was a magic barrier protecting her and Noctis, preventing Titans wrath from protecting its summoner.

At first, the dragon could stay out of the way of the debris. It tired, then was struck with the boulders as they landed. Then Titan brought its fist down again and crushed the dragon, revealing that nothing was left when it lifted its mighty hand.

The magic barriers dissipated as Titan gave a shallow bow to Noctis, returning from the realm it came from. Titan's retreat was what made Lightning wonder if Odin had returned to her. It was too late to try now.

Noctis and Lightning stood, sharing a look of long-overdue relief. The newfound relation soon turned sour on Lightning's face. "Next time warn me when you want to use the 'artificial' earthquake."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Meanwhile, the other group of heroes had a far less eventful adventure in the mines. They, unlike their lost friends, had stumbled upon the complete opposite of what Lightning and Noctis had found.

Which was absolutely nothing.

"We're going in circles," Prompto stated flatly.

"We've been going straight since we got here," Gladiolus grumbled next to him. "There's no way we could have gone in a circle."

"I swear we've seen that rock before." Prompto pointed to a pebble as they passed it.

Ignis rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's a mine, Prompto. There are going to be rocks that look very similar."

"No, that one has a little white speck at the top and we passed that forever ago."

The other three men sighed, knowing there was no convincing Prompto that they weren't lost.

Even though they were.

"Look, Prompto," Cor began, "There's no way we haven't progressed. We haven't returned to—"

Just as he was justifying his response they found what Cor though they wouldn't see until they left: the hole Noctis and Lightning fell through. Cor pinched the bridge of his nose as Prompto gloated, "See! I told you! We're lost!"

"Not anymore. We've been here before so we know where we are," Gladiolus pointed out.

The bickering ensued shortly after, each man having a different opinion on their next move. They could wait for Noctis and Lightning there, knowing the exit was nearby. But there was also the fact that there could be a different exit. Then they had to consider that they wouldn't leave the mine at all. There were too many factors to accurately predict where their friends might end up.

"Uh… guys?" The group turned toward the place they came from, seeing Lightning and Noctis staring at them as they argued.

Gladiolus scoffed, "Why are you guys acting so casual? You've been missing for hours!"

Noctis smirked, "Well, we're back now. And here I thought Ignis was the mom of the group." This earned him a glare from both Gladiolus and Ignis.

Cor stomped over to the prince. "Highness, this isn't a laughing matter. Where were you two?"

Noctis held his hands up in defense, "Relax, Cor. We had a few…" he glanced at Lightning, "problems, but we got what we were looking for." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out several jewels.

Prompto gave a dramatic gasp. "No way! We'll definitely get the car back now!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Gladiolus nodded with approval.

Ignis also agreed. "Yes, that's all well and good, but we are forgetting one thing." He was met with eager gazes. "We…have to get out of the mine first…" he clarified, not understanding how it wasn't completely obvious.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Yup, that's all y'all need." Cindy received their payment and turned the Regalia and a motorcycle as promised. She wagged a finger at the boys' direction and scolded, "Now I better not see ya'll for a long time, you hear? Your girl needs to be taken care of. And if you won't, I'm not givin' her back next time."

Gladiolus flashed a charming smile. "Oh, we'll make sure she stays in good shape. But don't count on not seeing us again."

"Y'all are welcome for tune-ups, paint jobs, whatever you'd like. Just don't ruin her." Gladiolus noticeably deflated from her response.

They thanked Cindy, who left them soon after to prepare to return to Cid's shop. But before any travel could be made they had to agree on where to even go next.

"I say we continue to north. We need to get near larger metropolitan areas to avoid easy detection," Cor suggested sternly, as if directing a unit of soldiers.

Gladiolus crossed his arms in thought. "That's a good start. We need exact locations though. And we're not making it out of the desert before getting to more civilization."

"He's right," Ignis agreed. "There are rest stops along the roads throughout the desert. It's best we be quick. There's no telling how close the imperial army could be."

Noctis took this time to pitch in. "Our only sound choice is to find a place to spend the night. It's going to get dark soon and there's no way we can safely maneuver through this place at night… but we can't stop too close to here either."

Lightning, originally planning to remain silent, decided to give her own ideas. "We spent a lot of time in the mine, so we have no way of knowing where our enemies are. If they're ahead we probably won't catch up to them if they're in airships. If they're behind us, we need to make as much use of daylight as we can."

"But how much daylight is too much to use is the question," Ignis said.

Noctis was silent as he thought. "We'll have to play it by ear, follow our instincts."

Prompto, who normally stayed out of strategy conversations, said, "Only if the entire group agrees on where to stop. One of us may be off, but if all of us think we should stop then it must mean it's a good choice."

Settling on the plan, the party headed for the car and the motorcycle to continue their journey. As Lightning approached their transportation she noticed Noctis had paused behind them. She turned to call to him, finding him staring into the sky again. Like the last time she caught him looking into the sky, Lightning tried to find what he found so interesting and failed. "Noctis?" He jumped slightly as he heard his name. "Something wrong?"

He briefly returned to the sky before joining his comrades by the car. "Nah, it's nothing."

Lightning didn't believe that for a second.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 **Sorry for the later update. I had a short family vacation earlier (which went awful, btw) and was tuckered out for a few days. And I downloaded the Mortal Kombat X mobile app a couple days ago and, well… let's say Scorpion has become a good friend of mine already. *Looks away in shame.* But I regret nothing. XP**

 **I was surprised at how long this chapter ended up as well. I tried to build some more friendship between Light and Noct. Hopefully I did a good job. And didn't throw anyone off by making Noctis say "douche." Lol**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing! You guys rock!**

 **And to Liezalotte… you were just a bit ahead of me on the magic :)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Desert Stars

The Solheim Desert was passing by at a comfortable speed, setting the travelers at ease as they approached another rest stop. The day had shown little change of scenery, considering it was an empty desert. The sun had almost completely dipped below the featureless horizon. This closeness to the night had painted the landscape in various shades of oranges, reds, magentas and even purples. As beautiful as the sight was, it was also a warning. Nightfall was coming, bringing nasty creatures with it.

It was predicted that there wouldn't be many places to stay near the upcoming towns in Solheim, forcing the party to stop at a small motel-looking building. This one had a few boulders in front of it that looked too out of place to be natural. Along with this odd decoration were a few thin shrubs next to a small wooden sign reading "The Sunshine Stay" in blue and yellow letters. The building was a fair size, having only one story with a good amount of space.

Upon entering the establishment, it was easy to tell how little money the inn must have made. The paintings on the walls were cheap looking, the carpet had an ugly geometrical pattern, and the mediocre plants on the front desk were clearly fake. The woman behind the wooden desk had an overly curly bob hair style, her blonde locks didn't even look real. She wore glasses with thin rims and had on a grey uniform consisting of khakis and a collared shirt. She files her nails as the guests waited to be addressed in some way. Noctis took the liberty of approaching the desk. The secretary still paid them no attention. Noctis, not feeling like being polite, rudely rang the bell that was on the desk obnoxiously loud.

The secretary stopped filing her nails and looked up at him without moving her head. She slowly placed the nail file down and faced Noctis. "May I help you, sir?" She asked in a bored tone. Noctis, instead of answering, was too stunned to answer. How could she be… he couldn't even describe it.

Cor took the liberty of taking over for him. "We'd like to stay for the night."

The woman opened a draw, pulling out a thick book and a pen with a flower decoration at the top. "How many of you are there?"

"Six."

"And…" She eyed Lightning in the background, "Two rooms?"

Cor was about to confirm her assumption before pausing. "How much would two rooms be?"

They had earned plenty of money from the jade they had found. Just as it happened in Duscae, they had little left after the repair bill and had to budget their cash. The woman flipped through the book she had opened for a few seconds to find the answer to his question. "A room for five and a room for one comes up to… about six hundred."

"Six hundred?" Cor exclaimed. "That's ridiculous!"

"We're the only inn for miles and we don't get many costumers. We gotta make a profit."

Cor sighed. "How much is one room?"

"For six? Three hundred."

Six hundred was almost half of the money they had left. Three hundred gil was hard to let go of so easily, but it was much better than the former option. Cor looked to Noctis for approval only to see a deep frown etched onto his features. "Hold on a second," He mumbled before leaving the desk.

Lightning had found herself a wall to lean against and tuned out the conversation with the secretary with her own thoughts. It had now been about three weeks since she had left home and started this out-of-this-word task. If she was honest with herself she would say it's no big deal. After all, she brought an entire world out of the sky. A chore like this wasn't a surprise anymore.

But it felt like a big deal. It felt startling. It felt upsetting. She had to admit that she was incredibly worried about her sister and her friends. To make matters worse she had no idea what her friends were doing to find her. At least she knew what her companions were doing when they were working on their focus. This time she had no clue. And there was no way to tell if they were part of Etro's plan either.

"Light?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a meek prince's question.

"Did you get us set up yet?" She questioned in return.

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck as he hesitated. "We've run into a bit of a problem." She signaled for him to continue with a raised brow. "The pricing is pretty bogus here so we're left with one good option." She was once again thrown off by his vocabulary, expecting a more "princely" word than "bogus." She realized she shouldn't expect formal language with him after he said "douche" in the mine.

"Okay, what option is that?"

"We can only afford one room."

Lightning waited for him to continue only to be met with silence. "And?" She asked, failing to see the problem.

She could have sworn a light blush painted the prince's cheeks. "It's just… you'd be rooming with a bunch of men and… none of us want you to be uncomfortable… Not that you would have a reason to mistrust us… it's just… uh, we don't want to… invade your privacy or anything," he stuttered nervously, hoping he didn't sound like a complete buffoon.

Lightning wasn't sure if she should be touched at his kindness or amused by his shyness. Either way, she couldn't care less about the arrangements. "It's as I told you before; I have no problem with this kind of matter. Just do whatever we need to do."

Noctis became more serious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine. Really," she reassured, wondering if he felt guilty about this.

Noctis nodded. "Okay, we'll let you know when it's ready." He left without another word.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The Lucian group of men had proved to be valuable allies, useful informants and a means of getting home. Despite the aid her comrades had loaned Lightning found that she often needed a break from them and their shenanigans. Between Gladiolus picking on his friends, Prompto's failed retaliations, Ignis' added commentary, Noctis' sarcastic comebacks and Cor's constant effort to get them to act more professional, Lightning had to find quiet time for herself.

There weren't many places to go in the small motel. It didn't take long for the soldier to figure this out and seek out the outdoors, finding a lone porch with a few tables on its concrete ground surrounded by a wire fence. A few more manmade boulders, standing at about three or four feet high, were placed at the solid edges, though they were off to the side and didn't obstruct the view of the stars. Lightning looked up at them, wondering if Serah was looking at the same sky. Or if they were so far apart that the sight was completely different.

There was no way to hide her worry for her friends from herself. She was grateful that the men didn't know her well enough to read her emotions like her own group could. As the soldier sat on one of the metal chairs she recalled the moment she told Serah to head to bed when they were cleaning the dirty dishes together just before her disappearance. Her sister's sleepy face had never ceased to melt the outer shell of her cold exterior, making her miss it even more.

It seemed that a certain spiky-haired man had a sixth sense for detecting her homesick thoughts. Noctis came around the corner of the inn with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the dirt around his shoes. Lightning eyed him, waiting for his greeting. The prince, however, didn't seem to notice her even though she was about six feet from where he was walking. She shifted in her seat, bringing his attention snapping back to reality. "Oh, hey Light. I… didn't see you there."

"Yeah, you seem to do that a lot."

He chuckled. "I guess…"

Unlike him, Lightning could immediately sense his change in mood. Distracted was the best way to describe it. "You seem preoccupied."

Noctis continued looking at the gray stone as he walked towards one of the boulders. "Not really." He removed his hands from his pockets and leaned against the rock with his arms crossed, looking at the moon through the gate's holes.

Lightning huffed, "You're not fooling anyone."

He glanced over his shoulder at her momentarily and uncrossed his arms. "I'm just…" He paused, rubbing the back of his neck and pushing off of the boulder. "I keep thinking about Insomnia."

Lightning was surprised, although she knew she shouldn't have been. He was thrown out of his own home and left unaware of what would happen to it. He would obviously have his kingdom on his mind. The unexpected part seemed to be how similar their thoughts were. Perhaps she could speak with him about their homes, knowing he would understand.

Nevertheless, she shoved her feelings back inside, as usual. "There's no sense in worrying yourself over it. You're working on solving the problem so you don't need to think on it so much."

"Yeah, I know that," his very unenthusiastic tone responded. "It's some of the things that happened before the invasion that bothers me."

Curiosity overcame the pink-haired woman. "What do you mean?"

Noctis began to explain as he climbed up to the top of the largest rock. "Niflheim invaded during the signing of a peace treaty between our nations. It looked like a good deal beforehand, but the night of the invasion felt… off. I knew something bad was going to happen."

Lightning's brow rose. "I see why that would stay with you. But you should be grateful that you have good instincts. That's not a bad thing."

"I know that, too. It's because…" he had stood on top of the rock, looming over Lightning with his back to her. "If I was so sure, why didn't I do something?"

A thoughtful expression took over Lightning's features as she weighed his words. She knew his status would make him feel the way he did and she couldn't accurately imagine what she would do in his situation. What she was certain of was there was no changing the past. "You also have to consider what was going on. If you set up a line of defense at a peaceful ceremony with no real evidence against Niflheim you would have only caused problems."

Noctis shook his head and finally faced her, gesturing towards her with his hand. "Arkham practically spelled it out for me hours before the attack." He lowered his arm, watching his feet again. "I could have done something then. I had a reason. I could have stopped the invasion."

Regrets were a part of life; something Lightning learned when she lost Serah. Lightning stood, taking a few steps towards Noctis as he turned his back to her again. "In mere hours? They clearly planned the offensive in advance, had an army ready. And you think you could have gathered the strongest Lucian forces, put together a defense plan, and held off the Niflheim military on such short notice?" Noctis had slowly turned her way again as she questioned him. "You may have known what would happen but there was no way to stop it. There was nothing you could do." Her voice had softened with sympathy at the end, but only slightly. "At least your readiness kept you alive and well enough to fight back."

Noctis listened intently, already knowing she was right. He stared off into the space between them as he recalled the night that had kept him awake for weeks. "Yeah…"

Lightning nodded and prepared to return to her seat when he called out, "So I spilled my guts out," she spun at his voice, seeing him hop off the rock, "now it's your turn."

Lightning's eyes widened. "What?"

Noctis pulled one of the seats away from a table and sat with a smirk on his face. "I spilled out my guts, now it's your turn."

She knew it would be fair to share her side when he gave his story. Although still reluctant, she sighed and gave in to his demands. "I guess I have a similar problem."

"Oh? You had your home invaded too?" his sarcastic remark answered.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "No. But I would much rather be home."

"Then we do have some shared problems." He put one of his ankles on his knee and crossed his arms. "Care to elaborate?"

His sarcasm about the subject made it a bit easier to talk, made the conversation less saddening. "This obviously wasn't planned and I have no way to inform my friends of my whereabouts. I can't imagine what they're thinking right now."

He didn't say anything at first. "That's probably true, but why does that worry you? What are they going to do, travel all the way across Pulse to find you?"

The soldier was about to counter by reminding him that her friends traveled from Cocoon, to Pulse, then back to Cocoon, then to Eden to destroy the most powerful Fal'Cie that ever lived, but then started to think more about exactly where she was. Fang had talked to her about the myth of the crystals, yet there was no way she could know where it took place. She was too far for them to ever find her, at least not quickly. "I… guess it shouldn't."

"So what makes you so worried?" His curiosity had bloomed into pure concern when the look on her face became distant. "Should I… not ask?"

"No, it's not personal. It might just be that…" It was hard to think about what she felt. The words just spilled out, as if whatever speech filter she had given herself had suddenly fallen away. "I've so used to cutting myself off from other people, staying by myself and my sister. I never let myself be close to anyone in the past. Now that I have more people in my life that I consider an extended family it's… difficult to be far away. It's the first time I have been for a couple years. It's so different in a way that I don't like. Especially since I made promises and plans before all of this happened."

She hardly realized all that she had said until she noticed that Noctis hand uncrossed his legs and sat up straight, his eyes containing empathy, but not pity. "I… didn't think it would be so personal… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." A brief awkward silence passed until he broke it with his own story. "I've kinda been the same way. As royalty it's easy to have 'friends,' but hardly any of them are genuine. I learned young that people would use me, so I shut people out a lot. The guys are the only people I've ever been close to—well, one other friend, but we don't see each other as much. They're even closer than I am with my father. I mean, he and I have a good relationship and all, but… as I got older he became more of my superior than my dad." He leaned forward, with his elbows on his knees and hands folded in front of him. "Then there's Gladio and Ignis who have had to also become my coworkers in this whole royal field and, well, it just hurts to watch them take risks because I'm the prince."

Listening intently, Lightning had also straightened in her seat, compelled by his story. It wasn't often that others could relate to mistrusting others, although his reasons were different than hers. "It has to be rough to have your social standing take over your entire life… but you also don't seem to resent it. You're proud of who you are because you want to be king someday, that much I've figured out. And it's not because you were born to do it, it's because you want the responsibility. Gladiolus and Ignis may parallel this attitude, protecting you because they want to, not because they have to."

Noctis looked up at her, smiled, then looked back down. "Yeah, that's what they tell me, but I always thought they just said it to make me feel better. Someone else seeing it makes it feel like it's actually true." He leaned back, slouching in his chair. "Thanks."

Lightning gave a casual nod, internally confused as to how the conversation turned out the way it did, then said, "You're welcome. Now are we done with all this touchy-feely stuff?"

Noctis chuckled, "Now that you ruined the moment, we are." He stood and stretched his arms behind his head, wandering towards the door to the inn. "We should head inside before Prompto comes lookin' for us. He's probably desperate for help with Gladiolus and Ingis' teasing."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It had grown late and the team used the last hour or so before bed to discuss their strategy. Occupying a couch and a couple of cushioned chairs that were placed around a small coffee table, listening to a quiet radio that was tuned in to the Lucian stations, they recapped their completion of their previous plan to escape Cauthess and cross the desert. Now was the time to determine their next destination. Ideas were exchanged, some of them causing small arguments.

"We can't just cut through Solheim. They may be currently neutral but that doesn't mean Niflheim forces aren't searching there. It's too close to Cauthess for them to ignore," Cor asserted, trying to hold back his frustration.

Noctis ran his hand through his hair in fatigued annoyance. "So you want us to go around the country? We may not have any specific business there but we can't just ignore all the supplies and opportunities that are there. If we stay on the outskirts of any city we'll just eventually force ourselves to venture into territory that may not be safe to find what we'll need."

"It won't come to that if we proceed quickly."

"You don't know that."

Seconds before Ignis intervened, Lightning added, "Noctis is right. Solheim isn't allied with Niflheim, so they won't detain us or assist the Niflheim forces if we are found. The civilization will act as cover. We need to take that advantage while we can."

Ignis, who had patiently waited for Lightning to give her opinion, spoke up with a point of his own. "That's true. In addition there are no guarantees that Princess Lunafreya will remain in Altissa for long, considering the Niflheim army must be searching for her as well. We'd best move quickly, which cannot be done if we take every obscure dirt road we find."

Cor sighed. "A valid statement. But we can't be too careful. We'll need to plan each destination and keep an ear out for any news on Niflheim affairs. We can never know where they will look for us next." Cor gave his full attention to Noctis. "No matter where we go we need to keep you out of harm's way. Whether you like it or not."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it, Cor?" Noctis' snapped with irritation.

Gladiolus, attempting to cool the situation, reassured, "I think we can all agree that Noct can't die during this whole 'adventure,' but we are all fighting this war. He's not alone and we can keep him safe."

Cor nodded, hastily clarifying his true concerns. "I understand that and have full faith in everyone's abilities. I'm more worried about what other things we may do that will endanger His Highness."

"Like what?" Noctis asked, more confused now.

"Oh, how about those summons?" Cor's brow lowered in skepticism. "They're not exactly easy to obtain and taking advantage of their rescuing habits can easily get you killed."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Maybe, but they're also one of our greatest weapons."

Prompto stepped in for the first time. "I know I'm not one for strategy and all, but Noct has a point. If we can use these summons then we really should. They have made a huge difference in the past."

Cor gave another sigh. "Although that is true there is little reason to intentionally summon them. If you need the help, Highness, then by all means let them come. But don't go getting severely injured for their assistance."

It was Noctis' turn to sigh. "Fine. But if the chance to obtain more arises we will go after them," he stated with authority.

Cor growled, "Why? You clearly have plenty. Why pursue more when you'd have to fight them? We need to focus on our main objective."

"It's more than just having them," Ignis explained. "Noctis' magical abilities seem to improve when he obtains a new summon to command. We don't understand why, or how he can use them in the first place, but it has proved to be worth the effort."

Lightning noticed Noctis' change in expression when Ignis mentioned their lack of understanding. _Does he actually know? Why hasn't he told them?_ She dropped the thought for the moment, planning to ask him later.

"And this power is physically taxing?" Cor asked, clearly still skeptical of the idea.

Noctis answered, "At first, but with time it opens new doors for combat."

"Which we should do if it is convenient. There's no point in searching for them."

"Cor, they could make things easier for us. If I'm more powerful it increases our chances of defeating Aldercapt."

"Oh, so this is about becoming powerful now?"

Noctis slammed his hands down on the coffee table, raising his voice at the general. "Why are you assuming this is about power? I'm trying to find ways to reclaim Lucis and all you want to do is save our own asses! Do you even want to return to Insomnia?"

"I do, Noctis!" Cor yelled back, surprising the others by using the prince's first name. "But we also need to consider other factors, your safety being the most important! You can't save Lucis if you are dead!"

"And how about both of you shut up and at least try to find a compromise?" Lightning interfered, tired of the noise.

Gladiolus stood, holding his hands towards Cor and Noctis. "I second that. I get you guys don't think alike but we're not getting anywhere with you two biting each other's heads off. And frankly I'm sick of listening to you guys argue!"

Cor fell silent as Noctis leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed, secretly glad that Gladiolus ended the conversation.

The radio, mostly background noise at this point, was currently filling the now quiet room with the voice of an enthusiastic host "We've heard some great tunes tonight folks! I love listening music with you guys but my times almost up and I'm headin' home. Before I go I have one important song I wanna share with everybody. With Niflheim taking over here in Lucis we may be seein' some new things. That's all fine and dandy, but let's remember where we're from and who we are. Ladies and gentlemen, I leave you with the song of our beloved queen. G'night everyone!"

Lightning was intrigued when the host said "the song of our queen." As far as she knew the Lucian queen was dead. And why would she have a song? She opened her mouth to ask, then shut it. The room had grown extremely tense. Ignis, who sat closest to the radio, reached to turn it off as a piano introduced the piece. Noctis stopped him as he stood from his seat. "It's okay, leave it on. I'm going somewhere for a few minutes anyway." He left the room without another word as the song progressed.

"What was that about?" Lightning inquired shortly after.

Ignis removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, replacing them once he was finished. "The song is important to Lucis, especially the royal family. It's just the artist that stirs trouble when it is heard."

Knowing that answered nothing, Gladiolus gave her the full story. "Noctis' mom wasn't of royal descent. In fact, she was a famous singer from the slums of Insomnia, back when they were really bad. Some twenty years ago, Lucis and Niflheim were battling and many of our people were dying because of it. Queen Liana—you know, Noct's mom—wrote this song as a result. It was practically a national anthem for a while. When she died the song pretty much died with her, mostly because no one wanted to sing it without her leading. It felt disrespectful to leave her out of it."

Lightning nodded in understanding. "Then why did it make Noctis upset?"

The piano music was the only thing that answered her. Cor took a deep breath, stepping up to the plate. "There was an accident when Noctis was a young child. Her Majesty tried to protect him as it happened, dying as a result. Noctis blames himself for it. This song, however meaningful it is to his family and his country, tends to bring back bad memories. After all, the accident happened after the song became very popular."

She didn't press for more information. The song's prevalence during the time of the accident would bring a negative association for Noctis. She could relate; there were times when the New Bodhum firework shows would remind her of the beginning of her journey, the day before she rode the Purge train. She, along with the other men, listened intently to the song's lyrics as they began:

 ***** _Our dear kingdom sleeps_

 _Its children sacrifice themselves_

 _As its extinguished_

 _Never to awaken ever again_

 _Tragedy will destroy_

 _In front of the dead_

 _Everything we've ever loved_

The final note was dragged on as other string instruments joined the piano's melody. The intensity increased until it the piano was the only sound once again. Then all of the instruments joined in, accompanying the woman's voice.

.

 _And in this never-ending night_

 _Look there, you'll see the true vision of our strength!_

 _On this very edge, I will see you_

 _Morning will come, we will awaken once more_

 _._

The piano slowed to a stop, only to come in again with a softer tone.

.

 _ ******_ _Our king succumbs to sleep_

 _With him sleeps great power_

 _Begging for forgiveness_

 _Can we once again see the dawn?_

 _._

The piano was the sole sound again, then the voice returned some moments later.

.

 _Know that we will fight for the glory of dawn_

 _._

The piano then sounded a heavy chord, giving an ascending run that slowly ended once again.

The music was beautiful, its cryptic, meaningful lyrics giving a unique message to each listener. There were several lines that demonstrated the situation that inspired the song as well as the faith the writer had for the Lucian forces. It was believable that it became such an important part to the kingdom.

It was a real shame Noctis couldn't bear to listen to it.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The next morning arrived sooner than anyone wanted, still weary of the long travel from the previous days. But everyone knew there was work to be done and little time to waste. Having spoken again about their upcoming destination—this time with less tension—the heroes settled on the city of Luceat, one of the sunniest tourist spots in Solheim. It was a small place, but just as busy as any other large city. A compromise for the stubborn prince and general.

Their bill was paid at the front desk, this time with a new, but no less unexcited, secretary. They stood outside next to the Regalia, preparing to depart. This was when Lightning noticed something she had seen before: Noctis staring into the sky, nothing of interest visible to her. Prompto beat her to asking him about his gaze this time. "Noct? What are you lookin' at?" He followed his line of sight, finding nothing.

Noctis shook his head. "Nothing."

Prompto clapped him on the back with a smirk. "Come on, man! I know it's hot but don't start goin' crazy now! Let's go." Noctis had to be seeing something that they couldn't. It stuck Lightning as odd that his closest friends didn't even know this.

Prompto had boarded the Regalia by now, leaving her and Noctis out of earshot. "So not even they know what it is you can see?"

Noctis knew there was no sense in denying it. Like Ignis, if she knew something there was no convincing her otherwise. "It's… complicated."

He started for the Regalia with Lightning behind him. Gladiolus noticed them lagging behind. "What's the hold up?"

Prompto teased, "Noct is seeing fairies in the sky!"

"Shut up, Prompt," Noct countered.

"Oh, you mean that thing where he stares up at the sky and thinks we don't notice?" Gladiolus quipped.

"Yeah," Prompto said. "Come to think of it Stella does that too."

"Stella?" Lightning asked for clarification.

Ignis answered, starting up the car. "The princess of Tenebrae, Luna's older sister. She was reported missing after the invasion."

"Hope she's okay," Prompto's said absentmindedly.

Lightning's analytical side kicked in. "Missing? Why not announce her death like Niflheim did with Noctis, the king, and Luna?"

Cor put his hand on this chin. "There's no way to know for sure. Perhaps if we find her along the way we'll learn their motives."

Noctis mumbled to himself, "Hopefully they're not covering up her death with that lie."

 **Slower update… sorry, busy week. And the whole song scene really killed me. I had a lot of trouble making the lyrics.**

 **And Hajime Tabata just announced that Stella is no longer in FFXV… *sigh***

 **I really don't mind. We've seen some good things so far, so I have faith in the directors that they will make a great game, even if they decided to replace Stella. I just wish I finished my fic first… oh well. I'm still completing it the way I originally thought it up anyway.**

 ***These lyrics are from Somnus. The translation is on the Final Fantasy wiki and I edited them to fit the song a bit. I picture the music being a mix between the original version and the piano cover by Andrea Zanca on Youtube. If you look it up you may have a better idea of what I mean (just search "Somnus Andrea Zanca and you'll find it). He adds a second, slower portion after the end of the song, which is why there's a second set of lyrics after Somnus' end.**

 ****The second verse of lyrics is from Omnis Lacrima, the translation found on tumblr. I picked a few lines and put a few together to extend the song a bit. It may seem pointless now but it's for the plot in future chapters.**

 **There will be more action later, but for now we see more relationship building between characters. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if it's not that good or believable. I'll improve on it if I need to.**

 **As always, thanks for your reviews and support! I'm glad you guys are liking it! You're all awesome! :) See you in the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6: Stella in Baron

The trip through Luceat was uneventful to say the least. Stocking supplies was the pique of the excitement during their short stay. The country was too large to traverse in one day, leaving them no choice but to plan another stop. The next destination was Solheim's capitol, Baron. Lindblum, Niflheim's capitol, was the real "City of Airships," leaving Baron as a close second. Air travel would hasten their trip to Accordo as well as give them a better chance of outrunning their pursuers. For obvious reasons, going to Niflheim for airships was a terrible idea. Baron, however, granted them a chance to get what they needed.

The problem was Baron's security laws. Niflheim ruled the skies, meaning Solheim had to adjust their policies to prevent any misuse of their products. Niflheim, after all, was not an ally and could find ways to use their airships for their army. Obtaining the desired mode of transportation was a real challenge.

"Are we really going to try to steal an airship?" Lightning asked incredulously, thinking the task was too risky and time consuming. The time to steal an airship was when it was needed to escape an airship, like her experience on the Palamecia.

The group currently resided in Baron, on the very edge of its borders. They found another hotel to spend the night—which was much better than the inn in the desert.

Prompto agreed, "Yeah, it'd be awesome if we get it… but not if we die first."

Cor pitched in, "Driving there will just waste time we don't have. It is true that getting an airship will be effortful, but it may turn the tides in our favor."

"I have a proposition for this predicament," Ignis announced.

"Oh, Ignis has a plan! We're saved!" Prompto exclaimed.

Ignis continued as if Prompto hadn't spoken. "There's no chance we would encounter a ship from the Solheim military, and even if we did it may provoke Niflheim into attacking us if we're seen. Our best choice is public transport."

"Like a… tourist airship?" Gladiolus asked.

"Something of the sort, yes. Or any airship without offensive mechanisms will do."

Cor crossed his arms. "It would be an ideal airship to travel in. But we can't just waltz into any boarding station and fly off with a public airship."

"Yes, I've taken that into account," Ignis nodded as he responded. "I've been conducting some online research…" Ignis paused as he pulled out a cell phone from his breast pocket. All of the guys had an expensive, high tech phone with them. It made Lightning wonder how they could manage to hold on to them between fights.

Ignis tapped on the phone screen a few times until explaining, "According to Baron's information page, their flights are never cancelled due to the amount of surplus ships they have available. If one suddenly breaks down there are plenty of spare airships to replace it." He swiped a finger across the screen twice, "These airships are stored in a warehouse on the opposite side of town." He put the phone away, giving his full attention to his peers. "The warehouse is most likely guarded, but not as heavily as a military hanger. If we can sneak in and commandeer an airship, we'll have faster transportation that can both carry the Regalia with us and camouflage us from Niflheim's forces."

Gladiolus cheered, "Way to go, Iggy!"

"Indeed," Cor congratulated. "But we don't have a detailed plan for sneaking into the hanger."

Noctis spoke for the first time. "We can't really make one until we get there. It's not like Baron has a map of the warehouse with all of the guards' patrol routes on their website." The prince, who sat on one of the plain beds in the hotel room, put his hands on his knees, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. He'd seem to have lost himself in thought, beckoning the end of the planning.

Prompto stretched his arms and gave a lazy yawn. "Well, not to sound like Noct, but we should probably get to bed. The sooner we leave for Baron the sooner we'll get to Accordo."

The group scattered across the room, leaving Noctis alone in their previous meeting spot, still lost in thought. Lightning approached him, going unnoticed until she spent a few seconds standing in front of him. He looked up and lowered his arms. "What?"

"You seem preoccupied," Lightning pointed out with her arms crossed.

Noctis shrugged. "I guess."

"Why is that?" She wasn't sure if she was asking out of curiosity or genuine concern. Either way, he needed to be focused in the near future.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, looking much more tired than usual. "I've been thinking…" He drifted off, returning his gaze to his feet.

"Yeah, we've been over that," Lightning pushed after a moment of silence.

Noctis smirked at her comment. "I've been thinking about my old man." When he was left with silence, he looked back up, seeing an interested pink brow that had risen on her face. He clarified, "All of the reports from Lucis have announced that he's dead. Along with Luna and myself."

"And you're doubtful?"

He stood, rising to his full height just a couple inches above Lightning's head. "Well, yeah. It seems like he would be alive and they just said that to cover up his capture. But…"

"It could be true," Lightning finished for him. "Why had that been bothering more than usual then?"

"It's just…" Noctis took a minute to organize his thoughts. "I don't know. If he's alive we might be able to gain more allies to fight back against Niflheim with. Or he can restore order if we succeed. The problem is finding him in all of this."

Something on his face made Lightning believe he wasn't telling the whole story. "That's all?"

Noctis' expression gave away his surprise, melting into amusement afterwards. "Can you read minds or something?"

"No, but I can read people," she answered simply.

"I see that," he chuckled. Becoming serious again, Noctis began, "It would make the political side of this escapade easier in some ways, but… he's also my dad, you know?"

It was difficult for her to understand at first. Her own parents were gone, only a part of the distant past now. She couldn't feel the sadness of loss as much anymore. Turning the situation around in her head a bit, she imagined how it would be to lose all awareness of Serah's health. By doing so she felt a stinging pain in her stomach. "I know," was all she said. Naturally she wanted to find some sort of advice to give, something she normally did for her friends. Her inner "mother hen" attitude urged her to say more, although she couldn't think of a response she hadn't given him before.

"Let me guess," Noctis said, "'worrying about it won't solve the problem.' Is that what you want to say?" A boyish smirk dressed his features, giving his eyes a sparkle of mirth.

Lightning chuckled, an action that she wasn't expecting to do. "Something like that. I wasn't trying to find a better way of saying it so I didn't sound redundant but you've solved the problem for me."

"You're welcome," he smirked.

Gladiolus cleared his throat loudly, dragging their attention away from the conversation. "It's time for bed, kiddos."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"You have GOT to be kidding me." The trip to Baron passed quickly. What they found, however, made them wish it had taken much longer.

Airships littered the skies. It would seem typical in a city that was known for airships, but these weren't from Solheim. Niflheim had occupied the capitol.

The team had pulled over once Baron was visible, unable to believe how poorly their timing had been. Noctis paced beside the Regalia as his allies lounged around the car, scratching their heads. Ignis, in an attempt to calm the young prince, said, "We mustn't let this discourage us. There may not even be many units there."

Noctis stopped and turned to his advisor. "Not many units? The entire city's occupied!"

Gladiolus said with a bit of irritation, "And ranting about it ain't gonna change that. We need to actually sit down and think about it."

Cor leaned against the car, scratching his light beard. "We can't know how serious the situation is until we approach the entrance, but that might be too dangerous."

Prompto spoke up, sounding very nervous, "We could just wait it out. They'll leave when they don't find us."

Noctis growled, "That will take too long."

Lightning sat on the Regalia's hood, thinking silently to herself, tuning out the men's arguing. Waiting was not an option, not with the stubborn prince's oppositions. There was no way to merrily walk right in. Their choices were limited and there was no time to reconsider their plan. It was definitely a "think-outside-of-the-box" problem. She knew too little of this society to be able to come up with many ideas.

She heard Prompto say in the background, "Well… could we think of some way to keep attention away from us? I mean, they're looking for us but that doesn't mean they can't get distracted."

"Yeah," Noctis bitterly countered, "but what could we do that would be so distracting?"

 _Distraction?_ She couldn't find an answer by thinking about how this place works. There were answers from her own home. _Odin…_ Lightning hopped off the car. "Prompto might be on to something."

Everyone faced her, wondering what she meant. She really didn't know if she could still summon Odin, but if all else fails she could find some way to use her L'Cie magic to help out. "I've got something that might make it possible to sneak in."

"Like what?" Gladiolus questioned.

Lightning gave a small smirk. "Just trust me."

Taking her word for it, they drove closer to Baron, as close as they could get without being spotted. Ignis readied to turn off the car again, but was interrupted by Lightning, who motioned for him to keep the car on.

"So," Gladiolus asked with anticipation, "what's your big plan?"

She didn't say anything and moved her hand to the front of her chest, reaching back into the past. As she had hoped, a pink light emanated from her body, until a pink stone appeared in her hand. Prompto, amazed by the process, whispered to Noctis, "Did she just pull a rock out of her…" he stopped when Noctis gave him a glare.

"That was fascinating," Ignis commented, "but what, exactly, is it?"

Again, she said nothing and hurled the stone into the air above then, pulled out her gunblade, and shot, hitting her mark perfectly. The familiar glyphs sprouted from the shards, disappearing when Odin fell from them, scattered rose petals accompanying his introduction.

"That… is pretty cool," Noctis complimented.

"What is it?" Prompto's said, stunned.

"And Eidolon," Lightning told him, knowing it wouldn't explain much. "It's a L'Cie thing." She looked to Odin, who awaited her order with the utmost patience. "Start causing some trouble. They won't be expecting you so just keep their fire away from us."

The metal warrior nodded slightly and prepared to ambush the Niflheim forces at the Baron entrance. Lightning replaced her gunblade while saying, "Get ready to follow him. If we're not far behind we can pass as part of his attack."

Without warning, Odin leapt forward, closing in on their enemies fast. Ignis stepped on the gas, launching the passengers backward as Cor and Lightning followed on the motorcycle they acquired from Cindy.

The soldiers ahead saw the mysterious monster approaching and immediate took action, shooting at Odin with every firearm they had on hand. The Eidolon raised its shield, easily deflecting the bullets, then raised its mighty glaive and struck the men, clearing a path for his commander and her allies to drive through safely. After this, chaos erupted.

Legions of Magitechs and soldiers rushed to the Eidolon, who gave a few more swipes before moving closer to his callers' location, yet staying far enough to not raise suspicion. Ignis swerved around incoming vehicles, trucks full of robots, and confused people trying to find shelter. Cor pulled up next to Ignis and shouted, "Are we planning to just barrel through the streets until we get to the hanger?"

Noctis called back, "There's not much else we can do now!"

Lightning directed, "Focus on going where we need to, Odin will take care of the rest."

Ignis sighed, "I suppose we should use our anonymity while we can."

Odin served as a perfect distraction, even more than anyone expected. He stayed close enough to draw all incoming fire to him, defending himself with ease and granting the intruders the ability to escape. They sped past skyscrapers and flew down the pavement, soon arriving in a smaller section of Baron with lower roofs. Prompto found the ride much more relaxing than he should, shown when he kicked his feet up onto the Regalia's dashboard and said, "Wow, this is easier than I thought it'd be." The car suddenly lurched to the right, making a sharp turn onto a new road.

Ignis lectured, "You should always be prepared." Prompto corrected his posture immediately.

The blond said, "But this is going much smoother than we thought it would."

"Almost too smooth," Gladiolus added. He looked up and pointed to a spot ahead of them. "And it looks like that's about to end."

On the deck of a military airship that had just flown over the shorter buildings stood Gyula, barking orders into a radio and looking very angry. He scanned the area below him, seeing a speeding car going down the road. It didn't take him long to recognize who was in it.

"Damn," Ignis murmured, swerving suddenly in an attempt to lose Gyula's gaze. Odin continued to stay with the Regalia, but he could only fend off so many pursuers at a time. Some of them were able to get past him and assault the Regalia.

Lightning immediately drew her blade again, shooting at adversaries and occasionally casting magic. Gladiolus, seeing this, leaned towards the passenger seat and put a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "Now's your time to shine, champ."

"M-me?" He stuttered. "What?"

"You've gotten better with those guns. Now's the time to use those skills."

Prompto conjured one of his guns and eyed it fearfully for a moment. "I-I don't know…"

Noctis, knowing that his friend was afraid for more reasons than one might think, took this time to reassure him, "I'll be casting some magic with you. Just hit what you can."

Prompto took a deep breath and nodded, determined to overcome his fear. "Gotcha." He turned and took aim, driven by his desire to protect his friends.

Because of Gyula's discovery fewer forces were being sent to counter Odin and more headed for the Regalia. A Magitech caught up with them, but this one was different. It was bulkier, having a wide torso and claw-like arms. At its base were not legs, but a sphere that caused it to hover above the ground. It reached out at them with its sharp pincers, forcing Gladiolus and Noctis to throw themselves around the back seats to dodge the blows. Prompto acted quickly, shooting several rounds into the machine's middle, throwing it backward. Ignis took this free time to make a sharp left before the machine could catch up to them.

He picked a bad direction. At the end of the road was a line of the floating Magitechs, pincers radiating balls of electricity that they were going to launch at their target. Ignis searched for a quick exit, finding none. He cursed under his breath. The block was quickly taken care of when Odin slashed at the Magitechs, followed by a series of lightning bolts. He stepped aside as the Regalia passed, but Lightning could see that Odin was tiring.

"Ignis, how close are we to the hanger?" Lightning asked, her tone showing her frustration.

"Still a ways," He said.

"Damn," Lightning grumbled. "Odin's getting weak. We have to get away from the bulk of the troops."

Cor responded without taking his eyes off the road, "How do you suppose we do that?"

That was the problem. She wasn't sure how to adapt to the fight this time. Odin was weak and it would be too difficult to take on all of the enemies at once. Gyula surely learned from their last encounter at the disc and wouldn't let them get away this time. She considered mounting Odin and fighting with him, but it would make little difference if he wasn't strong enough. And leaving the group might leave her stranded without aid.

There were military vehicles on their tails now, leaving little room for mistakes.

"Now what?" Prompto asked in desperation.

The trucks behind them were catching up fast and Odin was too far at the moment. It looked like this was the end, where they were caught and executed. But a shining light saved them. Literally.

A bright light appeared behind them. It was one large light at first, then abruptly burst into several smaller orbs of light, launching themselves at their pursuers and exploding on impact. Noctis recognized the attack, seeing it when he trained with a friend of his. He looked around, thinking he saw someone run down an ally just ahead of them.

"See something?" Gladiolus wondered.

He kept searching for where the person went, finding nothing. "I'm… not—" He was cut off by the Regalia suddenly swerving right.

They kept going down the same street until they reached a wide intersection, where Gyula's airship pulled up in front of them, forcing Ignis to use the emergency breaks and stop, now parallel with the ship.

Gyula jumped off the deck, adjusting his hat once he landed. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. And we thought the trail had gone cold."

At that moment Odin attacked the ship, but was pushed back by a magnetic shield surrounding it, sending him backward and onto his knees. Lightning knew Odin couldn't fight any longer and dismissed him, understanding that he had given everything he had.

Gyula snapped, causing a line of Magitechs to line up beside him. "Now, we can do this quickly, Highness, or we can make this more difficult than it needs to be," he mocked.

Noctis stepped out of the car and moved towards Gyula. "You're sadly mistaken if you think we'll just give up."

Gyula smiled eerily. "Then we are at an impasse." He threw his arm in front of him, cueing the Magitechs to charge.

"Highness!" Cor growled.

"Noct!" Prompto yelled. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Duck!" A female voice called out. They did as they were told. Streaks of light flew above their heads, originating from behind them. The streaks then hit the Magitechs, tearing them apart. The lights proceeded a little farther until they exploded into crystal flakes—looking very similar to the ones that appeared with Noctis' magic—that cut through anything they touched.

"That was Holy…" Cor whispered. Noctis got back into the Regalia as a blonde woman jumped onto its truck and into the back seat between the prince and Gladiolus. Prompto turned around in his seat with a smile. "Stella!"

"Hi, guys," she greeted.

"Now's not the time for a reunion," Ignis reminded.

"Right," Stella said. She bent her arm, putting her right hand behind her left ear, closed her eyes, and straightened her limb, casting Holy once again. The blast blew an opening in the Magitech forces and sent Gyula running to one side of the battle field, clearing the way for Ignis and Cor to drive through. The chase continued.

Cor glanced over at the newcomer and said, "It's good to see that you are well, Princess." The princess had been mentioned only a few times since Lightning's arrival. She didn't know much about Stella at all, but concluded that it would be better to ask at a different time.

"Yeah, everything's good and all," Gladiolus said, "but we really need to find a way out of this."

"There's no way we can steal an airship in the middle of all this!" Prompto pointed out with worry.

"Stealing an airship?" Stella questioned. "He's right. We need to hide before we can do that."

"Ignis," Noctis said, "how close are we to the hanger?"

"It's there," Ignis nodded ahead of them. The buildings had become more sparse and the road narrower, leading to the boundary of Baron. "We don't exactly have much time."

Stella pointed to a run-down facility that was close to the hanger. "What about there?"

Cor took a closer look at the location, seeing boards and metal plates over windows. "It's sealed off."

Noctis, hearing the update, looked at Stella and she looked at him. "You think…?"

"It'd be really difficult, what with all that we'd have to take."

Lightning asked Cor, "What are they talking about?"

"Princess Stella has magic that is similar to His Highness's. They both have the ability to warp from place to place." Lightning remembered her time with Noctis in the mine back in the Solheim desert. Noctis was able to teleport both of them away from the beast that chased them, although he had to physically touch her to do it. Were they thinking of warping the entire group and their vehicles to that building?

"It's worth a shot," Noctis told Stella. "We don't have much of a choice." Stella nodded in response as Noctis turned to Lightning while she still shot at soldiers from Cor's motorcycle. "Take my hand," he instructed. She was going to refuse, believing keeping contact while moving on separate objects was dangerous. The determined look on his face made her change her mind and go along with his plan. Stella then grabbed hold of the Regalia and took Noctis' other hand. Seeing this placed an odd feeling in Lightning's stomach, for some odd reason.

The two heirs closed their eyes, specks of light surrounding them—Noctis' lights blue, Stella's gold—as they began working with their magic Then, with a flash and a sensation Lightning had felt in the past, they were no longer on the road. The room they were in was wide and dark, signaling Noctis to let go of Lightning's hand to avoid any injuries. Ignis and Cor, luckily, knew exactly what to do as soon as they arrived at their destination. Both slammed on the brakes and stopped the vehicles, the Regalia coming close to hitting a wall. Its passengers stilled after they came to a sudden halt.

Noctis and Stella sighed as soon as the scene stilled. They breathed deeply, a result of the strenuous effort they just put forth. "Anyone dead?" Gladiolus asked, opening the Regalia's door and exiting the car.

"Not me!" Prompto said first, excited that they were away from the fight.

"Highnesses?" Ignis turned around in the driver's seat to look at them.

"Does tired count?" Noctis panted.

"We're okay," Stella said, short of breath as well.

Everyone stood and stretched in the black room, glad they had a moment to rest. "Hey Iggy, you want to get a fire spell going so we can see?" Gladiolus said.

Ignis complied, summoning a ball of fire with his palm up, illuminating a small portion of the room. There were no signs of life, other than a few rats here and there. Every window was boarded up, every door to the outside sealed.

"Can-can we turn on some lights?" Prompto sounded with anxiety.

"If we can find some," Cor said. The building was one story, leaving little to look at.

"Found a switch," Gladiolus announced. The handle was large and red, like any stereotypical factory light switch. He flipped it up and down several times with no results.

"Well, now what?" Prompto said with a shaky voice. Ignis had moved away from his companions, unintentionally leaving them with little light. He scoured the walls for anything of interest, finding a large metal door that lead to the outside. It was made of thick metal, its base locked to the floor. He kept investigating until he found something useful. "Have a look at this," he commanded. The others followed him, finding a ramp sloping downward to a large door. "This most likely leads to a basement of some sort."

Gladiolus walked down the ramp and took a closer look. He tried lifting it, knocked on it, and put his ear to it. "It's pretty solid. I don't think we can break it down or lift it. There's no way to get through."

Noctis looked at Stella again. She knew what he was thinking. "We could…" she trailed off.

"No," Cor sternly opposed. "You both are already exhausted form the last warp."

"What else do we have, Cor?" Noctis asked, irritated. "If we leave or stay here they'll find us eventually."

Ignis adjusted his glasses while saying, "I actually have an idea."

"What do ya got, Ignis?" Prompto asked.

"Are you both sure you are strong enough to take us to the other side of this door?" Ignis double checked.

Stella and Noctis nodded with dread.

Ignis walked back over to the door that led outside as he spoke, "I loathe putting you two in danger but we need your skills for this plan." He stopped at the door and faced the group. "Highness is right. We will be discovered if we do not find a better place to hide. Magitechs will inevitably search this area. We lack the vision to see it but there's evidence of our presence." He gestured towards the Regalia. "Undoubtedly, we left tire marks due to our high-speed entrance. The soldiers will find them, see the ramp, and follow us to the basement. They've seen us teleport before, they know we can do it again. However," Ignis turned around and put a hand on the door behind him. "We could use the markings to our advantage; create a fake course of action."

"What do you mean, Ignis?" Stella asked curiously.

"Gyula knows Noctis is weakened when he uses too much of his magic at once. So using force to leave this warehouse is not too farfetched after such a tiring feat. If we break down this door it will appear that we left shortly after our arrival."

Gladiolus put the pieces together before Ignis could finish explaining. "They'll find the tracks, see the busted metal, and think we're long gone. They won't even bother to look behind that other door."

"Exaclty," Ignis said. "They will transport their forces elsewhere and, once we've waited for a short amount of time, leave the area after finding nothing. Then we will be able to reach the hanger and acquire an airship."

"Sounds pretty foolproof," Prompto congratulated.

"Gladio, general, I believe your combined strength could ruin the exit," Ignis said. "But we must act quickly. The longer we take the more likely we will be discovered."

Cor and Gladiolus moved towards the door as everyone else went back to the Regalia. Stella and Noctis instructed their allies to hold onto each other and the car and motorcycle. They joined hands and awaited Gladiolus and Cor's return. Once ready, they summoned their weapons and struck the door, failing to break it. They tried a second time, breaking the door into several pieces. Then they quickly joined their friends.

Stella and Noctis focused their power like they did before. With the same flash they warped into the basement.

The royals stumbled, moving to the Regalia to lean on. "You sure you guys are okay?" Gladiolus said, voicing his concern.

"Yeah…" Noctis sighed. He and Stella were left alone to collect themselves.

Prompto rubbed his arms and hopped in place. "It's freezing in here! Do you think there aren't any lights down here, too?"

"Probably," Gladiolus said. He examined the area, seeing empty boxes, pieces of scrap metal and wood, and the occasional machine part. "We could make a fire with some of this stuff."

By the time a "camp" had been made Stella and Noctis were feeling better, although not completely refreshed. It was at this time Lightning took a better look at Stella, having other priorities since she was added to the entourage. She had golden hair and violet eyes, different than any other eye color she had seen. She, like Noctis, wasn't dressed in an extravagant manner, wearing a black, layered skirt, a black corset-like shirt under a white cardigan, and knee high boots. Lightning knew nothing about her, which is why she was surprised when Stella addressed her.

"I don't believe we've met," She began with a kind smile. "Are you a friend of theirs?"

"Something like that," Lightning answered. She would let the guys explain her involvement later.

"Well, it is very considerate of you to aid them. Noct must be very stressed right now."

"You've known him a while?"

"Yes. Tenebrae, my kingdom, is the closest thing to an ally Lucis has ever had. Our parents worked together in the past, so we've known each other a while. He's like a little brother to me." Stella giggled at the last part.

There was a hint of relief in the pit of Lightning's stomach after she said Noctis was like her brother. She wasn't sure why, again, and decided to think on it later. Maybe this new society was getting to her.

What really piqued her interest was the mention of Tenebrae. She recalled Luna being the princess, so what was Stella, again? "So you're the princess? Are you related to Luna?"

"She's my sister, yes," Stella confirmed. "I've been looking for her since the fall of Lucis." Stella saddened as she mentioned her lost sister, triggering the painful memories Lightning had. Serah was once far from her as well. She understood how the princess must have felt. Stella shook off the sadness and smiled again. "But I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Stella." The princess curtsied, showing her upbringing.

Lightning normally didn't do this, but she felt like she wouldn't mind considering the similarities between them. She reached towards Stella to shake her hand. "I'm Lightning. Call me Light."

Stella, unlike the other men, didn't question her name and took her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Noctis interrupted their conversation with his own input. "I see you two have already met."

"We have," Stella said. "How long have you been friends?"

Noctis assumed Lightning hadn't told her anything about herself. He'd take care of it later. "Not too long, actually. But she's been a big help." Noctis offered Lightning a small smile, who nodded in response. "Let's gather around the fire. We need to regroup."

The women followed Noctis and sat in the circle that their comrades had formed. "Quick question," Prompto started. "When we leave do we have to break that other door or just have Noct and Stel warp us out again?"

Noctis answered, "We could warp again. Although I think Stel and I agree that we should see if there's another way first."

"Agreed," Cor said, annunciating his disdain for the idea.

"It is a tiring deed," Stella admitted. A short pause followed.

"I have my own question," Lightning said, ending the silence.

"Shoot," Gladiolus casually told her.

"Noct, you and Stella have similar magic, which is still very different from everyone else's. Why is that?" Lightning had no hostility in her voice, only interest.

Stella said, "We both possess a different form of magic, a type that comes from the Stars." _Well that wasn't helpful at all,_ Lightning thought.

And she wasn't the only one left with confusion. "What?" Prompto said.

"Yeah, what he said," Gladiolus chimed in.

Surprise overcame Stella's face. She turned to Noctis. "You… never told them about this?"

Cor was even unaware of what she was talking about. "He had said his magic was influenced by the Crystal. But Tenebrae no longer has one and you have the same abilities…"

Noctis clarified, "I… may have made it up."

"What?" Prompto almost yelled. "You lied? To your best friends!"

Ignis took a much calmer tone when he spoke, "Indeed. Why is it you hid it."

"It's… complicated," he sounded ashamed of himself.

Stella took the liberty of helping him explain. "There are three forms of the power that Etro can bestow to humans: the first is through the crystal, which grants us the magic you all can use. The second comes from a more abstract source.

"Etro is the goddess of death, an end that we all must meet. Escaping death is not easy, which is why Etro admires those who can. People who live through a life-threatening experience earn her respect, and as a reward she gives them power; the power of the stars. This power consists of the ability to warp, use Summons, and access arsenals of weapons that man has long forgotten."

"Like… like those powerful attacks you can do?" Prompto asked Noctis.

"If you mean Armiger, yes," he said.

"How do you even know what it's called?" Gladiolus countered.

"It's just…" Noctis couldn't find the words.

Stella intervened, "This power is… mysterious. It enables its wielder to just… know things. I myself can't explain why it is I know how this power works. I would ask others, but as far as I know Noctis and I are the only ones with this ability."

Prompto's broken voice said, "So… why didn't you tell us, Noct?"

Noctis deadpanned, "I almost died so now the stars help me." Although he was sarcastic, the oddity of the statement revealed why he kept it a secret.

"Fair point," Ignis nodded. "It does sound unbelievable."

"Don't forget crazy," Gladiolus added.

Noctis shook his head. "Not just that. I really didn't know how to explain it. I was afraid of how you guys might react, too. I didn't expect anyone to just accept this stuff."

Cor wondered aloud, straying from the subject, "So… Highness, when you say you want to retrieve any Summon we can, it's because…"

"Like Stella said, I know how it works somehow. So when we found a Summon I knew it would make me stronger because it's part of this whole 'star' thing. I'm not power hungry, I swear."

Stella laughed at that. "It is dangerous, which is why I've never pursued them, but you need all the help you can get to save Lucis."

"But Stel," Prompto cut in. "You said there were three ways Etro gave her power. What's the third?"

Stella realized, "That's right, I didn't say the last one. Her power can also be used through astral stones."

"You mean shards?" Gladiolus said.

"No, stones. Astral shards are what contain Etro's power, that's true, but only those who have escaped death can draw the energy from it. Astral stones can absorb Etro's power from a source, which can be a shard or…"

"A Crystal," Noctis finished for her.

"Yes," She said, sounding shaky. "After the stone has received power, anyone can use it."

"That's… scary. What if Niflheim finds one of those?" Prompto said.

Noctis dismissed the idea, "I'd rather not think about it."

"Highness," Ignis said, "does this have to do with your fascination with stars? Or you habit of staring into the sky?"

Noctis shrugged. "I like stars and constellations, but not because of that. The staring at them is a different story."

Stella continued, "A bit of Etro is in us. Since she's the goddess of death, we can see something she can: when… when a soul enters the Kingdom of the Dead."

"So… you can tell when someone dies," Gladiolus sounded amazed.

"Yeah," Noctis was looking at the ground as he spoke. "When someone dies, a bright light flashes in the sky. I saw it just before the invasion.

Prompto felt bad for his friend when he heard this. "You stare at it because it seems like it's a bad omen?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn…"

Silence consumed the room again.

"Enough of this." Stella smiled in Lightning's direction, noticing she chose to say nothing during the conversation. The soldier didn't have much to say about it, really. She was busy processing the explanation. "I saw the summon you used in the city. What was that?"

Noctis chuckled, "That's a whole new story, Stel. I'll tell you later."

"Oh, okay then." Stella hesitated before asking, "And have any of you heard from Luna? I lost track of her after the ceremony was attacked."

Ignis said, "We have. We were actually going to meet her, which is why we needed an airship."

Stella's eyes brightened. "She's okay! Where is she?"

"Altissa, holding onto important information she wishes to tell us about. She's been hiding there ever since her death was announced. Which reminds me, princess, do you have any clue as to why Niflheim announced that you were M.I.A?"

The light vanished from her eyes and hesitated once again. "I don't. I can see why they said Noctis and King Regis had died, and Luna's information might have made them devise a plan for her, but I'm not sure what role I play. I hope it's nothing severe…"

Noctis reassured, "None of us know what they are up to. Don't let it bother you so much."

"Yeah," Prompto cheered, "just think about how soon you'll get to see your little sister!"

Stella was relieved at the reminder, but Lightning was the only one that thought she also looked sad.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Ugh! There's seriously nothing here!" Prompto threw his hands up, tired of looking around the room. "All we're finding are rats and garbage! There's no other exit."

"Quit crying, Champ," Gladiolus threw him into a headlock. "I'd rather spend a few more minutes finding a way to keep Noctis and Stella happy than give up and have them do all the work." There didn't seem to be any exit other than the one on the floor above. It looked like Noctis and Stella had to teleport them again.

Gladiolus let go of Prompto, making him backpedal and nearly fall over. Prompto glared a Gladiolus, but backed off, saving his revenge for later. He walked over to a boarded up door leaning against the wood. He nervously crossed his arms. "This place is so dark and cold. I can't stand it anymore."

Noctis called to him, "I get it. I'm sorry it's taking a while. Just try to stay calm for a little while longer."

Lightning stood next to him when he said that. "Is he afraid of the dark?" She noticed the blond was more fearful than normal, but that seemed to be ridiculous.

"No," Noctis gave Prompto a worried glance. "He has problems with anxiety. That's why he gets stomach aches and feels really bad when he makes mistakes."

Out of any answer, Lightning wasn't expecting that. "I wouldn't have guessed. Is it a serious problem?"

"No, at least not all the time. He takes medication for it, so he's good at handling it. He just comes from a bad background."

Lightning briefly looked at Prompto. "He seems too upbeat to have something like that."

Noctis nodded. "Yeah, but that's why I respect him. He can stay positive despite the constant challenge he faces." This news remade Lightning's opinion of him.

The blond, however, was about to put aside his fear for revenge. Gladiolus walked past him, looking over the area one more time. Prompto then snuck up behind him, pulled back his hand and slapped Gladiolus on the backside. The larger man jumped in surprise, which quickly melted into anger.

The onlookers watched as Prompto desperately retreated, laughing at the familiar sight. Gladiolus caught up with him and wacked the blond on the rump twice as hard. Prompto screeched, putting his hands on his lower back. "That was not cool, Gladio!" He turned around and faced Gladiolus as he whined, causing him to lose his footing and trip. Hitting the wall hard, a crash sounded from the wood behind him.

The entire party froze. Prompto, with wide eyes, pulled himself away from the wood, revealing a hole. It wasn't a covered door, like they predicted. It was a hallway. The others rushed over as Prompto and Gladiolus began clearing the wood, making a hole that was big enough for them to pass through.

This hallway was monstrous. It stood at about ten feet tall and ten feet wide, made completely of concrete. "The hell?" Gladiolus stated.

"Hey, this tunnel leads to the airship hanger!" Prompto's voice rang. He was looking at something posted on the wall. "Come look!"

They complied, seeing a map posted on the wall. Lightning analyzed the picture as Stella said, "A map? And why would this lead to the hanger?"

That was when Lightning recalled the contents of the two floors they visited. "This was a storage unit for the hanger." All eyes flew to her. "The large doors, the empty boxes, and the machine parts, this must have been where they kept all of the supplies for the excess airships. They used this tunnel to take them to the hanger, my guess is to prevent either damage or theft. And look here," she pointed to the picture of the hanger. "The hanger is much larger than this diagram says it is. At some point in the past they expanded the hanger and moved the supplies there, abandoning this storage house."

"Well, look who's giving Iggy a run for his money!" Gladiolus complimented, impressed.

"So we can just… drive the Regalia to the hanger from here?" Noctis wondered.

"It appears that way," Cor said. With that being said, the Regalia and motorcycle were retrieved and they headed down the corridor to the hanger.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They reached the end of the hall, finding a door that was identical to the one that led to the basement. Gladiolus tested the door to see if it would lift up. It did.

"Okay, we gotta take this slow," Gladiolus said as he returned to the Regalia, but not sitting back down. I'll listen for any sounds and when it seems safe I'll open it, then we play it by ear. Got it?" He went back to the door and listened for a minute, lifting up the door when he deemed it safe.

He drew his sword as someone came around the corner, causing the entire party to tense up.

"No, no, it's okay," the man held his hands out in front of him. He had a light tan complexion, brown eyes and light brown hair. He wore a blue hat and a jumpsuit of the same color. "I'm with you guys!"

Gladiolus didn't buy it at first. "Why not?"

The man's face showed his anger. "Niflheim tried to hide it but some of us have seen what happened. You're the prince and his comrades, you have to be." The man was met with silence. No one had been expecting this turn of events. Realizing no one would respond, he continued, "Our country did nothing to Niflheim, they had no right to take our city! If you're fighting against them, I'll help you."

"How?" Prompto challenged dramatically.

"If you're here then you must need an airship. I work here, so I know exactly how to get you guys one." He moved to the side so they could pass him. "Drive up here, I'll lead you to one."

Gladiolus had a good feeling about the guy and waved Ignis to follow. The area was emptier than they imagined, drawing suspicion from Gladiolus. "Where is everyone? Wouldn't Niflheim be all over this place?"

"They left to look for you guys. My buddies are keeping an eye out in case they return." He guided them through the hanger, passing many airships until they reached one that was separated from the rest. "The majority of our stock is public transportation vehicles, but this one's new. It was recently retired from the military and has yet to be full remodeled. "

"So it doesn't have any guns?" Gladiolus asked.

"No, it looks like a normal airship, but the interior still the same." He walked over to the ship and pressed a button on the side. A hiss of air came from it, then a door separated from the walls and lowered down to the ground, revealing a ramp for the Regalia to fit on. "This takes you to the lower deck, from there you'll find a staircase to the bridge. You can lift off from here once I open the roof."

The car was driven onto the airship. They decided to leave the motorcycle behind, since it wouldn't be as useful if they had an airship. Everyone got out of the car and looked at the man as he operated a control panel on the floor below, opening the roof. "You can get out of here now."

Stella called out, "Thank you, you've done so much for us!"

The man smiled, "Don't thank me. No one deserves to have their home taken over, not even during a war. Make sure they stop causing trouble."

They left the man, entering the airship and reaching the bridge, where the pilot's seat was. Ignis, who seemed to know everything, started up the airship, preparing to take flight. As they ascended, they watched the hanger leave their view, replaced by the outside. Sadly, the inside of the hanger was a much better sight.

Niflheim's forces were approaching the hanger. None of them were aboard any airships, so they couldn't be followed. The soldiers did notice the unauthorized take off and ran inside, guns ready.

"They're gonna hurt the employees!" Noctis said in horror.

Cor sighed, watching the scene unfold below them. "There's nothing we can do now."

Noctis glared at the general. "We could go back."

"And what? Get ourselves captured?"

Noctis looked down, knowing Cor was right. There was no way to get around this. Ignis moved the airship forward, leaving the hanger behind them. The group left the window, exploring the bridge. Noctis was the last leave, whispering, "Sorry," as he walked away.

Stella was the first to speak up, discomfort obvious in her tone. "Does… anyone know what this is?"

Lightning was closest, so she saw what startled the princess first. Blotches of red stain were scatter on a part of the floor, next to streaks of the same color. It looks like someone missed a spot while cleaning it up. With all of her battle experience, Lightning knew exactly what is was right off the bat. "Do you want the truth?"

Stella shook her head. "I'm sure of what it is now that you said that."

"And… have a look at this," Ignis said, sounding uneasy. Lightning had viewed the bespectacled man as calm and steady as a rock. Hearing him lose him composure was not good.

There was a device sitting on the co-pilot's seat next to him. It clearly didn't belong to the airship, and there was no crew manning it beforehand that could have left it here. Ignis said, "It's a recording device… conveniently left where it could easily be found."

Cor sensed what Ignis was implying and set it up on a clear space on the control panel and hit play. A translucent holographic image appeared in front of them. "Good day, Your Highness." On the video was Idola Aldercapt himself, standing in the same airship they were operating. Behind him stood Arkham, smirking into the camera, next to Rega, and Gyula. Noctis' eyes widened and he gasped, shocked at the reveal.

"If you are watching this it means you have played right into our hands. Well done." Noctis glared at Aldercapt on the screen. "Since I have your attention, I will politely ask you for one small favor… turn yourself in.

"Now, this may sound ridiculous and absurd, I can see that. You know what will happen once the last of the Caelum line falls into our hands. But I believe I can… motivate you into cooperating." Aldercapt smirked, bringing more discomfort into the room. "You see, you don't understand what the cost of your little 'adventure' is. The price is high… and I don't mean for Niflheim. It is a high price for _you_ to pay."

"What?" Noctis muttered.

"Niflheim has manpower, money, and now your kingdom," Aldercapt continued. "We have everything we need to capture you at our disposal. What does this mean, you ask? Well, it means you are running from an inescapable fate. You fail to realize that you _will_ be caught… Then again, you are a Caelum; and a Caelum has lied, cheated, and wronged many without losing their overconfidence."

 _What?_ Lightning thought. _Lied? Cheated? Noctis is a prince, so how could his family do these things?_

"Where am I going with this? I seem to be rambling…" Aldercapt joked. "Ah, yes. I'm reminding you that eluding us is futile. And you forget that you meet many on your journey. And those you meet will be punished for assisting you. Those men at the hanger, for example. We left them alone when we knew you were acquiring an airship. They helped you, just as we planned. But even if they did do what we desired, they will die for their deed."

"No…" Gladiolus said.

"The longer you stay away from us, the more of your allies we find. The more allies we find, the more people we execute. It's simple. But you may not believe me… so let me show you." Arkham waved his fingers to someone off screen, his smirk growing. Two Magitechs pulled prisoners, bound and blindfolded, into their view, one man and one woman—whose hair was a magnificent gold—and forced them onto their knees.

Stella gasped, "No, no!"

"I'll prove my point with the king and queen of Tenebrae, Lucis' sole ally." The dictator snapped his fingers. The Magitechs drew their guns, pointed them at the back of Stella's parents' heads, and shot.

Stella covered her mouth with both of her hands and gave a terrified sob. Everyone tensed, Noctis' reaction being the strongest.

The king and queen fell forward, blood pouring from their heads. The blood Stella found was the blood of her parents, deliberately left on the floor to show them the severity of their actions. Aldercapt said, "In short, the longer you run the more people we kill. And we kill them because we're looking for you. Their blood is on your hands, my prince."

Noctis' eyes widened even more, he stopped breathing, and the look on his face spelled pure guilt and self-loathing.

"If you don't want more people to do because of _you_ , then you will turn yourself in. We look forward to seeing you in our captivity." He looked like he was going to end the video before saying, "Oh, yes. _This_ is why, Highness." The video ended.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Yeah, a bit of a sad cliffy… sorry.**

 **And sorry it took so long, this week has just been terrible. I recently took the ACT again, so studying has been consuming most of my free time. I'll try to update faster next time.**

 **And Odin! Yay! How was the chase scene? I hope it was okay. I really wanted to get this chapter out today so I kinda rushed it. I apologize for any obvious mistakes in the writing.**

 **Stella's finally in the story and, unlike her current role in FFXV (which is nonexistent….), she will have a much bigger part in the story.**

 **As for Prompto's anxiety problem, there's a line of banter from the Duscae 2.0 patch where Ignis tells Prompto to take his medication when his stomach aches (I think. I hope I misheard it because that's sad :() So that's why there's a part about that.**

 **Luceat means "shine" in Latin. Baron was a reference to the kingdom from FFIV :)**

 **Half action-y, half explanations, a little Noct and Light fluff, this was quite the chapter! Almost 8,500 words! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Luna

**Please read!**

 **Some updates:**

 **The word "Lucian" was changed to "Lucii". I watched some of the older trailers and saw that the characters referred to Lucis things as Lucii, so I changed it.**

 **Summons are now called Guardians.**

 **Guardians are now assigned to every kingdom (some having none) as follows: Tenebrae- Carbuncle, Solheim - Ifrit, Niflheim - Bahamut, Accordo - Leviathan, Lucis - Diablos, unassigned - Ramuh, Shiva.**

 **BTW, I really would like to hear what you guys think. Does the plot make sense? Do the conversations flow naturally or do they sound forced? Are the interactions believable? I know I don't edit ('cuz I'm lazy…" but is the writing at least okay? Overall, do you like it? Is It good? I'd really like to know.**

 **And long wait time… sorry. I've been having a busy/difficult time and haven't been inspired to write. This chapter turned out much longer than expected so hopefully that makes up for it.**

 **Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

Stella bowed her head and cried quietly. Lightning wished she was better at comforting people. She knew Luna was the only family Stella had left, and Lightning knew that feeling all too well.

"Bastard…" Cor cursed.

"Stella…" Prompto murmured, unsure of what to say.

Stella shook her head while preventing herself from crying. "I can't… I can't believe this."

Noctis looked at her, quickly moving his gaze to the ground, as if he felt like he wasn't worthy of looking at her. "I'm sorry, Stella."

She shook her head again. "It… it isn't your fault." She did her best to keep her composure. Noctis, on the other hand, looked like he was going to be sick. No doubt Aldercapt's parting words were bothering him. Stella raised her head and whispered, "How could they have known all of this would happen?"

"They staged their recent actions to steer us in the right direction." Ignis paused to think. "I don't believe they know where we're going and it seems like we escaped sooner than they expected, so we may be able to continue to Altissa uninterrupted."

"Can we really assume that?" Gladiolus crossed his arms. "We might be wandering into another trap."

"Not only that," Cor put a hand on his chin, "But what Aldercapt said at the end…"

Prompto completed his thought. "'This is why.' Why what?" He looked at Noctis to see if he had an idea.

Noctis couldn't place the odd remark either. "No, I don't know what he's trying to remind me." He sighed with a worried look in his eyes. "We need to get to Accordo. Maybe Luna will know something about this."

Stella shook her head a third time with a despairing look on her face. "Maybe, but we might have just lost any hope of gaining any support from others. Without my parents," she cringed, "we don't have any ties to royalty anymore. We're on our own."

Gladiolus furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Stella continued, "Without my parents we are less likely to get Tenebrae to assist the retrieval of Lucis. And with Regis gone, we can't—"

Noctis cut her off, "Without my old man? He's alive, he has to be. Luna and I are alive."

It was Stella's turn to be confused. "That's true, but Regis was in the Citadel when the Crystal was taken."

Noctis' was left speechless. His shock faded into anger as he turned to Cor, who appeared to be in pain. Noctis fumed, "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

Cor inhaled deeply. "I didn't know how to." Noctis only glared harder. The general reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

Noctis took it from Cor's hand and unfolded it. Defeat overtook his face as he read.

Noctis covered the lower half of his face with his hand as he lowered his arm and stepped back. He groaned, throwing his arms up, "This… this changes everything!" He buried his face in his hands. Lightning couldn't tell if it was because the king's death disrupted their plans or due to Noctis' grief for losing his father.

Cor, for the first time, looked like he regretted his actions. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" Noctis yelled, turning back to the older man. "It was your job to protect him! Where were you when this happened?"

Cor closed his eyes tightly. "He ordered me to ensure your escape. I tried to convince him that Gladiolus and Ignis could take care of it but he wouldn't take no for an answer. After you left I was captured and never made it back to the Citadel." He looked back at Noctis. "He wanted to face Aldercapt on his own so he could be sure you would be safe."

Noctis calmed at that, but was no less saddened. Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto had noticeable frowned and silently regarded the king with respect. Stella looked guilty for bringing up the subject. Noctis said nothing for a while, leaving the bridge silent. He then muttered, "We're going to head for Altissa. The sooner we get to Luna, the better. In the meantime we need to rest." He left the bridge without another word.

Stella opened her mouth as Noctis passed, but said nothing. She immediately apologized to Cor, "I'm sorry, I thought he knew."

Cor dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Don't be. I should have admitted this long ago." He put his "military face" back on and ordered, "Ignis and I will pilot the airship. The rest of you need to regain your strength. We'll notify everyone if something happens. Be prepared for anything." He dismissed them all with a nod and placed himself in the co-pilot's seat.

The rest of them went their separate ways. Lightning spent some of her time looking around the airship, exploring the different rooms. She found several bedrooms, a few storage closets and weapon shelves, mostly very few things of interest. Gladiolus and Prompto sat in one of the bedrooms and talked. She was about to walk past them when she heard her name being called. "Hey Light! C'mere for a sec," Gladiolus asked.

She did as she was told and entered the room, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. "What's up?"

"You seen Noct?" Gladiolus lunged on the edge of the bed as Prompto sat on top of a small desk that was pushed into the corner.

Lightning shrugged. "Not since he left, no."

Prompto groaned, "No one's seen him. I hope he's okay."

"Yeah," Gladiolus agreed. "That was a rough way to receive that kind of news."

"Well, that, and we don't know how much Niflheim know right now. He might be in trouble." Prompto fumbled with his clothes, straightening them even though they were neatly arranged.

"If there was trouble we would be able to hear it," Lightning said. "Don't worry so much. It'll only wear you out."

Prompto frowned. "I know, but what if—ah!" A rumbling from the airship frightened him. "What was that?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "It's just the airship. Ignis must have changed some of the flight settings."

"How-how can you guys stay so calm?" Lightning almost asked him why he was so scared. She remembered Noctis telling her about Prompto's anxiety problems, which would explain why he kept fiddling with his clothes—especially the bandana on his arm. What was that even for? She wanted to ask, but felt like it wasn't appropriate. It'd be unfair for him to give away secrets that would upset him.

Lightning instead tried to find a way to ease his nerves. Serah used to be afraid of thunder. She would tremble and hide under her bedsheets and cry. Lightning would have to stay with her until she could get back to sleep. Thinking back to that time, the soldier thought of a method she used to get Serah to forget about her fear. "What about the situation makes you fidgety?"

Prompto looked amazed, not expecting Lightning to be concerned. "Um, it's pretty much flying in general. I hate flying." Again, Lightning wondered why but refrained from asking him to reveal anything.

"If you can't get used to it then put yourself somewhere else."

"Huh?"

Lightning uncrossed her arms to appear less closed off. "Think of a time in the past you were doing something completely different. In this case, think of something you did on land, something you enjoyed."

Prompto looked down at the floor. "Hm… Oh! Gladio, remember that vacation we took when we were, uh… when we were teenagers?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean the one at the Tenebraen beach?" Gladiolus smiled at the memory. "Yeah, that was pretty sweet."

Prompto elaborated, "Lucis borders and ocean, but it's also far enough North to get some awful snow later in the year." He scowled, "I hate snow, 'cus the country I'm from is warm all year. Anyway, there was this really bad winter when we were younger that sucked. Noct didn't have much going on, so he went on vacation and we went with him. It was so much fun!"

Lightning crossed her arms again. "There you go. If you feel nauseous or nervous just think of that. And don't just think about it, talk about it to yourself. Describe what you're thinking about in your head. It'll distract you from the flying."

Prompto smiled. "I've tried thinking happy thoughts but not narrating them. I'll give it a shot. Thanks, Light!"

Gladiolus gave her a smile of approval. The bigger man tried to be a bully to the blond, but Lightning knew he did genuinely care for and look after each of his friends. "It's nothing. Anything else?"

Gladiolus answered, "No, we just wanted to know if you'd seen Noct. Stella hasn't been around either. I know Stel just wants time away, but Noct… sometimes it's not good for him to be alone. Let us know if you see him. And tell him to stop moping and get his ass down here so we can actually help him."

"Sure." The boys nodded to her as she left.

She made her way down the hall until she reached the end, approaching a door that she hadn't been in before. She recognized the room, although she had never been in one for a mission during her time as a member of the Guardian Corps. This was the area that soldiers would sit and wait while the pilot flew over a target. Once the order was given, the commander's men would leap from the airship and land below. The area, however, was in the process of being converted into some sort of sitting room. The two doors that once served as dangerous exits were sealed shut. The seats remained unchanged, some lining the walls while others were arranged in a square in the middle of the room.

Stella was sitting in one of the chairs in the center, tinkering with a device that was in her hands. The princess looked up at Lightning as she came in, a distressed look on her face. She then smiled and greeted, "Hi, Light."

Lightning responded. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Stella glanced at the small contraption briefly before answering, "Oh… I was trying to call home."

Curious, Lightning took a seat next to Stella. "With that?" She had noticed the princess was using a Niflheim communicator.

Stella sighed. "It's all I have. I acquired it just before I joined you in Baron. My entire family attended the ceremony in Lucis, so the Tenebraen royal family hasn't been back home since the invasion. I'm worried… what has happened in the time that I've been gone?" Sadness overwhelmed the princess. "I just want to reach them somehow, make sure everything's alright. And I need to know if they've heard anything from Luna so I know for sure she's alright." Stella suddenly shook her head and smiled, breaking away from her agony. "But I don't want to bother you with my worries. My apologies."

Lightning noticed Stella had a habit of being overly polite. "It's okay. And you don't have to be so formal."

Hidden sadness faded into subtle shock as Stella heard her words. "Oh, I didn't mean to sound that way. It's just how I've been raised."

Pink eyebrows rose. "Really? Noctis doesn't act the same way and he couldn't have been raised much different that you were."

Stella giggled. "Oh, he probably wasn't. But he just chooses to be more relaxed." She looked away with a nostalgic expression. "Royal families build reputations over time that dictate how they act. The Caelum line is believed to be stoic, no-nonsense, and strong leaders, so this is how Noctis presents himself when he's fulfilling his duties, which is much different than who he really is. My family is known to be quiet, polite, well-groomed… practically living, breathing perfection. My manner of speaking is a product of habit."

Lightning wasn't sure why she hadn't considered something like this before. Stella and Noctis were pure opposites despite their similar origins. "I see. But that doesn't mean you need to apologize."

Stella giggled. "Alright, thank you. It's nice to know that there's someone to talk to."

"You don't think you can talk to the guys?"

She frowned and looked down. "It's… complicated." After pausing, she added, "And sometimes it's hard for them to relate. Noctis could understand my worry for my kingdom, but none of them have a sibling like I do."

Lightning hummed a response. She crossed her arms, taking a moment to decide how much she wanted to give away right now. She could talk about the time she lost Serah to offer some reassurance. When Lightning believed Serah was gone for good it would have been nice to hear some comforting words… even though she wouldn't have accepted them anyway. "I… have a sister."

Stella gave her full attention at the announcement. "Really?"

"Yeah… You know where I'm from, right?" Stella nodded. "Two years ago I thought I'd never see her again because of my own mistakes. But thinking that didn't help me get past the problems I faced. You have to stay calm and keep trying to find a way to get to her. If you waste your time worrying you might as well stop searching for her." Her tone was harsh, hardly sounding empathetic at all. But Stella knew she had good intentions.

The princess smiled with relief. "I appreciate your help. I really do." Her smile fell into another frown. Lightning could tell there was more than just her sister on her mind but opted to end her comforting for the time being. "I'm glad you're spending time with me, but I think you should talk to Noctis. He hasn't seen anyone since we watched…"

Lightning didn't need her to finish. Her recommendation to see the prince was what brought about her confusion. "Why me?"

Stella looked surprised at first, then smiled and chuckled. "Oh, you two just seem to get along. And the guys won't approach him, so someone has to."

The soldier didn't think Stella was telling the whole truth. Leaving her skepticism behind, Lightning stood. "Yeah… Fine, I'll find him. Have you seen him?" Stella may have asked her to talk to Noctis, but Lightning had already considered looking for him. For some odd reason Lightning felt compelled to see how he was doing. The look on his face as they watched Aldercapt's video… It made her stomach churn.

Stella gestured behind her. "That door leads to the deck. I saw him go when I got here and he hasn't come back, so I assume he's still there." The door on the opposite side of the room looked exactly like the one they'd entered from, blending into the steel walls. Lightning nodded as she headed to the exit. Stella watched her as she left. Once she disappeared behind the door, Stella stared down at the communicator in her hands and sighed sadly.

A staircase waited behind the door, the bright blue sky showing at the top. The deck came into view when she reached the top step. The metal floor was cone shaped, gently sloping to a round tip far ahead of her. A Solheim emblem—a sun symbol with a silhouette of Ifrit staring straight ahead in the middle—adorned the middle of the floor. A metal railing lined the edge of the deck, something that Lightning guessed was a new addition to the airship. Leaning on this railing was Noctis, positioned to Lightning's left and looking up at the sky, his hands hanging limply off the edge. She heard the faint sound of music coming from his direction, most likely emanating from his phone. He hadn't noticed her arrival.

Lightning slowly walked up to him, trying to hear the music he played. After hearing some of the lyrics, she realized it was one of his mother's songs. Her voice rang through the air, the music complimenting her rich sound. Lightning figured he would have realized she was behind him by now and wondered how she should start up a conversation. Startling him appeared to be inevitable.

"Noctis?" The aforementioned prince jumped and swiftly swiveled to face her, shoulders rigid. After a moment he put a hand on his chest and sighed.

"Light, you scared me!" He complained, a small smile on his lips. Even though he wasn't pleased with looking dumb, he wasn't mad at all.

"Maybe you should pay more attention," Lightning countered, giving a miniscule grin. As Noctis chuckled, Lightning gestured to him and asked, "Where is it coming from?"

His smile fell to a frown when he understood what she was talking about. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stopped the music, putting the device away right after. "Just this…"

"You didn't have to stop it." She didn't see why there was a reason to turn it off. It was nice to listen to.

"Oh… it's… I don't know." He turned away from her and leaned on the rail again. Lightning joined him, leaning her elbows on the cool metal. "I've been listening to it for a while anyway."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah, you've been gone for a long time."

Noctis looked down at nothing in particular. "I know. I've just… needed time to think about a few things."

"I'm sure you do." Lightning waited for a response, although Noctis didn't appear to have one. The soldier informed, "The guys are worried about you."

Noctis glanced up at her. "Yeah, I know. They really don't have to worry. I'm fine."

Lightning crossed her arms and faced him, leaning her hip on the rail. "Really?"

The prince straightened as well and said, "Yes, I really am okay." Lightning's expression didn't budge, showing her continued disbelief. Noctis sighed. "Really."

"Explain to my why you think I won't take that as an answer," Lightning commanded.

"Why is this so important to you?"

With those words Lightning realized she didn't know why she wouldn't give up. She usually wouldn't pry, understanding that there are times that talking isn't desired. Her pressing concern surprised herself. "Well," she thought for a second, "You've always approached me when you believed something was wrong. Now it's time I return the favor." _I suppose that's true enough._

Noctis' eyes widened, then glazed over with a look that Lightning couldn't describe.

There were probably thousands of things on his mind. Picking out what was the most troublesome would take some trial and error. Tackling it all would only frustrate him if he wasn't ready to talk about everything. She chose a topic and continued, "Is it your dad?"

He said nothing, instead pulling out the note Cor had handed him earlier. As he opened and read it again, Lightning could see the text. On the note was a message, written in King Regis' handwriting. It read:

 _"Take heed. Never bow out of what you begin. So long as you carry the blood of a royal, so long as you carry my name, carry your head high."_

Noctis folded the note and replaced it in his pocket, believing she hadn't seen it. "He wouldn't have written this in the Citadel just before he was attacked." Lightning nodded in understanding. "If my old man wrote this before he even got there… he wasn't expecting to come out." Noctis turned to the rail again and gripped the bar. "But I don't get why." His knuckles lightened as he tightened his hold. "He was never one to give in, he would always find a way… but he just gave up." There was no rage or pain in his voice, only confusion.

Neither said anything, leaving the skies eerily silent. Lightning eventually relaxed with her elbows on the bar. "There's a difference between giving up and passing on a task."

Dark blue eyes landed on her as she explained. "Giving up would be letting Aldercapt win with no hope of overthrowing him in the future. He accepted his fate knowing that you would take up the responsibility to reclaim Lucis." Lighter irises met his. "He may have given his life, but he didn't give in."

A chuckle was forced from his lips as he looked away. "Overcoming death requires strength, but accepting death demands courage." Before any question could be asked, he said, "An old Lucii saying. Our Guardian is the grim reaper Diablos, so death is something we respect."

"If you respect it why is it still upsetting you so much?"

Noctis closed his eyes. "Respect doesn't make it any less painful. Loss never isn't difficult to face."

Lightning only nodded. "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Noctis shook his head. "Don't be." He turned his back to the rail and leaned against it with his arms crossed. "Let's just change the subject. This is too much of a downer."

"I don't think my next topic choice is much better." Noctis answered with raised eyebrows. "What Aldercapt said about your family."

Noctis frowned again, sighing with his eyes glued to the floor. "What about it?"

She wasn't sure how to approach the conversation. The dictator revealed that Noctis' family has done terrible things, and that was something Lightning wasn't going to ignore. At the same time, she didn't think Noctis was involved in it. And if he was she was going to have to rethink her choice of allies. "Was it true?"

Silence ensued as Noctis pondered his response. He had to choose his words carefully if he wanted to maintain their mutual trust. No matter how hard he tried to come up with some way to make this confession sound better than it was, he couldn't find anything to say.

"…Yes, it's true."

Before he could add anything else, Lightning growled, "Then who am I helping? The lesser of two evils?"

"If my father was here I might have said yes. But he isn't, so no." Lightning narrowed her eyes at him, commanding him to explain with no words. Taking a deep breath, he began, "My family has guarded the last crystal for centuries, and that's not an easy job. Over the years we've had a tough time fulfilling our duty and, well… my ancestors have used less 'honorable' methods to keep the crystal safe."

"Including your father?" Lightning asked bluntly.

"Yes, even my own father." He met her eyes with his. "But I was always against it. My old man has ordered assassinations, made secret deals, and who knows what else during his time on the throne, like many kings before him have…" He trailed off. "We're less of a royal family now and more like a modern mafia of some sort."

Lightning tensed at the comparison. "And you were going to inherit this?"

"No," he said sharply. "I was looking to change it." Again, after receiving no response, he continued, "I never took part in these activities, sometimes fighting against them. I could never do much, but I vowed to take a much cleaner route when I became king." He stood and stepped away. "But that goal seems far away now."

Lightning moved from the bar as well and joined him at his side. "Only if you tell yourself it's far." He glanced up at her as she said, "Don't push it aside because something else is happening. If you keep it in mind you will only fight harder to reach it."

Noctis watcher her for a second, smiled, and then laughed. The soldier glared at his reaction. "Why was that funny?"

"No, no, it wasn't," he said between chortles, "I appreciate the advice, really. It's just you're full of advice. Are you some sort of counselor or something?"

Taken aback, Lightning actually had to take a moment to collect herself. "No, it's… just that I've already been through something like this so I'm familiar with what you're up against."

Noctis nodded, amused. "Oh, so you're just a mother hen?"

"No," Lightning said defensively.

He chuckled one last time. "Okay, then why is it you always come to the rescue when you think I'm in a mood?"

Left off balance a second time, Lightning required time to organize her thoughts. She gave Prompto advice earlier because the problem reminded her of Serah, which made sense. But this never applied to Noctis.

It was something she still couldn't explain. His discomfort affected her in a way that was completely unfamiliar. She had told herself it was because he showed concern when she was troubled. By now she had come to his aid more than he had, meaning this couldn't be the reason for her actions anymore. She couldn't place what was pushing her to be so helpful.

Her mind wandered. One thought led to the next until she started to lose her logical side, just thinking. _Maybe it's just because I'm getting used to the group. But Noctis does seem to bother me more. Is it just because he's quieter, so he's less irritating? No, that sounds more like Ignis. Is it just… him? Is Noct just a person that I get along with? I don't know, I just want him to be okay._

 _Whoa, back up._ She thought it so confidently even though it was completely unexpected.

"Light?" Noctis' voice snapped her out of her own head.

"We're… not going to get anywhere if some of us aren't up to the fight. Besides, the guys asked me to talk to you." Both reasons were true, although she still hadn't figured out where her mind had gone.

Noctis appeared unconvinced, but agreed anyway. "Okay, that's fair enough." He smiled at her, which made her stomach mysteriously tighten. "Thanks for checking up on me."

"Yeah," She said, desperate to dismiss the topic. "But maybe you should have a chat with Stella. She's just in the other room."

"Sure," Noctis shrugged. He knew Stella was in bad shape, yet did nothing, believing his state of mind wouldn't be any use. Noctis led the way down the stairs, Lightning close behind. Upon entering the sitting room they discovered Stella had left, most likely rejoining Ignis and Cor at the bridge or meeting up with Gladiolus and Prompto in one of the guest rooms. "I… guess she went somewhere else," Noctis pointed out.

"I figured that out." Lightning was only concerned with dropping their previous conversation, so the princess' disappearance wasn't too upsetting.

"Did you talk to her?" Noctis wondered, hoping she was okay for the time being.

"I did. She was trying to contact Tenebrae and hopefully find something out about Luna."

Noctis gave her a knowing smirk. "Did you help her out as well?"

Annoyed, Lightning sighed, "Because I have a sister and could relate, which is something she believed the rest of you couldn't do."

He shrugged, "Which is probably true. But it's proof of your mothering-ness," he pointed out, knowing it would irk her.

"Fine, I just won't help anymore," Lightning crossed her arms. There was something in her gut that made her believe she would keep helping him even with his teasing.

Noctis smiled at her. "I'm kidding. I appreciate it really."

"Hm," Lightning grunted, still irritated.

Noctis laughed and took a step towards her, smiling even wider with his hands in his pockets. "Okay, jokes aside, I really do appreciate your help. I feel better when you talk to me. Thanks."

She turned her head to meet his gaze, realizing their faces were much closer than they have ever been before. His smile faded a bit as the next few moments were spent with lost stares. They were jolted back to reality when a low beep sounded, followed by Cor's voice over an intercom. "Everyone to the bridge. We need to chat."

The two jumped back, suddenly aware of what had happened. Noctis rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, l-let's, um, just…"

He stuttered hopelessly with his cheeks tinted a light pink. Lightning looked away when she felt her stomach flop. "Yeah, we'd better go see what he needs."

As she walked past him, Noctis could have sworn she was blushing a little too.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Everyone was gathered at the bridge, even Ignis and Cor set the airship to autopilot so their full attention could be given to the meeting at hand. Cor stood next to the pilot's seat with his hands folded behind his back. "Between the mess that was the Disc and the disastrous run though Baron it's high time we start making intricate plans for our next move."

"And how can we do that?" Gladiolus countered, "We don't know if Niflheim knows where we're going, since we've followed whatever plan they had for us. They might even already be in Altissa."

Ignis intervened, "Which is why we need to have several option laid out in advance." He was looking intently at the phone in his hand as he said, "There seems to be no report of Niflheim forces invading Accordo, so we're either ahead of our enemy or dealing with an ambush. We have to be prepared for both scenarios."

"Well then… any ideas? Anyone?" Prompto looked around the room, knowing he wasn't the best at planning ahead.

"If we're dealing with an ambush we'll have to be discreet," Lightning proposed. "We could take the Regalia through the streets, but only if we stick with busy places. Either that, or we leave the car behind and take any backroads and allies until we reach Luna's location."

Cor favored her idea. "A good start. Do we even know where Princess Luna is?"

Prompto said, "She told us she was in the… Capitol Manor, was it?"

Stella gasped quietly. "Of course. A family friend of ours owns the manor. She must be posing as a guest."

"Then if that's the case we should combine that plan," Noctis said. "The manor is practically the center of Altissa. We can't take backroads because we'd have to cross major areas sooner or later. And using solely main roadways won't be enough cover. We can take the Regalia half way, leave it somewhere safe, then sneak through the rest."

"More than halfway," Gladiolus corrected. "If we're caught we'll need a fast escape and the Regalia's the best chance we have at that."

Ignis put a gloved hand on his chin. "Gladio's right. The question is where to stop driving and start walking."

Stella stared at Ignis, a glint of fear in her eyes. After a moment's hesitation, she suggested, "What about the Capitol Building?"

"Isn't… that where Luna's staying?" Prompto asked.

"No, the Capitol Manor is where Altissa's representatives and leaders reside when long-term business is taking place. The Capitol Building is where any government work is conducted. It contains a large parking garage, where the Regalia will blend in with the surrounding vehicles. The worst consequence we may face for leaving it there is parking ticket, which is the least of our worries for the time being."

"That's… not a bad idea," Noctis said. Strangely, Stella frowned and looked at the floor when her idea was praised.

Cor nodded in agreement. "Very true, that could very well work. But only if Niflheim isn't expecting us to head for the Capitol Manor."

Ignis shook his head. "You have a point, but where else could we go?

Stella spoke up again. "It may be our only option. The Capitol Manor is connected to several other buildings with a series of basement tunnels similar to the one we traveled through in Baron. They're used to provide an escape for VIP's in case of an emergency. If Niflheim is waiting we can lose them through there."

Ignis looked at Cor, saying nothing. "Then I suppose it's a start." He looked to the rest of his comrades. "This plan is subject to revision, but for now are we all clear?"

The rest signaled their understanding, except Stella, who continued to stare at the floor.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Altissa was stunning.

This was the first thing Lightning thought as they entered the city gates. Waterways flowed through the streets, boats and tourist ships sailing through them. Beautiful buildings tinted gold and light blue gave an aquatic feel to the setting, complete by fountains littering the sidewalks. An ocean surrounded them; the only land that bordered the country was left behind them. From what she had been told, a sea serpent—Leviathan was its name—was the Guardian of Accordo, living somewhere in the depths of the sea. She saw this as both a blessing and a curse—an open ocean made it easy to spot enemy airships approaching, but the sea creature might hinder their ability to leave the city without backtracking.

The dilemma of space halted their progress for a short time. The Regalia couldn't fit the entire team, unless they put someone in the trunk. It was Stella who suggested that they split up. Half of them would move to the Capitol Manor. The driver would take the Regalia back and pick up the other portion of the party, taking new routes to prevent suspicion, and meet back at the Capitol Building, hopefully with Luna in tow. They would then use the underground tunnels to find a new hiding spot and wait until they knew for sure that Niflheim wasn't following them.

It was decided that Gladiolus would be the driver. The team that would find Luna would include Noctis, Lightning, and Ignis. Prompto, Stella, Cor, and Gladiolus would meet up later. Noctis had insisted that Stella be part of the first team, but she declined. She thought she should stay behind in case Niflheim was watching. She believed Tenebrae may be attacked if both she and Luna were seen allying with Noctis. But there was no way she would ignore her sister's involvement in the situation and asked Lightning to give Luna a message for her.

The ride through the city hadn't revealed any spies. Gladiolus dropped them off in the parking garage when they were free of prying eyes. "Stay hidden," he had warned before going back for the others.

Sometime later they stood in an ally that gave them a clear view of the Capitol Manor, a tall, circular building with arches spreading from the roof and ending far beyond the front steps. Canals flowed parallel to its sides, complementing the blue and gold tiled ground in front of it.

"So," Noctis began, "are we just… walking in?"

Ignis said, "If Princess Luna is awaiting our arrival she must have informed someone that lives or works there."

"Yeah, but we'll have to find out who she's told to gain easy access." Lightning scanned the area, noting that there weren't many people around this part of town. It made it easy to sneak it, but offered less protection from enemies.

Noctis sighed impatiently. "We won't know anything unless we try. If we just walk in like we have legitimate business we probably won't be confronted too quickly."

Lightning gave him a questioning look. "If it's a government building won't you be recognized by someone there?" She had wondered how no one had realized who he was throughout the entirety of their journey.

The prince snickered lightly, as if the idea was absolutely ridiculous. "I wouldn't think so. Lucis has been so Xenophobic over the years that there aren't many who know what I look like. My old man is a different story, but I haven't been on much of the media as of late."

Ignis gained both of their attention. "The sooner we do this the better. Whether we're discovered or not, giving this a go is better than Niflheim catching up with us."

Noctis moved from the ally and into the open space ahead of them. "Then let's just go in."

Ignis grumbled, "We don't have much of a choice when you're already waltzing in."

All three of them were on high alert as they crossed the lustrous stone paths and ascended the few flights of stairs that led to the glass doors. Noctis took hold of the golden door handle and looked hesitantly back at Ignis. The latter nodded, signaling that there may be no returning from this point. The door swung open.

The lobby was made up of gold colored walls and wooden furniture with crystal chandeliers hanging from the roof, illuminating the room with their beauty. The floor was white tile, mostly. Some parts had red carpet, matching some of the decorations around the room. Expensive painting adorned the gold and white walls, most of them depicting something related to water or Leviathan.

The front desk was about ten meters in front of them, standing parallel to the wall behind it and in the middle of two hallways that went in opposite directions. The clerk was speaking with a man in a suit just a short distance from the desk, but they were too preoccupied with their business to notice three strangers enter.

Moving quickly and discreetly, Noctis led the way, taking the hallway that went left before either of the employees could notice them. They advanced in silence until they were a good distance from the lobby. Ignis then said, "Now where would Princess Luna be in such a large estate?"

From the hallway they had taken they encountered several exits and more hallways. The roof even raised high above their heads, revealing stairs to the floors above. Finding Luna would be like trying to find a tiny diamond by sifting through a barrel of coal. Searching every floor would take hours.

"I would think she'd be on the top floor," Noctis thought out loud. "If the owner is hiding her they would keep her in a secure place where most people wouldn't be allowed."

"And if we're not allowed up there then how will we find her?" Lightning asked nonchalantly.

Noctis suddenly stopped, observing metal doors that were to their right. "An elevator is a good place to start."

Ignis interjected, "Yes, but there may be someone at the top who will stop us."

Noctis put on a mischievous expression. "If there's one thing I've learned by growing up in a castle full of important places that are restricted it's that you don't look suspicious as long as you act like you have real business to attend to."

"And was that the strategy you used whenever you were dragged back to His Majesty as a child?" Ignis quipped.

"No, I just… whatever, let's go," Noctis remarked irately with a wave of his hand. He pressed the button, causing a low tone to sound. A few moments later the doors opened, revealing no one to be inside. They walked inside and examined the floor keys next to the entrance. "Do you think this elevator goes to the top?"

"If it does we would most likely encounter security officers," Ignis said.

"So… where should we go?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "If the top floors are restricted why would the public elevator go to directly to them?"

Noctis shrugged, "I don't know, we can…" Exasperation took over his emotions as he grew tired of this guessing game. "You know what, whatever," he said again, pressing the button that was two spaces below the highest number.

Silence consumed the air as tension began to fill the elevator. What happened next would determine how easy or difficult the next phases of their plan would be. The beep played again and the doors slid open. Shoulders were stiffened and fists were clenched as the metal slid to the side in what felt like slow motion. The open doorway revealed, luckily, and empty hallway.

The party relaxed and casually walked out of the elevator as two men passed them, not even noticing their presence. Moving onward, they continued down the hall until they reached an area opened up to their left, revealing a wall made completely of glass with furniture set against the walls. Noctis stepped into this room and said in a low voice, "We're here. Do we have any idea where to go?"

Ignis criticized, "Maybe you should have thought of that before you said 'whatever' to the elevator."

Noctis glared back. "Okay, not the point."

The two men began to grumble at each other, arguing over their previous and next moves. Lightning, not interested in the slightest, looked around the room, trying to find anything that may be useful. Her first glances discovered nothing. Then, from around one of the corners of the hallway, came a young woman with familiar blonde hair and violet eyes. The girl gazed in their direction, saw Noctis and Ignis, and gasped quietly with her eyes wide. She suddenly retreated behind the wall.

Confusion overtook Lightning's thoughts until she heard a small voice speaking from the direction the girl came from. The voices fell silent and the young blonde peeked around the corner at them again and whispered, "Noctis!"

Neither of the men had heard her, too busy bickering over superficial matters. "Noctis!" She called, slightly louder.

Lightning rolled her eyes, something she had been doing more and more often since she joined this battle. "Guys," Lightning said incredulously.

Noctis and Ignis turned to her, both looking annoyed with her interruption and each other. Lightning pointed in the direction of the girl.

Ignis said quietly, "Princess!"

Luna waved them over, disappearing behind the corner once again. They rushed over and were pulled through a door and into a storage room. The door was shut, prompting the group to speak freely.

The small girl smiled at each of them. Lightning couldn't help but draw another similarity between her and Stella, seeing Luna up close for the first time. Like Serah, Luna's hair and eye color were similar to her sister's, but she was shorter and had a rounder face. Her hair was tied up and she wore a dainty white dress with matching flat shoes. The She looked like a sweet girl just because of her looks, just like Serah did.

"I'm so glad you made her unharmed," Luna greeted.

"I was about to say the same to you," Noctis said. "How did you—"

Luna waved her hands in front of her. "No, not here. I have to inform the owner that you've arrived, but just wait until I get back." After she saw that her command was acknowledged, Luna left to room and returned a few minutes later. "Okay, this way." She held the door open as they exited the storage room, Lightning being the last to leave.

Luna stopped her and asked, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Lunafreya, but you may call me Luna. And you are?"

"Lightning, and your sisters says to stay safe and that she'll see you soon."

Luna giggled into her hand. "Stella said that? It's not too surprising, she's always worried about me."

"That's just what sisters do," Lightning responded.

Luna paused for a moment then smiled brightly.

She led them to a new elevator, one that required a cardkey to open. In a few short minutes they were in Luna's private room, sitting at an extravagant gold dining table. Noctis was the first to start business. "How did you get out of Insomnia?"

The meek princess folded her hands in her lap and stared at the table top as she recalled the invasion. "Stella and I were together when the attack began. She and I tried to find you and the others but only encountered Niflheim's forces. We were trapped… Stella told me to go while she held off the soldiers. I ran with hopes of joining her again later, but instead I…" She looked up at her guests. "I found Aldercapt and Arkham."

"And you escaped?" Ignis asked with disbelief.

"No, they didn't see me. They were talking about something important, so I listened… and what I heard can change the entire war."

"What was it?" Noctis sounded both excited and nervous.

"It's about you." Her comment made Noctis appear shocked.

The princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing for the long explanation. "Niflheim and Lucis have been enemies for centuries, but the hostility between them worsened when war broke out long ago, leaving Lucis with the last Crystal. Their goal has been to gain control over it ever since. This caused Lucis to pull away from society and prevent anyone from stealing the Crystal.

"Lucis' actions fulfilled their purpose, the knowledge of the Crystal lost to every other kingdom in favor of technology. But the one source of Etro's power is still desired, a fact we all know too well. Because of the advancements Lucis made due to the Crystal's presence it became powerful, too powerful for Niflheim to defeat. Typical warfare wouldn't be enough."

Noctis looked like he was getting impatient. "Yeah, this is common knowledge. How is this groundbreaking?"

Luna shook her head. "There's so much to this story, Noctis." Looking down at her hands, she continued, "What I overheard during the invasion was this: a confession of weakness."

"Weakness?" Ignis raised his brows.

Looking back up, Luna confirmed, "Aldercapt and Arkham were conversing about their inability to use the Crystal. They gained the opportunity to seize it, but without some form of bridge between them and the Crystal it was useless."

Noctis leaned back in his chair, realizing something he should have known. "Of course. No one can use magic anymore. I was a fool to believe they had found a way to take control of it." He then straightened. "That's why they found the Astral stone?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, but we're getting a little ahead of ourselves." She was granted silence, signaling her to continue her story. "They knew they couldn't use the Crystal. So they made a decision to keep the Caelum family alive."

Before anyone could ask any questions, Luna said, "Yes, despite what the media says, King Regis _is_ alive."

"Have you seen him?" Lightning asked, not convinced.

"No, but what they said makes me certain that they didn't kill him." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Lucii citizens could use magic, as that is the benefit of living under the Crystal. But using magic is different than harboring the Crystal's power. The only ones who have ever been able to use magic directly from the Crystals were their protectors. And the only protectors left are the Caelum family.

"I overheard them agree that they needed either you or King Regis to access the Crystal's power. They couldn't locate you during the attack, so they kept the king."

Noctis nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. But then why is it they changed their minds?" He tensed up, as if he was afraid of the answer to his next question. "They wanted to kill me, but now they want me to turn myself in. Why do they need me if they have my father in their custody?"

Luna looked at each of them before giving Noctis a serious look. "You are better," she said flatly.

"King Regis has given them the ability to use the Crystal. They uncovered an Astral stone, an object that a protector can transfer the Crystal's power to. They must have forced King Regis to do this. However," she paused again. "Something we all know is that magical abilities fade with age." Lightning hadn't known this, but she simply took in the new information and tried to start putting the pieces together.

"His Majesty is older, therefore his ability to grant them the Crystal's power is limited. This makes you a better candidate. In addition to this," Luna gave Noctis a worried glance, "you have a deeper connection to Etro." Noctis sighed, knowing what she meant. "Your status as a protector and your alliance with the stars… you could draw much more magic out of the Crystal."

"But how could they know that he has these powers if most people don't even know they exist?" Lightning wondered.

Luna shrugged. "Have you exhibited any power that only you and Stella could possess?"

Ignis turned to Noctis. "When you summoned Ifrit at the Disc," he stated.

Luna gasped. "That must be correct. No one can wield the Guardians. Seeing you summon must have shown them that you would be more useful to them."

Noctis sighed. "That makes sense too. Their intentions changed after that event." Confusion worked its way back onto his face. "So if they think I'd be better, then why is my father still alive?"

"He's like… 'insurance.' As long as Niflheim has him they can have some access to the Crystal while they pursue you. If you're captured…"

"They'll kill him," Noctis finished without hesitation.

"But that brings me to my point," Luna said. "They're out to capture you, not kill you."

The room stilled as Luna's guests turned the statement in their heads, processing what that meant.

Luna leaned forward to emphasize her words. "No matter how hard you fight, how many times you escape, they will not fight back hard enough to kill you. You could walk right into Lindblum and they wouldn't endanger your life."

"So we have an advantage," Ignis concluded.

"An advantage that they can't counter," Noctis added.

Luna smiled, knowing they were already thinking of how helpful this knowledge would be. "And that isn't all.

"I heard them conversing about an empty Astral shard. You know what they are, I presume? You and His Majesty can give power to those. The Astral shard can serve as a portable power source. They can't move the Crystal, knowing someone may try to take it. The Astral shard is something they can use to power the Astral stone when they're away from Lucis. But neither the shards nor the Crystal are indestructible."

"So if we find the Astral shard they're keeping with them…" Noctis began.

Lightning finished, "We can destroy it and take away whatever magic they can use against us."

"Exactly." Luna frowned now, recalling the invasion once again. "After this I was discovered. I found Stella one last time and she held off the forces once again. This is why they announced my death; they didn't want anyone to assist me, fearing I would release the information I now knew.

"Ever since I arrived here I've been researching how else their weakness could turn the tides of the war. And what I discovered… Noctis," She fell silent, pondering how she should put her next sentence. "You are much more powerful than they can defeat."

Noctis' eyes widened. He said nothing at first, then gave a fake laugh. "Really? That doesn't seem to be too true after some of the stuff we've dealt with in the recent past."

Luna seemed to recoil, rethinking her explanation. "Let me rephrase that… your full potential is what makes you unbeatable."

Ignis adjusted his glasses, wrapping his mind around the subject. "You mean being a Caelum and containing the power of the stars isn't his limit?"

"No. In fact, it's only the beginning." Luna's eyes turned to stone as she explained her findings.

"Pieces of Etro's power are scattered across the land. These pieces are in the form of Astral shards, Crystals, and Guardians. Then there's the rare case of Etro granting her power to those who have escaped death.

"And Etro's power isn't contained. It can be transferred, granted to those who are worthy… having one piece of Etro's power gives you access to more." The princess was met with amazed stares. She knew she sounded unbelievable, but this was something she knew Noctis could defeat Aldercapt with.

"You were granted Etro's power through the stars. This gives you the opportunity to expand. You can do this through finding Astral shards… or achieving the Guardians."

Noctis put his head in his hands. "Hold on, this is way too much. I… can wield all of the Guardians?"

Luna nodded. "You have to prove yourself to them before you can… but yes. And with each one you conquer the limits on your power disappear. If you gain them all," Luna hesitated, positive that Noctis would have a hard time digesting what she said, "you would be unstoppable."

Noctis gawked at the table's surface. "I don't… understand." He looked up and raised his hands slightly. "Why me?"

"Perhaps this is what fate planned. Lucis is in danger… and it is up to you to save it."

Noctis sighed again. "So if I gain every Guardian…" He wasn't even sure where to go next.

"You will achieve more magical ability." Luna sounded exasperated, desperately trying to get her knowledge through to him. "Noctis, you are a protector, meaning you can use magic directly from its source: the Crystal. On top of that you have the power of the stars. Adding the Guardians to this… you could be the most powerful person that's ever lived.

"With all of this power you could bend magic in any way you desired. More powerful sources and spells would be more difficult, but not impossible. Not for you. With so much of Etro on your side not even Niflheim's army stands a chance against you. And if they won't kill you, you can take Lucis back."

Lightning looked over at Noctis, expecting inspiration or determination to decorate his features. Knowing he had a chance to overthrow Aldercapt would have refreshed many others. But in his eyes was fear.

She could only guess that he was afraid of himself. When she became a L'Cie Lightning knew she was capable of things normal humans could only dream of. Although she never admitted it, she was afraid of herself. Noctis must have felt the same thing. Many people would be delighted to hear that they were the most powerful in the world. But he saw himself as too dangerous for him to handle.

The fear suddenly faded, falling to disappointment. He slouched and folded his hands on the table top. "But that won't happen."

Luna's desperation turned to concern. "Why do you say that?" She dug around in her mind for an answer. "Is it because of Tenebrae's Guardian? Stella could give you the ability to use it."

Noctis' disappointed gave away to curiosity. "Stella? How?"

"The Fleuret family was once protectors of our Crystal before it were destroyed. She also has the power of the stars, so she should be able to give you permission to use Carbuncle."

"Does she even know how to?" Ignis asked.

Luna nodded. "She has said that she knows things that she doesn't understand because of her connection to the stars. She may not consciously know how to do it, but she can."

Noctis waved his hand in order to dismiss the subject. "Okay, but that wasn't what I was worried about."

Ignis didn't need any clarification. "You're afraid of the Lucii Guardian." Noctis gave no answer.

Lightning was the only one in the room that didn't comprehend and she knew it. Frustrated, she said, "But if it's your own kingdom's guardian shouldn't you be able to use it already?"

Noctis shook his head. "I may have been… if it weren't for my ancestors." He and Ignis shared an expression that was full of regret. "The Guardians protect their kingdoms, but only if they believe it's worth saving. My family has used less honorable methods in the past. As a result… our Guardian believed we were unworthy of his service. He hasn't been seen for hundreds of years now."

"And in addition," Ignis said, "the actions of the past Caelum rulers have caused the Guardian to be… unreliable. The last times Diablos served Lucis… he took the life of the rulers as punishment for requiring his assistance."

Lightning looked at him in shock. "So even if we can get Diablos he might not find Noctis worthy and kill him?"

Noctis shrugged. "It wouldn't be surprising if he did. That is, if he even shows up. So we can forget about the whole 'unstoppable' thing."

Luna searched for a way to redirect the conversation. "Even so, gaining all but Diablos should still increase your power dramatically. It would still be useful." She gave a smile, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "You have gained more than Ifrit, haven't you?"

Ignis answered, "We've encountered Titan, Ramuh and Ifrit."

"So you have all of the southern Guardians. You only need Carbuncle from Stella, Leviathan, Shiva, and Bahamut."

Noctis only gave more negative responses. "And Bahamut is in Lindblum and I'm sure Niflheim won't give him up so easily."

"Maybe not," Luna said, "but most of their forces are in Insomnia. It won't be as difficult as might believe."

Her encouragement seemed to end the topic, giving Lightning time to backtrack on something that got her attention earlier. "You said before that 'typical warfare' wouldn't be enough to take down Lucis. Did you mean anything else by that?"

Luna frowned, wishing Lightning hadn't caught on. "Well… Niflheim has been planning this for years. They've done other things in the past that have led to the invasion."

Noctis paled. "Like what?"

The blonde wore a pained expression. "Aldercapt wanted to find subtle ways to keep the Lucii citizens from approving of His Majesty's rule. That way he could easily take over if the invasion succeeded."

Noctis glared at her, demanding her to be less vague.

Luna grew quiet. "One thing that the citizens loved was the queen."

Lightning and Ignis shared a look of utter fear.

Noctis growled, "So they…"

Luna's voice was barely above a whisper. "The accident that killed Queen Liana… wasn't an accident."

Lightning knew Noctis had blamed himself for whatever killed his mother and gave him the ability to use the stars. But this reveal must have changed his entire outlook on the war completely.

A ringing sounded from Ignis' pocket, breaking the tension into tiny shards that scattered across the room. He retrieved his cell phone and answered. After sharing a few words he hung up and informed, "Gladio is on his way with the others. We need to get back to the garage."

Noctis stood, the others following. His face was hard and cold, showing only a portion of the anger he felt for Niflheim. He brushed off the emotions he held and ordered calmly, "Then let's go. Luna, we plan to use the underground tunnels to get around without being discovered. Can we drop you off in one of them and rejoin you later?"

Luna smiled. "Sure, I'll be ready for you."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Luna watched as Noctis, Lightning, and Ignis exit the tunnel, heading back to the garage. She leaned against the stone wall, thinking about her encounter with Noctis, hoping it would help him gain his kingdom back.

Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a subtle movement. She flinched, jumping away from the wall. She stared down the tunnel until armored Magitechs charged at her.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The party of three ran towards the Regalia, eager to tell them the news. Prompto was the first to greet them. "Hey! Guys!"

They were all together, all of the waiting for them to explain where they left Luna.

Noctis instructed, "We left Luna at a tunnel not far from here. We need to get to her soon. Let's get going."

Stella reached towards him as he moved toward the car. "Wait!" She realized how upset she sounded and visibly calmed down. "What did Luna tell you?"

Noctis wasn't sure why she wanted to know so soon, but answered, "She said… my father's alive. He's being forced to help them use the Crystal. But they know I'd be more useful and want me to take his place, so they won't kill me no matter what. And-and that my ability to use the stars allows me to control all the Guardians… and the more I control, the more powerful I get." He suddenly remembered that Stella could give him Tenebrae's Guardian. "And because you have the same power you can give me Carbuncle."

Stella gasped. "I don't think…" She stopped, knowing she didn't understand some of the things she could do. "Then…let's do that now."

Noctis stuttered in surprise, "Wha—why now? We have time later."

"I know," she said, "but… just in case it will make you more powerful… it could help us if Arkham finds us."

Noctis looked at his other comrades, who were just as confused as he was. He looked back at Stella. "…Okay, if you really want to."

Stella nodded. She reached out to Noctis and took both of his hands in hers, shaking intensely. She licked her lips, closed her eyes and looked down. Noctis followed her lead. Soon after, a warm feeling flowed into his hands. His team watched as a soft glow escaped from their hands, flowing between them. The glowing ceased on Stella's side, leaving Noctis the only one with illumination. The golden light changed into a light blue, then dwindled into nothing.

Stella and Noctis opened their eyes. They looked around the room and at their friends until Noctis asked, "Did.. it work?"

Gladiolus said, "I… think so. It looked like it did."

Prompto hopped in place. "Then… let's go! We gotta get Luna!" He approached the Regalia with the others following him, everyone except Stella.

Lightning was the first to acknowledge her stillness. "Stella?"

The rest of the party watched the princess. Stella had noticeably paled and was looking down at the ground nervously. "Stel?" Noctis called.

Stella stepped back, and it was in this moment that Noctis noticed a small device in her hands, which were held close to her chest. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. Footsteps could be heard but no one had moved. "I had to protect Luna."

"Indeed," Arkham said as he stepped out of the shadows, soldiers and Magitechs at his side. He stopped beside Stella, smirking. "And you've done a wonderful job of keeping us on their trail, Princess."


	8. Chapter 8: Showdown in Altissa

**Please Read****…again**

 **I am soooo sorry about the wait. Believe me, I've been wanting to write this chapter and the upcoming ones for so long. College life is keeping my busy and preventing me from putting real effort into the quality and time for this fic. It's been brought to my attention that it looks like I'm not finishing this.**

 **Look, I'll be honest. I wasn't happy when I read something that rudely pointed out my lack of updating. I do have mental problems that prevent me from working on pretty much everything. I won't give specific details, but I'll say that it has been problematic lately, which is why I seem to have disappeared.**

 **This fic is not a priority (sadly) and the times that I can push myself to work are put towards things that I** _ **have**_ **to do. I know I'm making you wait a long time to find out what happens after all these cliffies, but please be patient with me. Because of my class schedule I should be able to update faster at the end of October.**

 **Even if the process is slow, I** _ **promise**_ **I will finish this fic. I thought I wouldn't write anymore after I stopped years ago, but I wanted to write this one so bad that I came back to it. I'm not going to leave it behind. I swear.**

 **I'll try harder to give you guys something to read (in fact I stayed up past 2 AM today to finish this, which is why the editing may be terrible by the end…). But please give me time.**

 **Thank you for the support and criticism from the last chapter. It really helps me out to know what you think. Feel free to tell me what you think any time. Thank you for bearing with me! Please enjoy! :)**

The best way to describe the atmosphere was shocking. All but Arkham's eyes were on Stella, who refused to take her gaze away from the ground in front of her. Their enemy took another step forward, his hand outstretched. "Now that we're all here, why don't we finally… make an agreement of some sort? A surrender, perhaps?"

In any other situation Noctis would have found some comeback for his ridiculous question, but the devastating betrayal he faced left him speechless. He only watched Stella, waiting for her to do something. "Stella…" He drifted off.

Arkham chuckled, "I know this must be a lot to take in, but let's not change the subject." Now Noctis glared at him with unending fury. "What will it be, 'Your Highness?'" Arkham asked, his tone becoming sarcastic and mocking when he spoke of the prince's title.

Noctis straightened and clenched his fists, making his chest puff out a small amount, showing the strength he held. "I'm not going to let you take me that easily." Knowing Arkham wouldn't mortally wound him Noctis found it easier to confidently fight back. Ignis and Gladiolus stepped up beside the prince, supporting his decision silently. Prompto put on a hard expression and readied for a fight as Cor remained ready for the first strike.

Although she found this odd, she had to take a moment to prepare for what was to come. Fights were nothing new to her, and neither was betrayal. But seeing Stella's crushed demeanor made her hesitant to battle as she was aware the princess would most likely be against them this time.

Arkham clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Well that isn't convenient at all. But what is convenient is having someone who knows all of your weaknesses on our side."

Stella's stare was replaced by a sharp look of defiance thrown at Arkham. "I never agreed to that!"

The man hardly even glanced at her, still acting like he had already won the war. "I realize this. But you will now." He snapped his fingers, summoning tow Magitechs from the shadows, both of them holding Luna hostage.

Stella gasped, horror painted on her features. Luna struggled and tried to free herself, not an ounce of fear in her posture. The elder princess glared at Arkham, who said, "Assist. Or watch as we take her life as well. She may struggle, but you and I both know she can't fight back."

Luna yelled to Stella, "Don't listen to him! Stella, please!"

Stella view rapidly switched between Noctis and Luna, as if she couldn't comprehend the scene that had played out in front of her. Arkham caught her attention by darkening his tone. "Now choose," he commanded.

The princess panted as she stared at the concrete one more time before looking back to Noctis, her decision made. Noctis held out his hands, sadness decorating his face. "Stella…" He said again, unsure of what to say.

Regret shined in lavender eyes as a golden light shined, a rapier was swiped and Noctis was tackled and teleported somewhere that the others could not see. "Highness!" Ignis, Gladiolus, and Cor called out as they disappeared.

"How unfortunate," Arkham said. "I suppose it's time to begin."

"No!" Luna shouted. The Magitechs charged at the group, forcing them to fall back. Dashing out of the parking garage, the party found Stella and Noctis just outside the exit. The princess struck at the prince halfheartedly, unable to issue any dangerous attacks while Noctis only dodged and blocked, offering no counteroffensive to her attack.

Arkham followed them out at his own comfortable pace. Witnessing the sad exchange of blows, he shook his head and warned, "Princess, don't you remember why it is you're working for us?"

Stella glanced back at him as she faced Noctis, who watched the princess in anguish. Then a revelation fell upon him as Arkham called out to Stella. "Hold on," Noctis mumbled. Recalling the video Aldercapt sent and the death of Stella's parents he finally realized what the dictator's hidden message meant. "'This is why, Highness,'" Noctis said, catching Stella's attention. "When Aldercapt said that… he wasn't talking to me, he was talking to you." Stella looked down at her feet for the umpteenth time. "He was reminding you that they could hurt Luna… that you have to help them to prevent that from happening."

The blonde's face crinkled in pain, wordlessly confirming that everything he said was true.

"Stella!" The younger blonde appeared from the crowd of soldiers, breaking free of her captors. "Don't listen to him!" Luna was about to continue, yet was interrupted by the soldiers seizing her again as she struggled furiously, unafraid of the consequences.

Stella watched as her sister was held captive again, fear causing her to pant relentlessly. Arkham ordered again, "Now finish what was started, or your sister will face more than captivity."

The princess faced Noctis again, who shook his head at her. "Stel, don't let him do this," he said. After hesitating, Stella raised her blade again. She forced him to stumble back with a quick strike, but was then stopped by a massive sword swinging in her path. Gladiolus was now in her way, reluctant to participate but willing to continue because of his sworn duty.

With no warning, Ignis casted a fire spell, raising flames between Gladiolus and Stella that stretched across the battle field, giving them an opportunity to run.

Cor pulled Noctis by his arm as Lightning and Prompto followed. Ignis and Gladiolus were the last to leave. Prompto's nervous voice shouted, "Okay, we're running! Now what?"

Cor directed, "Find some sort of cover before they locate us again. There's no telling how many foes they brought with them."

Lightning paused, staring up at the sky above. She stopped running and caught the attention of her comrades by pointing up. "I think that gives us a good idea of what we're up against."

The sound of motors filled the air as countless airships filled the skies. Screams and gunshots were heard in the distant, signaling that Niflheim's attack had begun. Ignis said, "He's planning on taking the entire city."

The general shook his head, at a loss for what to do. Gathering his thoughts, he put on his "military face" and ordered, "We need to get out of here. Now. There's no way we can defeat an entire army by ourselves."

Prompto said, "But what about Stella and Luna?"

"Luna can take care of herself. And Stella…" Cor thought of a way to express his next phrase, "she's no longer on our side."

Lightning scowled at his words. The look of remorse on the princess' face told a different story. "She may be fighting for them but she's not betraying us. If we can get Luna way from Arkham she'll fight back with us."

Cor growled, "But there's no time! We need to—" Bullets cut him off, striking the walls around them. Noctis took the initiative to move out of the way, cutting through an alley to get to the next street. As the others followed, they saw that the path the prince chose led to a large square with a magnificent fountain in the middle with several canals flowing from it and into the surrounding streets. It was also revealed that Magitechs and enemy troops were wreaking havoc on Altissa, taking hostages and rounding up civilians to keep them out of the way.

The open area gave them away, and a gold spell swooped past them, appearing to miss on purpose. Stella arrived behind them, her eyes clouded by something Lightning couldn't describe.

Gladiolus stepped forward, summoning his sword. "You know what we have to do if you keep this up," he said, giving Stella one last chance to back out of the fight.

Ignis spoke up, "We have no desire to harm you."

Stella cried, "But they have Luna!"

Lightning grew tired of letting the others doing the talking, seeing that they weren't getting anywhere. "That may be true, but will any of this save her?" Stella looked up at her like a scared child. "Do you think she wants you to do this? Do you think this is what she wants?" Repressed emotions from her own experiences were rising from her heart. "She may be in danger and out of your reach but does any of this fix the problem?"

Stella began breathing unevenly, her heart racing. Then, with a gust of wind, a metal hovercraft with a control panel and two figures landed near them. Arkham and Rega stood on it, both looking pleased with the sight. Rega, with her long black hair blowing, said, "We understand your concern for your friend, but her decision is made. And if she revokes her alliance…" The woman didn't finish, knowing Stella was aware of the punishment.

Cor, having met Rega already, snarled back, "And it seems you're missing one of your assistants. Has Gyula abandoned you? Or was he tired of listening to you as well?"

Rega smirked, "He is handling other tasks. But don't worry, you will be seeing him soon, once you're all captured."

Arkham ended the conversation with a wave of his hand and turned to Stella. "So, princess? What will it be?"

Stella suddenly threw her hand out, creating a golden wall of transparent crystal shards, pushing her friends back to the middle of the square, not far from the fountain. She lunged forward, heading for Noctis. He teleported out of the way, cartwheeling to his feet while his allies rose to join. But her power gave Stella and advantage. She could use magic when her skills couldn't counter Cor's or Glaidolus', and her teleporting made it difficult for Lightning and Prompto to keep up, neither of them accustomed to this kind of fight. The only person who could match her skill was Noctis, and he wasn't willing to put up a fight.

Despite her advantage, Stella still made no progress as she parried and casted magic at her friends. Lightning's words bothered her, making her unsure of her situation. Arkham witnessed this and was displeased with the result. As the fight continued, he called out, "You Highness?" Noctis glanced at and was forced to listen as Stella took another swipe at him, Gladiolus jumping in the way and forcing Stella back. "It seems this isn't turning out how we planned. Must I remind you that you cause more death by resisting?" Noctis flinched, forcing Cor to push him out of the way of an attack from Stella. "We have civilians. Do you realize that your actions determine their fate?"

Noctis froze and stared back at Arkham, feeling as if his heart had stopped beating. The blond man smiled. "Let me show you." Without taking his eyes off of Noctis, he ordered, "Rega, 'free' some of our hostages."

Rega listened intently, prepared to complete any task she was given until she realized what her superior had just said. She paused, glancing at the civilians for a moment before complying. She pulled a communicator from her belt, lifted it, and pressed a button on the side. She was silent for a moment before saying, "Magitechs, kill the hostages in Region C, Section 2A."

Noctis swiveled to the Magitechs that held adults and children on the sidelines, whispering, "No, no!"

The Magitechs simultaneously raised their weapons, ready to strike at the screaming and crying people. But the blows never came.

The fountain in the center of the square burst, throwing water across the golden tiles and soaking anyone nearby. It began to overflow and the canals violently splashed, as if they were small oceans. The streets began to flood, pushing the Magitechs off of the civilians and drowning troops. The party had trouble keeping their footing and Arkham's hovercraft was lifted to avoid the waves that rose. Sounds of splashing overwhelmed the city and the airships in the skies were now focusing on something else.

"Things just became much more complicated," Ignis said, already aware of the dilemma at hand.

"What's happening?" Lightning knew she must have been the only one that didn't understand the sudden flood.

Gladiolus pointed up at the sky, this time in the direction of the ocean. "They pissed off Leviathan," he said with unexpected reverence.

From above the buildings rose a giant serpent's head, colored with deep blues and greens. It screeched, forcing the ocean to push more waves into Altissa and stirring the canals. The Guardian, with its grace and beauty, hurled tons of water and Niflheim's forces, determined to protect the city.

Prompto gulped nervously. "Do… do you think she's on our side?"

Cor shook his head. "She's on Altissa's side."

Ignis said, "We now have a three-way war on our hands."

And he was right. Leviathan turned and stared down into the square they stood in even though it was far from the shore she rose from. With a mighty roar, the canals spurted gallons upon gallons of water into the streets and pushed them off of their feet. The party crashed into the walls of buildings as Arkham's hovercraft took off and Stella was taken out of their sight. Even with all of this destruction, the citizens were completely unaffected. They fled the scene, the water flowing around them like it was a calm stream. Somehow, Leviathan could differentiate between friend and foe, use some sort of spell to protect the citizens and mercilessly attack her enemies at the same time. The raw power shown by Leviathan's strategy proved that they were in for a fight—and a long one at that.

Leviathan was one of the most powerful Guardians. She was known to be close to the Goddess herself, possessing godly power to protect her land. With this ability she fought back mercilessly against Altissa's attackers, intolerant of any damage than was inflicted to the city or its people. It would that Arkham's targets were no different. The party battled a barrage of waves with little success, escape seeming impossible. Yet again, fate seemed to have different plans. A burst of golden light pushed the water back and encased the heroes in a bright shield.

The soaked heroes caught their breath as water flowed past them. At first they believed Stella had found them and turned her back on Arkham by helping them. Noctis had made his way to his knees in the center of the golden bubble and saw two small pairs of teal paws in front of him. Standing in front of him was a small Carbuncle, it's big black eyes staring at the prince with concern. Noctis was caught off guard at first, then stood. The Guardian followed his lead and lifted its front paws to balance on its back legs. Even in this stance, Carbuncle only reached his waist.

Although no one expected the Guardian to appear at such a random time, Lightning was the most surprised. Considering the size of Titan, Ifrit, and Leviathan, Carbuncle's small and cute appearance was the opposite of what she expected. The little creature had a face that was similar to a rabbit's, with eyes that shines like polished stones and long ears. Her bushy tail completed her small, unintimidating body. She trilled with a high voice and gave Noctis a mew as she upheld the barrier with little effort.

Prompto sighed, "That's Carbuncle? She's adorable! Can we keep her?"

Carbuncle looked at Prompto while narrowing her eyes—the closest the small Guardian would ever get to a glare. She gave a high pitched growl in protest to the blond's idea, as if feeling disrespected.

"Careful," Ignis warned, "She may be small, but her magical ability outdoes many of her fellow Guardians'."

Carbuncle shook her head, surprising Lightning. The creature was clearly much smarter than she expected. _Just how sentient are these Guardians?_ Lightning thought.

Carbuncle hopped back onto all fours, forgetting the previous conversation, and barked excitedly. She wandered over to the wall of the building they had washed up against, trying to tell them something. Sharing confused glances, the party continued to stare blankly at the Guardian.

Realizing they weren't understanding, Carbuncle stood again and waved her front paws towards the wall, signaling them to come closer. This action alone confirmed that these beings were much more intelligent than expected. The humans approached, as commanded and, once they were all close enough, Carbuncle closed her eyes. The air was still for a second until a white mist gathered at their feet. The mist grew thicker, collecting around the base of the golden bubble protecting them from Leviathan's wrath. Carbuncle then opened her eyes, followed by an effortful cry, and leapt from the stone floor.

As the tiny Guardian was in the air, everyone could feel a jolt as they were lifted from the ground suddenly, supported by the mist that had risen. Cor stared at their floating feet with amazement. "What is this? We're walking on clouds…"

Ignis, as usual, clarified, "A Float spell. It's a lesser known magic, one that has been lost to us for some time."

Carbuncle trilled, causing Float to lift them higher as their shield diminished into nothing. The angry sea water filled the space below as they continued to rise, relief and nervousness filling their stomachs. Soon they reached the top of the wall they were thrown into and drifted over to its roof, where Carbuncle mewled again to dismiss the spell and send them back on solid ground.

"So… rooftops from now on?" Gladiolus asked.

"It would seem so," Cor said, looking back at Leviathan. "Look!"

Everyone, even Carbuncle, watched Leviathan fight back against airships that approached the city. The sounds of missiles and gunshots told them that Leviathan was under attack by Niflheim's forces. Explosives landed on her back, forcing a screech of pain from the giant's snout. She was angry, and that put anyone that wasn't a citizen of Altissa at a disadvantage.

"They're attacking Leviathan!" Ignis gasped. This was another shock to Lightning. Ignis was always composed and calculated, but caught off guard was a reaction she had not yet seen from him.

Lightning said, "Is that unpredictable despite what's going on right now?"

Noctis explained calmly, "Guardians have lived as long as the Goddess herself and have done nothing but protect people since their birth. No matter where you're from or what Guardian you're facing, you never attack them. It's the greatest disrespect that could be shown to any living creature in our society."

Lightning watched as Leviathan roared in agony again after she received another explosive to her back. Even though Noctis' answer was quick, she could see why this act would be seen as heinous: the Guardians she had seen held their own beauty and grace, qualities that have only been used to protect. Who would hurt such holy creatures?

Carbuncle sounded a worried bark at the sight of Leviathan's turmoil. She looked up to Noctis, who returned her stare with confusion. She made a low trill at him. Noctis couldn't decrypt her message at first, then nodded at her and said, "We'll do what we can."

Carbuncle's mood lightened and she raised her head with another meow, bringing forth a golden light around each of the party members. It flowed and twirled around them until it gradually faded into nothing. There seemed to be no purpose for the spell, but Carbuncle's excitement told them the effects would be seen later. And with her work finished, Carbuncle hopped backward to the opposite edge of the roof, barked at them sweetly one last time, and leapt off the edge.

"So… what was that?" Gladiolus asked.

Cor guessed, "Some sort of spell?"

Ignis said, "There's no time to wonder."

"What's the plan?" Lightning said, bringing their attention back to the problem at hand.

Noctis scoured the cityscape for any sign of Arkham or Stella, having no luck. "We have to find Arkham. The army's under his command, so taking him down will leave them without a leader."

Cor gave an incredulous scoff. "You think going after him will stop the fight? And do you expect us to just walk up to him and end him?"

The prince growled back, "Did I say that was what I expected?"

"It's what you implied."

Prompto waved his arms dramatically above his head. "Guys! There's kind of a war and a giant Leviathan going on here!"

Ignis agreed in a much calmer voice, "We'll get nowhere if we bicker." Although Ignis appeared as composed as normal, Lightning could tell he was irritated with the tension between Noctis and Cor. "His Highness is heading in the right direction. Arkham will no doubt focus all of his efforts on us, so avoiding conflict with him will only bring more interruptions. And let's not forget Stella is free to act as she pleases without fear for Luna's safety if Arkham is out of the way."

Gladiolus said, "Makes sense, but how are we—" Without warning, the bigger man was cut off when three Magitechs jumped above them, coming from the ground below them. While they were distracted, a flying robot tackled Noctis and carried him off of the roof.

Shouts of "Highness!" or "Noct!" arose from the others as Noctis was carried away by the flying Magitech. The cold metal gripping his arm and shoulder felt like pins pricking his skin. Even with his desperate struggles he couldn't break free from its grasp. On impulse, Noctis threw his free arm up to the Magitech's chest and firmly slapped his hand onto the steel place, casting a thunder spell to destroy it. Their flight sputtered as the Magitech soldier's circuits failed until its system failed altogether, releasing Noctis. The fall was much shorter than he expected, and the landing was much harder. He believed he would splash into a shallow sea that Leviathan had summoned due to her continued shouts in the background. But he was met with hard stone that seemed to crush bones on impact.

His vision blackened when he hit the hard, golden ground, leaving him with little memory of the past minute or so. As he struggled to stand, humored laughs seemed to echo in his ears. While on his elbows and knees, Noctis looked up and found Gyula approaching him, his hands clasped together, as if anticipating something exciting to happen next. "Well, it's nice of you to join me, Your Highness." Noctis' title slid out of his mouth with thick, mocking sarcasm, bringing an intense glare to the prince's eyes. He continued pushing himself to stand while Gyula dragged on, "I hope you're doing well. We'd all be so upset if something happened to you."

Noctis stood, stumbling as he got onto his feet. "Well that's a bit ironic considering it's you guys that are the ones giving me trouble."

Gyula chuckled, "Yes, we are. But our intentions aren't your concern." He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, summoning a large unit of over a couple dozen Magitechs to his side. "Now, what do you say we make this quick?"

Noctis didn't dare take his eyes off of Gyula to see how far behind his companions were. This time Gladiolus wouldn't jump in and defend him from an attack. This time Ignis wouldn't pull him off of the ground when he fell. Prompto wouldn't have his back. And Lightning…

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Understanding that he was alone this time, he did what he knew he needed to do.

As the robots leapt at him he threw up a transparent wall of crystals, his eyes glowing red. Armiger's power rose from his core, and forced his offenders back, needing no effort from Noctis. The sight gave Gyula chills, although he would never show his weakness to his enemy. "How cute," he stated flatly, keeping his guard up. "But let's see how long—"

A screech cut the General off, making both him and Noctis swiftly toss their sight in Leviathan's direction. The Guardian, despite the distance between them, stared down at them menacingly—at Noctis, to be more specific. She growled another time, summoning another wave, pushing it to only Noctis. Gyula and the Magitechs backed away to evade the strike. Noctis was protected by the crystal wall for a few short moments until it gave away to Leviathan's mighty waters. He was washed down the road, towards Leviathan's direction.

Sounds of splashing filled his ears, but his ability to breathe remained, and the water didn't seem to impact his strength. When the tossing and tumbling finally ended he found himself on his hands and knees—but not soaked—with completely new surroundings in sight. Leviathan's cry called again and he raised his head, seeing he was much closer to the Guardian than he was before. She continued to gaze at him with fury.

Noctis' instincts took over at this moment. The sudden mysterious defense against Leviathan's magic was forgotten in a flash. Whatever he had done brought Leviathan's attention to him, which was something he would much rather avoid. He dashed down a narrower road and searched for higher ground, finding steps to a fire escape nearby. He didn't need to look back to know another wave was headed for him. He quickly launched a sword from thin air at the fire escape, warping onto the second flight of stairs. He ascended without stopping. The first time he turned around was when he reached the roof. To his horror, Leviathan still had her sights firmly set on him. He turned to run again.

His adrenaline rush was interrupted when he nearly rushed right into another person. A hand was forced onto his chest to prevent them from colliding. "Noctis!"

Lightning stood in front of him, gunblade at her side and just as dry has he was. "Are you okay?"

He hadn't expected to find one of his comrades so soon and couldn't find the words to answer her question at first. He took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I'm alright. You?"

She nodded. "And suddenly unaffected by the huge flood."

"You too?"

Before she could respond three flying Magitechs flew above them and circled above their heads. Lightning acted instantly, reaching up to her chest to summon her Eidolon. As she did so Noctis could see Leviathan's attention following them once again. He reached out and snatched her hand away. "Wait!"

The Magitechs descended to them, one of them falling to a skilled shot from Lightning's gunblade. The second was taken down by a lightning spell Noctis casted, but the third escaped their attacks and flew out of range, readying to turn back and try again.

Lightning glared over at him. "Why did you—"

"Look," Noctis ordered, pointing to Leviathan. The sea serpent had lost interest in them and gave one last glance before returning her efforts to the Niflheim airships. Lightning looked questioningly back at Noctis, who explained, "I used magic earlier and she immediately attacked me. I don't think she has a specific target in mind. She's just attacking what poses as the biggest threat. If you summon Odin she'll abandon the Niflheim forces to turn on us."

"Damn," Lightning cursed. She opened her mouth to start discussing a plan when the third Magitech had made its way back to them and started battering them with a barrage of bullets. They ran and headed back down the fire escape. Luckily Leviathan's waters had become shallower as she was preoccupied with another task. They barreled down the streets while more troops and robots followed them. There were too many to take on at one time, leaving them no choice but to run.

The street opened into another plaza. Noctis caught sight of Arkham and Rega's aircraft in the distance and skid to a halt. Lightning paused with him, ready for a fight. "What are you doing?" She followed the prince's sight until she noticed his arch nemesis above them. "We'll get to him later. We have to move!"

Noctis muttered, "That's not what I was thinking…"

"I'm so glad you decided to wait for us." Gyula's voice brought rage into Noctis' thoughts. He swiveled to face Gyula as he approached them from behind. "Now are we ready to give in?"

Lightning beat Noctis to the answer. "Only if you give in first." She pointed the barrel of her gun at him, unable to make the man give even a slight flinch.

"Perhaps you should have a look around," Gyula gestured to the Magitechs that were emerging from every corner. "It doesn't seem like I have a reason to give in. But you do."

A familiar voice warned, "Step back!" The two did as they were told, the accent of their savior giving away his identity. The fiercest of fire spells sprang from the ground in between Gyula and Lightning and Noctis. Hands tugged at their arms, Noctis receiving a rougher treatment. They were dragged across the plaza at an intense speed and thrown into an alley where Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto were already making a break for it.

Cor caught up from behind them after he released them, growling, "Highness, why did you wait for him?"

Noctis rolled his eyes and sighed sharply. "I didn't! I was—"

"Now isn't the time!" Lightning interrupted, already irritated with their bickering.

Althought now didn't seem like the time, Prompto said, "Hey, why are we all dry and not hurt by Leviathan's floods? Just curious, you know."

Ignis wasted no time. "Carbuncle."

"Ooohh, that was the spell she casted! That's gonna come in handy!"

"Hold up!" Gladiolus held an arm out to his side, signaling everyone to stop. Farther down the road stood Stella, seemingly lost and confused. The princess hadn't noticed them at first, later catching sight of them. Ignis and Gladiolus, being at the head of the group, tensed when she looked to them. They expected her to attack or approach them. Instead she showed them a regretful expression and dashed out of sight.

The group relaxed a bit after her quick exit. Prompto pointed out, "She didn't even try to come over here."

Noctis already made the connection without having to give it any thought. "Arkham's not watching. She's trying to find Luna before he does."

The already chaotic atmosphere was enhanced when a pained cry came from Leviathan. They turned to see what had brought such a devastating sound from the incredible creature. A round of missiles peppered her skin, causing the Guardian great pain. The mood became much heavier at the sad sight.

"She's… having a hard time." Prompto wrung his hands nervously.

"She may be a Guardian," Ignis said, "but protecting the city and managing her own defenses is still a strenuous task."

Lightning readied to give her input but froze upon seeing the expression on Noctis' face. He was silent, as he often was, but his eyes held a determination that had not been there moments before. The prince shook his head and faced the group. "Then forget it."

"What?" Cor asked irately. "Forget about the fight? It was you who insisted on it."

Noctis ignored the jab at his decision making and said, "Not about the fight, about Niflheim and Arkham and Gyula."

"Okay," Gladiolus said, "now you lost me."

Lightning noticed the change in his demeanor, how he now stood taller, his shoulders square and voice stern. "They're coming after us and will do anything to take us in." He gestured to Leviathan behind him. "Leviathan sees us as a threat and will attack us whenever she feels necessary. We can't take on both at the same time. There's nothing we can do about Niflheim, but maybe we can convince Leviathan to leave us alone."

For the first time Cor seemed to be interested in Noctis' plan. "What did you have in mind?"

"Leviathan seen us as a threat because we're not from here and we are a part of this fight. But if we show her that we aren't out to harm Altissa she'll back off, maybe even help us." Noctis' tone had remained strong and steady, another quality Lightning had yet to see.

Prompto said, "But what if she won't?"

Noctis didn't hesitate to answer. "We'll have to find a way." He turned back to the struggling Guardian and continued, "Luna says I have to earn every Guardian's loyalty anyway. Now seems like a good time."

Gladiolus shared a convinced look with Cor and Lightning. "Alright, we're in," Gladiolus agreed for the entire group.

Noctis nodded and started walking calmly in Leviathan's direction, head held high. "Ignis, we need a plan," he ordered.

It was an inappropriate time for this, but Lightning felt stunned. The laid back prince she had known for a while now had suddenly transformed into someone completely different. He no longer held the sarcastic humor he normally had about him. The quiet man that preferred to stay in the background had faded. What Lightning realized was that behind the man she had gotten to know was a leader—a king. And the revelation brought an unsettling, yet not uncomfortable feeling to her stomach.

Ignis marched at Noctis' side with his quickly-fabricated plan ready. "The air force is our priority due to their powerful weapons. The ground forces are taken care of by Leviathan's flooding but she can do nothing about the skies." He pointed to the largest airship in the fleet above. "That one is leading the unit. Disposing of it first will disturb the army's plans and give Leviathan an advantage. We can't reach it from here, but magic can."

Ignis stopped walking, catching the attention of the entire group. "Galdio, Prompto, since you are more specialized in physical attacks rather than magic you cannot assist in the offensive. We need you stay on the lower levels and keep the foot soldiers at bay. Thanks to Carbuncle's spell you should not be hindered by the waves, but be careful not to be carried off."

"Gotcha," Gladiolus said as Prompto agreed, "Alright chief!"

"That leaves the four of us to the task at hand," Ignis explained. "The airship is too large to be defeated with a few weaker attacks. If we flank the ship and cast a thunder spell at the same time we will short out the engines, bringing the ship to a crash landing."

Cor nodded at the plan, having faith in Ignis' skill in strategy. "Then we'll need to split up."

"Indeed," Ignis gestured to himself and Cor. "General, you and I will take the far side of the ship. Lightning, Highness, you two will attend to the closer side near Leviathan. I loathe to put you between Leviathan and the army, but if this action gains her trust she may offer more protection in the long run. However, if this is not enough be cautious; don't get swept away and lose us."

"Right," Lightning confirmed while Noctis remained silent.

"There are skyscrapers all around. Use their rooftops to get as high as possible. I'll give the signal when Cor and I are in position. Then we'll strike. Once we're finished we'll regroup here."

The team split up. Noctis made sure Lightning was ready before taking off, then lead the way. They ducked under flying robots and dodged gunmen, trying to stay out of combat as much as possible. Keeping Ignis and Cor waiting would leave them vulnerable until they reached their destination.

The journey down the streets of Altissa was long, bringing them near the ocean shores. It didn't take long for Noctis to scan the skyscrapers and choose one to ascend. He motioned for Lightning to follow him to the entrance to one of the tallest buildings. The monstrous structure was mirrored the city's design, only this one had a bridge that went out to the sandy beach, connecting to a tourist spot high above the ground.

They reached the doors and stood with their backs against the wall, preparing for the attackers that were inside. Noctis gave her a concerned look, silently asking if she was ready. The look in her eyes told Noctis what he needed to know and they charged through the doors, weapons ready. But they were met with nothing.

The lobby was empty. No employees, no soldiers, nothing. The pair shared a confused glanced and carefully inspected the floor. As they had already seen, no one was here.

"They're… only attacking the streets." Lightning couldn't put the pieces together. Why would they skip the indoors?

Noctis smirked briefly, returning to his serious attitude afterward. "If Aldercapt was in command the entire city would be under his influence by now. But Arkham's making orders, and he isn't as experience in combat or in military activities. He probably believes he can keep his forces on us, preventing us from going indoors."

Lightning hummed in response. "A careless move."

"That's Arkham for ya." Noctis took the lead as Lightning watched the rear. They located a stairwell and reluctantly began to climb. There were many floors to traverse, but the elevator wasn't a safe option.

It took what felt like years to get to the end of the stairway, which did not go to the roof. They found an exit door and stood on the bridge Lightning had spotted earlier. The bridge was located about two-thirds from the bottom of the building, bringing them within casting distance of the airship. Ascending further would make their next move less taxing, but there was little time to locate the next set of stairs.

At the end of the bridge was the ocean, Leviathan in clear view. She was much larger up close, and even more beautiful. As they watched the sea creature another barrage of missiles and bullets struck her, bringing her more pain. The two humans could only watch and pity the Guardian for the beating she was taking.

"How long do you think it will take for Ignis to give the signal?" Lightning wondered.

In the distance a red light flew high into the sky and exploded, similar to a flare. But both of them knew what it really was. "Not long enough to get higher," Noctis said. He raised an arm to cast the spell, Lightning following suit.

As if the two groups knew exactly when each one of them was going to cast, they struck the airship simultaneously, bringing a loud groaning sound from the metal parts. Smoke rose from the rear of the ship, clouding the sky and blinding the other airships. The commanding ship fell at what appeared to be a slow pace for its size. The rest of the armada scattered to avoid the debris and to regain their ability to see the battlefield. The sound of crashing and exploding metal was heard, mixed in with the other clanks and booms of the city.

Leviathan was freed of her attackers for the time being. Curious, she looked down at the beach to locate what had interfered with her battle. Noctis impulsively ran down the narrow bridge, hoping to catch Leviathan's attention and claim responsibility for her rescue. With Lightning close behind, Noctis reached the end of the bridge and stared up at the Guardian, realizing exactly what he was so close to.

The sea serpent watched Noctis from her place in the ocean and he gazed back. He wasn't sure what Leviathan was trying to tell him. "Move!" Lightning's voice rang from his side and shoved him to the floor, flying Magitechs swooping over them, guns blazing. This time there were a dozen of them, all ready to fill them with holes.

The assault never reached them. Water sprung from below, rising far beyond the height they would reach naturally. Waves crashed down above the Magitechs, dragging them out of the sky and crashing to the sand below. Lightning and Noctis rose, seeing Leviathan peacefully looking at them. A low growl arose from her throat.

"I think she's showing that she's grateful," Noctis said.

"It… looks like it." She hadn't expected a Guardian to be capable of feelings and emotions, yet here she was, watching Leviathan thank them for their effort. She waved her large head and growled another low moan. As she did so water bubbles with a golden glow rose from the ground at Noctis' feet, drifting upwards until they reached his hands, soaking into his skin. For the first time Lightning noticed his eyes change color.

Noctis stared at his hands. Once the ritual was complete, he reverently nodded to Leviathan. "Thank you," he mumbled, even though he wasn't sure what a Guardian's power would give him.

Leviathan roared a moment later, flooding the grounds they were headed for. By the time they reached the bottom of the skyscraper the streets would be cleared of Niflheim's troops.

"We should go," Lightning thought out loud, knowing Noctis must be confused despite his understanding of the situation. She could relate, thanks to her experience as a L'Cie.

"Yeah…" Noctis inhaled and exhaled deeply, putting on the same face he had when he took charge earlier. "Let's go."

They traveled back down the stairs and out the door. Because of Leviathan's efforts they could return to their friends much faster than they would have on their own. The group greeted each other quickly before moving onto business.

"We were successful in the assault," Ignis said. "What about Leviathan."

Noctis shrugged. "I… think she blessed me with her power. I don't know if I feel any different now."

Five Magitechs rounded the corner of a nearby street and charged at them. Before any of them could get into position, Noctis felt a new sensation take over. His eyes transformed into the bright red he had already grown accustomed to. Without thinking, he threw his arm in front of him, throwing translucent swords at the robots. He wrenched his hand into a fist and yanked his arm back towards him, bending his elbow in the process. The blades struck the Magitechs, impaling them. Then, once his hand was withdrawn, pulled them apart by scattering in different directions, then burst into crystal shards that cut through whatever was left of the metal pieces.

Prompto whistled, impressed. "Well, it looks like you know now."

"Look there," Cor commanded. The comment was off topic and random, but the others did as they were told. Arkham's hovercraft had landed on a roof, where a small airship was waiting. He boarded as Rega remained on the flying contraption, still commanding the Magitechs.

"He's just… leaving?" Gladiolus wondered.

"No," Cor's replied sharply. "Leviathan is now on our side, Stella isn't fighting against us and he's lost much of his army. He's retrieving something that would be of use to him."

"Which means things are about to get messy, right?" Prompto said, his voice shaky.

"Maybe," Noctis said, "or he's giving us a chance."

Cor scoffed, "To do what, exactly?"

"Rega's a fighter, but she can't take all of us at once. If we go now we can take her out of the picture." Noctis glared at the woman as she continued her duties, unaware of her watching enemies.

"And you think we can just jump in and engage her?" Cor sighed, knowing Noctis wouldn't listen to his reasoning.

"We took out Corvin at the Disc. Why not Rega?" Noctis glared at Cor, nonverbally telling him that now was not the time to argue.

Cor shook his head. "You won't listen anyway. Let's just go." His tone gave nothing away. Whatever Cor felt was well hidden under his stoic features.

Noctis would normally be thrilled to avoid an argument with Cor. But something in his gut pinched at the General's words. _You won't listen anyway_. The way he said it stung. The prince wouldn't have cared in any other situation. Perhaps it was time he started to compromise with his father's close friend. It would have to wait, but Noctis discovered a growing desire to end this conflict.

Gladiolus waved his arm to get them moving. But their advancement was cut short. While they were distracted Rega had descended, Magitechs attacking as she neared them. The team defended and retreated a short distance until the robots backed off, allowing Rega to speak. "I know I'm no master of combat. But do you all think I'm that _oblivious_?" Rega smirked, her long black hair blowing behind her. "Think again." She held the same device she used to command the Magitechs in her hand and pressed a button at its base. Little did they know that this was a self-destruct button that would affect any Magitechs nearby. The robots exploded, scattering the victims.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cor hadn't blacked out from the blast. He had been through too many battles to be overwhelmed by it. He was on his back, his ears ringing and limbs sore. He rose to his feet swiftly, realizing he was alone. "Damn, how did I miss the signs?" he cursed to himself. Hurried footsteps erupted behind him, alarming his senses. But the footsteps didn't belong to a group, but to an individual. Luna emerged from around a corner, immediately grabbing hold of Cor's arm.

"Princess! You're alright!" he exclaimed, surprised the young girl wasn't harmed while navigating through the battle.

"Yes, I am," she answered, her words rushed. "But that's not important. I need you to follow me!"

Cor furrowed his brow. "Why? You know Stella is looking for you and if Arkham catches you she will be forced to follow his command again?"

Luna sighed sadly. "Yes, I know. But this is urgent! I need your help for this!"

Cor was rarely speechless, yet the princess had shaken his steady mind. He scanned the back road they occupied for any sign of Noctis. "But His Highness—"

"Noctis has Ignis and Gladiolus and can take care of himself for now," Luna reasoned. "You need to do this!" Cor hesitated, unsure if he should aid the princess of follow his duty. "I know where King Regis is!" Luna said quiet enough that only they could hear.

Cor's attention was abruptly stolen by the phrase. He knew he had to look out for Noctis, but the king was someone he was desperate to find. "Lead the way."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lightning awoke in a daze, working her way to her hands and knees without remembering the effort. She lazily stood and shook the shock off. Her gunblade had skidded not far from her, making her feel lucky that she hadn't lost it. Judging by the blast she guessed her previous location would be behind her and began making her way back ward, searching for signs of her comrades. On the way she found one of them ducked behind a wall, weakened and alone. She dashed closer and saw that it was Noctis. Shortly after identifying him he was knocked off his feet by a Magitech troop as many others arrived.

She felt her heart stop when Noctis hit the ground and charged, shooting the Magitech that was about to hit him first. After that one was taken care of she leapt to another and ran her blade through its chest, planted her feet on it and pushed off, back flipping back into her fighting pose. Bringing up her hand she threw a blizzard spell, momentarily freezing the robots in place. Using the time she had bout she made her way to Noctis, who was already standing. "You okay?" She asked, noticing her voice held more concern than urgency.

"A little winded and I've definitely been better, but fine." He glanced at her with a subtle smirk. Even though she would think now wasn't the time to joke around she found the gesture comforting.

The Magitechs broke free from the ice, shook the cold shards off of their armor and continued their attack. "Let's move!" Lightning said.

Noctis and Lightning ran down the road and were about to round a corner when a large, tattooed hand roughly yanked Noctis into an alley. Gladiolus knew Lightning didn't need his help and let her follow on her own. Prompto stood at the bigger man's side, looking pale and worried. "Is Ignis with you guys?"

"He isn't with you?" Noctis answered.

"Damn," Gladiolus said. Noctis, on the other hand, wasn't going to just stay put. The Magitechs hadn't passed their hiding spot so he assumed they had lost track of them. He ran out of the alley and towards the place Rega had blasted them. "Hey! Noct!" Gladiolus called before grumbling about Noctis being reckless and following him. They made their way back to Rega's location, seeing that she had lowered the hovercraft and that Gyula had joined her. In front of the two was Ignis, defending himself from Magitechs on his own.

Noctis immediately felt his chest tighten at the sight of his friend's struggle and rushed at Gyula. Despite the man's appearance, Gyula sidestepped Noctis and tripped him. But he didn't stop there. As Noctis fell Gyula grabbed hold of his elbow and pulled. The force of being pulled backward sent Noctis off his feet, allowing Gyula to throw him harshly into the ground, knocking the wind out of the prince.

Lightning knew the man was a fighter, but she hadn't expected him to make it look so effortless.

The Magitechs halted and Gyula paced in front of Noctis as he struggled to stand. "My apologies, but I don't like confrontation."

Noctis glared at Gyula as Gladiolus casted a cure spell on Ignis, although his was much weaker than the one his bespectacled friend was capable of. Gyula watched as Noctis stood weakly. "You are all very tired by now. Do you really wish to continue?"

Rega pitched in from the background, "Even with Leviathan's aid the tides are not in your favor. You've made an admirable effort."

Gyula laughed loudly at her statement. "Oh yes, this failure is very admirable."

Regan frowned at the comment but said nothing.

"So what will we do now?" Magitechs stood ready all around and Gyula had proven to be a match for them. The odds weren't in their favor. With Leviathan's trust now in their hands, Lightning believed it was high time to call in a friend.

She summoned the Eidolith and, because of her otherworldly origin, the action went unnoticed by Gyula at first. It was when she threw the stone in the air and shot it that she had gained his attention, but it was now too late. From the glyphs she created came Odin, a moving wall between their enemy and them. Odin rose to his full height as Rega and Gyula stared in awe. "What in the Goddess' name…" Gyula mumbled.

"Go, Odin!" Lightning shouted. Without a glimpse of hesitation Odin got to work, slicing at the Magitechs and aiming for Gyula in the process. The commander retreated to Rega's hovercraft as it flew higher to escape Odin's range. With every Magitech Odin cut down another would take its place, but the Eidolon had no trouble keeping up with the battle. Lightning looked to her comrades, all of which were still amazed with her companion. "Now we can focus on Gyula without interruption.

Rega knew what they were planning and took control over the hovercraft, moving it away from the battle. The heroes stayed on her trail, determined to prevent her escape. They reached the end of the road, which was at the top of a hill. Looking ahead the streets sloped downward, providing an open view of the land below them. But their pursuit put distance between them and Odin, which was exactly what Rega wanted. The control panel for the Magitechs was brought out again. She grinned another time. "You may have a strange ally, but you can't stop all of our Magitechs." With the press of a button, Magitechs flooded the hilltop. Odin wasn't far behind, but that didn't mean they were safe. Rega readied a command for her forces. "Magitechs, begin—ah!" Her hand was struck by magic, throwing the device out of her hand. She fumbled around her bags and the hovercraft for a spare.

Taking advantage of the unexpected turn, the group took cover while the Magitechs continued with their previous commands. "What was that?" Lightning thought out loud.

"Guys! Guys! Look!" Prompto pointed around the Magitechs, past Rega and Gyula and down the hill. In the middle of an intersection stood Cor and Luna with Regis at their side. "It's the King!" Noctis stepped out so his father could see him, tilting his chin up as a greeting. Regis, noticing his son, nodded in return. The Magitech troops attacked both royals then, making Gladiolus pull Noctis out of harm's way yet again.

In the middle of the commotion Ignis phone rang. Ignis knew the only person who would be calling him at a time like this would be Cor. He answered, "What's your status, General?" Ignis expression went from serious to surprise in an instant. "Your Majesty!"

Noctis and Gladiolus had finished off a few robots when Ignis called, "Highness!" Noctis looked over and caught Ignis' phone after it was tossed to him. "It's for you," Ignis said with a small smile.

The prince knew who it was. "Long time no see," he said casually.

"It has been," Regis answered on the other end. "What is your plan right now?"

"To not die."

Regis chuckled at the response, knowing his son too well to see it as disrespectful. "According to Princess Luna, Arkham has something that can end this battle in his favor."

"How soon?" Noctis had suspicions about this item but kept them to himself.

"Apparently very, if he is able to retrieve it." Regis paused, letting Noctis take the information in. "Cor and I will keep Rega and Gyula busy. You look for Arkham and ensure he does not win."

"Gotcha."

"Talk to you soon."

Noctis felt his stomach churn again. His father's voice wasn't enough to calm his worries right now. "See ya." He hung up and threw the phone back to Ignis after he had finished off a Magitech by kicking one of his knives at it.

Prompto shot another troop just before it attacked him and asked, "Who was that?"

"Just my old man."

"Really? What did he say?" The battle continued to rage on as they conversed.

"They'll take care of Rega and Gyula. We need to find Arkham. He has something that will make him win this war."

Lightning's attention had been caught at that. "And do we even know what this thing is?"

Noctis hesitated, then said, "I think I have an idea. But I hope I'm wrong."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Their search was fruitless. Arkham was nowhere to be found and they had no clue if he had what he needed or not. "Damn it!" Noctis clenched his fists in frustration. Then entire group was tired and there seemed to be no end to the fight.

In the distance Leviathan's calls lessened. The army was losing because of her participation, but that didn't mean this was over. But things were going to change, a fact made apparent by the sound of airship engines.

"Uh, guys…" Prompto pointed to the skies, where dozens of Niflheim ships had collected.

"Reinforcements!" Gladiolus growled.

"No, no…" Noctis scrounged his mind for an idea, coming up with nothing.

"Are they…" Prompto continued to point at the ships. At the bottom of the ginormous aircrafts sprouted guns. "I think they're gonna shoot at us!"

Ignis reached the same conclusion. "We need to run!"

They desperately ran for cover, hearings the explosion of missiles before the scene went blank.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mumbles. His name was being mumbled, but who was it? Where was he? Where was everyone?

Noctis groaned as he was shaken awake. His vision was blurred and his head ached. When he could finally comprehend what he was seeing he was met with his companions staring down at him with concern, including Cor.

"Highness? Can you stand?" Cor patiently waited for his response. Noctis gave none and stood anyway, not quite ready to talk.

"Are you alright?" Cor asked.

"…yeah." Noctis rubbed his temples, noticing how quiet the area was. "Wait, what's happened? Where's my father."

Cor sighed, "I'm not entirely sure. When we heard the explosions he instructed me to find you and make sure you were alright."

"You just left him?!"

Cor clenched his jaw as he explained, "It was just like the invasion, when I left him in the Citadel. He told me to find you and wouldn't accept any other action."

Noctis frowned deeply at the memories that brought him. "What now?"

"We find him." Cor began walking away. "The army has gathered down this way. Etro knows what for."

The streets were now empty. Even Leviathan had disappeared, believing the distress to be over.

From a distance they could see the entire batch of reinforcements in front of the same building Luna had been hiding in. Rega and Gyula stood at the top of the steps while most of the troops awaited orders in the square in front of them. Strangely, a small airship, the same one Arkham boarded earlier, was parked at the far right of the stairs' base. "Look over there," Gladiolus said, nodded to the far left of the square. Stella was being dragged by Magitechs to the square and up the steps, then tossed roughly to the top. She slowly stood, appearing beaten and exhausted from her search for Luna. And from the inside of the Mansion came Arkham, looking as cocky as ever.

He watched as Stella tried her best to catch her breath. "I'm very disappointed, Princess." Stella glared over at him. Four Magitechs were next to her, preventing her from taking any action. "I thought we had an agreement."

The princess said nothing.

"That's too bad. Because, after all—oh, there she is now." Luna was taken from the opposite side of the square to the mansions, restlessly struggling to break free.

"Luna!" Stella yelled out, her sister hearing her call. The younger princess was brought to the opposite end of the mansion, far from her sister.

"And would this be complete without His Majesty?" Arkham giggled at the sight of Regis also being brought to the mansion.

"Your Majesty!" Cor whispered, his expression filled with agony and defeat.

But it was odd, Lightning believed. The entire army was in one place. What were they doing?"

Arkham walked to the steps of the mansion, stopping halfway down them. Regis was placed at the middle of the steps in front of Arkham. The blonde man smirked at the king. It looks like most of us are here."

"Indeed," Regis agreed, not a hint of fear in his voice. "But why have you stopped? Have you given up your efforts?"

Arkham laughed. It wasn't a short, dry chuckle, but a loud, humorous laugh. "No, no, of course not! We've just started our next phase." The dictator's nephew crossed his arms. "You see, we know His Highness is still here, somewhere. And we have troops stationed around the city. Once we begin, we will easily find him."

Regis narrowed his eyes. "Begin?"

The younger man's smile grew. "Yes. But you're confused, I know. How about I show you this?" Arkham waved his hand over to the airship that was parked nearby. Gyula walked over and opened the door. Inside was an Astral Shard.

"That's what he went to get?" Prompto asked?"

Ignis shook his head, "I don't believe that is the only thing."

Lightning glanced over at Noctis, remembering that he had an idea of what Arkham had. The prince's jaw was clenched, showing her that this was going to take a turn for the worst.

Arkham returned his eyes to Regis. "We have located an Astral Shard, as you know. After all, you're the one who gave us the Crystal's power for it."

Regis' calm demeanor faded into one of anger. "And you act as if it was of my own free will."

Arkham said, "Details, details." He stepped down a few of the stairs before pausing again. But that isn't the best part, oh no. Because I have…this." He reached into the pocket of his robe and revealed a small, glowing stone. "An Astral Stone."

Gladiolus shook his head. "So… he can cast magic now, right? Is that what's going to make him win?"

"I don't believe that is all…" Ignis trailed off.

Lightning looked to Noctis again, only this time he appeared puzzled as well. Not even he knew what this meant.

Regis remained stoic. "So you have a Stone. And you believe magic will help you?"

Arkham laughed again, much louder and heartier than before. "Silly, silly King Regis," he mocked, "I can cast magic with this, but that's not the point." He left the rest of the stairs and stood on flat ground, level with Regis, but over twenty feet away from him. "The Astral Stone can do more than give magical ability.

"Because of the loss of the Crystals, its lesser known abilities have been lost to most of us. But I know its most…useful property." He smiled. "This stone contains the power of the Crystal itself. Now, as we all know, living under the Crystal's care grants them the opportunity to learn how to use magic. But not everyone is bestowed with magic that comes directly from the Crystal. In fact, a select few do. And you know who I mean? Hm?" He paused, waiting for Regis to answer.

"…Only the protectors magical ability comes directly from the Crystal."

"Correct!" Arkham turned the stone in his hand, an almost lustful look on his face. "But that seems irrelevant, doesn't it? But it isn't. You see, the Crystal is all about balance. It creates balance and it lives because of balance.

"The Crystal is powerful because of this balance. Etro's magic is delicate, and keeping it safe in our less-than-holy world is tricky, which is why all but one were destroyed. It's been so long since the other Crystals fell that we have forgotten _how_ they were destroyed. Can you guess how?"

Regis remained silent.

"The balance of magic within the Crystal was interrupted." Arkham raised his hands as if he was excited. "Now don't worry, I'm about to make my point. You don't simply destroy the Crystal's balance by attacking it; that is why the magic is encased in a hard shell in the first place. The only way to ruin the magical balance within the Crystal… is to cast magic _on_ the Crystal."

Lightning whispered to Noctis, "Did you know that?"

Noctis shook his head. "No…"

Arkham continued, "Etro's power is sensitive. If you cast her magic from the Crystal _at_ a Crystal, the Crystal will attempt to absorb the magic, as a means to protect itself. But the Crystals can't absorb more magic than they were blessed by Etro long ago. This attempt to absorb the magic throws off the balance Etro set. The Crystal will then try to restore balance by expelling the magic, but where will it go? The Crystal can't cast spell, and it can't just give it away to another Crystal. So the Crystal is constantly throwing away the magic and then re-absorbing it as a result of its own properties.

"And why am I telling you this? No, I'm not looking to destroy the Crystal…" Arkham held the stone up in front of him. "I'm looking to destroy the Caelum line."

Regis hesitantly asked, "And how will you do that with the stone?"

"I just explained it all." Arkham held the stone in both hands now. "The Crystal's power is made by the balance within it. This applies to any power that is in the Crystal _or comes directly from the Crystal_."

Ignis had figured it out now. "Casting magic from the Crystal will throw it off balance and destroys it. So casting magic on a protector of the Crystal, who bears magic from the Crystal…"

Arkham concluded, "So casting magic on someone with magic that comes directly from the Crystal…" His humor suddenly turned dark and serious, "will destroy them as well." Arkham tightened his grip on the stone, making it glow brighter. In that instant, Noctis felt a stabbing pain in his chest that spread from his heart, to his feet and even to his fingertips. And at the same time Noctis felt this pain, Regis did as well.

Lightning watched as Noctis clutched his chest in searing pain. He stumbled and fell to one knee, his friends reaching for him as he fell. In the distance, Regis did the same thing.

Arkham began again, forcing them to listen as Noctis felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. "It hurts? I'm sure it does. And His Highness must be close enough to feel it to. And now…" Gyula waved a hand at his forces on the sidelines. They dispersed. "Now our forces are searching all around the city for him. And he will be in too much pain to escape. "

Gladiolus gently pulled on Noctis' shoulder. "They're gonna find us if we don't move!"

Lightning said, "We need to get inside, Arkham doesn't have many troops looking indoors."

Ignis nodded, "That's what I thought as well."

Cor helped Gladiolus pull Noctis into his feet and rushed into the nearest door. They ended up in a small motel lobby with dirtied furniture and scattered books and decorations, most likely from the battle beforehand. An extravagant staircase was near and they went up without a second thought. The first thing they saw was a window with a sofa in front of it, the curtains drawn. They sat Noctis down and peeked through the curtains, seeing Magitechs wander the streets below.

Cor watched from the window as Arkham stepped closer to the king, who could only kneel, helpless. Gyula was following behind, gun in hand. The general's eyes widened. "They can weaken Noctis and believe they will be able to find him because of it. And if they find Noctis…"

Lightning remembered Luna's information. "They won't need King Regis anymore… because Noctis is a better candidate."

Noctis watched out the window with his teeth grinding together Arkham and Gyula slowly advanced, seeming to mock the king as Stella and Luna watched helplessly on the sidelines.

Cor stepped back from the window. "Stay here." He headed for the stairs.

Noctis saw Cor's back as we walked away and felt a whole new pain in his chest. "Cor… don't."

"Noctis, now isn't the time to argue with me," Cor's responded, annunciating his words.

"Cor, don't! You—"

Cor turned back and yelled, "Noctis, if you listen to me for once in your life, make it this time!"

The others froze and the air stiffened at his outburst. Prompto said, "Are you… are you gonna go fight them?"

Cor explained, "If His Majesty gave the Shard its power directly from the Crystal than the same rules should apply."

Gladiolus said with disbelief, "You're gonna go cast magic on that Shard to destroy it!"

"I am."

Ignis warned, "We don't know what will happen if you do. You could be killed."

"And by doing so I will render Arkham's Stone useless and save His Majesty…my good friend."

Lightning didn't interfere, feeling that it wasn't her place to say anything. She wasn't involved in this world. She shouldn't tell them how to live or how to die. If anything, she found Cor's resolve admirable, even touching.

Noctis shook his head, unable to find the words. "Cor…"

"My decision is made." Cor continued, then stopped. "Your Highness…Noctis, I wish you the best of luck." He left, not once looking back. And Lightning noticed the look on Noctis' face. The expression of physical pain was replaced with regret and sorrow.

They couldn't see Cor from their spot in the motel. The minutes seemed like hours as they waited for any sight of Cor. Soon enough they saw him sneaking at the far end of the mansion, behind the airship containing the Astral Shard. He slowly took a cover-to-cover approach, hiding whenever he could. He was so close, but he ran out of places to hide. He would have to be quick to reach the shard.

Stella, from her side of the mansion, saw Cor. She knew she couldn't give him away and did her best to discreetly look at him. Their eyes met, and though his gaze she realized what he was going to do. She shook her head, pleading him to walk away. But he would not.

When the time was right and no human eyes were facing him, he dashed for the airship. He was discovered quickly, but by the time Arkham barked our orders to stop him, Cor was already in front of the Astral Shard. With one swipe of his arm he casted a spell. The Shard glowed, nearly blinding any onlookers. And then it vanished with the sound of breaking glass.

The entire city stilled.

Noctis inhaled sharply, panting for breath. Prompto asked, "Are… does it hurt anymore?"

Noctis shook his head. Ignis and Gladiolus shared a look that could only be described as devastated. Gladiolus opened the window slightly, allowing them to hear some of what was being said. Arkham was now shouting, realizing he lost control of the situation.

"Gyula, the Shard!" He swiveled between the Shard's last location and King Regis, seeing that he was no longer affected. He looked down at the shard, seeing the brilliance it once held had faded. "No! NO, NO!"

Gyula approached Arkham again, not saying a word. Arkham screamed, "How is the stone?!"

The magenta-haired man answered, "It was destroyed."

"And General Leonis? Any sign of him?"

"No, sir."

And in the small motel the prince felt like his heart had fallen to his stomach. Cor's last words created a void in him that left him feeling guilty. The general was a bother and disagreed with him often, but he was also his father's best friend and had a hand in raising him. And he felt that he had neglected everything Cor did for him.

Regis shut his eyes, bowing his head as he mourned the loss of his closest friend. He sorrowfully thanked him for his sacrifice.

Stella put her hands to her mouth and looked down, whispering, "What… have I done?"

Arkham turned to Rega. "And have we found them?"

Regan glanced down at her control panel for the Magitechs. "Negative."

"Damn it!" Arkham screeched. In a quieter volume he added, "Uncle won't be pleased about this…"

Rega regained his attention. "Sir Arkham, what are your orders now?"

Arkham looked back to Regis, who was still kneeling, but now giving him a fiery stare. The commander sighed. "Take him with us. We'll locate another Shard and have him supply it as he did before while we look for His Highness." He turned to Luna and threw his arm carelessly in her direction. "And take her too."

Stella cried, "What?!" She disregarded the Magitechs around her and ran after Arkham, who was retreating into the mansion. She sobbed, "You said you'd let her go!" Before she could reach him she was seized by Magitechs. Arkham turned to her and barked quickly, "I said no such thing. I said if you aided us she would remain _unharmed_. And if you want it to stay that way I suggest you stay with us." He yelled at her bitterly, "Welcome to the Niflheim Army, Princess!" He roughly turned away and left Stella behind as she shook her head, tears dripping down her face.

In the background Regis was pulled to his feet and led into the mansion and, even with the defeat at hand, held his head high and appeared dignified as he was taken prisoner again. Luna shook free of the Magitechs grasps and walked independently with them, her expression appearing as headstrong as her body language.

Stella was the last to be taken away. And as she moved she looked back, wishing she would see any of her friends. But she saw nothing and bowed her head in shame.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dragon King

"Did… did this seriously just happen?" Prompto swiveled around to face his friends, throwing his hands in front of him. "Guys!"

After Arkham departed he ordered his army to prepare to leave Altissa, planning to head to Insomnia to report back to Aldercapt. There were now very few soldiers among the streets and searching for their targets, believing Cor had covered their escape. The army's efforts were put towards returning to their airships and leaving as soon as possible, as Arkham wanted. Thanks to his focus on their exit it was easy to leave the motel and find refuge in a large hotel not far from the mansion, where the owner had opened its services to the public. Many Accordan's were left in ruins after the attack. It was easy to blend into the crowd unnoticed because of this.

News reports were all over the Accordan radio. Ignis listened closely in order to stay updated with Niflheim's affairs in the city. Their new hotel room consisted of one bed, a small couch and table in front of a large window that overlooked the mansion and a television, although none of the networks were broadcasting at the moment. The room's size was irrelevant. There were no plans to stay overnight. They would leave the city and set up camp farther away as soon as possible.

Prompto had stared out the window nervously for several long minutes as the radio played in the background and his friends remained silent. After his outburst the blond waited for someone to tell him that things weren't as bad as they seemed. "Guys!" he repeated.

Gladiolus bluntly responded, "Yeah, this happened. We lost Luna, Stella's against us, His Majesty is still Niflheim's prisoner, Arkham has a major advantage, and we lost…" He stopped, believing leaving out the last point was best for everyone.

Lightning had said very little since they moved locations, but she had noticed Noctis had said even less. His didn't appear upset, but the light in his eyes was dimmed, his gaze distant. He had been sitting in the same spot on the bed, his elbows leaning on his knees for some time now. The loss had been hard for all of them, but his mood since then was beginning to worry her.

Her attention was caught when Ignis paraphrased the past few minutes of the report he was listening to, as he had been since they arrived. "The Accordan officials are trying to negotiate a compromise, but Niflheim is refusing to cooperate. A small unit and one of Niflheim's officers will occupy Altissa, but Arkham and his main forces are leaving within the hour."

The former soldier scoffed at the update. "So Arkham is just going to up and leave after completely destroying the city, overriding the officials, and attacking the Accordan Guardian? Just like that?"

Ignis explained, "Arkham is Aldercapt's nephew, nothing more. Because Aldercapt is a dictator there is no guarantee that Arkham will succeed his uncle, so he has received only some political and military training. His leadership actions are determined by his attitude, not strategy. For example, he is displeased with the battle's results, so he is leaving as soon as possible to leave the failure behind." Ignis paused when Lightning nodded, then continued, "He is a careless leader because he is inexperienced. The only reason he is in charge is because his uncle had trusted him with the responsibility. However, Arkham's poor decision making will decrease Niflheim's popularity around the world. In all actuality his a careless move like this gives us an advantage in the future."

Noctis would normally give his thoughts and opinions at this point, but he said nothing. It didn't look like he had heard the conversation at all. Lightning inquired, "Who would trust this kid with such power if he can't even handle it?"

Gladiolus said, "The sad part is he's a little older than Iggy, so he's no kid. Just a pompous brat. I bet Aldercapt won't trust him as much after this."

"Hey guys, look at this," Prompto leaned closer to the window. "I think they're leaving." For the first time Noctis looked up. He stood and approached the window with the rest of his friends. They opened it to get a better view of the scene.

Airships littered the plaza in front of the mansion. Magitechs and soldiers were loading weapons and equipment into the aircrafts as well as boarding them. Rega and Gyula were directing them. Arkham had just now exited the mansion, surrounded by robots. He stopped at the top of the stairs and scanned the area, appearing angry and impatient.

"Look there," Prompto pointed down at the plaza. "There's Stella." The princess was heading for an airship, led by Magitechs. "She looks like she's gonna be sick."

And he was right, Lightning noted. The princess was much paler than usual, her head bowed in defeat. She suddenly looked up and turned around, drawing the onlookers' attention to what had caught her attention. Luna was at the opposite end of the square, as she was before, calling to her sister. Stella shoved the Magitechs aside and ran for Luna, who did the same. But they were both stopped, Arkham stepping between them. He cleared his throat at Stella while moving his arm to reveal a gun in his belt. He was reminding her of the consequences for disobedience. The princesses shared a sad look, wishing they wouldn't have to be torn apart again.

Arkham took a step closer to Stella, saying, "You're one of us now." He nodded to the Magitechs and they seized her arms and pulled her away. Luna, on the other hand, was having none of it. She tore away from her captors and pushed into Arkham's presence, standing directly in front of him, leaning forward to get in his face.

The princess was small and looked so sweet, like Serah, but Lightning realized that she was much more headstrong than her sister. The small blonde glared up at Arkham and barked, "She may be taking your order," Luna moved even closer, forcing Arkham to lean backward, "but she will _never_ be one of you!" Without a hint of fear Luna sharply ran her shoulder into Arkham's and continued walking, pushing a gun away from her face as a soldier sought to subdue her, proudly approaching the airship she was supposed to board without being told.

Arkham stumbled at the impact and wore an offended expression. He regained his footing and growled, "Prepare to lift off," then mumbled, "I'm sick of this city."

The army was loaded into ships and readying to take to the skies. Gladiolus backed away from the window and said, "Time to pack up."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Night finally fell and the airships eventually disappeared from sight. The smoky aftermath of the battle cleared, letting the stars shed their light. With the moonlight from above the team could make a camp hidden among palm trees, not far from the sandy shores.

The Regalia had been reclaimed and parked on solid ground not far from their location. Prompto and Gladiolus finished setting up the tent while Ignis, Noctis, and Lightning gathered supplies for their dinner. With the work finished they could gather around the campfire and relieve the day's stress—as much as they could after what had happened. They were gathered in a circle around the flame, but sat far from it. The sea air was already warm and humid, even at night.

A thick feeling of apprehension filled the atmosphere, yet Lightning couldn't quite understand the source of it. Prompto began the conversation with, "So, what are we going to do now? We know that we've gotta visit all the Guardians, but how are we planning on that?"

Ignis said, "We've already collected the southern Guardians Ifrit, Ramuh, and Titan. Carbuncle was given to us by Stella and we've acquired Leviathan. The best move to take now would be to gain the Guardian closest to our current standing."

"And that's in…"

Gladiolus answered for Ignis, "Yeah… in Lindblum."

Lightning knew of the name, but what it was had escaped her by now. "And Lindblum is…?"

Noctis spoke up, one of the few times he had since they left Altissa. "The capital of Niflheim."

"Well, that's just great," Prompto sighed.

Gladiolus agreed, "Because sneaking into the enemy's home is going to be a pain. And we don't even know how we're going to get the Guardian?"

Prompto scrunched his brow. "Don't we just handle it like we did with the other ones?"

Ignis answered, "Those circumstances were different. At that time we weren't actively seeking them. Carbuncle was a gift, we found Ramuh by chance, Ifrit was guarding our next destination, as was Titan, and Leviathan was a result of our efforts in the war."

Lightning pointed out, "Maybe, but there has to be something in common with all of those victories, even if the intention was different. Do we have some sort of clue? Or a starting point for this?"

Noctis eyes regained some of their light. "The teachings."

"What?" Lightning said.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, "Hey, you might be onto something."

Lightning had gotten used to knowing little about the world, but being left out never ceased to annoy her. "What teachings?"

Ignis took the role of the instructor, as he always did. "Each Guardian gives advice to its land. They're in the form of sayings, and these statements are what dictate the core beliefs of their mother country."

"So how could this be connected to how we get them?"

Gladiolus took over with, "The teachings could be the clues you're thinking of." He scratched his beard while he spoke. "It looks like… if we show we understand what they're trying to tell us, then they'll agree to help us."

"That is if you are someone like Noct, right?" Prompto added.

Lightning thought Prompto answered his own question as he asked it and questioned, "And what makes you think that?"

Noctis sat straighter and explained, "It… looks like we listened to them without realizing it before." He looked down at his hands. "Ramuh's saying is, ' _Treading though the dark will lead to light._ ' We had to dig deep into that cave to find the Shard he was resting in. Searching through the dark cave led us to his light."

Gladiolus continued, "Titan's is, ' _Great challenges are demanding, but the brave will conquer._ ' We had to face Titan to prove that we were willing to take on difficult tasks and learn how to overcome them."

Ignis nodded, "Yes, it makes sense. Carbuncle taught, ' _Kindness is a small matter. But it always brings a reward._ ' No battle was necessary, only a demonstration of kindness, which Stella did for us. Leviathan told, ' _When the tides turn you must do the same_.' We had to learn to adapt to gain victory."

Prompto clapped his hands in excitement. "Yeah, that's gotta be it! So now we can figure out how to gain all of the Guardians."

"Not exactly," Noctis said. "Think about who we're up against."

Lightning said, "What is the teaching from Niflheim?"

Gladiolus answered, "That's probably what Noct's talking about. ' _At times the sky grows dark. Surrender is not always_ defeat _._ '"

Prompto, who lost his enthusiasm, paled a bit. "So… we have to make him surrender?"

"It looks like it," Gladiolus looked nervous as well. "And the Dragon King is going to be hard to defeat. They say he's unstoppable, as close to the Goddess as Leviathan. Maybe even more so. No one really knows."

Lightning wasn't sure if she had a solid understanding yet, but they were dragging on with this subject. It was time to make a real plan. "So we know what to do and where to go, but how are we going to get into Lindblum?"

Ignis said, "Both Aldercapt and Arkham are in Insomnia. There's no doubt that their main forces are stationed there to ensure their control. Their capital city may not be as well guarded as we think."

"And Ido is said to be connected to where we need to go," Gladiolus said. He knew Lightning wouldn't know what is was and already had a definition prepared. "It's an old dungeon under Lindblum. It was a huge deal a long time ago, but Niflheim hasn't used it in centuries. We can make our way through there."

"Sounds good enough."

Prompto shifted in his seat. "Not really! We have to fight… Gah!"

Gladiolus smirked, "What, you've come this far and now you're going to chicken out? And here I thought you were really improving, Champ."

"Wha—do you really mean that? I wasn't saying I was giving up!"

The regular teasing and bickering ensued. Lightning actually found herself giving a small smile at Prompto's attempt to retaliate Gladiolus' constant quips while Ignis tried to calm them down. It reminded her of the times she spent with her own friends. She didn't think she'd stay in touch with them after the battle was over, yet they all had become family. And just like she was now she would listen to them tease each other and joke around. The scene brought her another wave of home sickness as well as a comforting feeling of being accepted.

She noticed that a certain member of the group had yet to add his own touch of sarcasm and glanced over at his spot. At some point he had silently left the gathering. A strong feeling of concern overwhelmed the warmer thoughts she had. Since the guys hadn't noticed he had left she figured she could step out unnoticed as well.

The tent was empty and the nearby trees were hiding nothing. Sounds of the ocean weren't far away and, as someone who grew up on a beach, she believed he may have sought solace near the sea. She reached the last few palm trees and set foot on the shore, where her target was sitting on a wide rock that was as tall as her knees and had a flat surface. He leaned forward, as he often did, with his elbows on his thighs and hands folded in the space between his legs.

She approached the prince with relief. He still hadn't noticed her. "Hey," she said quietly.

Noctis jumped and turned to her. "Hey, I uh…" His voice was quiet and uncertain.

"Didn't see me there?" Lightning finished for him.

Noctis chuckled, sounding short and dry. "As usual."

Lightning stopped next to him and crossed her arms As he was looking up at her she noticed his eyes weren't blue. This time they were a deep purple, almost black. "So is there a reason you walked out without telling anyone?"

He shrugged and returned his stare to the ocean. "I just wanted some peace and quiet."

"Any particular reason for it?"

"Not really."

She knew he must feel down, but judging by his responses he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. If he sulked it would only make it worse. He needed to think about something else. Considering she was still in the dark about a few things she thought this might be a good time to ask a few questions. "So I'm still not entirely caught up."

The sudden subject change caught Noctis' attention and he looked up at her. "About what?"

Lightning shifted and kicked some of the sand off of her boots. "Pretty much about Niflheim's Guardian and a few other things."

"Oh… okay, well," He scooted over to the end of the rock and gestured for her to sit next to him. The action felt unfamiliar to her. The rock could fit both of them but they'd be close, close enough that most people would have just stood up or found a new place to talk. There was a part of her that took his decision as a compliment, believing he was comfortable around her; considering her stoic attitude that didn't happen often.

She sat down and crossed her legs. Noctis rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "So, what is it you're lost on?"

"How about the Guardian? I've only heard of him as the 'Dragon King?'"

Noctis nodded. "Well, as the name implies he's a dragon. He's the reason Niflheim is so specialized in airships. His name's Bahamut."

"Bahamut?" Fang's Eidolon came to mind.

"Yup."

Lightning wondered if their Eidolons were tired into the Guardians somehow. "What… does he look like?"

"Hard to say. He's treated with the utmost respect, so it's seen as heinous to depict him in pictures. Wait, why?"

"Bahamut is the name of an Eidolon. He belongs to a friend of mine."

"Oh… oh!" His outburst showed this was as much of a revelation for him as it was for her. "Actually, his full name is Bahamut-Zero."

"Okay, and why is that important?"

"It's said that Etro created Guardians and Lindzei copied her idea and made Eidolons. If that's true it makes sense that there's an Eidolon that's similar and has the same name. And now it gives the second half of the Guardian's name a purpose. I always wondered why he had an extension."

Lightning nodded. "I see. And is Bahamut-Zero big and bulky?"

"Maybe. Like I said, we can't depict him in pictures, especially not in Niflheim. He's said to be big, but thin and sleek. Is the Eidolon brawny?"

"Pretty much." There was no reason to continue on this topic, so she returned to a previous one. "Why can't he be recreated in pictures?"

"He's one of the most powerful Guardians," Noctis explained. "He's treated like he's a god himself because of it. In fact, anyone from Niflheim calls him either the Dragon King or His Majesty. Nothing less. The other Guardians are more 'humble' and are referred to by name, but Bahamut demands more respect."

"Because he's unstoppable?"

"Pretty much. At least, he's supposedly unstoppable. No one's seen him for a while now so we can't be sure. Because of that there's this debate topic over which Guardian is the most powerful: Bahamut, Leviathan, or…"

His face darkened. Lightning urged, "Or…"

"Diablos." Noctis shook his head. "But he hasn't been seen for even longer so we don't know much about him at all. Not even I do."

Another touchy subject had been reached. Lightning thought she had been told all she needed to know about their next task. "Right. And then I was wondering about the magic."

Noctis watched her again after yet another fast change of subject. "Shoot."

He had noticeably relaxed and more like himself, yet there was still a cloud above his head. "Arkham said casting magic at the Crystal will throw it off balance. But when he was using it against you he wasn't casting any magic."

"Well, he was. He just wasn't casting a spell."

She had thought about several explanations to the question, but she wasn't expecting that. "It… isn't the same thing?"

"Um… how does your magic work?"

He must have wanted somewhere to start or try to compare his magic with hers. "We're… not really sure. L'Cies are given magic, but not all types. They start out with certain types and are able to expand from there. But every spell has some attribute or element."

Noctis nodded and sighed, puffing out his cheeks as he did so. He moved his left hand to play with the ring on his right, twisting it around his finger. Now that Lightning thought about it he often did that when he was thinking. "Ours… is different. With the Crystal we can learn how to manipulate magic, but magic itself has no harmful effects. To make it useful we have to add some sort of element or essence of what we want it to do, which is a spell. Then it's the magic you've seen."

"I… don't really follow."

He planted his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. "Well… think of it this way." He began making hand motions as he spoke. "You know that putting a flame in front of an aerosol can and spraying it makes a, like, flamethrower thing?" Lightning nodded. Snow had done something similar to start a fire once. The result was something she would rather forget.

"So, think of magic as the aerosol can and the fire as a spell. If you spray the can something comes out, but it's not really harmful on its own, right? Putting the flame in front of it makes it do something. Magic works in the same way. We manipulate the magic—start spraying the can—then add something to it—the fire— to make it an offense."

"Okay," she said, even though she wasn't sure how he came up with that explanation.

"When Arkham was using magic with the stone, he was just spraying the aerosol can, which doesn't look like much and doesn't hurt anyone. But it hurts me and my old man because… um… we're the only ones who are allergic to what's in the can." He laughed at the end of the sentence, feeling ridiculous. Lightning even laughed with him.

Noctis waved his hands in front of him as he laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't think—did that even make any sense or did I sound totally stupid?"

Lightning giggled back, "It was weird but I think it makes more sense now."

"Okay, good." The sadness had shed from his face and his shoulders appeared straighter, like the weight on them had been lifted. "We don't completely understand it either, but… I don't know, hopefully my stupid analogy cleared something up." He looked over to her and smiled.

It was then she realized she was smiling back at him. And instead of putting her stoic mask back on she left it off, letting herself go just this one time. She looked back at him, his eyes now the blue she was used to seeing. "Just… one last thing." He tilted his chin up in response. "Do… your eyes change color?"

He seemed taken aback at first. "Well, yeah they do. It's because of the whole…star thing." He paused. "What… color are they now?"

"They're their blue now, but they were a lot darker when I got here."

Noctis clarified, "They're red when I use my powers, but they change with certain emotions too."

"Which emotions?"

He shrugged again. "I don't really know. I mean, I know they do it because I've noticed it, but no one's really pointed it out or told me what color they were. So I'm not entirely sure when it happens."

Lightning nodded.

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No, that's it."

Noctis said, "Good, I'm glad I could catch you up." A short silence followed, but there wasn't an awkward feeling to it. He stood and rolled his shoulders. "We should probably head back. They should have noticed that we're gone by now."

Lightning agreed, "Yeah, we should."

Noctis turned at the waist and held his hand out to her, offering to help her stand. Anytime he had done this before she had declined the help, which he didn't mind. But for the first time, she accepted his hand.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The pair eventually returned to camp and retired for the night. They awoke early the next morning, when the sun was bright and dew still littered the ground. The peace of the cool morning was filled with the sound of bird chirps, the wind blowing softly on the groggy group. Despite this tranquility Lightning had noticed Noctis appeared troubled and tense. Judging by the exhausted look on his face accompanied by the bags under his eyes he hadn't slept well, which spelled distress in the normally sleepy prince's mood.

Noctis' attitude did nothing to disrupt the calm morning, but it was ruined nonetheless. And by a certain blond member of the group. "Where is it?!"

Prompto was digging through the camping equipment that was recently packed up, throwing various items out of the Regalia's trunk. "Please, please, please let it be in here!"

Gladiolus walked over to the younger man and put a hand on his shoulder, making Promoto stop and look up from the trunk. "Slow down, Champ. What is it you're looking for?"

"My bandana!" he cried.

"Your bandana?"

"Yeah!" Prompto turned away from the car, covering the space on his right bicep where his black bandana would be tied. "I can't find it!"

 _Bandana?_ Lightning thought. _Why would that be such a big deal?_

Ignis offered his counsel upon hearing the problem. "Frantically tossing materials about won't solve anything. Where do you last remember seeing it?"

"I don't remember. That's the problem!"

Noctis reassured, "Don't worry, it has to be here somewhere."

Prompto threw his right hand up, but didn't remove his other hand from his bicep. "I've already looked everywhere!"

Gladiolus gave Prompto an apologetic smile. "Well, we can always get another one for you."

Prompto looked at the ground and sighed, "I guess…"

Ignis, also looking sorry for Prompto, added, "If it makes any difference I can prepare breakfast before we leave. I'll cook your favorite dish."

Prompto shrugged, "Yeah, sure," and left the car, uncovering his arm for the first time, but Lightning couldn't see if there was anything to hide on it.

Noctis had stood next to Lightning throughout the situation. He put his hands in his pockets and said. "I feel bad for him."

Looking over at Prompto Lightning found it hard to believe that he could be so dejected. His normally high spirits were grounded by the crushed demeanor he wore. "He does look pretty bad."

Noctis crossed his arms, a determined expression decorating his face. "We should find it for him." Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. "It might not be around camp," he began, "but it might be somewhere around the area."

"And you really think we can locate it? " She wasn't doubtful, just uncertain of his statement.

"Maybe. Either way it would mean a lot to him if we tried."

Lightning glanced at their blond friend one last time and agreed, "Then we should try."

Noctis turned to her and smiled, unintentionally pinching her stomach. He then called out, "Hey," the other men looked at him, "Light and I are going to go look around for a bit." Lightning flinched as her nickname came out of his mouth. She also thought at least one of their other companions would join them.

Gladiolus responded, "Alright, don't wander too far now."

Ignis added, "And stay away from any trouble."

Noctis silently nodded and started away from the campsite, Lightning following suit.

The Accordan terrain contained beachside jungles, in which wild game and plants thrived. Considering they all traveled through these fairly thick trees it wouldn't be farfetched to assume Prompto's bandana was nearby.

Noctis took the lead as Lightning covered the rear. It was quiet, and even though the silence wasn't uncomfortable Lightning found that a conversation should be welcomed. "So why is it Prompto was so upset about losing his bandana?"

"It's from his mother, so it has a lot of sentimental value to him."

"I see. Where is his mother?" She felt that it may not have been her business but was too curious not to ask.

"Not sure." Lightning had no intention of pressing forward, but Noctis continued anyway. "You've probably noticed that Prompt is the only one of us without an important position in Lucis."

"I have."

"That's because he isn't from a special background like we are." Noctis stopped advancing and faced Lightning. "His mom met mine a few times before we were born. When we were kids his mom brought Prompto to Insomnia from another county and asked my mother if she could take him in."

"Why?"

Noctis frowned, "Well… she didn't feel like she could take care of him. Not because she was incapable, but because his home wasn't safe."

Lightning frowned back. "Because of where he was from?"

"Because he had an abusive father." This was one of the last things Lightning had expected. "His mom was afraid Prompto's father would hurt him, so she turned to my mother to let him live in Insomnia." He reached down and started twisting the ring on his finger again. "That bandana was his mother's. She gave it to him when she dropped him off. He uses it to cover a nasty scar his old man made."

 _So that was why he was covering his arm._ "What happened to his mother?"

"He doesn't know. The last time he saw her when was when she left him in Insomnia."

Lightning paused, taking in the new information. "And this is why he's always so nervous?"

"Pretty much. But he's a lot better than he was when we were kids." He moved away then, but walking at a slower pace. "We understood him though. We all have some problem with our parents."

Flashbacks of her own parents found their way into her mind, especially ones about the father she never cared about. "Really? How so?"

"Ignis' parents are divorced. His mom and his siblings actually live in Cauthess. It's been him and his dad for his entire life. But his parents separated when he was a little kid so it doesn't bother him that much.

"Gladio has both of his parents, but he and his dad don't get along well."

"Why not?"

"His old man is just really hard on him because he's inheriting his family's role. Gladio's actually the youngest of three brother, but neither of them wanted the position he has. So his dad is ridiculously tough on him because he's the last heir that can take the responsibility."

"Do his brothers try to help him at all?"

"No. The whole inheritance thing caused a lot of conflict in his family, so they don't talk to each other anymore."

Lightning shook her head. As a person who was willing to sacrifice everything to take care of her sibling Lightning found all of these issues saddening. "I wouldn't be able to guess that they went through these things."

"They're good at hiding it. But that's because they don't let it bother them. They can let go and move on. One of the many reasons I'm grateful that they're my friends."

Lightning noticed how he hadn't included himself in any of this. "And you're not?"

Noctis froze in his place. She regretted asking as he faced her and answered, "No, I guess not. But at the same time I'm not exactly out of the stuff I have going on."

"Like your father? 'He became more of my superior than my dad'?"she quoted from their stay at the motel in the Solheim desert.

Noctis only stared back at her blankly. "What?" she asked in regards to his confusion.

Noctis snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "I…honestly didn't think you'd remember that."

"You think I don't listen?" Lightning asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

He laughed—not a chuckle, but a real laugh—at her quip. "No, that's not it. I don't know… It was just so long ago. Or at least it feels like it." His smile died and transformed into the frown he once held. "But yes, that's my deal. We aren't on bad terms… we just don't have the same relationship that we had when I was a kid."

Lightning turned her gaze to the ground, feeling bad for bringing up such heavy topics. "I'm sorry. I… didn't think there was so much behind all of you."

Noctis shrugged again. "Aside from Prompto we're all from a similar background. These things just come with the territory."

"What do you mean?" She had now looked back up at him.

"When you're from…'important people' you are held at a different standard. Your life is different and you have to act accordingly. When you and your family are in such a different world than everyone else there tends to be problems. Even Stella and Luna…" he trailed off. "They have a reputation that their parents wanted them to follow, and that put a lot of strain between them as they grew up."

Noctis sighed. "No matter who you are, where you're from, or what position you're in, this kind of thing tends to happen."

Lightning waited for him to continue, soon realizing he wasn't going to. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"No, it doesn't. But I can't change it."

"Maybe not now."

He smiled again. "No, but someday, perhaps." They began to travel again, climbing over plants and rocks while under the shade of palm trees. "And on your side?" He looked back at her as she spoke. "I know you've mentioned a sister. Anyone else?"

She was hesitant to talk about her past, knowing it was poor enough that she would change her name in an attempt to escape it. Then she considered his willingness to talk about himself and his friends, displaying how much he trusted her. If he believed in her, she thought she could believe in him. "No, it was just us."

"No parents?" He jumped onto a fallen tree trunk and hopped off of it, waiting for Lightning to do the same.

"Not exactly."

"Why not?" he asked with apprehension in his eyes.

Lightning hesitated a second time. "My dad was never around." She didn't have a desire to explain that any more.

"What about your mother?" He turned back at her and saw a vacancy in her eyes, replacing the fire that normally adorned them.

"She got sick when I was younger."

"Oh… I see." Noctis asked, "So what did you do?"

"I…I dropped out of school and did whatever I could to earn as much money as possible. I did pretty much anything to make sure Serah was taken care of."

Noctis felt his chest tighten at the confession. Not only did she admit something that she probably hadn't told anyone, but she gave her sister's name for the first time, bringing her reality to life. "And… you turned to the military to do that?"

Lightning nodded. "I found that I was good at it after I started so I never left. Then I had part in taking it all down after we became L'cie. Go figure."

Noctis didn't say anything at first. He was afraid he may say something that would make her feel worse. He stared at her as they walked onward, his eyes glued to her face. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to." He said nothing, causing her to check on him. She turned her head and found him watching her intently and her cheeks started to feel hot. "W-what?"

The prince suddenly looked away and said, "Nothing… I just… feel bad for asking." Before Lightning could reassure that it was fine he cleared his throat and added, "So what did you do before that?"

Lightning thought back to the time, focusing on anything but her own activities. "I was about to see Serah off to university."

Noctis chuckled, "Okay, but what were _you_ doing?"

"Oh… um…" It had to be the first time Noctis had ever heard her stutter. She had such a hard time thinking of herself. "I just worked. Enough that my captain was about to promote me to Master Sergeant when I turned twenty one."

"Impressive," he complimented. "But that's all you did? You never went out or… I don't know, dated anyone?"

"I went out a few times. And I wasn't exactly looking for that last part at the time." Lightning gave a light laugh. "I would have thought that's something you might have done."

Noctis innocently answered, "You think I would have dated a lot?"

"I didn't say a lot."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't something I did. Given who I am it makes that sort of thing really difficult." He gave a short glance in her direction. "But you never did? I thought you might have."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Noctis gasped quietly at his mistake as he scrounged for a way to get out of the trouble he had gotten himself into. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you might have been asked out a few times because, even though you might be stoic, you're a nice and caring person. And to top it all off you're really pretty, so I just—" He practically turned to stone when he fell silent, not moving a muscle, not looking in Lightning's direction.

Lightning, on the other side of the conversation, had turned to ice as well, feeling her face heat up again, this time from her forehead down to her neck. "What?"

Noctis jerked towards her, his eyes wide and his hands rapidly moving around as he spoke. "Wh-what I meant was, well, I didn't mean what I—no, I meant it, but not in a way that—no, uh, I meant it I do think that—except I didn't want to just, you know…"

He continued to stutter and desperately counter everything he said as Lightning calmed. She focused on him as he nervously chattered. His normally cool composure was completely destroyed, his intelligence fading into nothing. The expression consisting of dignity and authority he normally possessed was replaced with exasperation. And she hadn't noticed at first, but a light shade of pink had graced his cheeks.

Lightning interrupted Noctis and said, "Noctis…"

"I was trying—huh?" He immediately said after she spoke.

"Just… stop talking." She was equally uncomfortable with the scenario and felt that he was making it drag on.

"Um… okay, sure." He played with the ring on his finger again, looking away from her.

"But," Lightning started, "if… if you meant it… that's really… sweet of you." She crossed her arms and put her back to him.

Noctis nodded, quietly responding, "Oh… don't mention it."

Without realizing it she thought in return, _You're not so bad yourself._ Her heart skipped at the thought and she stiffened. _What?_

"Are… you okay?"

She had forgotten he was there. "Yeah, I'm fine." Although she wasn't so sure at the moment.

She heard Noctis shuffle around. "Let's just keep—" He abruptly paused. When he didn't finish his sentence she looked back at him, seeing him look straight ahead of them with an unwavering gaze. Following his line of sight, she easily found the source of his unrest.

Hidden in the trees was a bright red figure, who stepped out of the cover of the leaves and branches and into their view. To her surprise, it was a chocobo, its feathers a different color than she had ever seen on the bird. Along with the odd color there was a sharp point at the top of its beak. And in its beak was a black piece of cloth. "Is that…"

The bird sharply swiveled in their direction, spotted them, and ran back into the trees. Noctis called, "Hey! That… that's Prompto's bandana!" He took off after the bird with Lightning close behind.

The short chase was swiftly ended when Noctis suddenly screeched to a stop where the trees opened up to a sandy cliff side that hung above the rocky shores. The halt was so unexpected that Lightning bumped into Noctis as he hid behind palm tree trunk. "Why did you stop?"

Noctis shushed her and whispered, "Because this… might be dangerous."

She looked at the clearing and saw four or five adult chocobos and three smaller ones, all of them bright red with spikes on their beaks. "A group of chocobos?" They appeared different, but they were still chocobos.

"A group _red_ chocobos." Lightning gave him an annoyed glare, demanding him to explain. "These chocobos are clearly brighter than others, so they're easy to see wherever they are and during whatever time of day it is. They're easier to hunt." He nodded at one of the larger chocobos. "So red chocobos have adapted by becoming more aggressive, which is why they have that horn."

"Survival of the fittest, in other words?"

"Pretty much. Look!" He pointed to the very edge of the cliff, where a chocobo was pecking at a huge cluster of weeds, leaves, and dead plants. "That one's burying the bandana."

Lightning observed the bird's surroundings and put two and two together. "Yeah, in its nest." She scanned the area one more time. "We've faced worse things in the past. Can we just grab the bandana and break through whatever happens afterward?"

"Maybe, but it's risky." He checked behind them before elaborating. "Red chocobos travel in loose packs. Meaning there isn't many here, but there might be more nearby that will came when they hear the commotion."

Lightning still wasn't convinced that they couldn't take on a pack of chocobos. She was going to counter his argument but said nothing while one of the biggest birds—easily a few feet taller than the average chocobo—dropped an animal's carcass in front of its flock, signaling them to eat.

"Did I mention that they're omnivores?" Noctis added.

"Okay… is this seriously what is happening right now?" She groaned. The entire problem just sounded ridiculous.

Noctis smirked in agreement and added, "They are aggressive, but not like behemoths. They won't attack unless they feel threatened."

Lightning nodded, forming a plan in her mind. "Then one of us could pose as an unthreatening distraction while the other gets the bandana?"

"If you give them food to distract them, then that could work."

Lightning narrowed her eyes and glanced at him with disbelief. "And judging by the way you said that you want me to be the distraction?" Noctis hadn't realized he implied the idea and sheepishly smiled back at her. She sighed, "Just be quick."

Noctis headed for the nest, remaining behind the trees as Lightning went in the opposite direction. Thanks to her time on Pulse she was able to pick out some gysahl greens among the plants, although it took her a moment to realize what they were due to their different appearance. She calmly approached the flock as each of the birds froze and stared at her is intensely, ready to attack.

Lightning knelt down on one knee, placing the greens in front of her. After none of the tense birds moved she stood and backed several paces away before kneeling again. The air stilled and time stopped as she waited for the flock to react, refusing to risk a glance in Noctis' direction.

One of the smaller chocobos started in her direction. The largest chocobo—most likely the alpha of the bunch—squawked at the child fiercely, forcing it to stop. The alpha then cautiously stepped up to Lightning with authority in its skeptical eyes. The bird stopped in front of the greens and examined them, giving Lightning a chance to see just how big it really was. It stood about two heads taller than Snow, an impressive height in other words.

The chocobo lowered its head to investigate the greens and, after deeming them safe, ate one of the green leaves. The fearsome leader recognized the greens then kwed in excitement, relaxing the other birds. Lightning could see that the greens wouldn't last long and rose to retrieve more. This action regained the flock's attention as she slowly picked an armful of greens and dropped them in front of the alpha. It seemed less tense now, patiently awaiting her service. She backed away and all of the chocobos began feasting on the greens, including the one that had stolen Prompto's bandana.

With the coast clear Noctis quietly made his way to the nest. In the meantime, the red chocobos gleefully ate, some of them comfortable enough to sit near Lightning. The flock felt more like the chocobos she was used to.

At the opposite end on the area Noctis had reached the nest—the precipice of the clearing. The sound of waves crashing against the cliff below would have been relaxing if he wasn't frustrated with the bandana, which was tightly tied into the weeds. As he carefully pulled at the cloth one of the young chocobos saw him and approached him slowly, but with a friendly demeanor.

Lightning knew any creature was protective of their young. The small bird would disturb the trust she had created. In an attempt to salvage their safety she took some of the greens over to the stray chocobo, taking its attention away from the nest. As the bird ate Lightning looked at Noctis, silently asking him to hurry. When he still had no luck Lightning left the flock to help him, keeping an eye on the birds at the same time. "Can you be any slower?" She seethed.

"It's stuck," he grunted, yanking at the bandana with little force.

Ruining the bandana would destroy the purpose of their task, but time was of the essence. "Just rip it out. We can have Ignis repair it later. We need to move!"

Noctis nodded and pulled at the bandana while Lightning checked on the chocobos. With a few more tugs Noctis was able to free the bandana, but lost his balance. He stumbled to the edge of the cliff and was dangerously close to falling into the sea below. Lightning heard the struggle and felt her breath hitch at the sight. Without thinking twice she reached out and grabbed Noctis' arm as he tipped over the edge.

He held onto the nest with one hand while she grasped his other one. His feet were planted firmly on the rocky cliff with his torso resting on the flat ground. At this very moment the entire flock had turned their heads in their direction, ceasing all other activity. The pair did the same, watching the birds stare at them.

They were stuck in the flocks nest—their personal space. With Noctis hanging over the edge of the cliff the chocobos could easily overpower them. They waited for the predators to charge, but an attack never came. Instead they gradually returned to eating the greens, forgetting about the two humans.

A sigh of relief came from the two. The chocobos must have trusted Lightning enough to ignore their predicament, at least that was what they guessed. Lightning glared down at Noctis, who offered no reaction besides struggling to climb up to the ground.

Lightning pulled at his arm to help him. Then the alpha looked over at them.

They froze as the biggest bird watched. It eventually turned away, feeling no need to do anything. The two started again, and the alpha glanced at them again. They played this game of "red light green light" for several minutes, freezing when the alpha watched them and pulling Noctis back up when it looked elsewhere. Once Noctis was on his feet they stepped out of the nest, causing the alpha to lose interest in them.

Lightning and Noctis backed away into the trees at a snail's pace, making sure none of the chocobos saw them leave. When they reached the palm trees they turned and ran from the clearing, stopping when they could no longer hear the flock.

Lightning looked back while Noctis panted lightly next to her. "Well that was just… stupid," Lightning said.

Noctis, however, laughed, smiling and covering his face with his hands in amusement. Lightning gave an incredulous expression. "What's so funny?"

Noctis took a minute to stop laughing, waving his hand at her as a sign that it wasn't her that caused this. "It's just… it's just that the whole thing _was_ stupid!" he chuckled. "And this was so ridiculous that it'll make a good story to tell!" He faced her and sarcastically said, "Hey, remember that time we snuck into a flock of chocobos and almost fell off of a cliff? Yeah, _that_ was fun!"

Normally quips like these wouldn't mean much to Lightning, but this one made her laugh with him. They chortled together for a bit until they calmed down, smiling at each other. Noctis sighed with contentment and announced, "We should probably head back. Hopefully there won't be chocobos on the way."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The campsite was now packed up and the guys were gathered by the Regalia. Gladiolus leaned against the hood while Ignis stood with his arms crossed. Prompto sat on the ground next to Gladiolus with his back against the car, looking just as sad as he did when Noctis and Lightning left.

The returning pair made their way to their friends, causing Gladiolus to say, "What took you guys so long? We were thinking we'd have to come find you."

Noctis smirked back at him and answered, "Well, we had a look around and found something…" He revealed the bandana, turning his attention to the blonde.

Prompto's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "No way!" He launched himself from the ground in an animated fashion, seeming to fly over to his friend. "You found it!" Noctis gave Prompto the bandana with a smile. Prompto wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear, his eyes full of life again. It was at this time, during this happiness, that Lightning saw the scar on his arm. It was clearly from a deep cut, starting from the inside of his bicep and ending at somewhere on the side of his arm that Lightning couldn't see. The scar was raised and had a lighter, uneven color compared to his skin.

Prompto hopped in place and exclaimed, "I can't believe it! I love you, man!" He stilled and grabbed Noctis' right hand with his own, hitting their shoulders together with excitement. Prompto turned to Lightning, prepared to do the same, but caught himself when they made eye contact. He looked down and back up at her, unsure of what to do. His arm was still raised from when he was ready to do the same thing he had done with Noctis to her and, upon realizing this, waved. "Thank you, Light!" He said with a tone that was several decibels quieter.

Ignis nodded in approval. "Well done."

Gladiolus clapped a few times. "Nice job. Where was it?"

Noctis casually responded, "Just out in the trees. It was no big deal."

Lightning slowly turned her head to look at Noctis, who shrugged at her with a knowing grin on his face.

Ignis headed for the driver's seat of the Regalia and declared, "On that note we'd best be on our way."

Prompto had just finished tying the bandana back onto his arm when Ignis spoke up. "Leave… that means…" he said as he paled.

Gladiolus clapped him on the back. "Yeah, time to see the Dragon King."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Niflheim's borders had much less protection than usual. After all, the army was more concerned with keeping control over Insomnia than their own home, so the group was able to inconspicuously enter the country. The terrain was much different than Accordo's, as they all could see. Unlike the seaside climate further west Niflheim was colder and the landscape was much flatter. There were thick forests teeming with animals and cloudy skies that hid several airships. With Niflheim being further inland the smell of salty sea air was replaced by a musky scent.

According to Ignis the best way to reach Bahamut was through a dungeon by the name of Ido, which had been abandoned long ago. The dungeon is said to be connected to the entrance of the Dragon King's lair, where prisoners and traitors were brought to be given the divine Guardian's judgement. Once Niflheim lost its crystal centuries ago Bahamut refused to continue this task, choosing to appear only when he saw fit. Now its empty chambers—left unguarded, for no one would _want_ to disturb the Dragon King—were their ticket to their next destination.

The dungeon, aside from housing many odd creatures, had little that Lighting felt was notable. The travel through these cells and dirt pathways was swift and silent. None of them were prepared for what was to come, leaving them all tense.

And after a few hours of spelunking they arrived at a wide doorway made of refined stones decorated with glyphs, seemingly left untouched by time.

Prompto squeaked, "This… must be it."

Lightning examined the unreadable glyphs, hoping to make some sense of this. "This is it? No monster to guard the entrance? No magical spell blocking the way?"

Gladiolus responded in a serious manner, "It's unnecessary. If he wanted to, Bahamut could take care of whatever was coming here before it even entered the dungeon."

"Focus, everyone," Ignis advised.

Noctis started for the door, saying, "Let's just get this over with." Lightning kept forgetting that he was the one who had to deal with Bahamut face-to-face, outside of the heat of battle. Considering the way everyone was speaking about the dragon she guessed the idea alone was intimidating.

They stepped into the doorway, where no light could reach. Total darkness found them, blinding them and preventing their advancement. Ignis created a fire spell, holding it in his hand as a makeshift torch. He took the lead next to Noctis, keeping a keen eye out for any sign of their target.

Prompto was twitchy and played with anything he could get his hands on. "Do you think we'll hear the hymn?"

"Hymn?" Lightning asked, believing the thought was completely out of context.

Gladiolus explained, "Bahamut has a hymn that plays when someone enters his lair without his consent. But it's not just a song. It's magic, and it does… something."

"It does 'something?'" Lightning countered.

"The last time someone entered Bahamut's lair without being commanded to do so was, well, never. We know the hymn, and we know it's more than a hymn, but we don't know exactly what it does."

Bahamut was less and less like the eidolon she knew every second of the way. "And… what's the point of this hymn?"

Ignis answered, "A display of power." He paused to adjust the spell in his hand, then continued, "The hymn does ward of uninvited guests, but it also serves as a warning." Ignis knew this wouldn't make sense and took the liberty of giving a full explanation. "Take Leviathan as an example. Altissa is surrounded by water and littered with canals and rivers. This abundance of the element Leviathan controls warns anyone who seeks harm against the city that her wrath cannot be escaped. Bahamut's him is simply a spell, yet it is a powerful spell that Bahamut has absolutely no trouble using."

Lightning noticed that Noctis had remained silent. She could only imagine what was going through his mind as Ignis explained the mighty power of the Guardian he had to face.

They continued in silence until the sound of a bell filled the air. Prompto heard the noise and looked behind them and said, "Was that a door be—" he was interrupted by the sound of a deep, male voice singing reverently.

 _Ieyui_

 _Nobomeno_

Prompto then turned back around to face his friends with a terrified expression. "Guys… he whimpered."

"Looks like we're here," Gladiolus concluded, looking around for any sign of an offensive.

Noctis sarcastically added, "Because _that_ isn't creepy," referring to the ominous singing from the darkness. Meanwhile the singing continued.

 _Renmiri_

 _Yojuyogo_

 _Hasatekanae_

 _Kutamae_

Prompto guessed, "It's not a feminine voice. Is it Bahamut singing the hymn?"

The voice stopped, followed by another bell. And the singing began anew, this time with many more voices, both male and female.

 _Ieyui_

 _Nobomeno_

 _Renmiri_

"Okay, so it's not Bahamut! It's not Bahamut!" Prompto was jumpy and had a shaky voice.

Gladiolus said, "Yeah, because it's magic. But what is it doing?"

 _Yojuyogo!_

That line was sung with a much less pleasant harmony, doubling in volume. The sound felt like it worked its way into their minds and shattered their thoughts, forcing them all to cover their heads with their hands. The next lines were less aggressive, but their ears were still ringing.

 _Hasatekanae_

 _Kutamae_

Lightning uncovered her ears. "I think I know."

The chorus faded and another bell rang. The song replayed, now sung by single female voice.

"And there it goes again," Gladiolus murmured, weary of the experience already.

Ignis lead the advance once again, ordering, "It's best we keep moving, quickly."

They walked through the dark room. With the dim fire spell they could see they had found a new hallway straight ahead of them, reaching it as the woman's voice reached the end of the hymn.

Another bell, this time chiming two times. Ignis' spell was suddenly blown out by a gust of wind from originating from behind them as a deep drumroll played. Then the drum played in rhythm with the next verse. And as the first line was sung a large glyph appeared on each of two rows of pillars—pillars that they hadn't yet discovered were at their sides— one at a time, quickly lighting their way.

 _Ieyui_

 _Nobomeno_

 _Renmiri_

 _Yojuyogo_

The chorus returned, the lower ones most prominent this time, yet no harm was felt.

 _Hasatekanae_

 _Kutamae_

These lines were louder and a more irritating tone, bringing the discomfort they once felt back to life.

 _Hasatekanae_

 _Kutamae_

The last lines were repeated, more mind-ruining this time than the last. The drum beat several times before the scene fell silent. And the full chorus began one last time to replay the song again.

 _Ieyui!_

On the last syllable the song quadrupled in volume and added more instruments, causing a violent ringing in their ears. The air seemed to grow thin, making it difficult to breathe. Yet at the same time it felt like the pressure in the room doubled, feeling like an invisible force was crushing them from all angles. Each party member nearly fell to their knees in pain, covering their ears in an attempt to stop the noise.

 _Nobomeno!_

"Let's get out of here!" Prompto ran forward, hoping the distance would ease the pain. But as he increased in speed the music got louder until the blond was too burdened to run.

"We can't run away!" Lightning yelled over the hymn.

"We must… endure until we reach the end!" Ignis planned.

 _Renmiri!_

 _Yojuyogo!_

They progressed at a slower pace, the song grower softer as a result, but only slightly. They were left with no other choice but to endure the agonizing trek through the hallway until they reached the next doorway at the far end.

 _Hasatekanae_

 _Kutamae!_

The deepest voices sung these lines with vigor, making the pressure increase in intensity.

 _Hasatekanae_

 _Kutamae…_

The chorus sung the lines for the last time as they finally reached the new doorway and the music faded into another period of silence. They jogged into the next room, trying to get as far away from the hymn's source as possible. But the source was closer than it was before.

The chamber they entered was massive. The roof was so far above their heads that it couldn't be seen in the darkness. The path straight ahead was wide and made of polished stone. At the sides of this path were rows upon rows of pillars, some broken, some rising from the floor to the ceiling. The rows stretched from the edge of the path to the walls of the room, which were also hard to find because of the distance between one end of the room to the other. The end of the walkway they were on seemed nonexistent. There was a dim light that provided some vision, but its source could not be found.

The most confounding feature was the air. There as no color to it, no scent, but it had an odd _feeling_ to it. It felt thick with magic and seemed to be peppered with miniscule pieces of crystal, similar to the material that Noctis' shield was composed of. The shards appeared out of thin air and gracefully fell downward, disappearing without a trace before making contact with anything else.

"This is it?" Noctis asked with bewilderment, although he retained a look of curiosity and wonder in his eyes.

"It can't be…" Gladiolus reasoned, also dumbfounded.

Ignis also failed to locate anything of interest. "Stay alert. We have no idea what we're up against."

Gladiolus remained cautious as he spoke. "We know what we're up against, Iggy. We're fighting Bahamut, and if his teaching means anything we've gotta make him surrender."

Lightning still didn't believe that assumption was true, but offered no counter. _At times the sky grows dark; surrender is not always defeat._ Other than defeating Bahamut, what else could it mean? And if the Dragon King is unstoppable, how could they drive him to surrendering?

"But the question is," Prompto stammered, "Where is—"

As if on cue another gust of wind threw itself at them, this time strong enough to nearly knock them off of their feet. And as the wind billowed past them a ferocious roar shook the walls and the light that once gave some sight disappeared. Another flurry of air blew past them and, even though they couldn't see it, they felt a presence fly past them.

The air settled and the intruders were able to regain their balance. They searched the darkness, weapons ready. Their blindness prevented any progress as they hopelessly tried to find what had caused this.

Then Prompto stuttered, "G-guys…L-look up!" They all turned to the higher parts of the walls, soon locating a glowing glyph far above their heads on the wall in front of them in the distance. This glyph provided enough light to reveal the top of a creature's head, it's white, glowing eyes setting a menacing atmosphere. Two glyphs appeared beside the one that had first arrived, then another pair. They could see a large hole in the wall, presumably leading to a higher floor. Each glyph revealed more of the creature, first showing its head, then its shoulders and wings, its mighty jaw opening and spewing wisps of white flame.

"There he is…" Noctis mumbled.

"He's huge," Gladiolus reluctantly pointed out.

A half circle of glyphs was spread around Bahamut, exhibiting his form. Immediately Lightning noticed he wasn't as bulky and mechanical as the eidolon she was used to. Instead he was thinner, sleeker, with a longer neck and snout. His skin was scaly and colored a dark blue-violet, but his stomach was smoother with a rusty orange hue. His wings were folded at his sides, having the same color as his belly. His hind legs were thinner, yet strong, while his front legs were longer and just as thin. Decorating both were monstrous, sharp claws. Finally a long, thin tail was folded at his side, having a sharp orange spike at the end.

Bahamut closed his snout with a snarl, drawing his head backward, preparing to strike.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Lightning shook her head. She had faced eidolons before, but this—the Dragon King—was on a whole new level.

Bahamut gave another earth-shaking roar, this time springing from the ledge he sat and spreading his wings, heading straight for them. "Run!" Gladiolus shouted. The group scattered, fleeing top various parts of the room, hiding behind pillars. The Dragon swept past them, twisting around at the end of his flight to land on all fours, facing his opponents. The glyphs swirled above him, lighting the arena, but they did nothing for now. His neck coiled back before launching forward, spitting white flames at them. He caught sight of Prompto and charged, lifting off the ground and soaring to him. Upon landing he swiped with his talons, missing by mere inches, destroying two pillars in the process.

As Prompto ran Gladiolus came to his aid, bringing hid broadsword up in defense as Bahamut opened his mouth again, this time hurling lightning and sparks from his mouth. This was enough to demonstrate his control over _all_ elements.

After Bahamut finished blowing lightning at Gladiolus he struck, but Gladiolus was able to dodge the assault. He skillfully landed on his feet and swung his sword over his head. Just before he made contact, Bahamut swerved to face Gladiolus and caught the sword in his talons. He forced the sword back and pushed his muzzle into Gladiolus' face. With one swift movement, Bahamut tossed the sword away, causing it to disappear. The Dragon King growled, the force of his voice alone sending Gladiolus flying off of his feet.

"Gladio!" Prompto came to his friend's aid as Ignis rushed to Gladiolus' side, preparing a healing spell. Noctis followed to offer cover as Lightning followed Prompto, knowing he couldn't take on the Guardian alone.

Prompto shot several rounds at Bahamut, drawing his attention away from his allies. The Guardian only looked annoyed at the gesture. While Bahamut had his attention on Prompto Lightning took the opportunity to attack from the side, drawing her gunblade. The dragon saw her coming and attacked with one of his front legs. But Lightning was too experienced with fighting larger enemies to be caught off guard and leapt over his arm, and slashed at his skin.

The attack was fruitless, even detrimental. As the metal hit Bahamut's scales a loud clang sounded and Lightning's gunblade practically bounced off of his skin. She was able to catch herself and backflip onto her feet. _That didn't do anything!_

Prompto shot at Bahamut again, Lightning joining in this time. Bahamut blinked at the bullets, growing more irritated with them. He folded his wings for a moment then threw them outward, raising his head and gave a deafening roar. The glyphs that still followed him glowed brighter, summoning hexagonal shaped glass panels around Bahamut. The panels disappeared seconds after they appeared. Lightning shot at Bahamut again, this time the bullets disintegrated at the new invisible shield.

Gladiolus was finally back on his feet, allowing Noctis to take the liberty to strike. He warped above Bahamut and struck from above with a lance, but the shield deflected the attack, launching Noctis back to the ground roughly.

Prompto yelled, "Nothing physical works!"

"Iggy! Try some magic!" Gladiolus went after Noctis, helping him up.

Bahamut heard the order, shifting his gaze to Ignis. He seethed down at Ignis, waiting for an attack. Just before Ignis could do anything, Bahamut's eyes flashed gold and his shield reflected the color before returning to its transparent state. Ignis was able to keep his composure and casted a fire spell, but only a few sparks made it out of his hand before he recoiled in pain, grasping his wrist.

Bahamut snorted, as if he was gloating. Noctis noticed his distress and tried his own spell, using blizzard this time. Despite Noctis' different magical abilities he had the same reaction. Gladiolus, instead of holding his sword high, let his shoulders slump. "He's… he's keeping us from casting magic!" He glanced at Lightning, but quickly gave his attention back to the Dragon King, who started attacking again. "Can you cast anything?"

Just as before, Bahamut heard the question and looked over to Lightning. He swiped at Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto one more time. However, this attack was different. There was no impact, but white streaks of light flew from his talons and swept across the field, throwing all three of them away.

Bahamut turned to Lightning, glaring down at her. She made no movement, but Bahamut took silent action again. His eyes changed from white to gold, glowing intensely. Out of everything she thought that could have done, she didn't expect it to do something to her l'cie brand.

Lightning clutched her chest as the spot that her brand once occupied burned like fire, stabbing her skin and setting her insides ablaze. She fled and hid behind a pillar, continuing to hold her chest. Gladiolus took the hint and distracted Bahamut with a well-placed hit—at least it would have been if there wasn't a spell protecting the dragon.

 _How could he do something to my brand?_ She recalled the others describing Bahamut as "close to the goddess" or "a god himself." If he was powerful enough to know that she was a l'cie _and_ use that against her, how could they possibly harm him?

Prompto apparently agreed. "We can't attack him, we can't use magic! How the hell are we supposed to make _him_ surrender?!"

Bahamut sprang from his position and headed straight for Prompto, claws glowing with his next attack. The blond threw himself behind one of the pillars, missing the curved lights that crashed into the ground where he once stood. Noctis acted quickly, but without thinking, and used his strongest ability to save his friend.

Just before Bahamut struck Prompto again Noctis summoned Armiger, creating blue crystals and swirling transparent blades around him. Bahamut immediately turned to Noctis, a viciously snarling. He glided to Noctis, who shielded himself with the crystals he controlled.

Bahamut slashed at the shield with his talons, but didn't break through. The force did make Noctis stumble and the shield quiver. Lightning noticed this, causing her to believe Bahamut could still harm Noctis despite his shield. She dashed over to him, shifting her weapon into a gun to shoot.

She wasn't fast enough and Bahamut struck again, this time using the terrifying magic from his talons. Not only did it knock her back, the attack shattered Noctis' shield.

It sounded like a room made entirely of glass had broken all at once. Noctis' eyes widened as his shield—the shield that no behemoth could ever break—was destroyed. A sharp pain burned through his body and the crystal shards cut his skin. He flew back and out of the walkway, landing amongst the many pillars as his friends shouted, "Noct!" in fear.

Lightning landed nearby, witnessing Bahamut blow fire at the other three party members and chase Noctis into the pillars. The prince rose from where he fell only to be knocked down again by Bahamut's flames. He crashed against one of the pillars, landing on his side at its base. Bahamut gracefully made his way through the pillars to reach Noctis.

"Noctis!" Lightning hopped back to her feet and picked up her gunblade and rushed over to Noctis. By now Bahamut stood in front of the prince. The dragon, who had remained on all fours, now raised his front arms off the ground and stood on his hind legs, puffing out his chest and spreading his wings, striking terror in both the soldier and the prince.

Bahamut took his right arm and threw it over his left shoulder, his talons glowing for his next blow. Lightning raised her gunblade and prepared to shoot as Noctis raised one of his arms over his face, ready for the Dragon King to end it. But nothing happened.

Lightning stopped and lowered her gun a bit in awe as Bahamut froze, his talons still shining brilliantly as he looked down at Noctis. Noctis realized Bahamut had stopped and returned his gaze to Bahamut, staring up at the Guardian with confusion. The dragon's arm fell slightly and his claws returned to their normal color, curiosity in his powerful eyes.

Noctis glanced over at Lightning, who gave him a similar look that demonstrated her lack of understanding. The prince watched Bahamut, waiting for him to move, but he never did. "Why did you…" Noctis trailed off, hoping the Dragon King would give some answer.

A large broadsword was hurled at Bahamut, striking his shield and renewing his anger. The dragon growled and swiveled to the direction of the attacker. Gladiolus had thrown his broadsword to save Noctis, unknowingly beginning the battle anew. He re-summoned his sword as Ignis threw his knives and Prompto shot, although none of these attacks had any effect.

Bahamut snarled at Noctis again and prepared his talons again. This time Lightning made her way over to Noctis and pulled him up and out of the way. Bahamut faced his enemies and opened his jaws again, this time blowing water at them. A flood of thick water covered the floors and drove the group behind pillars to avoid the tides.

Lightning hid behind a pillar that was next to Noctis, allowing her to ask, "Why didn't he attack?"

Noctis shook his head. "I don't know, I just…" His brows rose as he seemed to have a revelation. "…surrendered!"

Noctis threw a glance in Bahamut's direction, seeing that he was still hurling waves at them in an attempt to drive them out of hiding. The prince directed, "Guys, don't attack Bahamut!"

"Are you crazy?!" Prompto challenged.

Noctis explained, "No, it's the teaching!"

Lightning urged, "Now's not the time to make us guess, Noctis!"

"The teaching says, _'At times the sky grows dark; surrender is not always defeat.'_ It's telling us that there are things in the world that are unstoppable, and yielding to them doesn't mean we failed."

Ignis caught on and added, "It's teaching us that we cannot win everything and that we are not almighty beings; it's teaching us to be humble. Therefore we have to prove to Bahamut that we are humble enough to accept that we are not the unbeatable ones."

Gladiolus shook his head. "Do you guys wanna die?!"

Another wave hit. Noctis grunted, "Gladiolus, this has to be it!" He pointed to himself, "We aren't unstoppable," and then pointed to Bahamut, "but _he_ is! And if won't show that we aren't afraid to lose then he really will kill us!"

Bahamut was growing frustrated. To draw out his enemies he stood on his hind legs again and growled one more time, wings spread and glyphs glowing. The earth suddenly pulled down on them, causing them to slump forward and bend their knees. Prompto asked, "Does...anyone else feel like they just gained a lot of weight?" No one answered, knowing they all felt the same sensation. "He's seriously using _gravity_ against us?!"

Noctis took this time to prove his point. "See?"

Gladiolus mumbled, "You've got to be kidding me…"

Prompto asked, "So what do we do?"

The same determined, kingly expression that Noctis had in Altissa showed itself again. "Don't attack, don't run away, and defend only when necessary. Show him that we aren't afraid of him!"

Prompto responded, "But we _are_ afraid of him!"

"Not the point!"

Lightning sighed, "We might as well try. We'll die if we keep fighting him anyway."

Ignis agreed, "Then we'd best get to work."

Their weapons were holstered and dismissed, leaving them unarmed and vulnerable. The waves cleared and they all dashed out to the path they once occupied. They made it before Bahamut, making them await his arrival.

He didn't make them wait long, slowly traversing through the pillars—literally, knocking down many as he moved—and stood in front of the intruders. He stood on his hind legs again, spreading out his arms and wings, pulling his head backward as white sparks leapt from his teeth. With one thrust of his head he blew the white fire again, scattering the party. He leapt and bounded from one opponent to the next, attacking each one, expecting retaliation. After some time following this patter, he realized none of them resisted.

For a moment Bahamut stopped, watching the group closely. His eyes narrowed and his throat grumbled softly. It was then that Lightning noticed just how sentient the Guardian looked. Like Leviathan, she hadn't noticed their personality in the heat of battle. But now that the once bloodthirsty dragon calmed she saw just how composed he was.

Bahamut was large, but there was a grace surrounding all of his movements, from his tail to his wings. His chest was broad and never slumped inward, making him seem proud and in control, similar to the way Noctis squared his shoulders when he lead his comrades. The feature that stood out the most was the dragon's face, which was now much different than it was. She couldn't place what caused her to think this, but he appeared wise, intelligent, and his eyes held a burning passion that could not be described. Putting all of this together, he looked like a king. A dragon, of course, but a strong king all the same.

Suddenly Bahamut roared and spun, throwing his tail from behind them and at his foes. They saw the spike at the end and jumped back, all of them barely missing the sharp end. Bahamut faced forward again and noticed their positions, not defensive, only cautious. Bahamut raised his head, looking down his snout at them. Then he gave another mighty howl, flapped his giant wings and flew from the ground, dismissing the glyphs and rendering them all blind.

The glyphs appeared above the hole that Bahamut entered from, showing them that he had returned to that spot. The Dragon King roared again, throwing his wings from his sides and outward. A white light came from his spine and flowed through his wings, exiting from the tips. The light spread from his wings and widened, glazing over the pillars, roof, floor, and eventually the doorway behind them. The architecture shines, as if covered by glass.

Gladiolus saw that the exit had the same texture, signaling that they were trapped. "He's boxed us in!"

Bahamut's glyphs glowed brighter and the dragon firmly planted his feet into the ground. He puffed out his chest and drew back his head. His wings glowed the same light as it did moments before. He opened his mouth, and instead of fire, lightning, or any other element, a bright light originated from the back of his throat.

"He's…" Prompto stuttered, "He's casting… Megaflare!"

Lightning knew the eidolon had an attack with the same name, but this scenario was totally unfamiliar. "What does that mean…?"

Gladiolus said gravely, "They say it can destroy continents…"

Bahamut's head launched forward, and the light in his mouth burned brighter. His muscles tensed, his eyes burned brilliantly, and the thick magic returned to the atmosphere. Lightning had no idea what to expect from the attack, but she didn't need to know what it could do to understand just how powerful it may be.

"This is it! We're gonna die!" Prompto shouted.

Bahamut's light doubled in size and in brilliancy, forming a large ball of light in his mouth. After this the party covered their faces with their arms and cowered away from the attack, ready to face their end.

But it never came.

Silence. Everything stopped.

The party carefully looked past their arms, lowering them as they tried to comprehend what had happened. Bahamut's attack had dimmed, the ball of light decreasing in size gradually as he stilled. Soon the power disappeared and the dragon's mouth closed, revealing a calm demeanor.

The humans below awaited some other offensive, some type of punishment, but Bahamut did nothing. They glanced at each other with their eyes, believing moving a muscle was too dangerous. Bahamut raised his head to a resting position and flapped his wings once, scattering the lights and dissipating the clear magic that covered the room. The pressure that pushed them downward left them, allowing them to stand straight comfortably. As his wings returned to his body he continued to stare down at them, authority replacing the magic in the air.

With one fluid motion Bahamut glided from his spot as the glyphs vanished. They reappeared in front of them as Bahamut flew down to them, appearing and disappearing over him as he moved. He landed on his back legs then fell onto all fours.

Bahamut investigated the team, walking around them with a picky look in his gaze. When he circled the group he thrust his arm forward between Noctis and his friends, pushing him away from them.

Noctis stumbled as Bahamut circled him, snarling. Prompto began to rush over to help, but Ignis warned, "Don't."

Noctis regained his footing and stood tall with his side facing his comrades. The Dragon King stood in front of Noctis, staring at him as if he were a teaching judging their student's work, deciding if it was worthy of an exceptional rating. Bahamut bared his teeth, but Noctis didn't move, showing no sign of fear. His reaction drove Bahamut to push further.

The dragon took a deep breath. With a great amount of vigor Bahamut roared louder than he had before, his snout inches from Noctis' face. The prince did his best to keep his shoulders square and his eyes open, only arching his back slightly to keep some distance between them.

The bystanders grew tenser as they watched, praying Bahamut wasn't planning on harming Noctis. The dragon closed his mouth and stilled before raising his head and sitting on his haunches, front legs straight in front of him and his tail coiled around them, reminding them of a cat. But unlike any animal Bahamut's attitude had changed as he looked down at Noctis, his eyes containing pride and approval.

The dragon closed his eyes and lowered his head again, stopping when his nose was in front of Noctis' chest. The prince glanced at his friends with uncertainty. He raised his hand, halted in hesitation, then pressed his open palm to Bahamut's muzzle. A gold smoke rose of the dragon's scales, crystal shards glittering within it. The smoke flowed from Bahamut's scales to Noctis' hand, absorbing into his skin as his eyes glowed red.

"What a sight…" Gladiolus whispered.

Ignis nodded. "Niflheim and Lucis have been enemies practically since the beginning of time. Yet here we are, witnessing Niflheim's Guardian blessing the Lucii prince with his power."

"Whoa…" Prompto sighed.

The smoke stopped and Noctis' eyes returned to their original color. The prince drew his hand away slowly. Bahamut huffed from his nostrils, making Noctis flinch. Bahamut opened his eyes and rose his head again, looking back down at all of the people before him before focusing on Noctis once again, as if instructing him to be wise with the power he held.

Noctis took a deep breath and said, "Thank you."

Lightning was reminded of how human these creatures were when Bahamut nodded in response, appearing to believe Noctis was worthy of his fate. He turned his grand head to the rest of them and spread one wing outward, a green-tinted dust falling from it. The dust fell over the group and healed their wounds, even dissolving the blood off of their clothes.

Bahamut then grunted and threw his head towards the doorway, commanding them to leave his presence. He spared one last glance down at Noctis—they guessed as either a wish for good luck or to congratulate his victory—then lifted himself off the ground and took flight, his glyphs leaving them as the dragon soared out of view, not to be seen again.

Ignis wasted no time creating a flame in his hand to light the room as they all gave a sigh of relief. Noctis hadn't moved, still showing his profile to his friends, staring blankly in front of him. Prompto cheered, "We're alive! We did it!"

Gladiolus crossed his arms. "I have to admit that I thought this really was the end for us."

"Noct, you—" Prompto paused when he saw Noctis, who still hadn't moved. "Noct are you alright?"

Noctis snapped back to reality, taking a step back after he suddenly lost his balance. His shoulders slumped and he looked back at his friends, then to the other end of the room, back at his friends, and behind them. If Lightning was not a part of what had just happened she would have thought he had temporarily lost his mind. Noctis looked forward, staring into space once again. "He… he was… right… in… my face…" Noctis mumbled absentmindedly. With how quietly he said it the phrase was almost incoherent.

Ignis complimented, "And I'd say you handled it rather impressively, Highness."

Noctis ignored the comment and uttered, "I… I thought… I thought he was… gonna… eat me…"

Gladiolus snickered, "I don't think that's something Bahamut does, Noct."

Noctis straightened his shoulders and covered his forehead with one hand, heading for the doorway. "Let's just go, okay? I'm ready for bed."

"And that's surprising," Gladiolus quipped.

Noctis walked past them with his head still covered. "Can we just leave? I'm done. Let's go." His voice was flat and blunt, showing just how exhausted he was.

The other guys laughed at Noctis' reaction, but Lightning said nothing. She was thinking about how well Noctis handled the encounter and reached his goal, an admirable feat. In any other situation she would have labeled this as impressive. But this time she wasn't impressed with Noctis. She was proud of Noctis.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They traveled out of Bahamut-Zero's lair and left Ido, travelling to a forest that was between cities to set up camp. It would be too risky to stay at a hotel in town, but none of them minded the peace and quiet after the battle they had that day.

All of their wounds were healed and they were in good shape, but all of them were dirty and dusty. They camped near a lake, bringing an opportunity to bathe. With Lightning being the lady they let her go first as Ignis prepared dinner.

She sat at the lake's edge, wearing her skirt, boots, and her black turtleneck top, leaving her white coat to the side. She dried her hair with a towel, contemplating the progress they had made so far. It was difficult to believe how long she had been here. It had taken several weeks to travel from Altissa to Ido, and they would travel at least two more to reach Lucis. And that isn't even considering the time they need to retrieve the last Guardian; Shiva.

Lightning pushed the thought out of her mind, trying to stay away from her worries about home. Gathering her coat and gunblade in her hands she stood from the bank and returned to camp.

Their camp was hidden among the trees. Because of this Lightning could hear the guys long before they could see her. She heard their voices echo at first, then their conversation became coherent.

"Come on! We all know it!" she heard Gladiolus say with a joking tone.

"No you don't," Noctis responded.

From the sounds of it they were getting into some stupid argument, a common part of their shenanigans. Lightning was too tired to be involved and leaned against a tree trunk, waiting for them to finish.

"Noct, we really do! It's obvious, man," Prompto said.

Noctis groaned, "It's not like that, really."

 _What are they talking about?_ This didn't sound like their typical banter.

"Iggy, tell 'im that it's obvious," Gladiolus said.

"It is, Highness. There's no need to be ashamed of it either."

Noctis sighed, "Guys, that's not how it is."

Prompto countered, "Pfft, Noct, we _know_ you're totally into her!"

Lightning felt her chest tighten. She figured they were talking about Stella or Luna. Noctis was good friends with them. It would make sense for him to be interested in them. She tried to shake off the feeling and ignoring the unsettling mood she now had.

"I'm not!" Noctis defended, exasperated.

 _This is something he would deny. I'm sure he does like one of them_.

"Geez…" Gladiolus said.

"It's futile," Ignis concluded.

Prompto wasn't taking it. "Noct, don't be so shy about it! We all know! And it's okay!"

"Prompto—" Noctis began.

"Noct, we _all can see_ that you have a _huge_ crush on Light."

Her chest tightened again, but in a different way this time.

"I don't!"

Lightning took a deep breath, telling herself that this wasn't true, that his friends were messing with him. _But I just told myself that he would deny something like this…_ she thought. She shook her head, trying to shake away the odd feeling in her stomach.

"Noct," Prompto snickered, "if you admit it we'll help you win her over!"

"There's no one I need to win over, guys…" Noctis was sounding annoyed and tired.

"Uh-huh, sure," Gladiolus responded.

"She's just a friend!"

Prompto disagreed, "She's not a friend like Stella and Luna. She's not friends like us!"

"How about I just really appreciate her helping us even though she isn't involved in this war in any way at all?" Noctis insisted.

Gladiolus harrumphed, "I'd say it's not just appreciation you're showing."

"Guys…"

"Okay, how about this," Prompto said. "If we were at the Niveis Peaks, getting Shiva, it would be really cold, right? So if it was Stella or Luna with us and they were really cold up there, would you give them your jacket-thing to help them?"

There was a pause, during which Lightning guessed Noctis was looking down at his short-sleeved jacket. "No, it wouldn't make a difference."

"Okay," Prompto said as Gladiolus gave a short laugh. "But if it was _Light_ there, would you give _her_ your coat-thing?"

"It still wouldn't make a difference, Prompt!"

"But would you?"

"This is stupid!" Noctis answered, angered.

Ignis went into "mom-mode," as the others called it, and said, "There's no point to this. Let's come back to this another time and talk about more important matters." He changed the subject, asking how they planned to leave the country without being spotted. Lightning was grateful for this because it gave her time to compose herself before getting back to camp.

 _They're men. Men tease each other like this all the time. It's nothing. It has to be nothing._ She tried over and over again to convince herself that there was nothing to be concerned about. But the feeling in her stomach remained.

She remembered the conversation she had with Noctis back in Altissa while they were looking for Prompto's bandana. He had said she was nice and caring. He told her she was pretty, pretty enough to be asked on a lot of dates.

Lightning did her best to let it go, took a deep breath, and headed into the campsite. She entered the campsite, seeing the guys all sitting around a fire as they ate the meal Ignis prepared. Prompto and Gladiolus were facing her at the far end. Ignis and Noctis had their backs to her and didn't see her approaching.

Prompto called out, "Welcome back, Light!" She wouldn't have thought anything of it if she hadn't overheard everything they said.

She said nothing, like she usually would and took the only empty seat left, next to Noctis. "What did I miss?" She asked casually. Noctis stiffened next to her.

"Nothin' much," Gladiolus shrugged. "We were talking about how we're getting out of here."

They continued as they usually did. At some point Lightning noticed that Noctis' eyes weren't his natural blue. Instead there were tinted orange, with orange streaks replacing the light blue highlights in his irises. She couldn't place what emotion this might indicate at first. But then she recalled that she didn't have her coat on. Her turtleneck shirt was sleeveless and only reached the bottom of her ribcage. She paired this fact with the topic they had discussed in her absence and was able to make a good guess.

Embarrassment. He had to be embarrassed.

But if he was embarrassed at seeing her like this and had just endured his friend's teasing, there had to be some truth to their assumptions. Right?

 **What? A Final Fantasy X reference? Whatever could you mean?**

 **This chapter ended up a lot longer than I originally planned. But oh well, I was so excited to write about Bahamut that I just couldn't stop! And Lightis fluff! Yay!**

 **Bahamut's hymn was based off of the song "Hymn of the Fayth" from the album "Distant Worlds III: More Music from Final Fantasy (the newest one). The scene was inspired and based off of this song. I would highly recommend you listen to it!**

 **And I added chapter titles... because why not.**

 **Because this chapter was long enough (15,000 words!) I'm going to quit rambling.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Cold Warmth

Camp was packed up and the team headed for their next destination, the guys feeling some excitement for being closer to home. Niflheim was left behind as they approached the northern regions of Duscae, passing by towns as they went along.

They were in the Regalia with Ignis at the wheel, Prompto in the passenger seat, and the other three in the back. Lightning sat in the middle seat, a position that was somewhat uncomfortable for her. Noctis needed a window seat so he had something (that wasn't a person) to lean against when he slept and Gladiolus wouldn't fit in the middle. Given these circumstances she saw no benefit in complaining.

Aside from the physical discomfort the scenery wasn't too bad. They were driving on a small, desolate road that ran through a clear grassy field. Train tracks occasionally ran beside them before turning to another destination, later coming into sight again. The day was coming to a close, giving a calm atmosphere to the scene. The peace gave them time to focus on themselves.

Ignis was silent as he drove, focused on the road ahead. Prompto stood in his seat to get a good look at the passing forests around them. Gladiolus did the same, but in a much safer matter. Normally Noctis would also participate, but this time it appeared he wasn't interested. Instead he leaned his cheek on his knuckles and stared into the distance, quietly wrestling with whatever he was thinking about.

His demeanor brought concern to the pink-haired woman, although she didn't act. She knew he wouldn't say much about his troubles at the moment, as per usual. She understood that he didn't want to worry his friends, but bottling everything up wasn't good either. To resolve the problem she initiated a conversation that he could listen to. It wasn't much, but it would be better than doing nothing for the prince.

"So Shiva is at the summit of the Nivies Peaks?" she asked casually.

Prompto, who was watching the scenery on his knees shifted back into a safer sitting position. "That's what they say. It's cold up there, so no one really visits. And anyone who does wouldn't be brave enough to go looking for her."

Lightning figured there wouldn't be a straightforward answer. So far nothing had been certain. "Of course," she responded nonchalantly. "And Shiva is just one being, right?"

Gladiolus glanced at her, confused. "Yeah, Shiva's just Shiva." The reason behind her question dawned at him. "Oh, is there another eidolon with the same name?"

"Kind of," Lightning thought back to Snow's eidolon, recalling their appearances. "They're called the Shiva Sisters, but the two of them have their own names and abilities."

Prompto leaned over to look at Lightning. "Wait, are all of the eidolons like the Guardians?"

"No, just Bahamut and Shiva so far. And they still don't have much in common."

The blond sighed, "Well that's a bummer. If they were the same we could figure out how to get her a lot faster."

Lightning agreed silently, cursing the lack of information she could offer in exchange for the amount she was receiving. "And what's our clue this time?"

Ignis took this time to show his scholarly side. " _Defeating the bitter cold brings warmth_."

"So… we have to banish the snow from the mountains or something?" Gladiolus grumbled, still weary from their visit to Bahamut's lair.

"It must be more cryptic than that," Ignis said. "These teachings do have a deeper meaning for us to find. The instructions that lie within it wouldn't be in plain sight either."

"Ugh!" Prompto groaned. "Why does this have to be so confusing?" He rested his elbow on the edge of the car door and put his chin on his fist with a pout. "I wish we—" He stopped, his head rising off of his hand and shoulders straightening, but for no obvious reason.

Noctis finally started paying closer attention at the silence, noticing something was off. "What is it, Prompt?" He asked calmly, yet alert.

"Did you guys see that?" They all tensed at the question, looking around in hopes of locating the source of Prompto's distress. Ignis had to keep his eyes forward while he waited for the others to search for the disturbance. Lightning noticed Prompto was searching the land behind them and realized he'd seen something in the mirrors. She glued her eyes to the rear view mirror, seeing glints of light reflecting off of something in the distance. She watched closer as dark shapes formed around the reflections.

Then the shape of cars became clearer. "We're being followed," she announced seriously. The size of the cars grew quickly in the mirrors. "And they're coming up fast!"

The rest of the guys glanced backward to confirm her warning. Gladiolus signaled, "Iggy!"

No more needed to be said. Ignis slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, bringing a mechanical roar from the engine and making the tires screech in protest. Backs were thrown into the seats as the Regalia lurched forward, gaining speed at an impressive rate.

At the same time, a small airship flew above them, dropping large objects down to the road below. With a heavy thud two square vans with enormous tires hit the ground behind them and accelerated, keeping up with the Regalia while the other two cars in the distance were making incredible progress. The Regalia reached high speeds, yet the four enemy cars were gaining on them.

Lightning pointed out, "We'll never lose them while we're in plain sight." The freeway they raced upon was too bare to make the chase any shorter. Understanding this fact already, Ignis veered out of their lane and through a road that exited their previous path. After getting through an empty intersection and making their way down a small road they wound up on a busier highway that lead to a city ahead. It was clear by the location's appearance that the streets wouldn't be as busy as Altissa or Insomnia's, but could still give them a chance to escape.

The sun was reaching below the horizon, replacing itself with the darkness of the night. The limited vision could bring an advantage to the targets but also act as a detriment to their escape. The increase of traffic would force the Regalia to lose some speed in favor of safety, bringing another negative side to their situation. Their pursuers had to adjust add well, although the drivers of the vans weren't as concerned with damaging their stronger vehicles.

At this point they had luckily avoided red lights and could fly through the streets. The first two sports cars that they spotted first had used this opportunity to take an alternate route. From around a corner they made a left turn in an intersection ahead of the Regalia, ready to cross onto the wrong side of the road to cut them off. Gladiolus pointed to a right turn lane nearby and said, "Go there, there isn't a stop light in the way over here!" Ignis made the turn and, just as Gladiolus said, the lane curved down into a new lane uninterrupted.

The sports cars were able to quickly make a U-turn and get back on track with the other two still tailing the Regalia.

There were too many civilians around to start taking offensive action like they did in Baron so long ago, and the police were sure to be after them soon enough. The last thing they needed were more obstacles. Prompto—surprisingly—started giving orders when no words were exchanged between the passengers. "Go straight up here!"

Ignis countered, "They can easily follow us that way!"

Prompto reasoned, "But there's more traffic up there, we can lose 'em between the cars!"

Ignis, appearing somewhat hesitant, heeded the directions and barreled forward, their followers gaining more ground. The Regalia dodged the cars in the busy streets with some difficulty, finding little space to move. Their foes had the same problem, yet weren't falling behind. It was evident that Ignis had trouble keeping the Regalia under control while turning in and out of lanes, uncomfortable with the increased speeds. Prompto scanned the upcoming traffic jam, seeing a construction zone that had closed off two lanes and left the rightmost two open. "Switch into the far left lane and cut through the construction!"

Noctis was worried about that decision, unsure of how much of the construction they could actually make it through. "What if we can't get through it?"

"We'll find a way! They've blocked the area off with cones, there's sure to be a way to get around in there." Ignis again had a hard time accepting the commands, wondering if the shortcut was worth the risk. There was no time to waste on deciding, forcing him to do as Prompto said. He swerved through two orange cones, running over one as he did so. One of the larger cars was unprepared for the sudden change of direction and missed the turn, getting stuck behind the traffic. The other was able to get through while the sports car in the distance took another turn, disappearing among the buildings.

Lucky for the fleeing group the construction zone wasn't too hazardous, containing two white trucks and some equipment off to the side, showing that the work hadn't started yet. The workers reacted quickly and jumped out of the way of the speeding cars, avoiding injury by mere inches when the van carelessly passed. The zone was coming to an end as the cones shifted back out of the lanes and cleared the roads. Ignis had an opening to merge back into traffic and made use of it, causing the van to fall behind.

The victory didn't last long. The second van that had been lost behind the construction veered over the opposite side of the road, trampled over a shallow barrier between the opposing lanes and tried to ram the Regalia. "Watch it!" Gladiolus warned. The van barely missed thanks to Ignis' quick thinking.

The cars evened out now that all lanes were available, the chase switching back into dangerous quarters. Another intersection sat on the road ahead, bearing busier traffic. Prompto instructed, "Keep going!"

The stoplight had other plans, summoning the yellow color and bringing the citizens to a stop. Ignis caught sight of the right turn lane and headed for it, driving down a new street and cutting off several other cars. Horns honked and tires squealed as Prompto shouted, "Why did you turn? This road isn't as busy!"

Ignis said, "The path was blocked. There was no way to get through!"

Prompto offered no response. The Regalia zoomed down the smaller road, the sound of the Niflheim pursuers' engines getting louder. As another intersection approached the light changed color again and Ignis was planning to repeat his last maneuver. The blond demanded, "Go on the opposite side of the road and make a left!"

Lightning found Prompto's instructions reckless and too dangerous to use, but he seemed too sure of himself. How could their anxious comrade be so at ease in a situation like this? Noctis had a similar thought. Knowing the best way to handle Prompto's emotions he calmly asked, "Prompt, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Prompto turned in his seat to look at his friend, a determined expression on his face. "Yeah, I am!"

Noctis was taken aback, unsure of what made his friend have such a drastic change. The sight was strange, but convinced Noctis that Prompto should be taken seriously. "Do what he says!" Noctis agreed, knowing Ignis would have a harder time disobeying the price.

Ignis, however, couldn't bring himself to take the chance and turned right anyway. Now Prompto seemed more frustrated than Lightning had ever seen him. "Ignis, we won't lose 'em like this!"

Ignis growled back, "But I can't barge through red lights!"

"If there's a way to make it around the light then do it anyway!" Just as he finished the next intersection's light turned red again and Ignis made a right, the vans getting closer. "Ignis!"

"Prompto, we can't simply disobey the law and endanger other civilians!"

Prompt threw his hands up and cried, "There are _no_ traffic rules in a _car chase_!" And to add to their bad luck the next light turned red. The intersection was much clearer, giving them enough room to violate a traffic code or two, which Ignis did not do. "You could have _easily_ made a left there! They're gaining on us because you're so predictable!"

Gladiolus stepped in. "Prompto, you don't know that for sure! Just let Iggy concentrate!"

Prompto argued, "I _am_ sure, Gladio!"

At that moment the two missing sports cars threw themselves next to the Regalia, coming from a different road. One merged into the lane they were in from behind and made its way to their left side while the other remained next to them on the right. They simultaneously pulled toward the Regalia to smash it. Ignis, luckily, had enough room to speed up and dodge the assault. Prompto had enough after that. "Let me drive!"

"What?" Ignis' disbelieving voice challenged.

"Let. Me. Drive!" Prompto repeated, emphasizing each word.

"Champ—," Gladiolus began, but was stopped by the freckled man.

"Guys, _trust_ me! _I can do this_!" He looked back at Gladiolus and Noctis, who exchanged surprised and unsure glances. Within these gazes, Lightning noticed, were convinced thoughts.

Lightning took the liberty of voicing their agreement. "Ignis, do what he says!"

The bespectacled man wearily sighed as he veered through two lanes of traffic, bringing them farther away from their foes. "Hold the wheel," Ignis gave in. Prompto did as he was told as Ignis mashed the gas pedal down, the Regalia gaining a dangerous amount of speed. After giving himself time to move away from the wheel Ignis shifted over awkwardly to the passenger seat as Prompto climbed over him, doing his best to keep the Regalia under his control. Once Ignis was out of the way, Prompto plopped down on the driver's seat, positioning himself in front of the steering wheel.

Yet another intersection was ahead of them, the light turning yellow as they progressed. Prompto firmly planted his back into the seat, his arms stretched out to grip the steering wheel. He slammed on the brakes, the tires screaming with smoke rising from the ground. They spun out in a complete circle, stopping when they faced the opposite direction, throwing the passengers around in their seats. Their pursuers were caught off guard and stopped, unable to perform the same maneuver Prompto did.

Gladiolus readjusted from the harsh movement and looked up at Prompto, his brow furrowed. "What?" he said.

Prompto hit the gas and the Regalia was brought to life again, racing down the wrong side of the road. He skillfully swerved around the few incoming cars that hadn't stopped behind the traffic light ahead. When the cars on the other side of the street cleared he hurled the Regalia into the correct lanes, well over the speed limit. The Niflheim sports cars were able to adjust first, following Prompto's patter, but with less expertise. The vans had a much harder time turning around, taking a few minutes to get around the cars that had now piled up behind them.

The Regalia approached a green light, but that wasn't a part of whatever Prompto had planned. He raced down the road, and instead of going straight he made a harsh right, drifting onto the left turn lane on the other side of the asphalt and continuing down it until he could successfully pass the cars that would have been in his way.

Their faster chasers followed, crossing over to the wrong side of the road now that they had fallen behind a portion of traffic. They had to slow down due to their inability to navigate around oncoming traffic as well as Prompto did, later revving the engines to forcefully catch up when they were able to drive on the proper part of the street.

Lightning grabbed hold of the passenger and driver seats while Noctis and Gladiolus gripped the Regalia's doors. "Prompto… What the hell!" Lightning yelled at him. She thought he could handle the experience based on his reactions, but this was just out of control.

Prompto's brow was drawn down in concentration, his eyes steely and focused. "Relax, I know what I'm doing!"

He came up behind a tractor-trailer and wasted no time going around, but in a very unconventional manner. He turned off the road and to the sidewalk on the far right, careful to avoid any groups of pedestrians. They rammed through porch tables outside of a coffee shop and busted through potted plants, leaving skid marks on the cement where Prompto veered back onto the road. The rough turning made Noctis slosh around the back more than the other two drawing Ignis' attention. "Highness, have you not been wearing your seat belt?!" He lectured when he noticed Noctis was missing the safety device.

The rant was short lived once Prompto repeated his transfer over to the sidewalk after the two vans reappeared next to them, coming from a road that merged into their location from the far left. Prompto caught sight of an alley that was wide enough for them to fit through, quickly moving partially back into the road so he had enough room to turn into the opening. The Regalia barely fit between the walls, the doors scratching against them when Prompto had to shift to one side. Neither the sports cars nor the vans chasing made it to the alley in time and raced past it, searching for its exit. Prompto turned out of the alley at its end and made a sharp right, the wheels crying louder this time. At this time their pursuers were nowhere in sight.

Gladiolus leaned forward and shouted, "Are you crazy!"

"Maybe a little bit!" Prompto answered.

"How the hell do you know how to do this?"

Prompto's eyes widened a bit and some of his determination was replaced by slight nervousness. "Uh… don't worry about it."

The sports cars made a left turn from the intersection they had just passed to get behind them, the vans following close behind. They got to a bridge, where there weren't any places to suddenly turn away and lose the Niflheim vehicles. Prompto saw that the road below wasn't too far down and veered off of the road, flying off of the bridge.

The Regalia soared, forcing the passengers to cry with fierce anxiety. The front end of the Regalia scraped against the road as the tires landed, scratching the black metal. The car bounced upon landing and, when stable, Prompto mashed down on the gas to double their speed. Gladiolus, who took pride in their car more than the others did, complained, "Hey, watch it! You're scratching the car!"

Prompto snapped back, "Do you wanna keep the car pretty or do you wanna _die_?!"

"With you driving we might die anyway!"

The vans found their way to the road below the bridge and were hot on their trail again, although the sports cars were starting to lag behind. Making a left, Prompto traveled into the outer parts of town, headed for the city's exits and back to the empty freeway they were once on.

Sirens were sounding nearby and as they passed a perpendicular street they saw police cars coming their way. In fact, police cars were starting to emerge from all directions. Luckily three police cars were able to cut off the two sports cars following them by performing pit maneuvers, sending the Niflheim cars into a spin that brought them to a halt, leaving the vans to finish the job by themselves.

The train tracks they had seen back on the freeway were seen ahead of them, crossing over the road they inhabited. There wasn't any need for alarm at the sight at first, but the Regalia's riders started to feel panicked when the red lights flashed and the vertical gates began descending. Prompto showed no sign of stopping.

A train was blazing through its tracks, growing larger and larger.

Ignis realized Prompto was going to blast through the gates and warned with a shaky voice, "We won't make it!" Ignis' discomfort showed just how severe the situation was.

"We'll make it," Prompto responded sharply.

Noctis leaned forward, fear in his tone. "Prompt, we're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!"

The train driver saw Prompto's lack of caution and honked its horn, praying he would stop or turn away. Prompto only gripped the steering wheel harder, holding the gas down against the floor of the Regalia. The vans behind them refused to follow Prompto's example and hit their brakes, waiting to see if they would live through this experience.

Prompto prepared for his next move as the train sounded its horn again, dragging it out this time. His friends started to scream at the close proximity of the train, but Prompto remained stern. Just before he reached the tracks he yanked the steering wheel to the left and braked. Instead of stopping, the Regalia turned ninety degrees, now parallel with the tracks. They flew through the flimsy gates and over the tracks in this position, the Regalia's hood a few feet away from the train's caboose as they crossed. And as Prompto said, they made it past the train.

They were still parallel with the tracks after successfully surviving. Prompto used this to his advantage and pounded on the gas pedal, sending them fishtailing down a road that ran alongside the tracks. He made another right, driving them back into the direction they were before they encountered the train. The coast looked clear at this point, at least it was until Prompto tried to make a left at an intersection. The way was blocked by strips of spikes that were meant to pop their tires and guarded by a crowd of police cars.

Prompto was able to brake and accelerate at the right times as he turned around to keep them from colliding with any of the officers. He barreled down the road, now clear of civilians. Five police cars were now on their tail, prepared to stop them. Prompto attempted another right turn, but was again forced to change his mind when more police cars were waiting for them.

Ignis informed, "The authorities are trapping us in this area. We won't be able to escape now!"

As if the goddess herself wanted to make matters worse one of the vans from earlier made a left onto their street, ramming into a police car as it did so. The other van came up behind it and made a U-turn to start following the Regalia.

"Dammit!" Prompto growled, "These guys just won't give up!"

They rushed down the road, the entrance to the freeway coming into sight. The path would have led them out of the city and on their way out of this mess. Unfortunately, a row of police cars sat waiting at the entrance, blocking the road. It was clear that the vehicles in the way still had the drivers in them, ready to drive off whenever necessary.

Prompto, instead of slowing down and changing direction, pushed the Regalia to reach the peak of its performance, reaching the highest speed possible. Lightning had said little during this until she realized he was going to barge into the barricade. "Prompto, what are you doing!?"

"If we keep going they'll move!" Prompto explained.

Gladiolus said, "Are you serious?"

"They'll move!"

The Regalia persisted as the vans chasing them started to fall back. They weren't ready to charge into the officers and decided to let their targets finish the job for them. Prompto didn't back down as they quickly approached the police cars. And, just as Prompto predicted, the officers realized Prompto wasn't going to stop and drove out of the way to save themselves.

The clearance gave them enough room to reach the freeway entrance. The vans were too far back to catch up now.

"We're home free!" Prompto celebrated.

"Watch it!" Gladiolus urged.

Prompto had missed the spike strip on the road and ran over them. The tires popped and the Regalia swerved to the left and right. Prompto lost control as bits of rubber launched from the tires. Sparks sprayed as a result of the bare rims scraping against the asphalt. "Uh-oh!" Prompto stuttered.

He couldn't keep the Regalia steady and crashed through the thin fence at the edge of the road. They drifted into the grass and closer to a large group of trees. Prompto did his best to avoid the trunks in their way, but the farther they went the more trees there were. And with a final spin the Regalia was irredeemable. Its hood clipped a tree and it veered sideways, the left doors smashing into a tree trunk.

The group, now toppled over one another in their seats, reorganized themselves while groaning and coughing at the impact. Smoke was rising from the Regalia's hood and the doors were dented, scratched, and deformed. Its once pristine form was almost unrecognizable. After collecting themselves they had a good look around to make sure they weren't followed—except Prompto, who had his hands glued to the steering wheel and stared straight in front of him.

Gladiolus grumbled, "Please don't tell me this car is totaled…"

They breathlessly exited the car to stretch out and gather their thoughts. Noctis, Ignis, and Lightning stood at the hood of the Regalia after climbing out of the crushed doors while Prompto remained in the driver's seat on the opposite side of the tree. Gladiolus was focused on examining the steaming engine and didn't take part in the disbelief that his comrades shared.

The other three stared at Prompto, who still hadn't moved. "Prompt…?" Noctis questioned, unsuccessfully gaining his attention.

Ignis said quietly, "That was rather unexpected."

Noctis whispered back, "Yeah, I'm surprised he was able to keep his cool and—"

He was interrupted when Prompto suddenly burst through the car door and doubled over with muffled gags, revealing the nausea the trip had caused him. Ignis gave a sidelong glance in Noctis' direction and asked, "You were saying?"

"Nevermind," he responded. Ignis headed for the hood to assist Gladiolus as Noctis circled the Regalia to make his way to Prompto with Lightning in tow. The blond had now stood, leaning against the Regalia and holding his torso. "Prompt, are you alright?" Noctis said, showing his concern was stronger than his curiosity.

Prompto swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yeah, it's nothing I'm not used to."

Lightning stepped in with her own interrogation now that he had declared his well-being. "How did you do that?"

He shrugged, still pale from his sickness. "I've been in similar situations before, so I knew what to do."

Noctis chimed in, exasperation in his tone. " _When_ have you been in something like this before?"

Gladiolus raised his head from the engine with a raised brow. "Wait… have you participated in those street races that are hosted just outside of Insomnia?"

Prompto's eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he tried to formulate an answer. "…no," he said in the most suspicious manner possible.

Ignis crossed his arms and put on a stern expression. "You _are_ aware that those races are illegal, aren't you?"

"I said I didn't do that!"

Gladiolus smirked. "And we all know that means you do and don't want to tell us."

Prompto's eyes swept from one person to the other until he looked away from everyone and murmured, "…okay, I do _sometimes_ …" He turned back fiercely. "You guys shouldn't be lecturing me because if it weren't for me we'd be—" his rant was silenced by another wave of nausea working its way to his mouth, forcing him to double over.

Noctis patted Prompto's back as he tried to calm his stomach, a gesture Lightning admired. "You know a lot of things make you react like this. So what made you start doing this?" Noctis sounded worried despite understanding Prompto want wasn't in any danger.

Prompto straightened and stared at the ground for a moment before answering, "I don't know. I just know that…when I'm racing I don't feel the anxiety or—or anything. It's the only time I feel like I'm doing something cool without getting sick to my stomach and, well… it's a good feeling. I can push away the bad stuff and deal with it later."

The confession brought Lightning a higher level of respect for Prompto. She wasn't the only one either, noticing Ignis and Gladiolus exchange smiles as Prompto spoke. Noctis, on the other hand, expressed his approval verbally. "That's pretty amazing, Prompt. We're all proud of you," he comforted with a soft smile.

The blond brightened, his distressed features smoothing into excitement. "Really?" He looked back at Ignis and Gladiolus to see them nodding in agreement, then turned to Lightning, who offered a miniscule smile. Prompto leapt from the Regalia, exclaiming with a wide grin, "That's awesome! You guys are—" he froze again and gripped his stomach with a groan. His friends were going to assist him, but he assured, "No, don't worry. I can handle it." He stood taller after recovering. "I just have to go to a better place, right?" he said, giving Lightning a knowing look. She returned the favor with a subtle nod. Noctis witnessed the exchange, realizing he had missed something that had happened long ago. Although he didn't know what it was he appreciated Lightning for it.

Gladiolus drew everyone's attention when he announced, "Well…Iggy and I have no clue how to fix this mess."

Promoto countered happily, "But we know someone who does!"

Ignis reached into one of his pockets. "And I'll take the responsibility of contacting her now."

Noctis sighed quietly, "And we're gonna get an earful for this one…"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

" _What_ did y'all _do?!"_

The Regalia was pushed farther into the trees to provide cover as they awaited Cindy's arrival. And the guys knew this was coming as they waited.

Cindy had her hands raised in the air, yelling, "It looks like y'all rammed her around in a bumper car arena at the carnival!"

Noctis mumbled, "That's not exactly too far off…" The comment earned him a light elbow bump of warning from Gladiolus.

"How many times have y'all called me in the past couple months? Huh?"

Prompto innocently stammered, "Just-just a few…"

"This is the _third_ time! I'm surprised she's still in one piece!" Cindy adjusted her hat, ruffling her blonde locks. She sighed with frustration at the sight of the Regalia, "Unbelievable…"

Gladiolus comforted, "C'mon Cindy, you know we didn't mean to do this. We just—"

Cindy cut him off with a growl. "You didn't _mean to_? Well it sure as hell doesn't look like that! Just look at her!" She threw her hands at the Regalia to emphasize her argument. "A fine girl like this one deserves muchbetter!"

"We understand your point," Ignis calmly reassured, seeking peace between them, "and you reaction is justified. We will pay whatever compensation you believe we owe for our constant need of your services."

Cindy crossed her arms. "Yeah, y'all better. This is terrible…"

Prompto wrung his hands with guilt as he asked, "So… do you think you can fix it?"

Cindy smiled at the question, losing some of her fierce anger. "Who do you think you're taking to? Of course I cam fix 'er!" She uncrossed her arms, now excited to get to work. "We'll have to tow her over somewhere else but I can have her running in no time." In an instant her disapproval returned. "But if I see y'all so soon again it'll be y'all that are gonna need fixin'!"

One of Cindy's cohorts towed the Regalia and—thanks to Cindy's good thinking—provided their customers with another mode of transportation. After informing the mechanics about their next destination they kindly code a workplace that was closer to the Nivies Peaks. They had reached the northern parts of the region, introducing them to the cold weather that was the complete opposite of Altissa's warmth.

The place Cindy chose was a cozy public lodge that a couple of relative of hers owned. The rustic hotel was built like a log cabin with two out threw chimneys emerging from various spots on the roof. Its appearance alone showcased is value, which was made even more apparent by the small parking lot, showing only few could afford to stay there. The only garage the Regalia could parked was behind the hotel, where the owners would leave their vehicles. None of them were presentat the time, giving Cindy plenty of space to work.

Upon their arrival Cindy changed into tight jeans and a yellow leather jacket that covered her midriff, replacing her cap with a beanie that was adorned with the Hammerhead logo. She then set them up with a couple of rooms and banished them from the garage, refusing to allow them to interact with the car under any circumstances until it was finished.

The night approached early on, inviting snowflakes to lightly drift down from the sky and paint the land a crisp white. Prompto had his face a few mere centimeters from the window, fogging up the glass with his breath. "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen snow."

The window sill was wide enough to sit on, its cushions and pillows making it a comfortable place to sit. The room was much larger than any of their previous ones and possessed much more luxury than Lightning was used to. There were (surprisingly) five twin-sized beds with heavy quilts and fluffy pillows lined up against one wall. A flat screen television was on the opposite end, hanging above a fire place that was several paces from the beds. There were nightstands and small tables in a few corners and lamps to provide light since there wasn't any in the wooden ceiling. The walls were covered with tan wallpaper with antlers and simple paintings placed here and there. The corner of the room that was closest to the door belonged to a small kitchen composed of a sink, refrigerator, microwave, and an oven. Finally a large bathroom consisting of an enormous tub, shower, and two sings on the counter with a long mirror in front of it.

Gladiolus had just exited this bathroom after showering, leaving his jacket off and revealing his tattoo. "That's because Lucis had snow months ago. It snows sooner here and makes winters back home seem short."

Ignis tended to the fireplace, keeping a fire alive. "Right you are, Gladio. But this cold will force us to acquire clothing better suited for the environment."

Prompto turned away from the window. "How are we gonna do that? The gift shop here will rob us."

"I cannot say. We will have to make a plan before we leave, perhaps beginning with asking the locals," Ignis said, finishing with the fire.

The three men continued to converse, but the other two people in the room remained uninterested. Noctis lounged on the bed that was closest to the television to listen to a news report concerning Aldercapt's activity in Lucis, but Lightning was too ill informed about this world to follow. She instead preoccupied herself with her thoughts, although it was hard to find something to think about.

She avoided topics about home, driving away any homesickness and worries. Stella came to mind, but Lightning found that to be troublesome as well. She couldn't imagine what the princess must be doing—and regretting—to protect Luna. With little to consider she ended up glancing over at Noctis, whose brow was furrowed as he paid close attention to the report. And she began to worry again.

He now sat cross legged, residing on the bed to the left of the one she occupied. He was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees as he played with the ring on his finger again. His posture displayed how tense the report was making him, signaling that what he was hearing wasn't good. She felt it would be better to pull him away from the situation and get his mind off of Insomnia for now. But what could she do?

" _Noct, we_ all _can see that you have a_ huge _crush on Light."_ Then again, he may be more willing to comply with any of her suggestions than she thinks. The idea brought a pinch to her stomach, knowing the other guys would notice and act on their perspective. A blatant request would provoke attention that neither of them wanted.

Without realizing it she had stared at Noctis for a few minutes. Despite her neutral expression, Gladiolus seemed to catch on to her dilemma. He made eye contact with Ignis and nodded towards the prince and the soldier. He smirked when Ignis raised an eyebrow at him, sending a secret message that Prompto hadn't seen as he spoke. The bigger man interrupted, "You know, instead of just talking about what we should do how about we go have a look around, see if we can't find something useful."

Ignis agreed, "Indeed, it would bring better results."

Prompto was dumbfounded by the exchange. "Um, okay, sure. Noct, we—"

Shortly after wrenching his eyes away from the television and paying attention to his friends Ignis intervened, "Actually, I believe His Highness should refrain from responsibilities for the evening and rest."

Noctis blinked blankly. "But Ignis, I'm—"

"No buts, Your Highness," Gladiolus held out a hand to silence him. "You look tired. Just relax for a bit. We can handle this."

"Although we cannot leave you to fend or yourself," Ignis turned to Lightning. "Would you mind keeping an eye on him for the time being? Surely he's tired of our nagging."

Noctis called out, "Noctis is still here and he has no idea what is going on right—"

Prompto had finally realized what they were planning when Ignis mentioned Lightning and played along, quipping, "Noct, only crazy people refer to themselves in the third person!"

"See," Gladiolus concluded, "he is tired. We'll just get out of your hair and Light will take care of ya, right?"

Lightning shrugged. "If that's the plan, then sure." _Perfect timing_. But the timing seemed a little too perfect to her.

Noctis sighed, defeated, "Okay, whatever…"

Gladiolus walked over and put a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile as Ignis and Prompto left. When Gladiolus closed the door behind him the other two were alone with both of them staring at the door in silence. Noctis glanced over at her with bemusement. "What was _that_ about?" He looked back at the door, wondering if the guys were playing a joke and would return a few seconds later.

"Got me," Lightning answered.

Noctis shook his head and sat up straight, uncrossing his legs and tuning back into the program. Lightning hoped he would start doing something else after they left, becoming disappointed when he twisted his ring again. He was thinking too much.

She wasn't sure what to do or say to take his mind off of Lucis. Only this time their allies weren't here to give her back up. Without conversing any further Lightning looked back to the window, watching the snow fall gracefully past the glass. The white fluff was thickening, adding a couple of inches of snow onto the outside. The sight was beautiful, a different beauty than the seaside she was accustomed to.

The news switched to a local story that Noctis had no interest in, bringing a sigh to his lips. He felt guilty for ignoring Lightning when she was so close. They _were_ friends, after all. Adjusting his sitting position Noctis swung his legs over the right side of the bed, facing Lightning. "Hey, Light?"

"Hm?" She hummed, still looking out the window.

He immediately forgot what he was going to say. "What are you looking at?"

She ceased her gazing and answered, "Just at the snow."

"Oh…" Lucis had a snowy winter every year, causing him to fail to see the reason behind her fascination. "Is… there something special about it?"

"Well, I've never seen snow before, so…"

Noctis' eyes brightened, like he was a small child waking up on his birthday. "Really? You've never seen snow?"

"No, I've lived on the beach for about as long as I can remember. And Cocoon wasn't a snowy place either." Lake Bresha's frozen waters were the closest winter wonderland she had been to.

He smiled at her kindly. "No way!" He checked out the window to see how much snow was falling. Seeing that it wasn't too heavy he proposed, "We should go see it."

Lightning paused, widening her eyes and raising her eyebrow slightly, making Noctis' smile grow just a bit bigger. "Go see it?"

"Yeah, why not?" He stood, making his way over to her spot. "The guys abandoned us so what else do we have to do?" He reached down and offered her a hand to help her up. And unlike any time before, she didn't hesitate to take it.

They left the lodge through the front entrance without catching sight of their comrades. The wooden steps on the outside porch led down to a pathway, now obscured by a light coating of white ice. Noctis casually glided down the steps while Lightning chose to hold the rail and make careful steps. The footprints left behind were long forgotten as they walked side by side, taking in the pristine scenery around them. The white bushes, the mountains in the nearby distance, the starry sky presenting itself as the night pushed the sun to slumber, all of it was a whole new world to her. But Noctis seemed to feel right at home.

Their breaths came out in white puffs as they walked down the path, taking a left when it forked into different directions. Walking side by side, Noctis felt comfortable with their closeness, until he had remembered one important detail: it was cold. He looked at Lightning's sleeveless vest and short skirt, feeling bad for thinking so narrowly. "Are you too cold?" he asked.

She had been observing their surroundings until the question arose, turning to the prince beside her. "No, I'm fine." She was cold, but not enough to make her miss out on this.

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "And you call me a mother hen."

He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, although not with anxiety. "I can't believe you've never seen snow before!"

"And why is that so unbelievable?"

"Because!" He threw his hands to his sides. "It's such a big thing to miss out on!"

His enthusiasm made her keep smiling without any thought of stopping. "I take it you like winter, then?"

"I love winter," he confirmed simply. "Sure, it's cold, but it's nice when you get used to it." He looked up at the sky, the snowflakes dampening his cheeks. "Longer nights mean more time for stargazing, and there are more constellations to see. And there's nothing like having hot chocolate and reading a book by the fire after spending time in the snow."

Lightning gave a small laugh, "I guess I wouldn't know."

"Well, you can learn now," he said optimistically. They approached an empty gazebo with three wooden steps going up to a platform that was lined with a rail, planks of wood connecting it to the floor in addition to its connection to the four pillars supporting the roof's corners. Two rectangular tables with benches were in it with a small fire pit between them, prepared to host a gathering at any time. Instead of turning away Noctis continued up the steps, their boots clanking on the solid floor. Snow dusted off of their shoes as they walked to the opposite side of the gazebo, discovering a clear view of the Nivies peaks.

Noctis leaned his elbows on the rail and hunched forward. Lightning instead rested her wrists on the wood and leaned only a little. The mountains were quite a sight to behold and, at the same time, were an ominous reminder of what was to come. "So Shiva's up there…" Lightning drifted off.

"Yeah, somewhere," Noctis said with a sigh.

She saw the change in his attitude with a worried glance. "Are you afraid?" She honestly didn't think he would openly admit his fear. But he surprised her yet again.

He puffed out his cheeks to exhale deeply. "Yeah… but not as afraid as I was with Bahamut."

"And I don't blame you for that." He started turning his ring for the umpteenth time that night. "Why do you do that?" Lightning asked without thinking.

"Hm?" He looked down at his hands and huffed out a laugh. "Oh, I don't know."

She got a close look at the ring, impressed with its design. It was a smooth, metal with a silver border on the top and bottom edges of its face. The middle was just barely indented below the borders and deep blue color, resembling the sky above them. On this blue were shiny specks of white, some of them near less evident clusters of silver designs that looked like far off galaxies among the stars. "What is it?" she said, referring to this ring.

He took it off of his finger and held it in both hands tenderly, smiling at it. "It was a gift from my mother. She wanted to give it to me when I got older, but…" He frowned, losing himself in the past.

Bringing him back to reality, she complimented, "It's pretty."

He laughed through his nose with a hum. "Thanks," he said, putting the ring back on his hand.

"Were you two close?" She was curious and hoped she wouldn't bring him down with this.

"Yeah," he smiled, his eyes glazing over. "My dad was busy when I was a kid. You know, stuff with Niflheim and all. She would take me outside and play in the snow, and when I was too stubborn to go back inside she'd bribe me with candy until I agreed. Then she'd warm up with me by a fire and… either read to me or sing one of her songs."

Lightning hadn't noticed this but the content smile on his face brought a warm fuzziness to her chest. "That's sweet. She must have been fun."

Noctis nodded, his smile fading. "She was. She taught me a lot that I didn't completely understand until years later. I guess I play with my ring to get myself to think back to some of that."

"Come to think of it I haven't seen you without it since we met," Lightning said quietly.

"No, I never go anywhere without it. It, uh… it keeps her close." He changed the subject by asking, "Do you have anything like that?"

"Not exactly. There isn't much left of my parents. And my sister and I are close so there isn't a need for something like that."

"Right," he responded. "Then is there something you and Serah do together instead?" She stared back at him, saying nothing. "What?"

She shook her head, looking away from him. "I didn't think you'd remember her name." She knew she only mentioned it once and very briefly. Considering Noctis had often forgotten where he left his phone or what day of the week it was she was caught off guard.

He gave a sly smirk in return. "You think I don't listen?" he parroted.

Lightning rolled her eyes at the familiar statement and remarked sarcastically, "Haha, you're making me eat my own words, very funny." He laughed at his own joke after her comment, making Lightning smile. "Anyway, we…" She watched the snowflakes fall and wondered how she would sound while telling this story. "We've lived on the beach for as long as I can remember. When we were kids we would always walk along the shores and collect sea shells. And after we got home I'd help Serah make necklaces and bracelets with them."

"Do you still have them?"

"Some of them. We have a few hanging around home but we lost a lot when we left Cocoon."

"And you don't do it anymore?"

Lightning sighed, "No, we stopped when I got too busy working. Then Serah met her now-husband and things changed even more." They fell into silence at the shift in tone, filling the air with discomfort.

Noctis straightened and stretched his arms, turning around without warning. "We should probably head back. I'm sure you're freezing by now."

She knew he just wanted to get away from the topic but went along with his jest anyway. "I'm just fine, actually." She still followed, ready to counter whatever he said next. Even though she had to admit that she was chilled by now.

"Hey, I'm not the one in a skirt." He walked backwards as he spoke, taking his attention away from where he was going. He reached the top step and his heel had been placed just too far over the edge. Noctis swung his arms out to the side to regain his balance as he tumbled backward and Lightning reached out to help. He grabbed onto a wooden beam that went to the roof and stopped his fall, bringing a less fortunate fate.

He shook the pole enough that the dainty piles of snow that had gathered on the roof slid off and landed on Noctis. Black turned to heaps of white while Noctis stumbled down the steps, yelping at the sudden burst of ice on him. Lightning found herself covering her mouth with one hand and clutching her stomach with the other, laughing at Noctis as he furiously brushed his shoulders and ruffled his hair to free himself of the snow.

Lightning laughed wholeheartedly, the first time she had done so in front of someone in a long time. Noctis, however, wasn't as amused. "That wasn't funny," he said, but smiling at the sound of her laughter.

She teased, "You're right, I should be impressed at your graceful display of such advanced levels of coordination." Descending the steps she chuckled at him again while he narrowed his eyes at her playfully. Lightning passed him with her arms crossed, still smirking. "Maybe you'll pay attention next time."

Shortly after she passed the prince a lump hurled itself into her back. She turned sharply around to see Noctis with his arms behind his back, making an innocent face. Lightning gave him an amused glare, the prince responding, "What?"

"Wow," was all she said.

"What?" Noctis couldn't keep a straight face for much longer.

Lightning shook her head at him. "Very mature."

Noctis shrugged victoriously, stepping past her. "Maybe next time you won't make fun of me."

He rambled on about how she should be more "respectful," but she was too busy bending down to gather snow into her hands to listen. Balling up the icy substance she pulled her arm back to hurl the snowball at Noctis. "I may have been stupid but you should still respect our friendship and be concerned instead of laughing at me because that's—" He stopped and tensed his shoulders as the snowball made rough contact with the back of his head—a perfect shot on Lightning's part.

She crossed her arms as Noctis slowly turned around, mocking an offended expression. They stared for a moment before he warned, "You really don't want to start this with someone who has been having snowball fights since he was two."

"Because you've clearly displayed your winter skills so far."

Noctis stuck his nose up and started back for the lodge again. "I'm just saying—" He hadn't noticed that Lightning made two snowballs. He shook his head with a forced laugh, facing her again. "Oh, it's on. It is _so_ on!" He knelt down and gathered up some snow.

Lightning held out her hand and said, "No, come on, don't—" She ducked when he chucked a wet snowball at her, hurrying to make another.

"You're gonna regret that!" Lightning did the same, hurling balls of snow at Noctis, who did his best to match her aim. They dashed across the paths and clearings between them, stirring up the perfect snow with their footprints. Other guests saw them but saw no reason to interrupt their interaction.

Snow was crumbling in her collar and caught in her gloves, but she only felt warmth. Noctis was experiencing the same sensation, except he was on the losing end of the battle. He turned to more desperate measures and got closer to her. After she had thrown a snowball he gathered an armful of snow and catapulted it at Lightning. Her own personal snowstorm overwhelmed her senses as Noctis stepped back to avoid any backlash, hardly controlling his laughter.

Lightning was not as happy and picked up more snow, not bothering to ball it up. She got as close to him as she could and aimed for his neck. The loose snow was harmless at first, then became bothersome when it fell down his shirt and made contact with his bare skin. Noctis pulled at his shirt, Lightning making another snowball in the background. He looked over at her as soon as she pulled her arm back, recoiling at the sight. He moved fast enough to miss the snowball.

Noctis took on another tactic and made a larger snowball, double the size of an average one. But he didn't pack it together tightly. Instead of throwing it, he carried it and waited for the opportune moment when she was unarmed. Then, using his warping ability, teleported behind her and crushed the loose snowball in his hands, raising ice shards down on her pink hair.

She pushed away from him, her rose locks shining in the moonlight. "That's it!" She followed his lead and made a bigger snowball, but she planned to throw this one. Noctis saw this coming and held his hands in front of him with fear. "No, no! Don't you dare!" Running didn't appear to be helpful this time, so he rushed at her and faced her back, grabbing her elbows disabling her ability to hit him with the snowball. During her struggle she dropped the lump of snow to focus on breaking out of his grasp. Between their combined efforts they lost their footing in the slippery snow and fell back, landing on their backs beside each other.

They stayed on the ground, closing their eyes as they laughed out loud side by side. By now they'd wandered close to the back of the lodge, in plain sight of the balcony that was outside of the upper floors. It appeared that the guests had gone indoors to avoid the cold, yet the two on the ground didn't mind the snowflakes sprinkling onto their faces. Their joy died down to light pants eventually.

Noctis panted, "So how was your first snowball fight?"

Lightning rubbed her face. "That was so stupid," she joked, muffling her voice with her hands.

"Hey, you started it."

"I wasn't the one throwing snowballs," she countered.

"I wasn't the one throwing low shade!"

Lightning ignored him and sat up, Noctis doing the same. "But I have to admit that I'm pretty cold now."

"Me too," Noctis swept some of the snow off of his arms, then rested them on his legs. He looked back at her, readying to ask a question. Before he did he took a gander at her face discreetly, noting the red tint to her cheeks and nose as well as the flakes of white in her hair and eyelashes. "Do you think we should do the hot chocolate part now?"

She glanced back at him, the redness in his face mirroring her own. "It depends on when the guys plan to crash our party." She stood, scattering snow from her back.

Noctis did the same, saying, "I don't think they'll be back for a while."

"Actually!" The deep voice came from nowhere surprising them both. "We were just lookin' for you guys." They looked up at the balcony above, seeing Gladiolus leaning over the edge. Prompto waved and Ignis stood casually next to Gladiolus.

"We didn't intend to spoil your fun," Ignis called, his glasses glinting mischievously in the light.

Noctis and Lightning suddenly took a pace away from each other, stuttering and searching for something to excuse themselves with.

Prompto lightened the mood with, " _I_ could go for some hot chocolate!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The dull moonlight seeping through the window was the only light in the dark room. Quiet breathing showed the life that was resting peacefully, unaware of the one that was awake.

Noctis sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Waking up in the middle of the night was a rare occurrence for the prince. Sleeping was never a difficult or unwanted task. Tonight was one of the nights that his mid was taking advantage of himself. Mindlessly looking around the room he sought something that would lull him back to sleep.

There wasn't a clock nearby, urging him to trust Mother Nature with the time. He groggily shuffled to the window, blinking at the light that reflected off of the frost on the glass. It was well past midnight, but not long enough for the sun to rise above the horizon. Noctis rubbed his eyes a second time, wishing he could go back to the times when sleep would come easy. He rolled his shoulders, rubbed his neck, and stretched his arms, hoping he would pop a joint or settle some of his tight muscles.

Turning back to the room he scraped together some ideas to get him back to sleep. He took a step away from the window and paused, his gaze falling on his pink-haired friend, sleeping soundly. His exhausted frown flipped into a subtle smile as he observed her form. Her back was to him with the blanket tucked under her arm, her hand resting next to her face. The other arm was under her pillow, supporting her head that was decorated with her messy hair flowing behind her.

Noctis walked closer, her face now in sight. His smile grew at the sight of her calm features, including her slightly parted lips. She then shivered, nestling her head farther into her pillow. The frown he once wore returned.

Her bed was closest to the window, making it drafty. Without hesitating he went back to his bed and retrieved a thicker blanket. He loved being comfortable when he slept and indulged in any blankets and pillows that the room had. Hovering over Lightning's bed he draped the blanket over her shoulder, the hem barely scraping against her chin. She relaxed with a sigh at the added warmth.

The gesture made Noctis grin again when tufts of her hair drifted over her face. He carefully pushed it behind her ear with his thumb.

Noctis left her bedside to let her keep resting and to get himself to fall asleep. This time he pleasantly slept through the rest of the night.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A couple of days were spent at the lodge. They had acquired some warmer clothing, which was packed into a few bags that were thrown into the repaired Regalia's trunk. The warmer weather prompted them to stay in their own clothing and pack on the layers once they reached higher altitudes.

The new dilemma was the bill Cindy had for them. Ignis explained, "We don't have any payment at the time. We would understand if you kept the car until we came to an agreement. I propose that—"

Cindy waved her hand at him with an understanding shrug. "How about I just keep it on a tab for y'all?"

Gladiolus overheard and said, "A tab? I thought Cid didn't do that."

"You're right, Paw-Paw doesn't. But I'd say y'all can pay us when you're chore is over." Lightning didn't know Cindy knew about their journey but kept quiet. She was still too puzzled over the mysterious blanket she woke up with that morning.

Prompto cried, "Really? Cindy, you're the best!"

"You bet!" She became stern. "But if I see y'all before then you have to pay for both repairs all at once. And that's only if I consider giving this girl back to you irresponsible boys!"

Noctis reassured, "Don't worry Cindy, we'll take care of her from now on."

"Y'all better!"

They loaded into the Regalia and turned on the engine, the sweet sound of mechanical life flowing through its bowels. "Alright!" Prompto celebrated "Thanks Cindy!"

Cindy waved at them as Ignis put the car in drive. Then Noctis suddenly froze. "Wait," he said, looking at the rear view mirror. From the lodge came a man in a trench coat in hat. This wasn't an odd sight with the weather. What threw this individual off was the magenta curls emerging from his head.

Gladiolus saw the same detail. "It's Gyula! Cindy!"

Magitechs with jetpacks flew above them while others traveled on foot around Gyula, who gave an evil grin to his targets. Cindy swiveled around, coming face to face with a Niflheim soldier. It seized her arms as others emerged, heading straight for her.

"Cindy! We have to help!" Prompto yelled.

Ignis and Gladiolus shared a moment of sadness upon their realization of the inescapable event. Ignis floored it, speeding away from the lodge. Slush and snow blocked their vision enough for them to lose sight of Cindy. "Ignis!" Noctis said harshly, but there was defeat in his voice.

They sped away without knowing what happened next, Magitechs and Gyula close behind.

 **Because you all know that I love cliffies…**

 **Sorry for the delayed update (again). I've been feeling a little sick lately and the snow outside has made me feel sluggish. :( But it did make me want to right winter fluff!**

 **Be prepared for drama…!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **(And a lot of this was typed up on a tablet… so please excuse any weird errors. I might go back and fix them later. This applies to the previous chapter too… sorry)**


	11. Chapter 11: Who Would Want to be King?

The chase they had left long ago began anew. They sped down the highway with Magitechs close behind. Only this time there weren't any detours they could take to lose them. The road they followed led straight to the Nivies Peaks, where they would soon run out of terrain that was safe for driving. Even now Ignis struggled to keep the Regalia under control, and Prompto wasn't prepared with the skills to take over in the snow.

Slush and black ice stole the Regalia's traction, sending it slipping and sliding around the snowy road. The Magitechs were better equipped with gear for the frozen roads, gaining on them fast. At this point they speed by a sign that Lightning couldn't read before it disappeared, but the guys seemed to know what it said without looking. Gladiolus yelled, "The road's ending soon! We won't have anywhere else to go!" The road grew narrower and there were forks leading to parking lots made of packed ice. There weren't any visitors besides them and their pursuers, which was both a blessing and a curse.

Another sign passed and this time Lightning caught the message: "Road ends. Respect the Guardian."

Tilting her head up she saw the tallest mountain getting closer, although it was still a good distance away. Shiva had to be up there, aware of their disturbing arrival.

Ignis warned, "We have to find somewhere to start traveling on foot. We won't lose Gyula in time!"

"How are we gonna do that?" Prompto's worried cry sounded. Lightning could see a rough patch of asphalt that must have been the end of the line.

She loathed leaving her ally behind to fight without her, but there was no choice. "Hold on!" She placed her hand in front of her chest, summoning a pink glow. The eidolith manifested in her hand, soon leaving it to fly high into the air. She took her gunblade shot, nailing the stone perfectly. The rose-colored glyphs circled around the shards, Odin soon dropping from the center. He stood still as the Niflheim forces skidded to a halt at the obstacle between them. The eidolon went to work, no orders necessary.

The Regalia reached the clearing, drifting into piles of snow. They thrashed against each other at the harsh impact but wasted no time. The group climbed out of the Regalia, leaving all of their supplies and warm clothing in the trunk. They dashed into the snow-covered trees as fast as they could, well aware that Odin couldn't hold off their foes for much longer with Lightning so far away from him. Ignis lagged behind to cast a blizzard spell, stirring the snow to cover their tracks.

The freezing air nipped at their skin and bit at their ankles when it seeped into their shoes. Compared to the high speeds they previously experienced they suddenly felt like snails sloshing through pools of molasses, their legs quickly growing tired from treading though the thick snow.

With a burst of air a flying Magitech broke through the tree branches, two more doing the same behind them. Gladiolus responded the fastest, hurling his broadsword down onto the Magitech in front on them. Prompto and Lightning fired bullets at the ones at their rear while Noctis and Ignis casted magic. The three robots fell easily, but the sounds of more of them getting closer left no opportunity for celebration.

They met the edge of the trees and found a steep hill. It was too dangerous to walk down, making them choose to follow the forest's end leading up the mountainside. More Magitechs swerved in front of them, riding on sleek snowmobiles with guns mounted on the handle bars. They fired the guns, prompting Ignis to create a temporary barrier with a protect spell. Flying robots came from another direction, boxing them in. With an irritated growl Noctis warped to the snowmobiling enemies and swiped at them with his sword, two more weapons made of crystal shards flying from the blade and striking down several robots, demonstrating his increase in power. Another Magitech with a jet pack rammed into him, sending him barreling over the hill's edge. Before he could roll far Noctis launched a sword in a random direction, warping to wherever it landed.

He found himself on the side if an intense drop off, far from his friends. He warped again to a level part of the ground closer to the others and stayed there, using this vantage point to cast spells down to the machines. From this spot he noticed a unit of Magitechs approaching, their numbers doubling the current amount they faced. Noctis called out, "More are coming! We need to move!"

Below Ignis and Gladiolus signaled for Lightning and Prompto to get to Noctis while they held off the new batch of foes. They reached Noctis, who refused to move onward without the other two. "Noct, we gotta go!" Prompto urged.

"Not without them," the prince protested back. He was being unnecessarily stubborn, but there was something in his eyes that revealed unease within him. The more Prompto pushed him to go, the clearer this became. And eventually his eyes started to turn a deep grey, deprived of the blue color the usually possessed.

Lightning calmly intervened. "Noctis, there isn't time. They'll be okay."

"Not when they're facing so many of them!" His angered tone was becoming fearful now.

In the distance Gladiolus shouted, "Go!" He and Ignis were running from the forces coming their way. Noctis now agreed to move.

They trudged up the side of the mountain, throwing spells, bullets, and blows behind them when the Magitechs got too close. But the mountain grew steeper and steeper, slowing their progress. When they felt there was no way they could keep going up they arrived at a portion of flat ground. The break seemed too good to be true.

The robots were right behind them, having the upper hand when traveling uphill. Their tired bodies were too exhausted to do much more to fight and they backed away with defeat. Noctis was the farthest behind them all thanks to Gladiolus and Ignis' protective nature. He took another step backward and stumbled when his foot sank deeper into the snow. He wrenched it out only to have the other repeat the same movement, but this time a deep cracking came from the ground. Lightning noticed his struggle and cautiously headed for him.

When she reached him she fell into the snow as well and another crack sounded. A rumbling shook the mountain as Lightning and Noctis felt the ice shift under them. Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto swiveled at the churning ground behind them with worry as the Magitechs came closer and closer.

With an icy growl the snow gave away beneath Lightning and Noctis, revealing an empty hole the snow once hid. The ground shattered, destroying the snow beneath the entire group and some of the Magitechs on the front lines. The ground finally fell apart, taking all of them with it. The last thing Lightning experienced was crumbling snow and wind whistling past her ears.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Muffled rustling came to her ears. It was difficult to pinpoint what it was at first, the cold overwhelming her senses. With time the sound became clearer and the temperature was more welcoming. The rustling transformed into a familiar voice that called out a single word that she couldn't make out. Her body was being pushed and shaken by a pair of hands on her shoulder, but who did they belong to?

The voice increased in volume, allowing her to grasp what it was saying. "Light? Light!" She blinked, slowly opening her eyes to a blurry lump of black. The voice stopped as the picture sharpened, her mind regaining consciousness. The black cloud took the shape of a person hunched over her. She realized it was Noctis above her once her eyes adjusted.

His cheeks were red from the cold and his hair was sprinkled with white specks of snow. The most notable feature was the worry and fear in his eyes, which were still a deep grey. Lightning blinked and groaned at the headache that arose, bringing relief to the prince. He sighed, helping her sit up to bring her away from the freezing snow. "You had me worried there for a while," Noctis admitted flatly.

Lightning rubbed her eyes and asked, "What happened?"

"We must have climbed over an air pocket when we were running. It gave away and, well…" He shook his head. "I woke up to this. When I found you I used fire spells to warm you up."

Lightning nodded groggily, looking at him when she inquired, "Where are the others?"

Noctis looked down, his attitude growing grim. "I…I don't know. You were the only one I could find."

His change in demeanor tugged at her heartstrings, causing her to say, "At least there aren't any Magitechs around." She brought them away from the subject by standing, her legs stiff. Noctis held her elbow to keep her steady despite his own body's protests. Lightning rubbed her arms with her cold hands, scanning the area. They were on flat ground on the side of the mountain, overlooking the cliffs and rocky terrain of the peaks. There were significantly less trees around, the still air creating an eerie atmosphere.

Lightning took careful notes on their location and turned back to Noctis. "We have to get out of here before they find us. Let's head for the summit."

"But what about the others?" Noctis whined.

"They'll be fine, we—"

"We don't know that!" He interrupted, his voice strained from his worry.

Lightning understood how he must have felt right now, but their priority was to stay alive. She explained to him with a soft voice, "No, but we do know that they can take care of themselves. And we know where we need to go; chances are they'll be heading that way too. Besides, no matter what their situation was they would want you to keep moving forward." She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find them."

Noctis nodded, her comfort settling his mind enough to get him to think. "You… you're right. Let's go."

They left the clearing to find themselves on the cliff side, standing on a narrow path that tied into the mountains. Looking upward the summit was visible, not too far from their position. The trek would have been shorter if they had supplies and sources of heat but they weren't so lucky. They would have to climb over snow and find ways to move from one path to another to make their way to Shiva.

The beginning of their journey was silent. Lightning would occasionally give information about what she saw or ask if Noctis needed to stop, receiving little response each time. He offered few words, playing with his ring instead. His eyes stayed the dark grey she had seen since they were trapped by their enemies, bringing her to believe something was very wrong. She couldn't decipher what this color meant, but his irises were enough to convince her that he was far from alright. She only hoped it didn't signal physical pain.

She knew he wouldn't tell her what was wrong and kept away from any topics that might stir negativity between them. Eventually they reached a gap in the rocks that was too far to jump across, but not for Noctis to warp them to the other side. Lightning glanced at Noctis, deciding she didn't want to ask too much of him. "Dead end. We have to turn back."

Noctis finally came back to life at the announcement, examining the gap ahead. "No, I can manage that."

Concern was apparent on her features and she knew it. "Are you sure?" Noctis only nodded and continued to the edge of the path. He gestured to her arm and she let him take hold of it. Next thing she knew she was on the other side of the gap, her head spinning. The edge was weakened by their weight, some of the rocks falling down to the distant ground. This caused some snow to slide off of the mountainside and land on them, giving them a frozen shower.

They shook off the snow and Noctis used a fire spell to keep them warm. It could only do so much, not enough to keep her from shivering and rubbing her bare arms. Noctis looked over at her meekly and tugged at the collar of his jacket. "Do you want to wear this?"

The conversation from their camp in Niflheim came to mind. "No, you keep it." She found the action that the guys predicted sweet but was more concerned for him at the moment.

"Are you sure? It might help."

 _It wouldn't make a difference, huh?_ She thought. "It's okay, really."

He tilted his head up as bits on snow fell from the sky, wondering if he should insist again. They climbed up from the path to a higher one, their hands freezing from gripping the slippery snow. They reached the top, finding solid ground again. After she made her way to her feet Noctis pulled her down to a crouch, "Wait," he whispered. He gave her a look that told her to follow him and she obeyed. He ducked behind a white rock, peeking past its edge. There were Magitechs searching around a path that was across a large rocky clearing. In the middle of the mix was Gyula bundled in a heavy trench coat and scarf, giving orders to the robots.

Lightning pointed to the far left, revealing another path that appeared to advance upward. The only problem was Gyula and his gang were in the way. Making a quick plan Lightning whispered instructions to Noctis in hopes of using the terrain to sneak their way through. With expert timing Lightning led them from rock to rock, expertly moving when she was sure Gyula wouldn't see them. She guessed the Magitechs sight worked differently than humans, but how they could see was a complete mystery.

Just before she moved again Noctis grabbed her arm to make her stop. To their right was a flying drone that investigated the rocks beside them. She looked back at Noctis and he mouthed the word "motion" to her.

As if on cue the drone soared over to them, stopping just a few feet away. They both stiffened while the drone continued to stare blankly at them, conducting actions they couldn't see. A few moments later it flew off, recording no notable movement. At this time Lightning turned to Noctis again and mouthed "heat" to ask if there were drones that could sense it. He shrugged: one of the worst answers he could give. They moved across the clearing again with less interruption until they were close to the end. A larger robot, standing as tall as Gladiolus and as bulky as Snow, approached their cover from the other side. This one had clear circles on its head resembling eyes, showing it could see them even if they didn't move.

The pair squished themselves as close to the rock as possible, praying the Magitech didn't see them. Mechanical footsteps ceased right behind them and they could hear whirring machines coming from the threat that was so close to them. It took a few steps to the left, then to the right, then stopped again.

Fearful glances were shared at the sudden silence. All they could do was wait for the Magitech to leave for prepare for a fight. With a few clanks the robot turned around, heading back to Gyula. Lightning and Noctis sighed in relief, checked where Gyula was, and crawled over to another rock, remaining unseen.

At this point there wasn't much cover left. The path was right next to them but they would be in plain sight if they just walked away. They could make a break for it and risk being seen or wait for Gyula to look elsewhere, which may lead him straight to them. Lightning and Noctis gave each other puzzled gazes at their dilemma. Time was of the essence and there was none to waste. There was no way they could win in a fight against so many robots in these conditions, and sitting still for too long would put their health in grave danger. The weather worsened, its winds quickening and snowfall increasing. The area, however, offered no opportunities for them, trapping them in a life-threatening situation.

Noctis tapped her elbow to get her attention. He then pointed up above Gyula and his team at the mountain. Higher up was a lump of wet snow that looked ready to spill over the edge of a dent in the cliff. What this meant was lost to Lightning, which she expressed to Noctis with her furrowed brow. He made a motion with his arm like he was casting magic at the mountain. After that he picked up snow and lifted it to his chest, dropping it silently.

 _He wants to start an avalanche?_ All things considered it wasn't the worst option. It didn't seem like it would trigger an avalanche that would endanger anyone that wasn't standing in this clearing. If Noctis could hit the pile of snow perfectly on the first try they could make a run for it while Gyula and his robots were buried in ice. Seeing no other choice Lightning nodded, shifting to a position that would be easy to stand up from.

Noctis carefully leaned past the rock, his arm bent at the elbow. Taking a deep breath he threw his arm out, blue light emerging from his fingertips. The light morphed into heavy shards of ice that matched the Regalia's tires in size. The ice gained the attention of Niflheim's forces as they glided up to the snow pile above. With hitched breaths Lightning and Noctis watched the ice, ready to sprint. With a loud thud the ice made impact and the snow rumbled, slipping over the edge of the cliff.

Chunks of snow and rocks rolled down the mountain. Gyula dashed away as Lightning and Noctis did the same in the opposite direction, making their way to the path. They didn't dare stop for a several minutes, their boots crunching the snow as they fled. The cold deprived them of air quickly, forcing them to stop. While taking a breather they watched the land behind them, seeing and hearing no signs of Niflheim's troops. Noctis looked at Lightning wearily. "So that's it?"

"I… guess so." After Gyula had chased them for so long the freedom felt unreal. Lightning started again with Noctis following suit, leaving behind the mess they had made.

The path grew about a foot wider as they progressed, but the land below was still far from them. One mistake could grant them a long plummet to their deaths. Lightning knew Noctis didn't need to be told what to do, yet felt compelled to instruct, "Careful of the edge."

Noctis responded, "Yeah, definitely." He paused, then began, "Do you think that stopped—"

Out of nowhere a sword swiped in front of Lightning's face, activating her instincts. She leapt to the right and rolled on the ground, landing on her feet and standing just as fast. Gyula stepped from around the bend of the path, snow covering his hat and shoulders. "No, it didn't stop me," he growled.

Gyula stood still as Lightning and Noctis awaited his next move. The magenta-haired man sighed, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Do you even know how hard it is to pull together an army of Magitechs? I don't appreciate you burying them," he seethed. His usual nonchalance and cockiness were replaced with malice. "And I'm very tired of your constant escapes, Highness." Gyula stepped forward, prompting Lightning to draw her gunblade.

This was one of the few times Lightning Farron was ever caught off guard. As soon as she switched her weapon from gun to blade Gyula struck, his sword scratching her arm as she jumped back. Noctis took action and summoned one of his own swords. Gyula caught the prince's movement and threw his sword back, blocking Noctis' blow. He then kicked Noctis' shin, knocking him off balance. With one fluid motion Gyula backhanded Noctis with his free hand, slamming him to the snow.

Lightning had never seen Gyula fight. She expected him to be shabby at best but he clearly was much better than he looked. He was quick and had enough wit to adapt to the situation at hand. His strategy was one of cruel moves, making him a tough opponent despite his age. To top it all off he had the advantage of being prepared for the weather while they were freezing and exhausted.

Gyula turned back to Lightning and threw a punch at her. She expertly blocked it and shifted her weapon to a gun, shooting at Gyula's chest. He countered by kneeing her in the stomach, lifting his arm up to hit her with the handle of his sword. Lightning swiveled around the attack and elbowed him in the ribcage, slashing her sword immediately after. Gyula cringed at the attack but moved in time to block Lightning's next one. She jumped back at the collision, finally separating from the larger man.

Noctis got back into the action, casting a thunder spell at Gyula. He couldn't block magic, leaving him vulnerable to the artificial shock. The prince warped right next to Gyula and summoned a lance, hitting him in the chest with the staff portion of it. As Gyula stumbled back Noctis stabbed the lance's blade at him. His effort failed when Gyula put his sword between the blade and his body, launching it out of the prince's hands with a harsh push of his sword. Noctis recovered fast enough to dodge Gyula's next punch. Lightning then took advantage of the opening and attacked with her blade, barely missing when Gyula rolled out of the way.

Gyula growled, clearly irritated with their resistance. He reached into his coat and revealed a pistol, sounding alarm bells in Lightning and Noctis' heads. He aimed for Noctis and pulled the trigger, the bullet ricocheting off of Noctis' shield. Lightning slashed again, focusing on Gyula's gun. He drew his arm back and kicked her side, sending her stumbling away. Noctis interfered with a blow of his own, blacked yet again by Gyula.

The elder man cursed under his breath in frustration. He kicked Noctis' shin again and then kicked his gut, pushing him far enough to collide harshly with the mountainside. Gyula raised his gun and shot, hitting Noctis in the shoulder after his failed attempt to escape. The pain stung his entire arm and stained the snow red. His vision blurred at the combination of pain and exhaustion, rendering him useless for the time being. Gyula sought to harm Noctis further but Lightning casted fair at him, angering him even more.

Gyula roughly turned to face her, her steely gaze unwavering. He approached her slowly and grumbled, "I don't know who you are or where you came from," he raised his gun at her, "but I do know that I'm sick of your involvement!" He shot four rounds, which Lightning dodged with professional movements. These careless shots were only a distraction that Gyula tricked her with.

Gyula was now right in front of her, his sword headed her way. She stepped back, her tired limbs burning at the unexpected dodge. Her feet failed to cleanly land on the ground and she had to catch her balance, allowing Gyula to punch her in the gut again. Lightning grunted and fell onto her back, her head inches from the edge of the cliff.

"Light!" Noctis called from the background as Gyula stood over her, his blade raised over his head. He brought it down, sparks rising when it landed on Lightning's gunblade. She held it above her with both hands, her arms screaming at the force of Gyula's attack. He raised his arm a second time, the next strike twice as strong. Lightning's arms bent, ready to give away under the pressure. The adrenaline running through her body gave her enough energy to kick at Gyula's leg, pushing him back and giving her enough time to get to her knees.

She wasn't ready to fight back as Gyula aimed for her with his gun. Then Noctis warped behind him, his eyes glowing a fierce red. He landed a blow on Gyula, drawing blood from his back. Noctis punched the back of Gyula's shoulder next, his sword ready for another attack. Gyula was now dangerously close to the edge, about to stumble over the rocks. Lightning took the chance and shot his knee, forcing him to reach down to his leg and lose his balance. He caught himself just before he tipped over, making Lightning shoot a second time. Gyula couldn't recover and teetered over the edge of the cliff, his screaming fading as the seconds went by and his form disappearing in the heavier snowfall.

Noctis ran over to Lightning, who was still winded from Gyula's assault. He knelt down and held her arms, looking her in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

Lightning nodded. "I'm fine, just shaken." She was ashamed of her lack of control in the fight even though the odds were against them in every way. She should have been more alert, more prepared, less susceptible to cheap tricks. Without asking how Noctis was Lightning began casting a cure spell on his wounded shoulder. He waited for her to finish before thanking her and helping her stand. They both took a minute to catch their breath and get over the exhaustion the incident brought. Lightning mumbled, "We need to keep going."

Noctis nodded, his eyes nearly black now.

They slowed down to a crawl as they walked up the path, the snow falling faster and faster. Shelter was absolutely necessary if the weather worsened. Just as the thought occurred a hut-like figure formed in the distance. "What's that?" Lightning asked.

Noctis glanced up and answered, "Researchers used to camp up here to find out if Shiva controlled the weather up here. They didn't find any significant evidence and abandoned the study early. It's probably one of the places they studied in."

"Then that's where we get some rest." Noctis made no argument to her declaration.

They finally made it to the building and broke the door free of its frozen lock. In an attempt to lock out the cold they shut the door quickly, only experiencing more intense cold once inside.

Lightning said, "If it's colder in here then it can hold heat in too." The inside of the shelter was made completely of metal and had nothing of interest within, containing a few tables, chairs and crumpled pieces of paper. There were only two rooms with no doors separating them, each containing a couple of pieces of wooden furniture. The only window was to their right that was wide enough to see the entire terrain. Two metal were in the wall of the windowsill, drawn together to cover the glass behind it, explaining why such a large window wouldn't create a terrible draft.

Noctis looked around mindlessly as Lightning checked for any signs of enemies. Upon finding none she used her blade to slice apart one of the chairs and gathered the wood pieces in the middle of the floor. She lit a fire with magic, not bothering to worry about setting the metal room on fire. Lightning tended to the fire as Noctis quietly investigated the walls around them. Then, without warning, he said, "Listen…" Lightning looked up at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the fire. "I, uh… I think we should find a way to get you home before we go any further."

Lightning froze, the absurd idea stunning her. She slowly turned her head to look over at him as he stared at the wall with his arms crossed. "What?" she asked, her voice decorated with confusion. She received no answer. "You mean I leave and you come back up here by yourself?"

Noctis shrugged. "I don't know… something like that, I guess."

Lightning stood, glaring at him. "Are… Are you kidding me? You think you can get back here by yourself?"

Noctis sighed and put his back to her. "That's not it."

"What is it then?"

He didn't respond.

"Noctis, what are you trying to tell me?"

"That you should go home. You shouldn't have been here in the first place."

Her offense was shown through the disbelief in her tone. "I should go home? I may not have been involved at first but I am now!" He said nothing. "What are you trying to do? Are you trying to prove something?"

"No."

"Are you trying to convince yourself that you're good enough to do this by yourself?"

"No!"

Lightning balled her hands into fists. "Then what are you saying? Did Gyula hit your head hard enough to make you believe you're powerful enough to do this on your own?"

"That's not the point!" He brought his hands up to ruffle his hair, shutting his eyes tightly and walking towards the windowsill.

She found that her anger wasn't a result of feeling like he didn't see her as strong enough to keep fighting. She found that her anger was a result of feeling _hurt_ that he didn't want her to keep her on his side. They had come so far, she'd done so much. How could he just dismiss all of that now? "So what _is_ the point? What are you trying to do with this?"

"Nothing!" He planted his hands on the window sill and bowed his head, the muscles in his back tensing.

"Then what is it?! Why are you suddenly so prepared to do this alone? Why are you trying to keep me from helping you?! What is making you—"

" _I just don't want anyone else to die because of me!"_

His voice seemed to echo for ages as Lightning gasped, taken aback. He had turned around with his arms thrown out to the side, shoulders raised with tension. His eyes were so dark that it was hard to distinguish his pupil from his iris. Beyond the color Lightning saw intense fear for safety that wasn't his own.

And now she understood. She wasn't sure which one it was, but his eyes were grey when he was either incredibly said or guilty.

Noctis breathed deeply looking away after his outburst. Lightning's heart sank at his confession, his defeated stance a surprising contrast to his usual demeanor. He ran his hand through his hair and backed up, sitting on the windowsill. "Cor, Cindy… Etro knows who else… They've all died because of me." He rested his elbows on his knees, staring down at the floor. "If… if something happened to one of you guys… I… I couldn't…"

His voice was so distant that it seemed like he had forgotten she was in the room. Her face softened and she felt bad for losing her temper at him. She knew he wasn't feeling alright and was struggling with something but yelled at him anyway. He had always been so calm, so collected, so in control of his emotions. Now he was defeated, vulnerable, breaking down from all of the pressure placed on his shoulders.

Lightning walked over to the windowsill and sat on his left side. He didn't look up at her when she was next to him, making her feel worse. But more than anything she wanted him to realize that he shouldn't feel defeated.

"War is cruel. People die. There's no stopping that," she began. "But when you're fighting a war you're fighting for something you believe in. You'll give anything to see your side win." She looked down at him, unable to see his face.

Sighing, she tried to find a better way to say what she wanted to say. "Those people were your friends, but they were also soldiers in this war. They would do whatever was necessary to do what they needed to do." Lightning stared at him as she spoke, wishing he would look back at her. "And they felt like they needed to help you win. They wanted to see you get stronger and fight back against Aldercapt and Arkham. They wanted you to keep fighting. And they were willing to give their lives to see you succeed. Because we all know you can. After living differently than everyone else, fighting through a war, and losing their home and people they cared about… who would want to be king? Only you." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "They risked their lives because they believed in you. We believe in you."

Her voice softened significantly. "I believe in you."

He quickly looked back at her, his eyes wide.

Lightning continued with more seriousness, "But when you give up and let their efforts go to waste, _that's_ when it's your fault. _That's_ when you've let them down." Her voice calmed to a coo again. "So don't let them down. Don't start giving in and letting the enemy win. Don't give up on us. Because we won't give up on you."

Noctis stared at her, his eyes growing lighter in color. Lightning asked with her usual voice, "So are you going to give up and start doing something stupid? Or are you going to keep going with the rest of us?"

Noctis looked away and smiled for the first time in ages, his eyes blue again.

"That's what I thought," Lightning said, glad he finally got a grip on himself.

Noctis straightened, gazing back at her. "Thanks." Before she could answer he added, "Thank you… for believing in me." Their blue eyes locked at his gratitude. And before she knew it he leaned toward her, his lips firmly meeting hers.

This was the second time Lightning Farron was caught off guard. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers at the unexpected contact and she wasn't sure how to respond. Noctis pulled away just a few seconds later, staring into her eyes. He then suddenly moved back away at the waist and looked straight ahead, his cheeks a deep red. "Uh…" he stuttered, also finding his actions unexpected.

"I didn't—No, I wasn't trying to—Um, I'm sorry—Damn it, l-look, I didn't mean to be so—I hope I didn't—Damn, I mean…" And just like the time he accidentally complimented her in Altissa his words came out in rapid succession and made absolutely no sense. His arms moved to and fro as he scraped together some sorry excuse that couldn't explain anything.

The difference between this time and last time was that she didn't find his nervousness unsettling. She relaxed and smiled at his clumsy recovery, finding his regret for not asking for her consent charming. "Noctis?"

"I just was caught in the moment—not that I usually do that when—no, that's not what I meant, I was—"

"Noctis…"

"I know you're uncomfortable and you have every right to be mad—I regret it—I mean I don't regret it, not because of you—no, no I regret it, that came out wrong—"

"Noct!"

"I'm not making any sense and—what?" He turned his head to look at her. And to his surprise she leaned over to him and kissed him. Noctis closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss in return, savoring the moment. And he had plenty of time to because this one lasted longer than the last.

They pulled away, not taking their eyes off of each other. Lightning mumbled, "Stop talking."

Noctis looked down briefly and chuckled. "Can do."

They were able to completely ignore the cold until this moment. The fire had died down and was about to burn out.

Lightning moved away first, salvaging the fire before it withered to nothing. Noctis followed her sitting beside her as she finished with the orange embers. They sat side by side in silence, neither of them knowing what to say now. Noctis shattered the awkwardness by saying, "You didn't have to do that to make me feel like I wasn't an idiot."

Lightning turned to him, seeing embarrassment on his features. "That's not why I did it."

He smiled. "Really?"

Lightning shook her head at his insecurity, then shivered at the cold. Without any prior notification Noctis removed his jacket. But instead of placing it over her shoulders like she anticipated he draped it over both of them like a blanket, holding the hem with his arm around her.

And this was the third time Lightning Farron was caught off guard, setting an impressive record. The moment went from cliché to sincere and sweet in a matter of seconds. Her mind told her to stop the exchange but she ignored it and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

He rested his head on hers. "That's the first time you've ever called me Noct."

"Is it?" She knew she avoided the nickname at first to keep boundaries between them. Had she really referred to him by his first name for this long?

"Yeah… it's nice."

She said nothing, offering a small laugh in response. The silence returned, the awkwardness fading into comfort and security.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The room switched between blackness and blur a few times as her eyes blinked open. She didn't remember falling asleep, or how they ended up sitting with their backs against the wall. Lightning rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, focusing as she sat up straighter. She felt the jacket slip off of her shoulders and looked to her right, a smile creeping onto her face. Noctis was still asleep, appearing more peaceful than he had in weeks.

Their recuperation was spent sharing stories about their homes and friends. She ended up telling him all about Serah and all of her friends and the time she spent in both of her homes. She even accidentally mentioned that Lightning wasn't her real name. In return he gave details concerning the staff that worked for his father in Insomnia, explaining which employees he was close to. He told her about all of the trouble Prompto had gotten them into, relying on Ignis and Gladiolus to bail them out afterwards. At some point they agreed to rest instead of speak, although she couldn't recall when.

Wind billowing against the shelter's walls ripped her attention away from the prince. The fire had gone out but the room was insulated well enough to keep them warm. The wind and the ember's absence worried her. How long had they been asleep? And how has the environment changed in the meantime?

She stood, carefully avoiding Noctis so she wouldn't jostle him too much (even though that wouldn't wake him). She reached the window, pulling the metal covers to the side just enough to see outside. The snowfall strengthened and the wind had picked up. "Damn," she mumbled. If they waited much longer they could be snowed in, preventing them from finding the others. Lightning closed the cover and returned to Noctis, kneeling in front of him. She shook his shoulder lightly and whispered, "Noctis?" He didn't budge. "Noct?"

He was never the first to wake when they camped. Lightning had never taken the responsibility to raise him from the dead, making this task more difficult. She didn't know how Ignis and Gladiolus did it every day. She shook his shoulder harder. "Noct?" she said with more volume. Noctis groaned lightly, shifting with a sigh. The wind blew harder. She took hold of both of his shoulders and shook him with more vigor. "Noct!" She released him when he brought his arm up to rub his face. The action made Lightning's chest tie itself into a knot but there was no time to waste. "Noct, we need to go."

Noctis finally opened his eyes. "Hm? Why?" He slurred.

"It looks like there might be a snowstorm soon. If we don't leave now we might not be able to get to Shiva for a while."

Noctis nodded, grog still apparent in his movements. She helped him stand, forcing him to awaken faster than he wanted. His jacket had fallen and he picked it up as Lightning made her way to the door. Noctis caught up while she reluctantly opened the door, the wind violently scattering the warm air they once indulged in. They stepped out into the snow, the ground higher than earlier. She shut the door to keep it safe, just in case they had to come back to it later.

The pair stood in front of the door for a moment, longing for the warmth of the fire. Lightning shivered, rubbing her arms at the chilling temperature. "Here," Noctis said and placed the coat over her shoulders. The shirt he wore had shorter sleeves that the jacket and a collar that wasn't nearly as high.

Lightning understood why he wanted to do this but she couldn't accept his offer. "No, you take it."

Noctis took a step away from her, silently insisting that she keep it. He was just as stubborn as she was and she wasn't in any mood to stall their progress. Pursing her lips she put her arms through the sleeves and murmured, "Thanks."

Lightning was correct when she predicted the weather's next move. The snow began to fall at an angle at the wind's increased speed. They were now too far from the shelter to turn back now, leaving them to push onward until the end or hope there were more abandoned facilities to rest in.

They continued up the mountain, its summit getting closer. Lightning was taking note of the path they followed as Noctis squinted upward, pointing above them. "Do you see that?"

Following his gaze her sight fell upon a lump of metal on a ledge high above their heads, but lower than the summit. From their position the figure looked like a train car, beaten and whitened by the snow. "What is that?"

"I… think it's part of an airship." Before she could ask for more information he elaborated, "The guys that studied the weather used an airship to get here, but had a rocky landing. They left the wreckage and had their colleagues pick them up when they ended their study."

"And why is this noteworthy?" She inquired simply.

He answered in the same manner, "Shiva's in there." She would have asked how he knew that if it wasn't for the sureness in his voice and the connections he had because of his power.

Lightning took his word for it. "Then that's where we're going."

"Right," he agreed, sounding much more confident than he was earlier. They trekked up the steep path and it seemed that the closer they got to the wreckage the heavier the snow fell. The wind blew faster, sometimes throwing them off balance. As Shiva's location approached Lightning realized it rested on the path, which sloped at an uncomfortable angle.

They were climbing up the uneven ground when a distant noise echoed across the snow, bringing them to a curious halt. Listening closely they recognized the noise as a familiar voice. It rang again, bringing their attention past the edge of the path and across a valley between the mountainsides. Between the falling snow were three black figures, calling out to them. "There they are!" Noctis said with relief.

The image was unclear but they saw Gladiolus cup his hands over his mouth and yell something out to them. His message went unheard and Noctis hollered back, "What?"

Gladiolus called out again, still silent from the snow. Noctis threw his hands to the side, showing them they were too far away to get the message. Gladiolus pointed at the wreckage, telling them that's where they were going. Noctis waved back in response. Both groups continued, losing sight of each other along the way.

They were car's length away from the metal heap. And like magic the wind speed doubled and more snow fell. The temperature dropped dramatically, forcing Lightning and Noctis to hunch over from the cold. Trudging through the thickening ground they felt their consciousness weaken and their limbs seemed numb.

The entrance of the trailer opened up to them but the weather stayed strong. Seeing the inside of the site Lightning could understand that it must have been part of the passenger portion of the airship it came from, seats lining the walls, shattered windows above them. Between the rows of seats was an empty aisle that was big enough to walk through. Aside from the snow surrounding them there was no sign of Shiva.

Lightning's eyes blinked, her vision growing darker. They reached this point and suffered through the bitter cold to find nothing. She found it hard to believe Noctis had been mistaken since his instincts had never misled them before. Were they missing something?

Gladiolus, Prompto, and Ignis emerged from the other side, stumbling as much as they were. They tried to exchange words but their throats were frozen shut. Their reunion worsened the weather, their bodies giving out. Noctis watched as Ignis and Prompto fainted, dropping to the metal floor. Gladiolus lost control of his legs, seizing one of the benches to steady himself. He failed, passing out with the others.

"No…!" Noctis mumbled, wishing the angry air wasn't so suffocating. Lightning was just a few steps behind him but felt like the wind was pushing against her even harder. With a final sigh she felt her knees give out and her vision disappear. Noctis turned around as Lightning fell he went back to her and knelt down, shaking her to bring her back to life. _"So don't let them down. Don't start giving in and letting the enemy win."_

Noctis reluctantly stood. If Shiva was around here then she could do something to help them. He went deeper into the trailer, praying his friends could hang on long enough for him to fix this. He shook and trembled from the cold, bending at the waist in pain. He took a few mere steps before he fell to his hands and knees, his breath thinning.

This was the end. There would be no saving Insomnia, no stopping Aldercapt, no getting back home. This was their final resting place, Shiva leaving their unworthy souls to die _. What did I do wrong?_ Noctis thought. A sudden rush of adrenaline overwhelmed him as his frustration settled in _. No, this isn't it!_ He pushed himself back to his feet, gripping his arms in an attempt to preserve some warmth. His mind was ready to keep going but his body was not, stumbling out of his control. He fell again, this time laying on his stomach.

He leaned on his elbows, looking forward at his fallen friends. With the little breath he had he whispered, "No… We're not done. We're not…!" His body betrayed his words refusing to move. He crawled, hoping to find some sign of Shiva. His mind drowned in the cold. He looked at the ground, too cold to move. His eyes closed, body resigning to the elements.

And then everything froze. The land was already frozen but now time itself seemed to halt. Noctis could see that the snow had stopped falling, the wind nonexistent, the temperature changing slightly. He mustered enough strength to look up.

Shiva was a sight to behold, standing hardly a foot in front of him. She was about as tall as Noctis, maybe even a little shorter. Her skin was a crystal blue, matching her braided hair that flowed down to her waist. Her thin frame was adorned with a thin piece of deep blue cloth tied to her waist by a gold belt. It swept across her right leg, leaving the other bare from her mid-thigh to her feet, which were slipped into gold sandals that strapped to her ankles and hooked around one of her toes. On her chest was a loose fitting shirt that hung just below her collar bone and ended at the bottom of her ribcage, her arms bare down to her wrists, where gold bangles dangled over the base of her hands that were relaxed by her sides. Her lips were a dark purple, the same color as her eyes and bead earrings.

Noctis was dumbstruck at her sudden appearance and the stillness she had brought. The snowflakes had stopped in their place in the air, defying gravity. He heard the subtle sound of wind chimes that were invisible to him. Shiva, however, made no noise, only stared down at Noctis with an unreadable stare, which he returned with a confuse one.

Shiva moved slowly, bending down to crouch gracefully with her right side facing him, one knee resting on the ground and the other leg bent and resting on the ball of her foot. She stilled.

Noctis didn't know what to do with the situation. The Guardian was right in front of him, expecting him to do something, and he had no idea what she wanted. _Defeating the bitter cold brings warmth._ That was her instruction but what could he do with it? He continued to stare at her, her gaze unwavering.

Her facial expression stayed the same but the look in her eyes changed, indicating she had made some sort of decision. She lifted her right hand, placing it above his head. The action started lifting the snow from his clothes and warming his skin. He realized she was helping him and yelped, "N-no!"

Shiva stopped, pulling her hand back a little bit at his interruption. She patiently waited for him to explain. He said with frequent shivers, "I-I'm o-okay. H-h-help…th-them…first."

Shiva recoiled slightly in surprise, her eyebrows raising—the first change of expression she had shown. She returned to her neutral demeanor, her eyes displaying how impressed she was with him. Shiva raised her left hand and made a swirling motion towards Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. The snow around on them and on the trailer gathered up above them in a cloud of white dust. She then moved her arm closer, moving the cloud to the roof of the trailer. Leaving the cloud in place she used her right hand and repeated the procedure with Lightning, increasing the cloud's size. Finally she did the same to him, freeing him of death's grasp. Instead of adding the snow he was covered in to the cloud she bundled it up into her hand, transforming it into a blue powder. She put her hand back down above his head, the dust floating down from her fingers and into his skin. He felt his eyes turn red and her magic flow through him.

Her hand was now free. With the snow in the trailer gathered up she lifted her right hand, balled it into a fist, and spread her fingers, the cloud dispersing in all directions, the snow disappearing. As this occurred the storm lightened, allowing the sun shining through the windows for the first time. Shiva slowly returned her hand to her body and looked back down at Noctis. His tired eyes were barely open.

Noctis gave a weak smile and whispered with the last of his breath, "Thanks…" His head crashed to the ground.

Shiva took her leave shortly after, her work finished. Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto awoke first, taking their time to regain their strength before standing. When they saw that Lightning and Noctis were still out cold they rushed over to help. They didn't look like they would wake up soon and resolved to carrying them somewhere safe. And as they were picking them up Prompto noticed Noctis' jacket on Lightning. He whistled to get Gladiolus and Ignis' attention and tugged on the sleeve. The three of them shared amused smirks as a result.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Noctis couldn't remember getting off the mountain. He woke up slowly, wishing he could keep his eyes closed forever. When he could manage to focus he saw their tent. He was lying on his back in the open tent, completely alone. He rubbed his head with one hand and rose up and rested on his other elbow. As he did so something that was draped over him slid down into his lap. Looking down at it he found that it was his jacket that Lightning had borrowed.

The realization brought a sting of worry. Had she made it out alright? He got up as fast as he could in his drowsy state and exited the tent, coat in hand. He found himself standing in a forest that was covered with a light layer of snow. It was significantly warmer, resembling the temperature that they experienced back at the lodge.

Their camp was in front of him, a fire at the very center. Ignis was closest to it, preparing their next meal. Gladiolus and Prompto were nearby, sitting on a log cut from the trees and casually chatting. Lightning sat on the other side of the fire on a different log with her back to the tent. Prompto saw Noctis first and yelled excitedly, "Hey!"

Noctis stopped walking when he was standing next to the log Lightning sat on. Gladiolus waved, "Good morning, Prince Charmless."

"What happened?" Noctis groaned, still sleepy.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Gladiolus responded. "We woke up to weather that was much nicer than it was before, found you and light knocked out and carried you guys down the mountain. Then we got the Regalia and found a warmer campsite. You were out for a while."

"Apparently."

"So what happened?" Prompto asked.

"I assume you found Shiva?" Ignis added.

"Yeah… well, she found me."

"And that means…?" Prompto urged.

"Yeah."

"Sweet! Then we're done!"

Gladiolus nudged his arm to calm him down. "Done with getting the Guardians."

"Indeed," Ignis said. "Now we move on to the next step."

"We're headed home now," Gladiolus said, grinning.

"Finally!" Prompto shouted, bouncing in his seat. "We finally get to go home!"

"Don't be so excited just yet," Ignis warned. "We have no idea how Insomnia has changed since we've been gone."

"C'mon Ignis, I'm sure it couldn't have changed too much. Right, Noct?"

Noctis shrugged. "I hope not. But if it has we can fix it when we kick Aldercapt out."

Gladiolus crossed his arms. "Ho-ho! You sure sound more confident than you have for a while."

Noctis glanced over at Lightning, who gave him a genuine smile in return.

 **Yay, Lightis happened!**

 **And we're headed for Insomnia! The end of the war is near but there is plenty in store after that. Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to be really exciting! (I'm still sick, too…)**

 **BTW did anyone catch my Big Hero 6 reference in the last chapter? ;{**


	12. Chapter 12: The Grim Reaper

**Gyaaaa! I'm sooooooooo sooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!**

 **It's been a month since I last updated and that makes me sad! I wanted to post this earlier but working in retail around this time of year is just awful :(**

 **I kind of rushed some parts so I could get this out. If there are weird parts or errors please let me know (it's almost 2 AM right now so…)**

 **Enjoy!**

Unlike any other country they'd been to they had enough knowledge of the terrain to find a way to cross the borders unnoticed. Lightning had been surprised at the lack of cities and civilization in the area, expecting the powerful country to be packed with people. They had passed several cities that were indeed full, but now they traveled through empty fields, far away from the population. Ignis had explained that Insomnia was heavily guarded and extremely isolated to lower chances of invasion. Considering the location harbored the most powerful artifact in the world it made sense.

They drove through empty land for much longer than Lightning expected, some of the land turning to red dust as a result of the many battles that had been fought here throughout history. It was a bit unsettling to see such a highly-revered land reduced to nothing but dirt in some places because of war, but even more uncomfortable that Insomnia still wasn't in sight.

All of the guys were calm, accustomed to the desolate earth around them. Lightning was tense, knowing they were easy targets in this open space. Oddly enough there weren't any forces in the skies to watch for intruders, most likely because Aldercapt expected that Arkham would have taken care of any threats to his reign. His belief in his nephew was their greatest advantage at the time.

They currently rode up to the base of a hill, unable to see over its peak. Ignis brought the Regalia to a stop and cut the engine. "We'd best keep our distance until we have a plan," he announced, signaling their campground for the night.

"Shouldn't we find somewhere more secure than this?" Lightning asked, instincts taking over.

Gladiolus rolled his shoulders after her exited the car. "This is as much cover as we can get unless we backtrack. Besides, Aldercapt must not know that Arkham hasn't gotten us under control yet if there are no patrols around here. We should be safe for now."

"For now, but what are we going to do if they start looking for us around here?" Prompto tugged at his clothing, his nervousness evident in his voice. "We'd be done for if they found us out here."

Noctis answered, "Then we'd better come up with something soon. The longer we wait here the more vulnerable we are." Noctis leaned against the Regalia's hood with his arms crossed, looking at the top of the hill.

Ignis corrected, "True, but we cannot forge a plan that hasn't had enough consideration. We must be both quick and precise."

Lightning nodded at the information despite that it wasn't aimed at her specifically. She turned to Noctis. "Do you know any secrets that could get us into the city quietly?"

Noctis gave a small smirk. "Plenty, actually. How effective they will be can't be determined from here but I know that we have options."

Gladiolus added, "And that goes for the royal estate, too. Most of those can't be found by anyone who isn't from around here."

"And why is that?" Lightning asked.

Ignis explained, as per usual, "Most of the secret entrances and exits can only be opened with magic, so it will be impossible for Niflheim's forces to use them unless they have the Astral Stone, which would only be entrusted to Arkham or Aldercapt." The amount of trust Aldercapt must still have in Arkham was questionable but Lightning kept quiet. The others probably were thinking the same thing anyway. "In fact, the secrets near the royal estate are more specific; only the royal family can use them."

"Because of magic?" Lightning clarified.

"Indeed. And if His Majesty is still in captivity only His Highness can gain access to these passages."

Prompt smiled as he stretched his arm above his head. "I remember those places. Me and Noct used to use them all the time when we were kids."

"Which got us in huge trouble every time," Noctis pointed out casually.

"Yeah, so?" Prompto smiled at the memories. "We still did some great stuff with those secret doors."

"Oh?" Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"We'll never tell!" Prompto laughed.

Gladiolus chuckled, "Like we don't already know what you guys did. You think you got away with a bunch of stuff but you're not as clever as you think." Gladiolus took a few steps up the hill as Prompto pouted at him. "Anyone wanna take a look before we set up camp?"

All of the guys made their way to the hill. They must have known what would be on the other side but Lightning had no idea what it could be. Curious, she followed them up the steep hill, dust collecting on the sides of her boots.

At the top of the hill was an amazing sight. There was the city of Insomnia, far off in the distance but still enormous in size. The buildings stretched high into the sky and were close together. The smaller facilities must have been homes or small establishments that weren't as important, but there were many of them. Despite the distance Insomnia stretched far across the horizon. After marveling at its size Lightning noticed the high wall that bordered the city, displaying the security that they would have to get around. There was no doubt that there was something guarding it from aerial strikes is well as ground ones. Getting inside definitely wouldn't be easy. Unless Noctis really did know enough to find a way in.

"There it is…" Gladiolus trailed off, his hands in his pockets.

"Home, sweet home!" Prompto cheered. "It's so good to see you again, Insomnia!"

"No doubt the crown city has been adjusted since the invasion. Don't expect a warm welcome," Ignis reasoned, although he, too, stared at the city with a longing expression.

Noctis remained silent, trapped in his thoughts. Normally this would be a behavior that would worry his friends, but the determined look in his eyes revealed that he was far from in need of attention.

They set up camp shortly after admiring the city they were preparing to take away from their enemies. Most of the afternoon and evening was spent with quiet conversation due to their preoccupation with the task they were about to face. Pulling together their ideas they made several contributions to their strategy for breaking into Insomnia. Noctis did what he said he could and gave a list of secret entrances that could only be opened with magic. Using these locations and the neighborhoods around them the guys were able to come up with different approaches they could take to get to the royal estate. Lightning couldn't help with any locations or travel routes due to her lack of knowledge but her experience with military tactics allowed her to counter risky ideas and point out where there would most likely be armed forces waiting for any sign of threats. Eventually they had a solid plan, back-up plans and back-ups for their back-up plans. They were all weary of what was ahead, especially with the likelihood of their first plan failing so high.

Their first step was to use an entrance at the far end of the city's wall that led to a less well-off part of town. Its lack of usefulness would discourage Aldercapt from keeping it under control, allowing them to sneak by. From there they could follow the backwater (which weren't too bad unless they were compared to other parts of the city) neighborhoods until they got to the busier streets near the royal estate, where they were less likely to be noticed. This portion alone would take several hours because of the careful progress they would have to make across the large landmass.

When they reached the royal estate things would get tricky. There was no doubt that Aldercapt would order the best of his forces to guard his stronghold, especially if he knew Noctis had obtained the power of so many Guardians. Luckily Noctis was aware of one hidden path that only he could open, but where they would go from there was left up to what they found after that. At that point they would have to determine which of their strategies was best for what they stumbled upon.

Their next objective would be to find Luna. There was no doubt that she learned more about Aldercapt and his plans since her capture. On top of that freeing Luna would give Stella a chance to break away from Arkham's control, and they needed as many allies on their side as they could get. After that they would search for the king, who was hopefully still alive. Revealing that the king was still alive would convince the citizens that Niflheim wasn't being truthful with them and convince them to support Noctis. From there it was a matter of catching Aldercapt off guard. He was too old to fight, meaning he would run when they earned the public's loyalty. Once they overtook his forces Aldercapt would be forced to surrender.

It didn't sound too bad, especially when considering the alternatives that they had in their back pockets. The only detail that none of them wanted to mention was that their strategies and efforts would mean nothing if they were defeated along the way.

That night they let the fire burn out early to avoid detection. Even with the lack of light Noctis appeared tense and, for once in his life, felt like he couldn't sleep as soon as the moon showed itself. He offered to take the first watch, Lightning taking over after him. The sky was soon dark enough to signal the end of Noctis' shift, but he never came to retrieve her. She had been fairly restless and hadn't fallen asleep yet and took the liberty of seeing what was keeping him.

Exiting the tent she saw no sign of Noctis around the campsite. Instead he was sitting at the top of the hill, facing Insomnia. Lightning inched up the hill, waiting for him to notice her before she reached the top. He failed to do so and she asked, "You do know it's my turn now, right?"

Noctis was sitting with his legs crossed and his elbows on his knees and his hands folded in front of him. He turned his head at the sound of her voice and gave an embarrassed smile. "I kind of lost track of time." He looked back at the city in the distance with longing.

Lightning knew he wouldn't get back to camp immediately and took a seat next to him with her legs folded at her side. "Worrying isn't going to help anyone right now."

He glanced back at her and then looked at the ground. "Yeah, I know…"

He didn't appear as troubled as he once was but it didn't stop her from being concerned. The feeling was still foreign after caring for a select few people for so long, but something in her wasn't bothered by it. "So what's wrong now?"

Noctis gave her a look of joking offense. "Why did you say it like that?"

"Do you want me to talk about it or not?" Noctis shook his head with a smirk and said nothing. All things considered she couldn't blame him for his unease. "How do you feel?"

His mood mellowed and he sighed. After remaining silent for a moment he remarked sarcastically, "Do you want the truth or for me to sound like I'm sucking it up?" Lightning gave him a sidelong glance in annoyance. He got the message without even looking at her and chuckled. She rolled her eyes at his quip and the air was quiet again. In the middle of the tense tranquility Noctis mumbled, "I'm scared out of my mind."

His change in confidence told her that he was done kidding around. "And that's okay. Anyone would be afraid of what we're going to do."

"I know, it's just…" he rubbed his face with his hands and began, "Sure, we have skill, and knowledge of the area and…" he dropped his hands with a shrug, "and whatever I am. But we're still just five people going against an army."

Lightning nodded. "True, but if we can make it this far then we have a chance at seeing the end."

"I know that too…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

The confession wasn't surprising after what had happened at the Nivies Peaks. She thought of the advice she would give to anyone else, her first thought being "expect the worst in these situations." That would make him feel worse. "Someone's going to get hurt, it's just inevitable," was another. Her years as a soldier were bringing on her harder side that would be used to train a new comrade, not comfort a friend.

Lightning dismissed her thoughts and let her emotions do the talking, a task she wasn't as good at. She reached over and put a hand on his arm, bringing his eyes to her. "I can't say everything will be fine, but I do know that we are all here for you. No matter what."

He gave her a genuine smile. "That… that helps. Thanks." Lightning withdrew her hand and he missed the feeling already. He dismissed his own problem by asking, "So… what are you gonna do after it's over?"

The question was unexpected and forced Lightning to take a minute to think about her options. "Go home, I guess."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know… look for a way back."

Noctis clearly wanted to steer the conversation away from himself. "All by yourself?"

Lightning smiled a little at his sudden interest in her trip home. "I'm sure I'm the only one around here who would know it when I saw it."

"Yeah, but it'd be hard to look on your own. I'd help you."

She chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you'd be pretty busy after this is over."

Noctis laughed with her. "Not too busy to help you do that after you've been through all of this with us."

Her smile grew and she looked away. "That's sweet of you, but you really have more to worry about than me."

A frown fell on his face. "And I'm sure you had better things to do than go work with this random prince who's such a prick and is totally a waste of your time."

His voice was thick with sarcasm and made her roll her eyes a second time. "You're not a prick."

"Does that mean I'm a waste of your time?" He didn't flinch or break his poker face at her glare. She looked away without answering. "Well?" he prompted, a smirk creeping up on him.

She sighed, feeling her chest tighten a little. "No," she murmured, "I-I wouldn't say that."

Noctis' smirk fully revealed itself. "I'm glad to hear you admit it." A loud thump followed as Lightning's fist made contact with his shoulder. "Ow," he said flatly.

"You're annoying."

"Thank you. I take pride in my work."

Lightning growled, "I think it's time for you to go back to camp."

"I was just kidding!"

"Go back to camp!"

"You called me annoying! It was a self-fulfilling prophecy!"

"Go!"

"Fine! You win!" He could barely control his laughter at his successful attempt to bug her.

Lightning ordered, "Just go, you need to get enough sleep anyway."

Noctis shrugged. "If I can sleep well, that is."

She was reminded of the struggle he faced underneath the surface and tried to put him at ease. With a softer tone she reminded, "I can't say you shouldn't be afraid, but don't let the fear consume you. I'll be there for you the whole way."

Noctis paused, staring at her blankly for a second. "Don't you mean _we_ will be there?"

Her face grew hotter at her slip of the tongue. "Um, yeah. You know what I meant."

Noctis smiled. "Yeah, I do." They sat in silence for a short time, Lightning waiting for him to get back to the others. Before she could ask why he wasn't standing up he brushed her shoulder with his, attracting her gaze again. His eyes had softened and asked for permission to proceed with his next action. Whatever she did in return must have shown her approval and he leaned in for an embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she leaned her cheek into his hair, no words necessary for the exchange. When they pulled away she ordered lightly, "Now get some rest. Something will be better than nothing."

He nodded and got to his feet, grateful for her assistance when he was too prideful to ask for help. "Good night."

"Sleep well." She watched him retreat, switching her sight to Insomnia afterward. _We'll get you home, Noct. I promise._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They successfully made their way into the city walls and through the lesser neighborhoods, although it took a painful amount of time. The Regalia could have attracted too much attention—Ignis said it was a "royal" model and would be recognized—and was left outside. The lengthy trip gave Lightning plenty of time to take in the marvelous Lucii capitol and the busy people that occupied it. The view from the wasteland outside didn't do the architecture justice, undermining their size as well as their complexity. Skyscrapers rose so high above their heads that they would have to crane their necks as far back as they could go to see the top, even if the buildings were far down the street. Some were your cookie-cutter businesses that looked like any other typical city corner, but others were so magnificent that they could be considered delicate ornaments. Fine statues and carvings brought the walls to life, illuminated by fragile glass lights along the sidewalks. Roads were wide and clean hardly a crack or stain on the asphalt. Cars that were just as expensive as their own littered every intersection. The pedestrians, however, were much more prevalent.

The sides of the road and crosswalks were so full of people that it felt like they were swimming in the crowd. Most of the civilians looked a lot like the prestigious trio of their team: light skinned, dark hair, and dark eyes, although very few were blue like Noctis'. The isolation the people lived in must have created their similar appearances, making Prompto and Lightning pop. Fortunately the sea of bustling people hurrying along was too thick to give them away.

The amount of recognizable Niflheim troops was significantly lower than they had anticipated even after they had gotten closer to the royal estate. At first they were worried they had been discovered and were walking into a trap with Aldercapt waiting for them to surrender. Ignis was able to pick up on some of the talk of the town and discovered that there was an important announcement scheduled for later that day, bringing Niflheim forces inward to the city's center, a few blocks away from the royal estate and the Crystal's citadel. What he planned to explain was beyond anyone but Aldercapt and his closest associates. The worst was to be expected.

With great caution they made their way through the higher class parts of town, blending in with the crowds moving to the royal estate for whatever Aldercapt planned on announcing. Just outside of the boundaries of what Lightning was referred to as the "royal block" by the locals were Niflheim troops that were keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. If this was the case they figured Aldercapt knew they were somewhere near Insomnia. Unlike Arkham, Aldercapt was much wiser and more experienced with military strategy and would have several plans to capture his targets if they were found in the city. If they were spotted now it was all over. Something totally unexpected would be their only hope of victory if they were caught.

Noctis volunteered to get them past the guards by teleporting them all past the enemy posts, believing his powers were strong enough to handle the task. And he was right, getting them far beyond the guards and in a less crowded part of the streets where no one noticed them pop into existence. The last time he had done that was with Stella in Baron. But this time he was only a little winded from the execution.

With the guys' advanced knowledge of the territory they navigated their way through the much more extravagant establishments that governed their country, which were decorated with statues depicting a grim reaper—most likely Diablos—and very melancholic scenes. It must look dark to any foreigner, but there was a subtle beauty hidden among the gothic decoration that made the city much more unique than any other.

They were able to avoid the guards' gazes until the finally reached a courtyard that was in front of one of the biggest skyscrapers in the city. Its courtyard was very minimalistic, containing few plants and decorations, but what was adorning it was a sight to behold. Winding steps began at the sides of the front entrance, spiraling up to the large glass doors with intricate designs carved into the door frame. There was a lack of anything that would encourage Lucii nationalism—because of the invasion, of course—which made the scene a little barer than it would have been months ago. Aside from the physical appearance of the estate they could see Magitechs and Niflheim troops walking to and from the estate, keeping an eye on the crowds. In front of the steps leading to the entrance were three hovercrafts, each one flat and controlled by a panel that was on the ground below them. As of right now they were barely above the ground, awaiting the beginning of Aldercapt's announcement. No doubt this was the stage for the event, adding complications to any entrance they could have taken to reach the estate.

Just before any of them could inquire where they would go next Rega exited the estate, speaking to one of her lieutenants as they descended the steps. She looked irritated and on edge, and if her level of alertness was anything to go on she must have received word about Gyula's fate at the Nivies Peaks. Following behind her was Aldercapt himself, the old man nothing like Lightning had expected. She had seen him before but his appearance was different in person. He was shorter than she first thought, probably about her height. His age was well defined on his facial features, as was his serious nature. His expression was constantly neutral despite the intense authority in his body language.

Coming from behind him was Arkham, looking very annoyed and frustrated. He stormed up to his uncle and said something, obvious aggravated. They conversed for few minutes at the estate's entrance, believing no one was watching. But their rivals were, and they saw that Aldercapt briefly revealed the Astral Stone from his robes before hiding it in his clothing once again, snarling at Arkham while somehow still remaining calm and composed. The elder took his leave, Arkham going back into the estate with fury. Prompto pointed out with a whisper, "Aldercapt has the stone now…"

Gladiolus added, "So Aldercapt doesn't trust Arkham anymore."

"Considering his carelessness in Altissa it was an inevitable outcome," Ignis said. "Now we have a smaller chance of the stone's interference with our assault."

"If we can even get close enough to begin the assault," Lightning countered with her arms crossed.

Noctis looked at the ground for a few moments, obviously thinking of where they could go next. He returned his attention back to his comrades and announced, "I know a way to get in from here."

Gladiolus suggested, "Then how about you spit it out so we can get this show on the road?"

"I'd have to go alone," Noctis said simply.

"Absolutely not, Highness," Ignis' stern tone interrupted. "It's far too dangerous in this environment."

Noctis argued, "It's another secret path that only I can access but it goes straight to the estate. The problem is it's not far from the crowds. It would be less noticeable if one person suddenly walked through a wall than an entire group."

Prompto said, "You have a point, but what are you going to do after that? You can't get through the place alone."

Aldercapt was now boarding one of the hovercrafts, Rega at his side. The crowd was settling down as Noctis answered, "I'm not going through the entire estate alone. While the guards are busy out here I can take care of any threats that are inside. Then I can come back here and we can get in through the place I cleared out."

Ignis shook his head, "Highness, it's still too dangerous. We have no idea what's inside of the estate. For all we know Aldercapt could have an entire regiment waiting for you."

Lightning's opinion was similar to Ignis' and she was going to intervene as well. Her thoughts came to a halt at the determination in Noctis' eyes, the very same look he had in Altissa when they were facing Leviathan. Back then he was too stubborn to listen to Cor because of how certain he was. If he was following the same pattern as back then it was clear that he wouldn't back down now. Any retaliation Lightning had faded and she found herself finding reasons to side with Noctis. Ignis was about to continue protesting when Lightning spoke. "If we were still in Altissa where we were at a severe disadvantage I'd agree with you Ignis. But we've already seen that Noctis' abilities have grown significantly. And if that's true then Aldercapt surely won't be ready to face what Noctis can dish out. It's a risk, but he could do it."

The three men were stunned at her argument, believing she would agree with their side. Noctis, however, gave her a faint smile that depicted his gratitude for the faith she had in him. Gladiolus shifted his gaze from Lightning to Noctis, seeing that the prince wasn't going to give up and do as they said after someone took his side. He sighed, "Iggy, we're not gonna win this one." His hardened eyes were aimed at Noctis. "Fine, but you have to watch yourself. If you screw this up I'm not saving your ass."

Noctis smirked at him, knowing Gladiolus would never abandon his duties. "Wait here. I'll be back."

As Noctis left Aldercapt began his speech. He had, apparently, planned to allow Lucis to be more self-governed. He was still the ruler of the territory, but he wanted to give the Lucii population more opportunities to continue with their normal lives as if their government was never overthrown. He gave details on how he would do this and what policies would be put in place, convincing Lightning that maybe the cruel man Aldercapt appeared to be could actually be a fair ruler. She would never consider him fair or just, but he knew how to be a leader, opening up new respect for her enemy.

During this time Noctis had made it into the estate undetected. He was on the first floor, where there was some security, although most of it was just outside the doors. He would have to be careful not to attract too much attention if he didn't want the guards outside to find him.

The estate was his home and had hardly changed since he left so long ago. The lobby was still adorned with a red carpet stretching from the front doors to the steps at the other side of the room, leading up to an elevator and two other staircases that went up in opposite directions. The statues of Diablos and tables covered with candles and floral pieces were at the edges of the room and the many doors near them were closed, keeping their secrets inside.

He intended to hide behind the staircase after the guards had gathered on one side of the room, chatting about how long the announcement was supposed to be. Their boredom with guarding empty rooms was absorbing their attention and keeping them from seeing Noctis as he silently moved across the lobby. He reached the staircase and put his back to the wall, the metal handrail a few feet above his head. He peeked around the corner to see if the guards were still huddled together and then froze, hearing a faint whispering. His eyes darted from one corner of the room to the other, desperate to find the new voice. With no luck he looked back at the guards, realizing they hadn't noticed the whispering.

Whatever this was only he could hear it. He was certain.

It was too loud for anyone in the lobby to ignore and the incoherent phrases it spoke were too confusing to dismiss mindlessly. Noctis stopped looking and stared in front of him blankly. When he did another voice joined the whispering, others doing the same. In less than a minute a cacophony of voices were whispering in his ears, striking fear in his spine. It was something made by Magic, he could feel it. But if the Astral Stone was with Aldercapt who would be casting a spell on him? Even if it was a spell it wasn't one he was familiar with, which didn't make sense if his kingdom was the only one that used spells.

The voices became clearer. He recognized that they were speaking in an ancient language, one that was spoken when the first Caelum's had settled the Lucii territory many centuries ago. He couldn't quite decipher what the voices were saying and it was maddening.

Noctis closed his eyes and cleared his head, focusing on the voices. With time he felt like the sounds were coming from his right. He opened his eyes and looked around, the voices getting louder when he got closer to their source. When the voices were the loudest he was staring at a Diablos figurine on one of the nearby tables. His lack of understanding expanded at this discovery. He had walked by that figurine so many times in his life and nothing like this had ever happened.

The voices grew in volume as more joined the chorus of the dead language that he didn't understand. Noctis furrowed his brow, trying to get his brain to wrap around what this meant. He stared at the statuette for so long that he completely lost track of what he was supposed to be doing, the voices ringing in his ears the entire time.

The mysterious whispering came to a harsh halt and Noctis felt something slam into his side, knocking him to the floor in front of the staircase. He shook his head, his vision blurry from either the impact or the sudden loss of contact with the voices. When he could see clearly he was surrounded by Magitech troops, all of them pointing guns at him. "Were you really so overconfident that you think you can stand in the middle of our stronghold and remain invisible, Highness?" Arkham approached him as Noctis looked up at his from the ground. He hadn't even realized that he had left the safety of his hiding spot and walked into plain sight. The voices must have lured him out of hiding, much to his dismay.

Noctis said nothing to Arkham, refusing to do more than glare at the blond. Arkham shook his head. "Once a Caelum always a Caelum, I suppose."

He wouldn't tolerate his name being slandered. "Says the man who can't follow in his family's footsteps. Tell me, how does it feel to have your own uncle lose faith in you?"

Arkham's rage rose and he shoved one of the Magitechs out of the way. "Not for long…" He seized Noctis' collar and spat, "You're going to be my ticket back into his favor."

Noctis scoffed, "Fine, then get rid of me. Show him that you are the one who ended the Caelum line."

Arkham released him slowly and straightened, a sinful smile growing. "I had a different approach in mind." He barked at one of the Magitechs, "Take him." The robots roughly pulled Noctis up by his arms, dragging him out of the estate's entrance. He yelled an order to one of the hovercraft's operators as Aldercapt spoke. The driver lowered his hovercraft as Arkham grabbed Noctis away from the Magitechs, throwing him onto the machine. By now Aldercapt had stopped speaking as Arkham got off the hovercraft and made his way to the one Aldercapt was on as Noctis was lifted higher. Aldercapt snapped at Arkham quietly, "What are you doing?"

Arkham smirked and announced, "I apologize for the interruption but I have other news that needs to be reported." He looked up at the hovercraft Noctis occupied, signaling the driver to turn on the microphone that was on the control panel. "I have something you all need to see—or rather… someone."

Noctis stood as the hovercraft rose higher, bringing him into the view of the crowd. The citizens gasped with wide eyes. Down below Noctis' comrades were shocked and worried at the turn of events, wondering where this would go. They could hear the people say, "His Highness is alive?" or "What is going on?" as Arkham waited for the opportune moment to continue.

Arkham went on with the charade despite the fierce glare Aldercapt was giving him. "Now I know we told you all that His Highness was alive and I understand your disapproval for this. But before I go on, Highness, do you have anything to say?" Arkham looked up at Noctis with a smirk.

Noctis knew Arkham had something devious in mind. "Only that you've been lying to the people about me and your agenda." He looked down at the crowd below. "I'm alive, and so is my father and Tenebrae's princesses! They've been deceiving all of you for their own gain!"

Arkham began, "Really? It sounds like you're describing yourself!"

The crowd murmured at the statement and Aldercapt raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Noctis, however, felt his stomach tie itself in a knot, realizing what Arkham was doing.

The blond continued, "We've kept these facts from you to protect you. We were keeping you all from believing that it was wise to remain faithful to the Caelum family. Why? Because they've been the ones lying to you… and much worse."

Prompto whispered, "Oh, no," at the words while the other three remained tense, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Arkham challenged, "Go on, Your Highness." His voiced oozed with sarcasm and mockery. "Go on and tell your people the truth! Tell them that the Caelum's have been lying, performing secret assassinations, violating laws, and even stealing money to stay in power!"

The audience fell silent as Noctis stared down at them, his expression pained. Noctis took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't lie to his people. "It's true," he said, his voice shaky.

The citizens began shouting and protesting in anger, unable to believe that their rulers had been committing such crimes. Noctis hastily tried to explain, "But it was all with good intentions! They were protecting the Crystal! And it was wrong, but I was going to change it!"

Arkham remarked, "Can we really trust that? If it didn't change then I'd say you had no intention of doing anything!"

Noctis struggled to find any words to defend himself as the crowd ignored everything he said. "No, I swear, I intended to fix it! They're the ones who just want power!"

The audience wasn't relenting. Noctis' comrades were too far away to do anything to help. Even if they tried to start a fight Noctis would have to fend for himself until they reached him. In this hopeless situation, all three of them feared for Noctis' safety, thinking _Come on, Noct._

Lightning watched him closely as he tried to formulate a solid plan that could turn this around. _You can do something, I know you can. Think, Noct!_

Arkham went further with, "Why don't you show us something that proves the Caelums are good? Show us that you aren't the ones at fault! Show us that you care about your kingdom! Because I'm certain you will have nothing convincing!"

It looked like that gave Noctis an idea. He pulled something out of his pocket and fiddled with it for a second. "What's he doing?" Gladiolus wondered.

Noctis stopped playing with the item. A chord played by a piano echoed across the area, originating from his phone. After the chord the piano kept playing, forming a familiar melody. Lightning recognized it as the song by Noctis' mother, the one he couldn't hear when they were staying in the desert.

As more of the people heard the music they quieted, stopping their angry protests and staring up at Noctis in disbelief. When the first line was heard the crowd was silent.

 _Our dear kingdom sleeps_

 _Its children sacrifice themselves_

After this line Noctis hesitantly began singing along, his voice shy, yet hopeful.

 _As its extinguished_

 _Never to awaken ever again_

Noctis' voice began to fade at the second line, believing the people didn't care for the song that they loved so dearly anymore. He lowered his head at the defeat. But when his mother's voice rang again, some of the crowd began to sing.

 _Tragedy will destroy_

Noctis looked up and started to sing again, more voices joining him as the song continued.

 _In front of the dead_

 _Everything we've ever loved_

At the final line the entire crowd was singing with him. Lightning had remembered the song as nothing special, but she realized that, to the people, this was a song that was written for them. One of their rulers sought to empower them in their time of need during this war, and this made the people love and respect her. Because she cared enough to devote something so powerful to her subjects. And Noctis was reminding them of this.

Her voice stopped and the music took over, allowing Noctis to speak freely. "I… I know that my family has done terrible things… and that I could never ask for your forgiveness." His voice was small, yet honest and sentimental. "And I know that we deserve horrible punishments for that. I should…" He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he began again. "I should have done something, shouldn't have told myself that I'll fix things in the future. I should have set things right. And I will forever be guilty for that." Noctis looked down at his feet, then to the people, his eyes pleading. "But I still want to do this. I still want to set things right and put Lucis in a better place. And I swear that this is a deed I would give anything—even my life—to complete. But… to do this I have to have the chance." He paused again, begging the people for forgiveness. "Even though I don't deserve to ask… may I please have this one last chance…?"

And in that moment, as the music was starting to slow down and Noctis' mother was about to sing again Lightning felt a twinge in her heart that struck her very core. Over time Noctis' goal hadn't changed; he'd always been set on retrieving his kingdom. But she could see that the reasons behind his goal were different. Back then he believed it was his right to take his kingdom back and to punish those who wrongfully took what was his. Now he saw things differently. He saw that it wasn't a right to recover his kingdom, but a duty. It was his responsibility to continue guarding the Crystal and to serve and guide the people it lived under. And because he had failed to realize this he now had to repent, asking if the people would allow him another shot. Before he believed the kingdom was his. At this time he knew that it wasn't his heirloom—it was something he had to earn. And in this moment he proved that he understood this.

His words demonstrated his desire to set things right and to repay everyone for the wrongs that had been committed. The audience could see his regret for the past and the sincere emotions he contained. They had believed everything they said, their faith in their next king restored.

The song began again. This time Noctis' mother wasn't the only singer. The entire crowd sang with her as a declaration of their trust.

 _And in this never-ending night_

 _Look there, you'll see the true vision of our strength!_

Noctis' shoulders slumped and a goofy smile fell on his face, an airy chuckle coming from his mouth in disbelief. Not even he could process the feat he had just accomplished. His friends were celebrating down below, cheering Noctis on amongst the singing citizens. Noctis looked down at Arkham below, who was shooting him a furious glare as Rega and the guards were watching the crowd with expressions that were both dumbfounded and impressed. The prince angered him further by sending Arkham a gloating smirk.

Aldercapt shook his head, waving at the troops that were watching the scene unfold, signaling them to prepare for his next order. In the crowd Prompto was still celebrating with triumphant yelps until Gladiolus grabbed his shoulder and ordered, "Get ready."

 _On this very edge, I will see you_

 _Morning will come, we will awaken once more_

And after the last word was sang Aldercapt raised his hand with his palm facing the audience, closing it into a fist. Then the inspiring scene turned into chaos.

Noctis' hovercraft became unsteady as the operator below was attempting to shake him off in hopes of inuring him with the fall. The troops in the courtyard suddenly charged at the crowd, seizing anyone they could reach. Citizens summoned hidden guns from their clothes, revealing that they were Niflheim guards in disguise. Some of these soldiers opened fire on a few people that retaliated, sending terror and fearful screams across the estate. People ran as fast as they could and stumbled over one another in the panic. Up above Noctis warped off of the unsteady hovercraft and to the ground, keeping himself away from the angered guards. Aldercapt was still on his hovercraft when he announced, "If you all will side with him then any peace we planned is nullified."

Niflheim's forces were taking the city by force now that they were loyal to the Caelum throne again. The fair leadership Aldercapt had given was now dissolving into his dictatorial nature, leaving the people no choice but to give up the benefits he had and obey him unconditionally. Or pay the price for disobedience.

"Let's go!" Gladiolus said, heading for the estate to find Noctis. Lightning, Ignis, and Prompto followed, dodging frantic citizens as they tried to escape. Noctis felt his eyes burn their fiery red at the sight of his people being tormented, raising an arm above his head. Without thinking he brought it back down, summoning a shield that stretched from the rooves of some of the shorter building to the ground, protecting the fleeing population from the assault. Some of them paused to see what Noctis had conjured in awe before they continued running.

Noctis knew the shield wouldn't remain active for long and that it wouldn't protect everyone but he would accept what could do for now, hurrying back to the estate to take on Aldercapt. Ignis caught sight of Noctis' action and signaled for the four of them to split up, sending Gladiolus and Prompto to one side and taking himself and Lightning to another in an attempt to flank Aldercapt as Noctis took him head on.

The hovercrafts lowered and Aldercapt was retreating back to the estate. Arkham followed, arguing with him. "Uncle, now isn't the time to fall back! We can take them!"

Aldercapt stopped and swiveled to face his nephew. "Really? Because it seems your ideas have only given our enemy an advantage!" Aldercapt had raised his voice, something that surprised Arkham. "They have the upper hand now that the city is on his side. The only thing you've done is shown me that you cannot be trusted with any authority."

Arkham snapped, "You act as if we've already lost! He overestimates himself, Uncle! We can still get rid of him!"

"Maybe he does overestimate his powers, but you also underestimate him," Aldercapt scolded, tired of Arkham's behavior. "You fail to acknowledge your enemy's strengths, and that is why you have failed so many times." That struck a nerve in the younger man. "And underestimating an enemy is the greatest mistake one could ever make." Aldercapt had ended the conversation, leaving Arkham behind as he was escorted into the estate to hide.

Rega approached Arkham then. "Sir Arkham, we have to—"

"No!" Arkham interrupted, his brows drawn down with ferocious anger. "We're not running!"

"Sir, we can't fight them now. We—" Rega reasoned.

"He's just a prince! We can—" before Arkham could finish a blade materialized right in front of his face, swiping downward. Noctis had warped between Rega and Arkham, ready to take them out right there and then.

Arkham leapt back in surprise, nearly losing his balance in the process. Rega dodged the attack with more expertise and prepared a counter when a bullet zipped just past her ear. Prompto had taken a shot from behind, barely missing as Gladiolus readied his broadsword. From the other side Lightning shot a few rounds at Arkham, who did everything he could to get out of the way. Ignis prepared an attack at the same time as Gladiolus, showing Rega that they were not going to get out of this on their own. She swiftly pulled a device from her pocket and pressed a button. Magitechs swooped into action, bringing the heroes' assault to a halt. Rega gathered Arkham and dragged him toward the estate.

Unlike the heroes Niflheim's forces had improved very little over time while they were much stronger than they were during the invasion. The Magitechs fell easily and allowed them to take in their surroundings. The troops were still busy taking civilians hostage and gaining control over the city, leaving the five of them to focus on Aldercapt.

"Hey, look!" Prompto pointed just past the walls of the estate. A car was racing away from the commotion, Magitechs following behind. "That must be Aldercapt!"

Lightning inquired, "Where's he going?"

Ignis estimated with confidence, "The citadel is in that direction. That may be his destination."

Gladiolus put the pieces together. "He's going to threaten the Crystal to get us to back down."

Noctis was quiet, his expression deadly serious. His tone mimicked this attitude when he concluded, "Then we will get to the citadel first."

Prompto looked nervous. "But we tried to get there during the invasion and we never made it…"

Noctis didn't hesitate when he responded, "We're making it this time." Gladiolus and Ignis exchanged proud smiles at Noctis' leadership.

Noctis took the lead and headed down the streets, the others readily following him. They encountered Magitechs and troops along the way, helping any civilians when they could. The closer they got to the citadel the worse the fighting became. Nonetheless they were able to handle whatever Niflheim threw at them.

They were just a few blocks away from the citadel when a fire spell was cast in their path, blocking off the road to the citadel. The source of the spell had been Stella, a friendly face they hadn't seen since Altissa. Her eyes were dark and empty and her face was pale. It looked like she hadn't slept well for weeks and her posture was slumped, a stark contrast to her formal nature.

She didn't say anything, disappearing just after she set their path ablaze. "What was that?" Gladiolus wondered.

Noctis shook his head, just as confused as Gladiolus was. "She's keeping us from the citadel. But if she's doing that then why didn't she confront us?"

Lightning thought the same thing. She knew Stella didn't want to fight them but it didn't make sense for her to both obey Aldercapt's orders and support her friends with the same action. The guys knew several routes to the citadel and weren't phased by Stella's interference.

But they were stopped by Stella several times, each encounter mirroring the first. Each time they found a new route, slowly getting closer and closer to the citadel. Soon Stella stopped coming and they faced a battalion of Magitechs that were waiting for them at an intersection. This told Lightning that the citadel must be just around the corner. The Magitechs, despite how little of a threat they were now, would slow them down enough to give Aldercapt time to commence whatever it was he planned. There were just too many of them to take on in a timely fashion.

Noctis eyes flashed red, quickly returning to their normal color. The wind blew, chilling them down to their bones. Snowflakes fluttered past them, gathering in the middle of the battlefield between them and the Magitechs. With a flash of white Shiva appeared, her back to them. She turned back to them, her eyes as icy as her power, commanding them to stay put. She returned her attention to the robotic army.

Shiva raised her left hand, bending her arm at the elbow so her hand was at the same height as her shoulder. The wind blew again, showing the Magitechs in snow. At first it was light, then built up to a thick storm that swirled around the battalion. She lowered her left hand as the robots struggled to operate in the rough snow. Then Shiva slowly raised her right hand, her arm moving straight out in front of her, her hand limp. When her arm was totally horizontal she paused, raising her hand and stretching her fingers up to the sky, her palm out to the Magitechs. Although her movements were slow and delicate a vicious barrage of ice launched from her hand, freezing over the Magitechs. She buried them in ice for a few moments before they were totally frozen and she relaxed her hand again. Without lowering her arm she twisted her arm to her palm was facing up, her thumb and her index and middle fingers touching. She snapped, the sound echoing as if they weren't in a loud city that would have drowned out the noise. When she snapped the ice shattered, breaking the Magitechs with it.

The ice chips flew outward, melting before they made contact with anything. Shiva faced the group, who watched her with reverence. She crossed her arm over her chest and bent at the waist, bowing to Noctis before fading into snowflakes and disappearing.

There was no time to be grateful for Shiva's unconditional assistance and they continued onward. As they rounded the corner the citadel was on their left. It was much smaller than the estate, having only a few stories. The front steps were less extravagant and led straight up to the door, which was small compared to other buildings'. Statues of weeping women in robes stretched from the top of the steps to the roof, creating an ominous feeling to the citadel. Before they reached the steps Stella teleported in front of them, holding her hands out in front of her. She wasn't threatening them, appearing desperate. "Noctis, don't!" she pleaded.

Noctis calmed at her request, realizing she wasn't trying to hurt them. "Stella," he began sadly. "I know they have Luna, but we have to get in there."

Stella shook her head, "No, that's not it! There's—" She was interrupted by two Magitechs bursting through the citadel's doors, firing at them and Stella. They leapt out of the way, Prompto and Lightning taking out the robots with their guns. With Stella to the side and the Magitechs taken care of Noctis wasted no time dashing up the stairs, tired of waiting for them to get to Aldercapt.

Stella called out to them as they ran, "No!"

Noctis was far ahead of the others when he entered the citadel. The inside was simpler, but much creepier than the outside. There were pillars to the left and right of them with a black carpet running between them, leading up to a staircase that looked similar to the estate's. Each of the pillars had a carving in them that appeared to be a grim reaper, jewels implanted where the eyes would be. The walls were a dark blue, making its shadows a deep black. This darkness concealed what Stella was warning them of as Noctis rushed into the citadel. His friends were far enough behind that he could do nothing when they were seized by Niflheim troops, an entire regiment surrounding them. Noctis stopped running and turned to his comrades in confusion. Stella ran into the room shouting, "Noctis, it's a trap!"

As the words left her mouth a gunshot sounded and Noctis felt a sharp pain rip through his shoulder, falling forward to the floor as his friends shouted, "Noct!"

"No!" Stella gasped, her face covered in horror. Lightning felt her breath hitch at the sight of Noctis falling as Aldercapt materialized at the top of the staircase, Arkham and Rega with him. The shadows concealed them long enough to give them a chance for their trap to work.

Noctis was writing in pain on the floor, clutching his chest. His comrades, and even Stella, wanted to help, but every move they made was followed by the click of a gun. And none of them could help them if they were shot too.

Aldercapt began to descend, a diligent Rega and grumpy Arkham following as he spoke. "You certainly have grown since the last time we met, Your Highness." Unlike Arkham, Aldercapt had no sarcasm in his voice when he uttered Noctis' title. "I must say you have surpassed my expectations."

Noctis struggled to stand, holding his wound as he lifted himself onto his elbows. Aldercapt paused, watching Noctis closely. "And you are definitely as stubborn as your father. Your resistance is futile." When Noctis reached his feet another gun sounded and he fell onto his back, his friends protesting again.

Noctis rolled onto his side, his pain ringing in his ears and his breathing labored. But he fought the pain and rose to his elbows again, this time having more trouble than before. Aldercapt raised his eyebrows at the sight. "Although your persistence is admirable." Aldercapt reached the floor by now. "I will a am impressed with your progress. And I respect the determination you have devoted to your cause." Aldercapt took a moment to watch Noctis a little longer before admitted, "Had things been different I would have a different fate planned for you." He shook his head, knowing he was about to kill a unique person. "But I'm afraid this is the end."

Before the gun could be shot again the whispering Noctis heard before returned. He cursed the magic that caused this, believing this was a terrible time for it to come back. He looked up and realized this time the whispering wasn't in his head. The entire room had stopped to search for the source. After the whispering began a black mist rose from the shadows, coating the floor. The mist ran up the pillar to the side, reaching the top of the carvings of the reaper. When the mist got to reaper's face the jewels that made the eyes glowed, then flashed a bright red.

The mist thickened. Some of the soldiers were suffocating on it, coughing and falling to their knees from the lack of air, but only some of they were affected. Everyone stopped in shock at the sudden turn. Not even the guys knew what was going on. Noctis couldn't place the phenomenon either. He rose to his knees and as he stood the wounds in his chest healed, the blood evaporating off of his clothes. Niflheim's troops backed away in fear at the unknown threat.

Aldercapt shook his head and mumbled, "It can't be…"

Rega added, "How?"

Prompto smiled faintly, nervousness still on his face. "No. Way. Do you think...?"

Lightning was lost on what he was talking about, but Noctis seemed to have an idea what this could bed. Yet this knowledge seemed to scare him.

Arkham sighed, "No…"

Knives appeared out of nowhere and launched themselves at the soldiers, killing several soldiers on one side of the room. On the other end a gust of wind threw the troops back into the wall, the impact so hard that they were knocked out.

"What's happening?" Lightning asked quietly, unsure if they were part of this creature's victims. As she asked more mist gathered in front of Noctis, a pillar of it raising.

"It's him…" Gladiolus said.

Aldercapt shouted, "End him! Now!"

Two soldiers who weren't yet harmed by the danger shot at Noctis. He cowered at the threat, but it never came. A scythe manifested in front of him, blocking the bullets.

Gladiolus finished, "It's Diablos."

The pillar of mist dispersed and Diablos emerged. He was covered in black robes that faded into the mist on the floor. A hood covered his face, leaving the entire space where his head should be a black shadow. The robes were ripped and tattered, looking like had been decaying with a corpse. Chains were strapped around his wrists and dangled from them, disappearing in the mist. In his right hand—hands that were made of bones that were a deep grey—a was the scythe he held in front of Noctis, the blade scratched, chipped and dirty, but sharper than any weapon a human could create. The metal was mounted on black wood, which was surprisingly smooth compared to the rest of him, although the color may have masked its true appearance. In his left hand was a lantern, which he held level with his torso. He was about four heads taller than Noctis and silent as the night.

Arkham was shocked enough to screech, "Impossible! Why him?!"

Noctis mumbled from behind Diablos, "Yeah, no kidding."

The Guardian turned his hooded head to his right, looking down at Noctis over his shoulder. He flicked his scythe back slightly, making Noctis jump in fear. Diablos made the motion again after Noctis did nothing but cower. Noctis got the message and nodded, taking three steps back.

Diablos faced the frightened soldiers again, Aldercapt, Rega, and Arkham having escaped already. The Grim Reaper raised his scythe, the wooden staff held directly in front of him. Then he swiped the scythe downward, a black, misty beam of crystal shards sweeping in a straight path. Diablos raised the scythe again, this time tilting it up to the right. He threw the blade down again, another beam following the strike's motion. His third and final attack was the same, only this time pointed to the left. Each strike had thrown the soldiers back and severely injured the majority of them. To finish the job he lifted the scythe in front of him again, slamming the base of it on the tiled floor. The beams, although disappeared after being summoned, left behind crystal shards that now shattered, scattering and slicing through the men. The Guardian lowered the scythe and raised the lantern, the white fire within glowing brightly. He straightened his arm, the fire bursting out of the lantern. This brought white wisps of air from the ground. They sprouted arms and made the whispering sounds that were heard earlier. The souls gripped onto the wounded soldiers pulling down to the ground and dragging them towards Diablos. The lantern continued to glow, but now it was sucking air inward. The souls were still clutching onto the men as they were sucked into the lantern, their forms skewing when they were pulled off the ground. Their screams were drowned out when they disappeared into the fire.

After the men were destroyed—there isn't another word to describe what may have happened to them—the flame abruptly dimmed and the scene fell silent, the mist thinning, but still present across the room. Neither Noctis nor his friends dared to speak a word when Diablos was still in the room. The reaper then faded into smoke, disappearing into thin air. Then black smoke gathered to Noctis' right, and Diablos was next to him, hardly a few inches away. Noctis backed up with a jolt, recognizing the danger he was in. The last time Diablos appeared he took a Caelum's life. He saved Noctis' ancestor for the sole purpose of killing him with his own scythe. And now Noctis could be his next victim.

Noctis prepared for the final blow, for his life to end at the hands of the Guardian, but Diablos made no movement, his scythe in his hand that was resting at his side. He stared down at Noctis, his face completely cloaked in darkness. It seemed like he was waiting for Noctis to do something, as if he was giving him a chance to defend himself.

Noctis stood as straight as he possibly could, taking a moment to look up at Diablos. He swallowed, his mouth and throat as dry as a desert in the middle of summer. He took in a shaky breath and, after focusing on what he wanted to say, was able to calmly say, "I know that… we have engaged in far too many shameful acts over the years. And because of that we, under no circumstances, deserve your assistance…S-so I'm grateful that you are gracious enough to aid me today." He clenched his fists to prevent his hands from shaking, Diablos' lack of response making him feel like he was delaying the inevitable. "I-I want to take this time to apologize. And to tell you that… I want to make things right. I want to reverse the wrongs we have committed." Noctis swallowed again at Diablos' stillness. "If you let me live…I will personally see that things change. I will do everything in my power to put an end to our treachery. I promise that the wrongful acts will stop." Noctis took another deep, shaky breath. "And if at any time… you feel that I am not fulfilling my promise… then you may take my life whenever you see fit. And I will not protest."

Lightning's, and the guys', eyes widened. She wasn't sure what the other three were thinking but Lightning was taken aback by Noctis' resolve. The reaper was terrifying enough, but agreeing to allow him to choose his fate? Noctis was incredibly brave for taking on such a deadly deal. But Lightning knew by now that if Noctis said this he had every intention of going back on his word. He was so dedicated to his desire for change that he would literally put his life on the line, knowing one mistake would cost him everything.

Noctis stared up at Diablos, awaiting his response. The Grim Reaper did nothing at first, then his scythe began to rise slowly. Noctis quickly ducked his head down, clenching his eyes shut, prepared for the worst. But the blow never came.

"Noct…" Gladiolus whispered, trying to get him to look up. Noctis shyly cracked one eye opened and looked up at Diablos. He did a double take, the second glance expressing his shock. Diablos, instead of striking him, lifted his scythe and moved it across his chest as he bowed slowly.

Noctis stared at Diablos, too stunned to do anything. The Guardian rose, lowering his scythe. He gazed back at Noctis for a second, then lifted the lantern between them. The white fire brightened again and white mist flowed from it. The smoke fluttered down to Noctis, gathering around his hands and absorbing into his skin. Noctis looked back up after watching the smoke, his eyes red, and saw that Diablos' eyes were glowing too. Their color was the exact same as Noctis'.

The mist stopped flowing and Diablos lowered the lantern. Noctis, now much more comfortable with Diablos, sincerely said, "Thank you." Diablos did nothing, bowing his head as he descended into the smoke gathered at the ground. He soon disappeared, the mist dissipating and leaving the room spotless.

Prompto mumbled, "That… was bad _ass."_

"Quite incredible," Ignis agreed reverently.

Gladiolus said, "Yeah, we, uh, better get out of here before they come lookin' for us."

 **Longer than I expected…**

 **I know it looks like it's almost the end but, rest assured, I have several more chapters planned. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13:The Fallen Rise Another Falls

**I'm really sorry this took so long. I had part of the chapter written a while ago and then my computer died…aaaand I didn't have enough money for a new one. I had to save a little to replace it and I lost the progress I'd made on this chapter. I apologize if it seems rushed or deprived of detail.**

The city was bathed in moonlight a light breeze flowed through the air. Insomnia was silent from a distance but everyone knew chaos was brewing inside its walls. They could only pray for the citizens' safety while they hid away in the desolate dirt fields far from danger. Camp was relocated to a different part of the sands, although there were few search parties looking beyond Insomnia's boundaries for their targets.

Four of the five of them sat around the campfire, quietly contemplating the upcoming challenge. The fifth had left some time ago, and none could blame him. No one had ever survived an encounter with Diablos. That was enough to handle, but he also had to digest their actions of the near future and the consequences of their success or failure.

Eventually the silence was broken and Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto began casually chatting to lighten the mood. Lightning, however, remained silent like she often did. This time, however, it was for different reasons. Without a word Lightning left the scene and looked for their missing companion, drawing little attention to herself. The guys know Noctis enough to let him have his alone time before they approached him, something Lightning thought could cause him more harm than good.

She traversed away from the others and up one of the dusty hills, finding their lost prince standing at the top, staring at the far city with his arms crossed, deep in thought. He hadn't noticed her until she was right next to him and said, "If you're thinking standing there with that look on your face will intimidate anyone you're going to be very disappointed."

He glanced over at her and chuckled. "At least I tried," he joked, shaking his head.

Lightning put her hand on her hip and asked, "So what's got you staring into the distance for so long?"

Noctis remained soundless for a moment before answering, "Just thinking about… I don't know, what's gonna happen."

"If you think about it too long you'll build unrealistic expectations. Don't worry yourself so much."

"That's not really…" He sighed, trying to find the words. "I was thinking more like… this is where it all comes together… this is where everything we've done is put up to the test."

Lightning looked over at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she asked, "And what have you concluded after realizing all of that?"

Noctis took a deep breath and, with the steadiest tone he had used in some time, confidently declared, "In the end I'm coming out on the throne or not at all. But no matter what happens Insomnia will be freed from Niflheim."

There wasn't a hint of doubt in his voice and she felt her chest tighten at his determination. "And you're sure you can follow through with that?"

He uncrossed his arms and dropped them to his sides with a small smile. "At the beginning of this when I was sure that I could, I don't think I would have. Now… I've learned a lot." He sat down cross-legged and Lightning followed, resting with both of her legs on one side. They sat close together so her knees were touching on of his and her shoulder was a few inches from his.

"Like what?" Lightning encouraged, curious as to what he would say.

"It's that…you know how the Guardians had teachings and all?" She nodded. "Well, everyone's supposed to learn from them but… I think maybe they were meant for… someone like me." Lightning furrowed her brow to get him to clarify. Noctis' eyes wandered as he tried to think of how to explain what he meant. "I mean, I don't know, they're supposed to teach someone…like me how to use the abilities I have."

"You mean how to use them wisely?"

"Yeah, something like that." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and explained, "I think each teaching has a simple moral that I'm supposed to figure out…" He said nothing, gathering everything he had begun to understand in recent times.

"So then tell me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what each Guardian's moral is." She had an idea based on her own perceptions and was interested in his thoughts nonetheless. He was having trouble finding a place to start, she could tell just by the stumped look on his face. "Give me one word per Guardian. How about Ifrit?"

He paused again, searching for the right word. "Strength."

"Ramuh?"

"…Intelligence."

"Titan?"

"Courage."

"Carbuncle?"

His answers were coming faster and with less hesitation. "Kindness."

"Leviathan?'

"Versatility."

"Bahamut?"

He spoke with complete confidence by now. "Humility."

"Shiva?"

"Perseverance."

She wondered if she should ask the last one for a minute, considering what he may feel as a result. "And Diablos?"

He did the opposite of what she expected, immediately saying, "Responsibility."

Lightning gave a smile, a soft one that wasn't too noticeable but still a smile. "And you think you are all of those things?"

"…Yes and no. I feel like I've learned to be those things, and at the same time I haven't mastered all of them yet."

"No one really does. Not even a king."

Noctis smirked. "You're right there."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to be lazy when all of this is over."

He laughed at the sternness in her command. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'll be pretty busy when this has all passed." Noctis turned his gaze to the ground, fiddling with his ring. "And what about you?"

Lightning frowned. "What about me?"

"What are you going to do after this?" She wanted to say that she planned to go home but that was obvious. The real question was _how_ she was going to get home. He must have thought the same thing when he added, "I mean, how would you get home after this?"

She had to admit to herself that she had no clue. "I'd… imagine the same way I got here." She dreaded the thought of going through that process again. Whatever magic got her here was not comfortable to experience.

Noctis grew quiet, sounding like a child that was apologizing for doing something wrong. "And is that… suddenly? And out of your control?" He looked up at her, his blue eyes looking like, dare she say it, a puppy's.

His expression made her want to tell him that she could stay, that she knew exactly when it would happen. Based on her arrival she knew that this would be a lie. "Probably." Instead of her usual blunt and even tone she had a hint of disappointment in her words.

Noctis looked away. After a few moments he reached into his pocket, taking his phone out of it. He wordlessly moved it towards her, gesturing for her to take it. When she gazed at him with confusion he explained. "I have another one that's just for business purposes. I even have it with me."

"You've carried two phones this entire time?"

"Well…it's…habit, I guess. You can take this one and call my other phone… you know, to let us know that you got home safely.

Lightning smiled genuinely this time, taking the phone from him. "Among other things, I'm assuming?"

He became sheepish. "If… if you'd want to."

She laughed shortly then, without any thought, leaned in and kissed him. He welcomed her, putting his hand to the back of her head and tangling his fingers into her hair. When she pulled away they froze for a moment, then Noctis initiated the kiss again, softly pressing his lips to her as she put one of her hands on his chest.

They were oblivious to the world around them at that time, totally engrossed in each other. So engrossed, in fact, that they didn't notice three figures approach them from the campsite. And the first one to catch sight of theme being their blond friend. His jaw dropped and eyes grew to the size of saucers. Gladiolus and Ignis shared content grins with each other, meanwhile Prompto was about to burst from excitement. The blond was about to shout at them and tell Noctis that he knew this would happen all along, cueing Gladiolus to slap his hand over Prompto's mouth and begin dragging him away from the couple in front of them, allowing them to keep their peace.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

They rose early the next morning—despite a certain someone's protests—and prepared for the encounter ahead. There wasn't much they could use to form a plan since any information they had was up in the air after the disturbance they caused yesterday, leaving them with little to work with. Using the confusion Insomnia was still bathed in was their only chance as well as their biggest threat. There was no telling what would happen when they struck.

After some time Noctis shrugged off his tiredness and went into "prince mode," as Prompto called it, bringing their brainstorming to a conclusion. With his shoulders squared, back straight, and head held high he commanded, "We're going to have to work with what we have. Be ready to think on your feet." He paused to listen for any comments, continuing when none were given. "Aldercapt doesn't know how we got in the city so we can still use the entrances that I can open. From there we find Luna and Stella and go after Arkham. He'll be the one throwing everything he's got at us. At that point Aldercapt will step down; he's not like Arkham and will back off when he sees he's been beaten. It's a vague plan, but it's what we've got. Are we ready?"

He didn't need them to answer but was encouraged by their determined confirmations. Without a word he turned to the city and took wide strides in its direction.

Noctis chose to leave the secret entrance open, believing it would prove an easy escape if necessary and that it was well hidden enough to remain undiscovered. This time even the back roads were littered with patrolling guards, forcing the heroes to duck behind corners often. The extra time spent in the streets showed them exactly what the citizens were facing now that Aldercapt wasn't playing the generous goal he once was. Any civilians that made it back to their homes weren't allowed to leave, and any who did were taken into custody. The people that didn't get far enough or chose to continue rebelling against Niflheim were now prisoners that were restricted to designated buildings where they were watched. And now they had a perfect view of the entrance to one of these establishments from the alley they hid in.

Although he did remain calm Lightning could see the anger burning in Noctis' eyes. Prompto, who must have also sensed Noctis' emotions, said, "At…at least they're not hurting anyone."

"We don't know that," Noctis growled in response.

Ignis warned, "This is unfortunate, but we mustn't stray from our objective."

"It's not straying if we get the prisoners to help us." Noctis felt his mouth burn as he said "prisoners," knowing his people were in a terrible situation that they had no control over.

"Noct may have a point, Iggy," Gladiolus seconded. "If we free the citizens they'll be on our side if they weren't already. And the guards will be too busy wrangling them back up to keep an eye out for us."

"I was thinking the first part, not the latter," Noctis disagreed. "We don't have the right to use them like that. They'd only be in more danger."

Lightning recalled her time at the Hanging Edge, where the Purge train that started it all brought her. She thought of Hope and his mother's willingness to assist Snow's gang in the fight. "You're right, but it's a different story if they volunteer to help us." Noctis looked back at her with an eyebrow raised, seeing that there was something else behind her statement. "Either way we free them," Lightning explained, "which is what we want. If they volunteer it's a bonus."

Noctis wasn't sure if anyone would trust him enough to do something like that but agreed anyway. "That's true. So what do we say?"

"Let's go for it!" Prompto exclaimed, clenching one of his hands into a fist.

"I'm game," Gladiolus said.

Noctis nodded and turned to Ignis. "What's our plan?" he asked, positive that his friend already had something in mind.

Ignis did not disappoint and immediately began explaining his idea. "There are two soldiers permanently posted at the entrance," he pointed to the two men, showing that they didn't wander far from the doors. "There are three more patrolling the perimeter, two on the left and one on the right. Their routes take them to the front of the prison, however all three approach the rear at the same time."

"So we take 'em out one by one?" Gladiolus guessed.

"Not quite. We are capable of challenging a group as small as this one but a slight misstep could attract more foes than we can handle. We'll have to work simultaneously and swiftly to succeed." He gave his attention to Prompto and Lightning. "You two will make your way to the back, Lightning on the left with the two guards and Prompto on the other. Prompto, you will distract the lone soldier. You'll have to draw him away from his route, prevent him from reaching the end of the walls. While he is distracted Lightning will quietly take care of the other two. I'm sure you won't have any trouble with that." Lightning nodded. "Be sure you are out of earshot of the front guards. Immediately after that attack the guard on the other side."

"Highness, we will be handling this in the same manner we did with Deadeye." Noctis winced and briefly glared at Ignis. "I know you would rather not be a distraction again but it is necessary. You are the one they will react to without hesitation. Because of this you will need to warp somewhere they will see, but don't be too obvious. Act oblivious to the guards and proceed around a corner. Gladio and I will be waiting there. Once we're finished we will regroup at the entrance. Are we all in understanding?"

After receiving no protests they scattered. Noctis chose a place to draw their targets to, Ignis and Gladiolus waiting for their turn as Lightning and Prompto took their positions. The blond began the process by throwing a pebble at the single guard, who groaned in irritation and headed in the direction of its source. He began shouting for kids to stop messing around, signaling to Lightning that now was her chance. She snuck up behind the two guards as they walked side by side. In one fluid motion she pulled one soldier's neck into her elbow, preventing him from breathing. Before the other could react she used her free arm to throw a punch into his jaw and kneed him in the gut while he was stunned. By the time he hit the ground the man in her headlock had fallen unconscious. Lightning dropped the man and sprinted around the back, quickly catching sight of the last soldier as he searched for Prompto. She used the same headlock again, clearing the area.

Prompto revealed himself and they both went to the front, the two guards already gone. Their three comrades reached the entrance a few moments later. "So… now what?" Prompto asked.

Ignis and Gladiolus faced Noctis, who took on their challenge without hesitation. The door was unlocked and it appeared that there were no guards inside. Their priority must have been locating Noctis, therefore leaving less man power to watch the citizens. Upon stepping inside they saw that the windows were shut and blocked by drawn curtains, and any doors were inaccessible, leaving all of the people inside crammed into the giant room they were in. Lightning guessed this must have been some sort of community center based on its size, but even with all of the free space it had there was still little room for the captives.

The prisoners watched as the newcomers entered, recognizing the prince with no thought. They gasped and sighed with relief while some were still cautious and waiting for something to go wrong. Noctis found a chair nearby and stood on it so everyone could see him. It was at this time he saw the faces of the people drawn into this fight: children, the elderly, parents worried about their families and boys and girls that were just toddlers that wanted to go home. His heart grew heavy, but he was filled with determination at the sight of the people he would be saving. "Don't worry, we're here to help. Is everyone alright? Does anyone need medical attention?" The room was filled with brief murmurs and shaking heads. Noctis then instructed, "Then we're going to get you out of here. There's a place we can take you all to that leads out of the city. You'll be safe there." He was commanding everyone to follow, but there was a gentleness in his expression that convinced everyone that he was sincere and had pure intentions.

Gladiolus and Ignis started directed those closest to the exit, telling them to follow where they led the crowd. As the room stirred Noctis stepped off of the chair to join the leaders. He was then stopped by a voice calling through the crowd, "So we're just going to run?" Noctis turned around to see who had commented but more had spoken up. "Yeah, we can't just save ourselves! There are people that need help! We want to fight too!"

Noctis appeared uneasy, worry decorating his brow. "It's dangerous, and we don't know what could happen."

"But we wanna fight," a rugged voice said from nearby. A middle aged man pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He was taller than Noctis, but a little shorter than Ignis. He had a rough beard and wrinkles on his forehead, dressed in a plain shirt and pants. "And we can't just walk away from all of this."

Noctis took a deep breath. "I understand your desire to push back but too many lives have already been lost. We need to get as many people to safety as we can."

"That's what I intended," the man responded. Noctis clearly didn't follow and the man smiled a little. "Excuse me, let me introduce myself." He straightened his back and gave a salute. "The name's Achilles, former lieutenant commander of the public security force." Noctis didn't recognize the name, but he knew the title. "I know you're looking to fix things up around here but we want to help too, Your Highness."

Noctis felt his chest lighten upon hearing his title. It had been the first time that someone besides his close friends or enemies had used it and, although he normally loathed the praise that came with it, he felt that there was still some faith left in his people. "Thank you for volunteering, but I'm not comfortable organizing an attack on any other facilities around here."

Achilles explained, "Then don't. I've trained men that had never lifted a pound their entire life and transformed them into dedicated soldiers. I can direct anyone who wants to help."

Noctis was surprised again and looked back at Ignis. The man with glasses nodded, but not with approval. He was telling Noctis that this was his call. The prince returned to Achilles and agreed, "If this is what you all want, then you have my support." He sternly added, "But I advise that you only free anyone who is near the exit I have ready. We don't want anyone traveling across the entire city just to get caught again."

"Understood, Sir." Achilles turned his back to Noctis and yelled to the crowd, "Whoever wants to fight gather up front! Anyone else wait here for a second until we're ready to move out."

The prince then gave Achilles directions to the secret exit as well as a few alternate routes that could get them there if things got messy. "Don't worry about us, Your Highness. You go on ahead and get Aldercapt. It's time we got something done around here."

Noctis smiled. "Indeed, it is. I'm counting on you, Achilles."

"And it's nothing new, Highness. Now get going. We're counting on you, too."

The encouragement brought newfound determination to Noctis' heart, strengthening his desire to regain what was his. They left with full faith in Achilles, heading straight for the royal estate to find Luna. To their relief there were few areas that quarantined rebellious locals to lower their spirits along the way. In addition to that they had overheard some of the guards searching for them admit that many of their comrades were frightened by the sudden shift in the war, uncertain of how their opponents could have gotten so far and still be progressing. Ignis had noticed that the troops were more reluctant to thoroughly search as a result and was able to find routes around them that allowed them to advance quietly. Any Magitechs they encountered were a different story, but they overcame them nonetheless.

Aldercapt must have also been aware of the guards' poor performance because the royal estate was guarded exclusively by Magitechs. The entrance they had planned to take was at the back of the building, hidden in one of the gardens. To get to the opposite side of the building required circumnavigating around a few blocks to escape the expansive security around the estate. After that they had to wait for a wide enough opening to actually get into the garden, which was restricted by a tall iron fence. They were able to find a moment when one robot was left along while two others drifted off in different direction. Noctis took the lead and warp to the machine and take it out. The others then quickly rushed in and took care of the other two as they were returning, granting them a little freedom for the time being.

They were able to move towards the estate's walls, finding that less Magitechs were stationed away from the building's perimeter. Upon moving closer to their destination they discovered that the gardens have become empty because a higher officer was relaying orders from his superiors to his troops, temporarily gathering them together. This appeared to be there chance to go but Prompto stopped them, whispering, "Hold on a sec." He pointed past a thick bush, drawing attention to the blonde hair beyond its leaves. The figure shifted its stance, revealing that it was Stella, practically absent among Niflheim's forces.

Lightning normally wouldn't think much of the enemy but she felt pity for the princess, remembering the destruction she went through to save her own sister. Her own journey was for good, but Stella's was the opposite of what she wanted. Turning her attention to Noctis she saw that he was unsettled at the sight of his friend. He wanted to do something and nothing could be done.

Stella seemed to grow tired of the man's ramblings and prepared to leave without a second thought. The sudden action didn't leave enough time for them to hide and Stella caught sight of them, freezing when she saw them lean back around the corner. They remained still for several moments, waiting for her to approach. When nothing happened they peeked over at her again, seeing that she had returned to her original position.

It was calming to know that she was still their friend and wouldn't draw attention to them. They decided to move on, carefully avoiding Magitechs and the troops nearby. About half way across the guards' eyesight they noticed that Stella had moved to the other end of the gathering, her left side facing them. Confusion followed, but was cleared up when she raised her hand slightly when they attempted to move. She was telling them to stop, made apparent when four Magitechs walked by, coming from somewhere out of their view. When they passed Stella glanced over with a small smile before quickly returning to the meeting in front of her.

Stella directed them two more times before they got away from the guards and to the far corner of the garden, where they could enter. Without hesitation Noctis activated the door and a section of the wall slid open. He closed it immediately after everyone was inside, confident that there was no one around that would find them. They were in a hallway with plain grey walls made of stone. The room extended to the left and right, each direction looking exactly the same. There was no doubt that anyone who wasn't familiar with the passage would get lost without any visual landmarks to guide them.

Noctis, however, knew exactly where he was going, demonstrated by his quick shift to the right path, leading them down and around the turn at the far end. Lightning couldn't recall where they had gone after that as a result of the maze-like structure of the passage and was even a little disoriented when they reached the exit, which she wouldn't have noticed if Noctis hadn't stopped in front of them.

He nearly activated the door when Gladiolus grabbed his shoulder, saying, "Wait." On the other side of the thinner structure of the door were muffled voices that were just barely loud enough to comprehend. Ignis pressed his ear to the wall and listened carefully, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion shortly after. The voices faded as they passed and Ignis retracted from the wall.

"So?" Noctis urged when Ignis said nothing.

"It's… odd information. Princess Luna is being transferred to the ballroom."

Everyone gave him a doubtful expression. Prompto asked, "Why would they bring her there?"

"That's exactly why I described this as odd," Ignis responded. "Aldercapt must have something planned for that room. If we're going there to retrieve Luna we'll have to be careful."

This time Noctis slowly opened the door and glanced inside to see if the coast was clear. They silently slipped in, ready and alert. The trek was taken very seriously yet Lightning couldn't help but secretly marvel at the new environment. This was the first time she had seen the inside of the estate and was amazed with its elegance, especially after viewing nothing but stone walls for so long. She had already noticed Insomnia had its own kind of beauty that she hadn't seen in any other place. Altissa's grace came from sparkling streets and flowing water and a powerful atmosphere. Insomnia was the opposite, clearly embracing their Guardian's nature. The estate was built with black stone and intricate statues depicting saints and grim reapers. Chandeliers of delicate crystal hung from silver chains, illuminating dark brown wooden furniture and deep blue cushions on ornate chairs. Paintings of ancient deities hung beside ravish cloth decorations with Diablos' silhouette. This was a simple walkway; what would a ballroom look like?

It was quiet, eerily so. There were no guards, no Magitechs, no sign of Aldercapt, Arkham, or Stella. Something was wrong, and whatever it was must be close. Noctis Prompto murmured, "Where is everyone?"

"Stay alert," was all Ignis said.

It was as if the enemy had been waiting for someone to say that. Magitechs burst out of a door they had passed, armed and ready to fight. More broke out of hiding places behind them, the entire unit preparing to strike.

The only choice was to run, there just wasn't enough space to fight. Gladiolus took the rear and fought off any machines that had gotten too close. Ignis was steps ahead of him, casting magic in an effort to aid Gladiolus. Prompto and Lightning took the occasional shot when the other two needed help and Noctis took the lead, going for the ballroom. If there was a fight waiting for them along the way Luna may be in grave danger.

They forced their way to the ballroom doors, Noctis roughly pushing them open and hoping that they weren't too late. Upon entering they discovered that they were actually right on time.

A line of gun barrels were pointed at them, bringing them to an abrupt halt. They ended their efforts and lowered their weapons, knowing they were more than outnumbered. There was no time to inspect the gigantic ballroom that Titan himself could have used as a bedroom. It matched the rest of the surroundings they had passed, with the addition of two winding staircases at the far right of the room, serving as a platform for Arkham to await his guests' arrival.

"Impressive timing, _Highness_ ," Arkham hissed, earning an acidic glare from Noctis. "I was expecting you to come right around this time."

Noctis knew Arkham too well by now to let himself be bothered by the taunts the blond threw his way. His voice remained even, his words steady, "Funny, usually ambushes don't include an introduction. Running out of ideas that _really_ work?"

Arkham's entire demeanor burned into fury, clearly already angered and frustrated.

"Or how about Rega? She would rather deal with someone who can handle their job?" He added, noticing Arkham was alone this time.

"Shut up!" Arkham, screeched, losing his composure. He noticeably calmed himself afterward. This didn't go unnoticed, bringing Noctis to think, _So, he's finally starting to lose it, is he?_

"You'd be smart to hold your filthy tongue, Caelum." For the first time Arkham didn't notice that he didn't refer to Noctis by his title. Arkham snapped at the guards behind them, "Escort them closer." The gunmen in front of them backed up to give them space to walk toward Arkham as the robots behind them advanced. Every single one of their captors moved with them, never increasing the distance between themselves and their targets.

They were much closer to the stairs now, so close that Arkham had to look down at them, which was most likely his goal. "Do you forget I have certain people in my possession?" The group below hated that he believed any human being could be a belonging. Arkham nodded to his left.

There must have been other room behind the walls at the end of the upper floor that were hiding his next surprise. Luna was pushed into the light, four Magitechs guarding her. Despite the harsh nature of her escort she never lost her footing or stumbled. She was stopped at his side, facing forward but not looking down at the scene below. Arkham continued, "And you should be concerned about the safety of these people. After all, you're friend has already been taken care of."

"Friend?" Noctis wondered, unaware of who else he could be talking about.

"Oh, just someone we found out in the streets." A small smirk worked its way onto Arkham's face. "This is how we discovered that you were on your way. There were citizens escaping the city, some men and women protecting them along the way. But there was this one man who acted as the leader. And, well… you can guess, can't you?"

Noctis' jaw clenched to tight that it felt like his teeth would break. A cloud of shame fell into his mind, telling him he shouldn't have left those people to defend themselves. And now a good man had paid the price for his mistake.

Lightning was slightly behind Noctis but knew exactly what he must have been thinking. _Remember what I told you, Noct_ , she thought. If he was discouraged now they would never see the end of this.

She was proud to see that he was able to maintain control. "So you've gone out and killed innocent people. Is that supposed to make you better than me?"

"It's supposed to show you that lives are in my hands, and if they fall then you are to blame!" He moved closer to Luna, stopping right next to her. The princess refused to look at him fora second, not even when he put a hand on her shoulder. "The princess won't be of use for much longer. I assume you'd like to see her live?"

Luna glanced his way with a frown, directing her gaze forward before he could notice.

The doors opened again and Stella is thrown in, landing on her hands and knees. Two robots pull her to her feet, revealing that she was bruised and beaten. Luna's expression changed at the sight of her wounded sister, turning to fury after Arkham spoke again. "And let's not exclude our other princess, who tried to sabotage our plans." Stella gave an apologetic look towards Noctis, wishing she could have done more. Arkham continued, "It seems you've made some poor decisions lately, princess."

Stella stared vehemently at Arkham, choosing to rebel. "I have, but my most recent one wasn't one of those."

Arkham sneered, commanding, "Bring her up here." Stella was steered up the stairs, past Luna and to Arkham's right side, fear replacing her determination. "I'm tired of your disobedience. And you know what's at stake." Stella looked over to Luna, seeing one of the robots raise a gun to the back of her head. Stella gasped, but Luna didn't bother to flinch. "You still seem interested, so I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Luna looked to Stella, hoping that she would look back at her younger sister. Arkham proposed, "How about you draw your sword?" Stella hesitated but did as she was told. "Good, now how about you cast something on our troublemakers down there? Then go in for the kill, hm?"

Stella gazed down at Noctis and his friends, torn between her sister and her morals. She did nothing, using her eyes to beg Noctis for an answer to her predicament. Arkham made a motion to the Magitech, who cocked his gun in response. Luna, once again, had no reaction while Stella jumped at the sound. "Well? You haven't forgotten about Tenebrae's king and queen have you?" Arkham ushered, impatient. Stella raised her hand, golden magic glowing in her shaking fingers.

Luna finally spoke up, fully focused on Stella. "Stella, don't!"

Arkham began, "Now isn't the—" but was interrupted.

"Silence, no one wants to hear your voice!" Luna demanded. Arkham recoiled at the unexpected refusal, allowing Luna to continue, "Stella, you can't!"

"But he'll kill you!" Stella choked out, her chest rising and falling at a deep, unsteady pace.

"It doesn't matter who lives or dies, Stella. We can't let him get away with this!

"Enough!" Arkham intercepted. He returned his attention to Stella and boomed, "Do it!"

Stella looked back down at her friends, then to Luna and back down again. Her gaze switched between the two, her entire body trembling, her eyes wide with panic. Noctis stared back at her, giving a soothing aura, praying she would understand that she can't follow him anymore. Stella seemed to get the message but couldn't let go of the thought of losing her sister. Arkham barked, "Now!"

Stella glanced at him briefly before looking at Noctis again, nonverbally apologizing for everything she'd done. She still made no movement, at a loss for what to choose.

Arkham growled, "Useless," then gestured to the Magitechs guarding Luna and said, "take her away." He snapped his fingers, signaling the robots surrounding the heroes below to attack. Arkham simultaneously pulled a gun from his robes and shot Stella in the leg. She yelped in pain and clutched her leg, being tackled off of the higher floor before she could recover.

Absolute chaos followed, the entire room blurring with the battle. Luna was fighting against the Magitechs that were attempting to drag her away, stalling any progress that could have been made. Noctis and his comrades did everything they could to push through their foes to get to Stella as she was being beaten and slashed at. There were too many to handle and Stella could only do so much in her already weak state.

As the battle continued Stella tried to swipe back at the robots but kept missing, too tired to do any damage. She was then slammed into the far wall behind her as Arkham slowly descended down the stairs, her weapon falling from her hand and clattering onto the floor before dispersing into crystals. The ringing noise drew Luna's attention, showing her that her sister couldn't hold out much longer. With all of her might she wrenched her arm away from one Magitech and hammered her elbow into its chest, causing to stumble. As it fell she snatched the gun away from it by the barrel and bludgeoned another guard with the handle, knocking a hole into its head. With two of them out of commission Luna could break free from their grasp and race to Stella. She completely disregarded her own safety and leapt down the stairs, suffering a hard landing on her hands and knees.

Stella was now hunched over on the floor, unable to resist any longer. Arkham stood at the base of the stairs facing her, the pistol at his side. Luna swiftly rose from the ground and dashed madly towards Arkham, ignoring any obstacles along the way.

Gladiolus and Ignis noticed what was about to transpire and used powerful attacks to force any close enemies away from them, leaving them free to reach Stella and Luna.

Time seemed to slow as Luna made it behind Arkham as he raised his weapon, finger over the trigger. Gladiolus was heading for Stella to pull her out of the way, but the princess rose when she saw Luna coming her way. The elder sister moved as fast as she could with adrenaline kicking in. But Luna reached Arkham first, trying to reach for the gun. Her attempt threw him off balance and he stepped back, the barrel of the gun in front of Luna as he instinctively pulled the trigger.

Time now stopped as the bang sounded with an ominous echo following as the princess fell, blood staining her white dress. Gladiolus grabbed onto Stella as she dashed forward, pulling her away from oncoming bullets from some Magitechs. Stella wailed, "Luna, no!" at a high pitch and in an almost incomprehensible manner that voiced the pain in her heart. She stopped in Gladiolus' grasp and covered her mouth with her hand, falling to her knees as she cried in despair.


	14. Chapter 14: Rebirth at Dawn

Stella's weeping echoes through the room, the fight coming to a screeching halt. Gladiolus stood behind Stella without any idea of what he should do with her now. Prompto lowered his weapon, his voice quivering, "No…"

Lightning clenched her fists. She knew exactly how this felt. She remembered the time she thought she had given her final goodbye to her crystalized sister at Lake Bresha. Only this time there wouldn't be a reunion. She sent a monstrous glare at Arkham as he calmly remarked, "How unfortunate," as he walked over Luna's body.

Noctis voiced Lightning's thoughts when he insulted, "You're a sick bastard!"

Arkham growled back, "And _you_ don't deserve anything that belongs to your name!" Arkham threw his pistol in outrage, another odd behavior compared to his usual aloofness. He pointed at Noctis and roughly ordered, "Get them!"

The Magitechs were back in action, still outnumbering them by too much for them to defeat. Noctis directed them to flee when he and Ignis began casting magic in an attempt to throw their pursuers off of their trail. Stella couldn't bring herself to stand, forcing Gladiolus to pick her up bridal style and carry her away from the danger.

They exited the ballroom and took a left, heading the opposite direction that they had come from. Robots burst from every door, pushing down random paths without another choice. With Gladiolus unable to fight they could hold off the approaching forces for so long. Noctis found a staircase and, knowing where it would lead, guided the group to the stairs. He remained at the middle of the stairs and summoned a crystal shield at the base just as the Magitechs were ready to ascend. Noctis swiftly turned to catch up, going to the right with his friends. More troops broke through the path in front of them and Noctis brought up another shield in front of them. Maintaining these shields at a distance was tiring, meaning that had little time to find out where to go next.

After just a few moments one of the shields gave out, bringing Noctis to his knees. By the time he was pulled to his feet Magitechs were swarming them. They could only run backward through a door that led outside. Then they were on a balcony; a dead end. Left with nothing else to do Gladiolus put Stella down at the far end of the balcony, drawing his sword to fight. It was only a matter of time before they had to surrender. Something had to be done.

As the guys got to work at the heaps of Magitechs Lightning fell back to kneel by Stella, who was still lost in sadness. Lightning glanced at the door and noticed that a portion of the Magitechs had stopped, breaking apart to clear the way for someone. _Arkham's coming…_ Lightning thought, knowing that this would either be their last chance or their downfall. If he gave the order they were finished, but if something unexpected could occur…

Lightning lowered her voice so only Stella could hear her. She wasn't good at comforting but she tried to make her naturally harsh tone as docile as possible. "Stella? Stella, listen to me." Stella sniffled for a second before breaking into sobs again. Assuming that meant she could hear her Lightning continued, "I understand. You may not believe me but I know exactly what you're going through. I know what it's like to watch something like that happen. It's rough, its' crushing, and it tears you down." Stella quieted slightly, doing the best she could to pay attention. Lightning wasn't sure where she was going and yet the words seemed to spill out. "But you can't let that stop you. You can't just give up and revel in the pain. You have to keep fighting."

Stella was beginning to lose control again. Lightning took a deep breath at the rising frustration and tried again. "Think about what Luna was telling you. She wanted you to prevent them from winning. She wanted you to help Noctis reclaim Lucis." She swallowed a lump in her throat, her voice softening. "If you don't try… then they win. You can't let them win. For Luna's sake." Stella quieted, her unease dying down.

Arkham had reached the front of the Magitechs, looking much tenser than he did before. He stared forward without a word, his gaze unfocused and distressed. With a deep breath he said slowly, "I'm tired of this game."

"You're the one that's playing," Noctis countered.

"I'm bringing justice! If you think that's laughable then I have every right to kill you!" He screamed in return.

Noctis was taken aback, his words meaning more than what was on the surface. "Justice?"

"Yes! I'm correcting what was wrong!"

"And you think killing people is the way to do that?!"

Arkham responded with a loud, "Everyone that has gotten in my way deserved to die!" Lightning noticed Stella grimace beside her at the comment. "Everyone that has gotten in the way was defending the people that deserved to be persecuted! All of them needed to die!" Arkham raised an arm, the Magitechs bringing up their guns. Noctis was left dumbfounded at the sudden rant, beginning to understand why Arkham may have been so aggressive.

The Caelum history was a dark one that he himself wished he could change. There was no fairness or generosity in his line for several generations. In a way, Arkham was right when he believed something should be done about their crimes. It was hard to believe but it was possible that Arkham was trying to do what he believed was right. Maybe he was trying to do the right thing and took the wrong approach. Maybe if Noctis had realized this earlier they would be at a different end.

"Kill them!" Arkham yelled. Lightning stood to fight back and was surprised to see that Stella had disappeared from the ground beside her. And before anyone even moved another muscle Stella stood between Arkham and her friends, her hands raised high above her head with golden magic blowing the Magitechs back.

Her jaw was tight, her teeth grinding, fighting the pain as she struggled to stand. When the Magitechs tried to push forward again she threw another bout of magic at them, destroying many of the robots in the process. Leaning towards her enemy she casted one more spell before her hands fell down at her sides. Arkham was barely able to keep his footing as he watched in stunned silence at Stella's sudden retaliation, soon deciding he should get away from the front lines. Stella continued her assault by throwing her right hand up over her left shoulder and forcefully bringing it down to her right side. White balls of white rained down on their foes. She then bent her arm at the elbow, her hand in front of her left shoulder and balling her fist. The action caused the balls of light to burst, creating shards that cut through everything it came into contact with. The entire unit was decimated at the end of the display and Stella suddenly slouched in exhaustion.

Noctis immediately came to her side, ready to aid her. The princess, however, had other plans. "You go after Arkham. I'll go find King Regis," She said, her voice steady.

Noctis grabbed her by the elbow and began, "You can't, you're—"

Stella abruptly turned to him with both desperation and a newfound desire to fight in her eyes. "I _have_ to do this!"

The prince loosened his grasp at her declaration. He nodded at her, "Okay."

Gladiolus gave a big grin and suggested, "How about a few of us go help her out?"

Prompto answered, "I'll go!"

"Me too," Lightning volunteered with significantly less enthusiasm.

Stella gave Lightning a small smile as Noctis started for the door. "But be careful, we'll meet up later!"

They went their separate ways, Stella taking the lead on her side. "King Regis should be upstairs, he'll be heavily guarded."

Stella couldn't run as fast as she wanted with her wounded leg so Lightning had no trouble catching up to her. She stopped Stella and casted a cure spell without introduction. "We should take care of that before we get started," she explained, getting back to the task at hand before Stella could give any response.

Magitechs emerged throughout the estate but were easily punished by Stella's magic or Prompto and Lightning's skilled aim. They had ascended only three floors when they noticed a dramatic drop in the number of opponents coming after them. One final group of three robots entered their sights from around a corner in a lavish sitting room when it appeared that they had taken care of any forces on the upper floors.

This trio, however, shattered into scrap metal before they could begin to attack, buried by a barrage of bullets that came from nowhere. Stella and her entourage halted at the unexpected event, unaware of who could have suddenly joined their ranks. From the same place the Magitechs originated from came five armed troops, these wearing uniforms adorned with the familiar Lucii emblem resembling Diablos.

Prompto exclaimed, "Hey, they're on our side!" From behind the Lucii troops that had recognized the people in front of them stepped a familiar face. "You're Majesty!" Prompto called upon seeing the king. He rushed to him as some of the soldiers scanned the area for any threats.

Lightning headed for the king and Prompto, thoughts of reorganizing their plan in mind. Not only was Arkham losing both his grip on reality and what little faith Aldercapt had left in him, they now had regained the Lucii military's support. The legions of Magitechs wouldn't be nearly as problematic with their own army on their side. Just like a real battle the elites handled each other while the smaller matters were dealt with by others.

Before Lightning took two steps Stella stopped her, meekly grasping her forearm. "Lightning?" She asked softly, her tone becoming less shy after Lightning nodded for her to continue. "Thank you." The sadness and grief were still flowing deep in her eyes, surely drowning her spirits loneliness and feelings of failure. But her resolve was clear; she wasn't giving in anymore. "I guess… I guess I needed a wakeup call from someone."

Lightning smiled genuinely, glad she helped another escape what she herself had been through. "Don't thank me. Sisters… have to stick together."

Stella grinned back, some of the tearless ache in her eyes fading with the action. Then everything was changed as a loud bang shook the floor. Lightning recognized the whirring of engines nearby and found a nearby window, giving herself a perfect view of a pack of Magitechs that hand leapt from an airship above, four of them much bigger than the others with bigger guns. Stella pointed out, "We need to get back to the others soon."

Lightning corrected, "Or at least some of us do. If they're updated then we're still on the same page."

The princess caught on to what she meant and called to Prompto, "Go with them and find Noctis and the others. We'll take care of these guys and catch up later."

Prompto, although hesitant at first, agreed, "Got it. Just be careful!" He guided the king and his supporting officers out of the room as Lightning strategized, "The four big guys are at the front. We could handle them if it weren't for the other Magitechs in the way. If you're well enough to keep the tougher ones busy I can use some magic on the others, then we can take the last of them together."

Stella nodded without a second thought. "Let's do it." Stella headed down the stairs first, reaching the second floor before warping in front of the Magitechs outside. With confident strides she caught their attention, fearlessly raising a shield when she came under fire. She was having a harder time keeping steady, reminding herself that she didn't have to hold out for long.

Lightning made it to the front entrance, seeing Stella's back as she hid behind a few bushes. The four advanced Magitechs were at the front, another seven behind them. They were conveniently standing close together, nearly lined up side by side—a perfect layout for a thunder spell. Lightning drew her hand back and into a fist, sparks flying from her fingers. A swift movement of her arm made the light crackle from her body and out to the line of Magitechs, making all of them shake and start smoking, each of them shorting out. Stella took this time to cast her own magic, freezing the four left over with a blizzard spell. Lightning took for fast shots, shattering the crystallized machines into cold pieces of metal.

Stella wasted no time leaving the entrance and getting to the street, Lightning right behind her. Finding the others proved to be much easier than expected thanks to the Lucii soldiers. Units were ordered by the king to aid civilians and push back any more Magitechs, the few human troops pulled back to guard Aldercapt. Their allies explained where Prompto had taken the king, saying that Prompto had found out where the prince and his bodyguards were and went there. Stella and Lightning made a beeline for the location with few interruptions.

Lightning followed Stella to huge street where the sky was free of tall buildings for a few blocks. Stella mumbled as they ran, "This is close to the citadel…Look!" She showed Lightning that the king, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis were, Noctis noticeably absent. They reached their friends and Stella panted, "Where's Noctis?" The four of them were looking up at something in the sky. The pair followed their gazes upward to see several Magitech airship carriers, one of them with an antenna-like tower on it. On top of that ship stood Arkham, his hands braced on a metal handrail as he watched another airship sail upward. There was nothing notable about this other airship until someone who must have been kneeling out of view rose to their feet.

"Is that…" Stella began.

Gladiolus answered with slight annoyance, "Yup. Don't ask how it happened."

Noctis stood up from the top of the other carrier, slowly flying up while Arkham stared angrily from above. He was clenching the hand rail so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, as opposed to Noctis who was trying to keep his composure in his situation.

From the ground it looked like this would be the turning point of the battle. This was the long awaited showdown that would determine what would happen next.

The two exchanged fierce glares in silence until Arkham begrudgingly admitted, "You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that."

Noctis countered with equal disdain, "That's because you picked a fight with the wrong prince."

"I disagree. I'd say you _needed_ to be fought."

Noctis threw his arms to the side. "And why do you think that? You really think just because we have something you don't you have the right to take over everything?"

Arkham shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You're missing the point…"

"Then what _is_ the point?!"

"You figure it out!" Arkham sneered. Noctis, both frustrated and confused, sighed at the remark. There was something he was missing, some hidden agenda that he hadn't seen. The blond pushed, "You think this is about the crystal, but our desire to overthrow you goes much deeper than that!"

Noctis, still unaware of what Arkham was trying to tell him, asked, "Then what do you want?"

"I want the Caelum name to receive the same ridicule the Aldercapt family has!" Noctis was thrown off, completely lost in the argument. "Either that or to see everything they've worked for to fall as low as they have!"

"Then…" Noctis wasn't sure what to say. Where did this come from? Surely Aldercapt didn't have the same intention as Arkham. "Then you just want to watch the world burn because of the past? You want to take everything away from us because you deem us unworthy?"

The other man's shoulders tensed, "Myself and many others, I'm sure." Arkham's jaw tightened when he added, "You need to be shown that this world doesn't just belong to you because you have a name!"

"I don't believe my name makes this mine! Who I am makes this mine!"

"So it's just yours? Aren't you being selfish? Aren't you choosing your own desires over an entire population's?"

Noctis was growing tired of this verbal war, always drifting to a dead end whenever he dug deeper. Aldercapt may have wanted the crystal for political reasons, but Noctis speculated that Arkham wanted more: justice, approval, the satisfaction of revealing a lie. Maybe he'd never know what Arkham was fighting so desperately for. What Noctis did know what that he wasn't choosing his will over anyone else's, claiming everything he wanted without reason, or seeking to bring a future of lies and shady deals. He was doing what he knew he had to do, even if it sounded selfish to someone else.

With shoulders squared and his head held high Noctis declared, "You know what, yeah, I am being selfish. Because this is _my_ home, _my_ responsibility, _my_ heritage, and _my kingdom_! And I'm not letting you take it away from me!"

Arkham straightened with some amusement, as if Noctis had confirmed what he believed all along. "So you're getting what you want. And what about anyone else involved? They're going to pay for your choices, right?" Noctis' steady gaze faltered for a split second before returning to its hardened state, now more of a façade than his true emotions. "You've seen your friends and allies die or seriously wounded because of you. You have witnessed destruction that has been a byproduct or your actions. And you want to reclaim what you _think_ is yours?"

Noctis looked over his shoulder at the ground, where he knew his comrades were standing. He did a double take after noticing that the group was bigger with one of its members sporting a head of pink hair. He glued his vision to that pink spot, wondering if she knew what he was feeling. Lightning, far below and having heard none of the exchange that had transpired, looked back up at him. _We're behind you. Don't let him get inside your head. You can do it._

The memory of the lodge in the Nivies peaks came to Noctis' mind, reminding him of Lightning's comfort. Everyone around him was fighting for him, fighting to see him overcome this. And no matter what happened that wasn't going to change. Noctis returned to reality and moved his attention back to Arkham, an idea forming as he did so. "You are right." Arkham appeared satisfied until Noctis stated, "But I didn't force them to come with me. I didn't ask for their help. They've been behind me through all of this. They believe in me, even when I do crazy things… like what I'm about to do right now."

Arkham's brows knitted together and a small "hm?" escaped his throat. Noctis sprang forward, warping out of sight for a split second before appearing mid-leap above Arkham. He grabbed the blond's shoulder as he soared over the hand rails and over the airship's edge, both of them plummeting to the ground far below.

Gladiolus exclaimed, "Why?!"

Prompto followed with, "Are you serious?!"

Arkham and Noctis were just white and black specks respectively, falling at different rates as flying Magitechs raced to reach Arkham. Noctis had a plan in mind, summoning one of his swords into his hand. Ignis said, "He isn't finished yet…"

Noctis hurled the sword into the glass in front of one of the smaller carriers, hoping it would strike something in the cockpit. It did, throwing the airship off course briefly. It flew towards Noctis, close enough for him to throw a second sword and warp to it as Arkham stayed in the air. Prompto gave a cry of triumph with Gladiolus until the Magitechs retrieved Arkham, which made them whine in disappointment. Arkham was taken back to his original position while Noctis had to warp to a second airship to avoid oncoming fire, teleporting to a third and landing on its roof.

Ignis pulled his phone from his coat pocket. Lightning noticed this and instructed, "Call his business number," without thinking. It was awkward, but hearing his personal phone ring from her pocket would be even more embarrassing. Ignis raised one of his eyebrows at the command but did as she said, accepting that—for once—someone knew something that he didn't.

The phone rang three times before Noctis answered. "I don't think right now's a good time," he greeted.

Ignis responded, "Yet here we are." He put the phone on speaker to make the conversation easier for everyone. "And what are you going to pursue next?"

"Ignis, you said that antenna on Arkham's ship is what's keeping the Magitechs online, right?"

"That is correct. Plan to destroy it?"

"Exactly," Noctis said. "But I can't get close to it with these Magitechs around him. You guys can cast some magic to draw their attention or knock 'em out of the air. I'll keep Arkham busy until I have an opening."

Gladiolus stepped in, "And you're sure you won't be overpowered while you're up there?"

Noctis watched Arkham, who was madly giving orders to the Magitechs. "He's driven himself to the brink of insanity over this," there was a twinge of pity in his heart at the thought. "With him giving the orders it won't be hard to throw him off."

Stella encouraged, "Then do what you need to, we'll handle things down here."

"Good. Ignis, you know what to do." Noctis hung up and started running across the airship's roof, ready to warp again.

Ignis placed the phone back in his coat with a smirk, ready to carry out the task he was given. "We'll split into two groups," Ignis began.

Noctis warped from ship to ship, Arkham following his movements and conducting the robots accordingly. He paid no attention to the group below that were wreaking havoc on his forces, gradually degrading the unit until there were just a few left. Arkham looked away from Noctis for a second to glare at the few machines left, the prince gone by the time he looked back. He raised a hand to direct the Magitechs when a knife grazed his arm, making him yelp and cover the wound with one hand. He found that the weapon's origin was Noctis, who was crouched on the roof and an airship that had flown into his view.

The prince stood, straightening his back and narrowing his eyes at Arkham with his clothes and hair fluttering in the wind. The blond returned the expression with a ferocious anger. The two stared for a few moments before Noctis smirked, disappearing as his ship flew behind another. Arkham backed away from hand rail, clutching his arm. "Where did he go? _Where_ did he go?"

More Magitechs were on their way. Arkham was using his last few robots to search for Noctis, making this his only chance to annihilate Arkham's ship. He warped to it, planting his sword in the side of the antenna. He flipped up as he pulled his sword from the metal, bringing it down onto the device and slicing it circuits apart. The antenna fell apart, electricity springing from its open wounds. Noctis and Arkham were knocked off of the base of the antenna and fell onto a lower part of the airship's roof. Noctis landed neatly on his feet and watched as Arkham dropped to the hard material below.

The oncoming Magitechs sputtered and slowed down, their joints locking up until they came to a stop. The same applied to the airships and they descended at a dangerous rate with their power source out of commission. Noctis hadn't known the airships were controlled by the antenna and was unprepared for the fall. One of the flying Magitechs fell onto the ship as it was powering down, allowing Arkham to use its jetpack to escape the crash.

Noctis' friends had regrouped and saw what was going to happen. "What now, guys?" Prompto questioned with in a panic.

"He needs help," Stella confirmed. As soon as her words came to an end a happy mewl chirped behind them. A little teal creature bounded around Stella, her tail swishing as she focused on the scene in the sky. "Carbuncle?" Stella's astonished voice sounded. The Guardian turned and barked at her, then lowered herself onto all fours and bend her floppy ears down. Her paws were glowing white as the airship toppled over in the air. Noctis slid off the roof and fell off with nothing in range to warp to. Carbuncle rose to her hind legs and trilled, the white glowing vanishing.

Stella's eyes lit up and she said, "She casted Float!" Noctis was now slowing to a stop, his struggles causing him to become more disoriented. He was not far from the ground when the spell gave out and he crashed onto his side. His friends rushed to him with victorious smiles on their faces.

Gladiolus reached Noctis first, commenting as he helped him up, "You have got to be either the craziest, stupidest, or bravest person I've ever seen."

Noctis chuckled, "I'll take any of those."

King Regis approached his son once he was on his feet. "Well done," he complimented, "Now we only have one thing left to do."

Noctis nodded in understanding. Carbuncle trotted in front of the young prince, giving a cure spell to him before leaving them to continue on their own. Stella called out to her, "Thank you!" as the tiny Guardian disappeared into her magic. After everything she'd done Stella hadn't expected Carbuncle to help them so readily. Her Guardian's aid comforted her spirits for the time being.

Prompto said, "Aldercapt has been hiding in the citadel, right?"

Ignis answered, "Indeed. No doubt Arkham has fled to that location as well."

Noctis concluded, "Then let's not keep them waiting."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The doors of the citadel were slammed open. Arkham scanned the interior, his uncle and Rega in the middle of the citadel's lobby. The handful of soldiers around the room were startled by the loud noise and had to be calmed by Aldercapt, who signaled that it was a false alarm. Arkham stumbled in and began, "Uncle, we have—"

" _What_ have you been doing?" Aldercapt interrupted impatiently.

"Trying to stop them!"

"And what happened to the Magitechs?"

Arkham flinched, breathing deeply and confessing, "The server has been taken out." Rage filled Aldercapt. "I know, Uncle, but they're going to find us, we need a new plan!"

"Too late," a new voice announced. Arkham swiveled around and backed away. Noctis entered behind him with complete confidence. His father followed close behind and their allies joining them. He stopped several paces away from Aldercapt as the troops raised their guns. The room remained still as he waited for Aldercapt to speak, willing to hear his side of this.

The dictator sent Arkham a disappointed glare, making his nephew cringe and bow his head. Aldercapt remained silent, examining the seven enemies in front of him. The elder sighed. "Well, this was certainly much different than I had anticipated." Noctis said nothing in response. "I will address that you have clearly changed since the beginning of this war many months ago. You surely are more powerful, as you've been so 'kind' to display. But I suspect you are wiser as well. I truly am impressed."

Noctis patiently listened to Aldercapt, knowing everything he was saying was genuine and free of arrogance. "We had the upper hand not long ago. And yet here you are, infiltrating Insomnia for the second time. You've executed my finest officers, escaped every assault we've placed in your path, and now you've bested my entire army." His speech slowed at the last phrase, still seething at Arkham. "You've definitely proven yourself to be the better spirit." He briefly looked to Regis. "Wouldn't you agree, Your Majesty?" Said king nodded, letting his son take care of the talking.

The prince saw that Aldercapt planned to say no more. Noctis invited with a tilt of his chin, "Then it's your move."

Aldercapt watched Noctis closely, then shifted his gaze across the numerous companions behind him. He gave another sigh. "Then it is done." He nodded to Rega, "Stand down."

"What?" Arkham hissed.

Rega raised her arm and the troops lowered their weapons.

Arkham growled, "Why? What are you doing?"

"We have lost, Arkham," Aldercapt said simply. "You can thank your careless desires for that."

"We haven't lost yet!" Arkham refuted, "We still have the stone!"

Arkham was correct, the stone glinting in the low light whilst it hung from Aldercapt's belt. "Which will incapacitate two of the seven we face. The odds aren't in our favor."

"We have the power to change this, Uncle!"

Noctis interfered, "Arkham, it's over. Just—"

"Uncle!" Arkham tried, ignoring Noctis.

Aldercapt refused to look at his nephew when he reminded, "Surrender isn't always defeat, Arkham."

"I'm not surrendering to them!"

Rega took a step closer to Arkham and warned, "Listen to Lord Aldercapt, Arkham, we are at a dead end." She had aided the younger Aldercapt in the past but she obviously favored the elder, appearing much more willing to adhere to his orders.

Arkham's eyes revealed the madness that was running through his mind when he yelped, "It's _you_ who's at a dead end!"

"Arkham—" Aldercapt began. The nephew still had his pistol on him and, without even thinking for a moment, seized the stone on his uncle's belt with his left hand, his right pulling the trigger as the barrel was aimed at the old man's stomach.

The stone broke free when Arkham backed away, blood spattering from the dictator's abdomen. Noctis' eyes widened and his jaw dropped, his mind going blank. His friends mirrored his reaction, but Rega's was much worse. She covered her mouth with her hands and screeched, " _My lord!_ "

Aldercapt fell and Rega kneeled at his side. The Niflheim troops gasped at the sight, screaming when Arkham used the stone to cast magic on them to prevent them from getting in the way. With them dead he casted another spell at Noctis' team, the two Caelum's falling to their knees. Arkham finished casting, his eyes wide with what seemed to be fear and panic. He headed for the staircase and rushed through the door, the darkness beyond swallowing him.

Noctis raised his head and, upon seeing that the door above was open, sprinted up the steps. King Regis followed at a much slower pace, the door closing when he reached the top step. He placed his palm flat on the door to open it, retreating when his skin was burned from the sensation. He winced at the pain and gripped his wrist and his chest filled with worry.

Ignis and Gladiolus were halfway up the steps, the remaining three at the bottom. The bespectacled man informed, "He must have sealed the door with the stone's magic."

Regis backed away while shaking his head. Prompto wondered, "Then… then what do we do? Noct's in there!"

The king turned on his heels descended. Gladiolus inquired, "Where are you going, Majesty?"

"The control room," he answered stiffly.

"Control room?" both Gladiolus and Ignis said simultaneously. The fact that Ignis didn't know meant this this must have been one of the royal secrets.

"It's just across the street. It's been used when we believed we'd been infiltrated by spies. We can view the chamber from there." His voice was steady but there was no making the worry he felt. The king led the way out of the citadel and onto the street, where Lucii soldiers were assisting civilians and keeping an eye out for any Niflheim troops that had strayed from their assignments.

One soldier—a lieutenant, Lightning guessed—walked beside the king as he exited. "Your Majesty, what has happened?"

"Now is not the time. Continue your efforts. And watch the citadel, inform me immediately if my son comes out of it."

"Sir!" the lieutenant obeyed.

Now across the street the king made his way to a shop, veering off to the right instead of going to the entrance. Just around the corner he put his hand on the wall and it moved aside. He entered, rushing up the staircase inside.

Even Ignis appeared baffled by the new room, which was plain with stone walls and black tile floors. The square room at the top of the stairs housed a control panel against the left wall, a sheet of thick glass mounted above it. Regis went there and placed his hand on the panel, bringing it to life. Without pressing any buttons images flickered onto the glass. It must have been something only the royal family could use if it didn't require any manual entries, explaining why it was such a well-guarded secret.

They gathered around the panel with no idea of what it would do. On the glass the images cleared, giving them a bird's-eye view of a long hallway. The room was black with no decoration aside from the stone pillars at each side of the floor. Running along the floor beside the pillars were streaks of light colored a sky blue, providing much more light that the thin strip appeared it could.

The image changed to a similar view but in a different room, one that was nearly identical to the last. When nothing was there the image switched again. Regis was so focused on the glass that he must have been the one changing the display as he searched for Noctis. The view shifted one more time until another portion of the hallway was revealed and Noctis was striding down it. Regis sighed with relief.

Stella asked, "Your Majesty, can we get inside the citadel with this?"

The king shook his head gravely. "There is no other way to enter."

Prompto cried, "So this is the end and we're just going to sit here and watch? We're can't help Noct at all?"

Regis shivered at the thought. "There isn't much we can do. He had to do this on his own."

Lightning, choosing to keep quiet after the king joined in order to prevent drawing unwanted attention to herself, shared an uneasy glance with Stella and Ignis. There really was nothing they could do now.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

His footsteps echoed through the air. He could feel the magic thickening the atmosphere. The chamber was a place he had visited only a few times in his life, the crystal's haven hardly touched since it was placed there hundreds of years ago. Noctis kept a sharp eye out for Arkham now that the blond was out of sight. He may have the stone but he had nowhere left to run and no more alternatives. He was figuratively and almost literally backed against a wall.

The hallway widened into a circular room, more rows of pillars filling the new space. The crystal's light that flowed in thin lines on the sides of the walkway spread out into intricate designs in the room, blessing it with a light blue hue. The crystal wasn't far now, that much he knew. After passing a few more of rooms like the one he just entered the crystal would be in front of him, defenselessly sitting on its throne.

Before reaching the end of the room and reaching another hallway a sharp pain emerged from his chest. He spent no time thinking and ducked behind a nearby pillar, a bullet ricocheting off of the stone. "You're still running!" Arkham called out, increasing the intensity of the magic he was using. Noctis clenched his teeth as he fought the pain, peeking around the pillar to see what was going on. Arkham had moved closer and could get a shot on him.

Noctis sidestepped to a new pillar as Arkham fired again, sighing when he missed. "You still expect this to be handed to you, don't you?" Arkham called out. Noctis noticed Arkham hadn't caught where his target moved and was looking around the room for him. The prince carefully moved from pillar to pillar until he was at the opposite side of the room. Arkham continued, "Why don't you come out? You've 'bested the army' so come best me!"

When Arkham turned his back Noctis slid to the other side of the room to the other group of pillars. When he was close enough he summoned a sword, and despite the raging pain in his body swiped at Arkham. The blond discovered this just in time and backed away, stumbling against one of the flat walls. He casted a fire spell, burning Noctis and bringing more pain from the stone. Arkham snuck out of the room and down the next hallway, toward the crystal. Noctis followed with his limbs still on metaphorical fire. He reached the end and got to another circular room. Just as he entered Arkham shot again, taking a few of Noctis' hairs as he ducked out of the way. With Arkham open Noctis threw a sword at his foe, who deflected it with a protect spell. Noctis ducked behind another pillar when Arkham used the stone to bring him more pain.

"Well? You've come this far!" Arkham approached the pillar Noctis hid behind without taking any cover. He was sure the prince wouldn't be able to retaliate with the stone so close. "What are you waiting for?"

Noctis answered, "For you to get a grip on yourself!"

He dodged Arkham's next shot and rolled behind another pillar, the action costing a lot more energy than it normally would.

Noctis added, "You're losing it, Arkham!"

"You're the one that's going to lose one way or another!" Arkham pulled the trigger again as Noctis moved to another hiding spot. Frustrated, he drained more power from the stone and Noctis groaned with pain, his knees shaking with the strain of keeping him standing. "No matter what happens here you won't win!"

Noctis thought _I can't get to him with the stone._ He ignored the pain for a moment and a sword materialized into his hand. He fluidly circled the pillar and struck at Arkham as he approached, missing by a hair's width. Arkham casted another fire spell, bringing more pain to Noctis. He hid as Arkham retreated down the next hallway. The chamber was close, shown by the bright glowing at the end of the hall. "Damn it," Noctis mumbled.

He made it to the chamber, the crystal in the center of the largest circular room. The pillars flowed in a circle around it, ending at the shallow water that surrounded a thick stone cylinder. Resting on top of it was the crystal.

Noctis caught Arkham ducking behind a pillar and threw a sword his way. Arkham conjured more magic that set Noctis' body ablaze. He hid behind a different pillar as Arkham mocked, "Ah ah! Careful! The crystal is so close. It would be a shame if something happened to it!"

"You know what will happen if it's struck!" Noctis said.

"And I don't necessarily care at the moment!" Arkham casted a blizzard spell at Noctis, who had to run in order to avoid being frozen. His legs felt like they had been turned to stone as he ran, his lungs containing little air. He couldn't fight back now, the agony was too much.

"Do you think you're going to come out of this alive?" Arkham challenged, casting another spell and pushing Noctis to a different shelter. "Do you think everyone will suddenly respect you and do everything you say?" Another spell. "Do you really think you can change what has been truth for hundreds of years?"

Spell after spell followed Noctis around the room, his exhaustion growing by the minute. "And what makes you think I can't?" He countered with a strike from his own weapon, missing.

"Because we couldn't change the truth in our own country!" Noctis didn't know what that meant. What truth is he talking about?

"I don't know what you mean!" Noctis said.

"Of course you don't!" More magic followed. "You've been too busy reveling in privilege, basking in false glory! You wouldn't understand the trials that have pushed us to invade!"

"Then tell me!" Noctis exclaimed. "Make me understand!"

" _You never could!"_ Noctis ducked behind another pillar when more magic flew by him. He slouched against it, his energy spent.

Arkham yelled, "You wouldn't understand because you are entitled to everything you have! We've worked for it!" Magic came again and Noctis could barely dodge this time.

"And here you are! Believing that something like a crystal and a powerful kingdom is yours when it isn't yet!" One last spell was casted and Noctis collapsed against the next pillar. "You think your birth gives you the right to all of this?!"

Noctis shook his head, having heard enough. But the words held some truth. He had no right to declare his father's kingdom to be his. Who knows? Something else could have gotten in his way and pressured him to a different path. Arkham's accusations, in a sense, were justified. As Noctis pondered the words he recalled what his beliefs were months ago, before the invasion. He believed the kingdom would be his to inherit, that it was his birthright to be the king. This totally contradicted his other belief that a ruler makes the title, not the other way around. He had been following a trend that had made his ancestors turn to dark methods. If the invasion never happened he may have fallen back on his word and done what the previous kings had done.

But things were different now. And he saw that. The phrase echoed in his mind, " _You think your birth gives you the right to all of this?!"_ Noctis shook his head and whispered to himself. "No… not anymore." Pride entered his lungs and gave him air, flowed through his blood and awakened his tired muscles. He said with absolute certainty, staring straight ahead, "But I sure as hell have _earned_ it by now!" He peeked around the pillar again, feeling his eyes turn red. A strange sensation awaked his senses, brushing off the pain the stone brought him. With his newfound stamina he warped behind Arkham, who jumped in surprise. He fired, the bullet disintegrating when Noctis raised his hand to summon a shield. Swords spun around him, ruffling his hair and clothes. He closed his hand and two swords thrusted down to Arkham, who dodged just in time. Arkham stumbled to regain his balance and used the stone again, but it seemed to have little effect on Noctis.

The prince didn't know what had changed but he took the chance, mimicking his previous action to knock Arkham back into a pillar.

From the control room the onlookers were just as surprised at the turn of events. Prompto pointed at the image on the glass and said, "Look at the crystal!" It had begun to glow brighter, and at the same time Arkham's Astral Stone grew dimmer.

Gladiolus shook his head with a smirk. "I think even the Goddess herself is helpin' him out."

Back in the chamber Noctis created another crystal shield, this time moving ahead of his at an unexpected speed, hurling Arkham through the pillar and into the far wall, the stone crumbling from the impact. Arkham leaned against the wall and stared down at the stone, shouting, "Why?!" He looked back up at Noctis, who eerily marched through the pillars. When Arkham tried to run Noctis casted a fire spell on the floor in front of him, making him collapse against the wall a second time.

Noctis stopped in front of Arkham, who panted pitifully in fear. The prince was still for a moment, then raised his right arm with his left side tilted toward Arkham. His arm was bent at his elbow with his hand open, swords appearing above him to point at Arkham. They awaited the prince's command to strike while Arkham tightened his jaw and looked down with his eyes closed.

And just like that the room felt like it had turned to ice. Time stopped, Noctis unmoving. When the final blow never came Arkham returned his weary gaze to Noctis, physically expressing his defeat for the first time. Nothing happened for the next few seconds.

Arkham watched Noctis closely and said, "And…? What are you waiting for?" His voice was weak and spirits were broken. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Noctis didn't respond with his arm still suspended in the air.

Arkham did nothing in return. The prince absentmindedly said, "I never really wanted any of this." He paused in deep thought. "We both had a goal throughout this war. We both pursued them, but in very different ways." Arkham couldn't come up with anything to say at the unexpected conversation. "I may not have been the best person at the beginning of this. So I tried to make it right.

"But you took another route. You used brutal force and killed many to get where you wanted to be. In a way you've sunk to the same place I was trying to escape."

Arkham sighed, "And what's your point?'

Noctis' eyes faded into blue. "You got what you wanted through inflicting pain on others." Noctis' raised hand twitched, the silence enveloping them both. His voice was stern when he explained, "I'm not my ancestors. And I'm not like you." He slowly lowered his hand, the swords fading into dust and leaving him entirely defenseless.

Arkham stared in disbelief at first. What had gone through Noctis' mind in that moment was a mystery. He tried to stand straighter, smirking with a nervous laugh, "That's… that's it then?" Before he could say more Noctis took a few steps closer, the mere act of walking summoning more fire to the floor in front of Arkham.

Noctis clarified with authority, "Don't get me wrong. I may be letting you live but I'm not letting you go. You're going to pay for everything you've done, for both Lucis and Niflheim. Arkham, your rule is over."

Arkham looked down at the stone one last time, a final thought coming to mind. "Like I said… I'm not letting you win." He raised the stone slightly, his voice increasing in volume. "If I'm going down… then you're coming with me!" His hand lurched outward, magic flowing to the crystal and striking it, it's glow brightening significantly as a result. The room was suddenly windy, like a storm was coming from the crystal. The air grew greyer as dust blew through the air. Noctis cried in pain and fell to his knees, losing consciousness.

In the control room Regis cried out at the same time Noctis did, falling against the control panel. The image disappeared from the glass and the panel dimmed, the room filled with various voices saying "Noct!" or "Your Majesty!" They had no way of seeing Noctis now that Regis was weakened by the crystal's internal strife. Ignis and Gladiolus helped he king stand as he coughed and struggled to breathe.

Prompto yelped, "What was that?!"

Regis uttered, "He's casted magic… at the crystal. It's unbalanced…"

"What do we do?" Stella said.

The king took a deep breath. "Call Noctis. He needs to get out of there."

Prompto was the first to find his phone. Lightning reminded, "Call his business phone."

Prompto grimaced and said, "Right, o-okay." He dialed the number and put it on speaker, praying his friend would answer.

Noctis heard a faint ringing in the chamber. He had fallen on his right side, his head throbbing and body aching. He rose to his elbows and muttered, "Now's not the time for a business call…" He made his way to his feet and answered the call, the wind making it hard to hear anything. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Noct!" Several voices called. The king took over by saying, "Noctis, are you alright?"

"Not exactly… what happened?"

Regis spoke quickly, at times even stumbling over his words. "He's casted magic at the crystal. It's been thrown off balance. At this rate it will destroy itself, you have to get out of there!"

Noctis panted in exasperation. "But… there's no way we can evacuate everyone in time."

Anguish passed onto the king's old features. "I know. There's not much else we can do."

Noctis looked back at the crystal mindlessly. Luna's voice rang in his head, " _Noctis, you are a protector, meaning you can use magic directly from its source: the Crystal. On top of that you have the power of the stars. You could be the most powerful person that's ever lived. With all of this power you could bend magic in any way you desire. More powerful sources and spells would be more difficult, but not impossible. Not for you."_

The prince said distantly, "I think I can fix it."

Regis shook his head. "Noctis, there's nothing anyone can do. You have—"

Noctis interrupted, his frustrations from the entire journey spilling out when he raised his voice, "I'm a protector of the crystal, I've been blessed for escaping death, _and_ I've earned the trust of every Guardian there is. I'll be _damned_ if I can't do this!"

"Noctis, you can't! There's no way!" Regis warned. Noctis kept looking at the crystal, his mind made up. "Noctis!" Regis called again.

"I'll call you back," Noctis said, abruptly ending the call.

"Noctis!" Regis said to no one.

With an undefeatable bout of determination Noctis went straight for the crystal without hesitation.

Regis howled in pain while the frantic party wondered what they could do. They wanted to leave the control room but the king was too weak to move and Ignis and Gladiolus refused to depart without him. For several agonizing minutes Lightning stared off into space. _Can he do this? Noctis, don't die on us. Don't die on me._

There was no doubt that everyone was thinking the same thing she was. The fear was demoralizing for the next several minutes. And then without warning Regis gasped, his muscles relaxing and his breath coming back to him. "Majesty?" Ignis asked.

Regis breathed with his eyes closed briefly. "It's… it's restored."

"What's restored," Stella asked desperately.

"The crystal…"

"He did it?" Prompto said.

"I… I think he did." Any triumphant feeling died at the realization of what the cost may have been. "Call Noctis," he ordered.

Prompto was the one to call again. With the phone on speaker they listened to the rings. This time they got the answering machine.

They looked at each other nervously while Prompto dialed again. And the answering machine came once more.

Grief fell over the room's inhabitants. The king turned away and leaned against the control panel, bowing his head. Ignis removed his glasses and shook his head and Gladiolus ran his hand through his hair, looking away. Prompto lowered the phone absently, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes. Stella closed her eyes in an attempt to refrain from crying. Lightning sighed. There was no way this happened. There was no way this was the end.

The king rose with a heavy heart, wordlessly going to the staircase and descending. The others followed, stopping when they stood outside once again. He was ready to instruct the few leftover soldiers that were still in front of the citadel when a quiet thump sounded from far away. The troops watched the citadel, revealing that the noise had come from there.

Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto shared hopeful expressions. Lightning thought _Come on, Noct._ The door to the citadel opened and a figure clad in black stumbled out, leaning against the door frame.

"NOCT!" Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto yelled. They broke into a sprint for the citadel, the nearby soldiers cheering. Lightning and Stella followed behind the guys as the king decided to take his time.

Noctis stepped away from the wall and lost his balance, falling onto one knee. His three lifelong friends arrived at the steps and Prompto tackled Noctis as he was kneeling, sending them both toppling over. Gladiolus and Ignis slowed to a stop as they adjusted into a sitting position, Lightning and Stella now caught up.

"You really do wanna die, don't you?" Gladiolus criticized with a smile.

Noctis murmured, "Maybe a little bit."

Prompto stood while Ignis did the opposite of Gladiolus. "You've certainly outdone yourself, Noctis." Using his friend's name instead of his title made his declaration much more personal.

Prompto reached down to help Noctis up then said, "Wait, is that…?"

Noctis had been clutching something against his chest since he exited the citadel. It glowed through the spaces between his fingers. He pulled it away from himself and opened his hand, the crystal sitting silently in his palm.

The blond chuckled, "Huh. I thought it'd be bigger…"

Noctis responded with tired humor, "You'd think something that was so important wouldn't be so small."

Gladiolus and Prompto helped his stand since his legs felt like they had melted into mush. Stella celebrated, "You did it, Noct!"

He nodded and agreed, "Yeah. But not alone." He looked past Stella at Lightning, giving a knowing smile that she returned happily. Before the others could catch on they noticed Regis coming up the steps. Noctis stepped away from his friends and stood tall. His father stopped in front of him, unable to get a word out soon enough. The prince lifted the crystal and explained, "The citadel isn't doing so well but the crystal's safe. I thought it would be better to keep it someone safe while its home is under construction."

The crystal was plopped into Regis' hand at the end of Noctis' sentence. The king looked at the small stone, then back at his son. Noctis hadn't expected his father to appear appalled or dumbfounded.

Without a thought the king twisted his wrist, the crystal falling from his hand and bouncing on the ground with light tinkling noises. The witnesses gasped, although the crystal was undamaged. The carelessness of his actions would have been offensive if he hadn't lunged at his son and pull him into a firm embrace. Noctis had his chin against the king's shoulder, his tired arms too exhausted to move.

The king mumbled into his son's shoulder, "I'd rather lose the crystal and my kingdom than my son."

Noctis smiled, the feeling of the too formal relationship between them fading into contentment. Gladiolus put one arm around Prompto's neck and the other on Ignis' shoulder, giving each other proud smiles. Lightning thought of how disappointed Noctis sounded when he talked about losing the comfortable relationship with his father as he grew up. Just as he did, she saw the shameful even dissipate, and her heart felt lighter.

The two Caelum's separated just as a white light appeared beneath Lightning's feet. It burst into a wide circle beneath her, wisps of white smoke flowing from it. This experience was much more pleasant than the first but she knew what it was. She looked up from the ground and said, "And that's my cue."

"What? Already?" Stella gasped.

Prompto groaned, "Aw, we didn't even get to celebrate!"

Lightning chuckled, "Maybe some other time."

The hint at another meeting comforted the two blondes. Ignis smiled and said, "Have a safe trip. And get plenty of rest when you return home."

Gladiolus added, "Take care, Light. We'll catch ya later."

No once had been looking at Noctis at this time, save for Lightning. Since no one would notice what he would do Noctis raised his hand to his ear, his middle three fingers folded with his thumb and pinky extended in the classic "call me" gesture.

Lightning shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. _I will_ she thought.

The light consumed her as she waved goodbye, their well wishes and smiling faces being the last things she remembered.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Her eyes fluttered open, the new reality feeling like a dream after getting used to a completely different environment.

Sitting up she found that she was lying on her bed, the peace of her home welcoming her. Her body was still worn out from the battle that had ended not long ago and had to push herself to stand. The first thought that came to her mind after that was Serah. She exited her bedroom and made her way to their living room, the walls of her own home blurring together.

Serah was sitting on their couch, reading quietly. Lightning could hardly believe her sister was in front of her once more and muttered, "Serah?"

The younger girl looked up in shock at the familiar voice. When she saw who had called her name she threw the book out of her hand and leapt off of the couch. "Light!" Serah threw herself at Lightning in a big hug, tears streaming from her face.

Snow came out of a different room at the noise. "Sis!"

Lightning pulled away from Serah as Snow approached and asked, "Where's Fang?"

Serah shrugged, "I-I'm not sure. Why?"

"She was right about something she told me."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"I am assuming you will want to publicly address the outcome, Your Majesty?"

The king, his son, the advisor, bodyguard, and friend were sitting together in an office, all still exhausted from the end of the war. Especially the reckless prince.

The king answered, "I do. Once we have everything in order we can consider what steps we will take next. I will have to include so much information in the speech that we'll have to pick the most important topics to discuss now and leave the rest for later."

Noctis was listening intently despite his clouded mind. He felt something in him push him to speak out about something he didn't know he wanted. "Hey, dad," he said. "…Would you mind if I gave the address?"

Regis was caught off guard, but his eyes filled with pride.

Gladiolus agreed, "Yeah, let the hero do the talking!"

"I think so too. If he wraps it up it'll be like the end of those cool action movies!" Prompto compared.

King Regis nodded, "It would. If you would like to give it then you are more than welcome to." Noctis smiled at the opportunity, excited for the event even though months ago he would have dreaded the attention. Regis added, "By the way, Noctis… who was that other young woman you were fighting with?"

Noctis went blank just long enough for Prompto to say, "His girlfriend!"

The prince held out his hands as his father raised an eyebrow, having already guessed that. "No, no, no, it's not like that at all!"

Gladiolus argued, "What we saw you two doing the other night begs to differ!"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Noctis stood in front of the royal estate, Gladiolus, Ignis, and his father in the background. A stage had been set up and cameras were strategically placed around the speaker to capture his announcements. It had been a few weeks since the war ended and the crystal was saved and now was the time for Noctis to make the address. He chose to do it in public instead of broadcast it like they usually would, feeling it would mean more that way.

"I cannot come close to expressing how surreal it feels to be where I stand today, to be back home after so long," he began, the crowd giving their full attention. "To be honest it's hard to believe I'm still alive. It's hard to believe that I've done the things I did recently, and that I've grown into someone completely different than who I was before. I'm grateful that I was able to survive what felt like the end of the world to me.

"But more importantly, I am grateful that the people of Lucis were kind enough to have faith in my father… to give me another chance. There are things that have happened behind closed doors that I'm not proud of and I would rather not know. And there were times that I could have done something about these deeds but did nothing. You've all been fooled and lied to by the ones you trusted most. No apology can ever reverse that crime. Yet I will do the best I can and say that I—not my father or anyone else—am sorry for doing such a thing. I'm sorry that you all have paid a price for our poor decisions.

"Because an apology isn't enough I want to do everything I can to give back to the people who have helped and believed in me throughout this trial." Noctis took a moment to breathe, still a little nervous to be making such an important speech.

"To begin, Lucis will be aiding princess Stella of Tenebrae, who is the royal family's sole survivor of this tragedy. Her country is cloaked in confusion and uncertainty after the hefty loss of their king and queen and it is a crippling duty to ask of the princess. Our efforts and resources will be focused on our own needs, but anything we can spare will go to our old ally.

"Between our allies and our enemies there has been many lives lost over the course of this conflict. Some of these lives were those of my friends… some of those lives were taken by my own hand. Others were lost trying to protect me. But most were lost in the crossfire. There has been enough death an oppression. For too long we have relied on offensive maneuvers to defeat foes and prevent violent outbreaks. This habit ends here, where we will begin relying on peace.

"Many wish to see Niflheim punished for the actions of its rulers. It is with caution that I warn everyone that this kind of counteroffensive will only begin another cycle of destruction. The people of Niflheim deserve to have a safe home to live in just as much as we do. The will of their government does not reflect their own. Because of this Lucis will be sending our own officials to Niflheim in an effort to help them rebuild their government and shape it into one that serves their needs. We will not force them to behave like our country does, pressure them into becoming a territory of Lucis, or threaten to attack if they choose something we do not agree with. Our officials will advise them, give them options. And once their politics are put back together we will allow them to operate as they see fit.

"Finally, there's the question of the Lucii crystal. For centuries there has been constant tension surrounding the crystal. It's a powerful object that can do great things, but also create severe problems. We have been fighting over who should control the last crystal for too long. Its power was intended to give life and provide safety and peace to those under its care. As a result it has been decided that the crystal is no longer considered 'property' of Lucis. The crystal belongs to everyone and its power will be available to any country. How this will work is still unclear, however we do intend to ensure that this dream is realized. The crystal will still be operated and monitored by Lucis, but its grace and blessings is free for the world to use.

"We are moving into a new era, one that will be more welcoming than the one before. From now on we won't see each other as 'Lucii' or 'Cauthian' or by any other nationality. As of this moment we recognize that we are all people. The Lucii government will support this belief from here on out. It is a big promise to propose, and it's understandable if some may not believe that it is possible to achieve. If you have any doubts then simply wait. I will personally ensure that things change."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lightning's return was celebrated for hours in spite of her protests. When asked to explain exactly what she had been up to she gave a vague story, saying the old tale Fang had told her about was true and she had to help the current prince regain power over his kingdom. She didn't mention names or give specific details surrounding her interactions with said prince to avoid any nosy questions her sister may ask.

The soldier was able to pry herself away from her friends one evening, sighing when she entered her bedroom. She moved to her nightstand and opened its drawer, taking Noctis' cell phone from it. Her stomach erupted into butterflies when she poked at the screen, bringing it to her ear when the dial tone sounded.

***She thought he would be busy. He answered on the second ring. "Hey," he said.

She smiled. "Hey."

 *****edit: Let me reiterate that Light and Noct are in the same dimension. They're both on Pulse, just reeallllyy far away (see Fang's part in chapter 1, which was forever ago... I probably should have mentioned that detail again... sorry!).**

 **Fret not! This isn't the end! There's plenty more after this!**

 **Have you guys enjoyed the past few chapters? I noticed no one said anything about them. I'd still love to hear your thoughts and critiques! 3**

 **I binge-wrote this because I've been sick with the flu all week… :(**

 **Thanks for reading! And enjoy the upcoming romantic fluff between Light and Noct!**


	15. Chapter 15: Meddling

The cities were gone, thrown past the horizon along with the multicolored chocobos and the new and unfamiliar technology. There were no new sights to find or cultures to experience, replaced by the ordinary that had been absent for some time. New Bodhum did bring Lightning comfort after facing an entirely new society. It felt relaxing to be back home with familiar faces. Her group of former L'Cie had been spending more time with her since her return from the far away land she helped rescue, mostly as a result of their curiosity. They'd asked several times what had happened to her and every time she gave the basics: she had to help a prince that guarded a crystal regain his kingdom in order to repay Etro for restoring Fang and Vanille.

It was one morning that Serah had asked for more and more details concerning her travels and the people she met. "It had to be completely different right? And everyone there thought and lived in different ways?" The younger Farron inquired as she and her elder sister finished sorting the last of their laundry.

Lightning shrugged, "It was. It would be more surprising if it was just like here or Cocoon."

Serah said nothing. A few moments later Lightning had noticed that Serah had stopped moving, waiting for something. Silence followed as they stared at each other blankly until Serah said, "And…"

"And what?"

"Tell me more!"

Lightning sighed, "Like what?"

The exasperated young woman whined, "What do you mean 'like what'? What did you do? Tell me about who you met and made friends with!"

"Serah…" Lightning shook her head, "It would be a really long story to explain. I wouldn't even be able to tell you everything in a way that makes sense because I never got a chance to understand the place I went to."

"That's okay! I just want to hear _something_. You were gone for a long time so there must be something you can talk about."

Lightning smiled, happy that her sister wanted to know what had happened to her. "Really, Serah. There isn't too much to tell."

The younger sibling pouted in defeat and changed the subject, figuring that she could get something out of Lightning in the future. The truth was that Lightning wanted to tell her sister and her friends anything she could about the places she went and what she saw—especially Fang because of her prior knowledge of the other part of Pulse. But she was hesitant to share her experience because there were certain…details that she wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal just yet.

With their laundry sorted the pair went to their rooms to put away their clean clothing. Vibrations sounded from her desk as Lightning set her laundry basket down, bringing a light smile to her face. She retrieved the foreign phone and brought it to her ear, sitting on her bed as she did so. "Hey," She greeted casually.

"Did you know some people are really offended by loose ties?"

At first this kind of introduction would have stunned her but they had spoken enough for her to be used to an occasional odd conversation. "What?"

Noctis sounded exasperated on the other side of the phone as she clarified, "I was talking to these stuffy ambassadors and one of them lectured me about my tie not being tight enough. Because I attend long meetings solely to have my appearance criticized." His voice faded into sarcasm towards the end.

Her knee-jerk reaction was to roll her eyes even though he couldn't see it. Before she could say anything he added, "I hate politicians."

Lightning raised incredulously pointed out, "You do realize you are a politician, don't you?"

"Exactly."

"Noct—" Lightning began, knowing he was going for some sarcastic remark.

"I know, you don't appreciate the joke I was about to make so I'll stop there," he chuckled lightheartedly.

It had been a little over a month since their first long distance call and they had spoken nearly every day between now and then. During that time they found that they were in completely different time zones; her morning occurring during his evening. They had a short time span to communicate as a result but neither of them complained.

Lightning heard Snow return from running errands as they spoke, prompting her to put the phone on speaker so she could talk to Noctis while putting away her laundry. With Snow home Serah would most likely stick around him. She placed the phone down on her bed and began working. "Good choice," she said. "And how's the reconstruction going?"

"It's a process but it's coming along. The same goes for everywhere else too. Which reminds me to tell you that Stella says hi," he answered casually.

Lightning had made sure to ask about the princess every once in a while to make sure she was recovering from her loss. She could relate to Stella's situation, therefore feeling obligated to support her, even if it's from a distance. "Tell her I said the same."

"Can do."

If there was anything she learned about Noctis by now is that short responses introduce future sarcasm. "And don't tell her I said 'the same.'"

"…I wasn't."

"Sure."

"Anyway," he continued with the obvious intention of distracting them from their banter, "Everything on my end is going smoothly for the most part. So what's it like on yours?"

She shrugged, forgetting that they weren't speaking in person. "The same as I've told you before. There isn't as much going on here, or at least nothing noteworthy."

"What about that activity Serah was planning?" he inquired, demonstrating just how much she had told him about her friends and family life. "Weren't you going to help her?"

Lightning sighed, "She's getting most of it done on her own. It's probably better that way. I doubt I could plan an artistic activity for her students and I'm not as good with kids."

"But you babysit Dajh all the time," he countered, displaying his excellent memory yet again.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure how I'll do with a _group_ of kids."

He went quiet for a moment as Lightning finished folding the last of her laundry. "Hold on, you just said you're not good at something."

Lightning paused, making this one of the few times she couldn't see what he was going to say next. "And?"

"But you're good at everything."

"Since when?"

"Since you were Lightning Farron!"

"Noctis, I'm not good at everything."

"That's a lie."

This was one of the moments that made her regret talking to him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She was about to add a snarky comment of her own when she checked the time as she reached for the phone. "Wait, what time is it over there?"

"Evening."

She rolled her eyes without realizing he couldn't see her again and calculated what time it would be in Insomnia based on what he had described to her. "It's almost midnight there, isn't it?"

"I don't see why this is—"

"Noct, go to bed." He had a love for sleeping but he had begun developing a bad habit of staying up late when he knew he had to wake up early the next day. She was glad that he was motivated to take on a busy schedule for the sake of his kingdom but he was still human.

"But we're in the middle of a conversation."

"Sleep is more important. You told me you had a big meeting tomorrow, remember?"

Noctis' voice took on a disappointed tone when he whined, "But I'm an adult. I can go to sleep whenever I want."

Lightning knew Noctis could be very mature, intelligent, wise, and responsible, that was a fact that she had learned long ago. It would be impressive until he started acting childish like he was at the moment. "You may not have a bed time but you need your rest. Besides, you enjoy sleeping."

The prince paused before meekly correcting, "But I like talking to you more."

A smile crept onto her blushing face when he admitted that. Noctis never failed to annoy, irritate, and bother her for no reason and yet he always made her smile with phrases like that. Her voice noticeably softened when she said, "I'm glad… and I feel the same. But we can talk tomorrow. I'd rather wait until you have a free moment than make your duties harder than they already are."

Understanding just how stubborn she was Noctis sighed and relented, "Okay, you win. I'll call you sometime tomorrow. And not in the evening, because I know you were going to tell me not to."

"Good for you. Now go to bed."

He laughed at her nonchalance, going silent shortly afterward. "But one last thing before you go."

Curiosity arose in her, his sentence not fitting his normal conversation patterns. "What is it?"

Hesitation was louder than his words as he spoke, "So… I don't know what you think but, um… so what is… _this_ to you?"

"This?" Lighting wondered, unsure of the subject they were talking about."

At this point Noctis had to tell himself to man up and just come out with what he wanted to say. "I mean, are we… you know, a thing?"

Lightning's breath hitched at the question, the thought of putting a label on their interaction never occurring to her. And yet the idea wasn't unwelcome or uncomfortable. "I…I don't really know. Do you want to be?" She was pretty sure she knew what his answer would be, asking to make sure she wasn't looking at things the wrong way.

"Do you want to be?" Naturally he took she shy route.

"I asked you first." His shyness didn't bother her. If fact it was something she actually admired about it. After all, in his position he could be the most prideful man alive and boast about his accomplishments every day and it would be justified. His lack of ability to recognize the magnitude of his actions and retain his personality was something she found, well, attractive.

"I hate when you do that," Noctis notified. His tone was slightly shaken when he finally informed, "Well… yeah, I kinda do." Lightning's stomach filled with butterflies and making her grateful that no one could see her at the time. "What about you?"

Lightning was better at concealing her nervousness, although she knew it was still audible. "I… I think I do to."

Relief apparently flooded over Noctis. "So are we a thing then?"

"I…guess so." She wasn't sure if the situation was awkward or just ridiculous. To bring back the comfort between them she did something that she knew they both would appreciate: bring back the banter. "So there you go, now go to bed."

Noctis gave a genuine laugh, thankful that Lightning was someone that could make him feel like there's no need to be anxious when he talked about his feelings. "Fine, I'll go to bed."

Lightning shook her head, realizing just how far conversations could go.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The kitchen was quiet aside from the clanking of pots, dishes, and silverware that was moving around in the sink and the adjacent counter. The elder Farron was doing her daily chores alone while Serah was out shopping for groceries and Snow was hanging out with his companions from NORA, enjoying the peaceful moment in her day. She finished washing the last few dishes and turned off the water in the sink, turning to the counter to dry everything she had washed.

Just as she picked up a clean rag a ringing stirred in her pocket and she smiled. Her hands were still damp when she carefully picked the phone from her pocket and put it down on the counter, putting it on speaker without touching it too much. "I'm impressed."

"Because I kept my promise?" he giggled from the device, verbalizing the smirk he wore.

"Exactly. So how do you feel now that you've gotten more sleep?" she pestered, always forcing him to admit that she was right.

"Well… I'm in an itchy suit, Gladio's been making fun of me all day and my old man and Ignis are supporting him while he does it. So sleep is irrelevant at this point." He just about always complained about the guys making fun of him, sometimes mentioning his dad playing a role in it. Based on what he had told her about his father she thought they were a lot alike, but Noctis staunchly denies it.

"Then don't give Gladiolus something to make fun of you for."

"Light, that's like asking me not to live. He'll make fun of me for just breathing."

"Then maybe you should breathe like a normal person," she said, smirking at the frustration she knew Noctis was feeling."

He sighed, "Not you too…" with slight irritation.

Lightning rolled her eyes like she usually did when she talked to him. "If he's bothering you then don't listen to him. He's doing it because it makes you angry."

"First, I'm not angry. Only somewhat homicidal towards him."

"Noct," Lightning warned with a tone of authority.

"Second, I've been doing that. But I'd like to see you ignore him when he has two other smartasses backing him up." As he spoke Lightning heard distant voices in the background that soon faded back into silence. He must have snuck away from his meeting before calling her.

"Are you in the middle of something right now?" She was flattered that he set aside his responsibilities to talk for a little while and grateful for his effort, however she knew he had a lot to do and didn't want to be a distraction.

"Not exactly. The meeting I'm involved in is taking a breather right now." He paused and Lightning felt the snarky jab coming before he could say anything. "What, you don't want to talk to me? That's rude."

Lightning put down her rag and the dish in her hand and snapped, "Do you have to be annoying?"

In return he scoffed, "Do you have to be doing something when we're on the phone? I can hear you cleaning."

"I like multitasking."

"Why?" he asked with no hesitation, making Lightning want to groan.

"Because more things get done that way."

"…And?"

"I'm hanging up."

"Don't, I'm full of it and you know that!" He laughed, quieting down after a few chuckles. "I'll stop, I promise."

"Just because it's you I'm talking to I'm not sure if I should believe that." He could make her laugh, that much she couldn't deny. Yet she found that combating his sarcasm with her own eventually made her want to punch him in the face.

"I'm serious this time, I swear." Even though he drove her to the brink of violence with his incessant joking, he could always somehow convince her to spare him.

With a smile she relented, "You better be."

"Okay, then let's actually talk about something now that we're done." His voice softened just a touch when he dismissed their bickering, opening up more subject to converse.

"Took you long enough," she teased one last time, always wanting to have the last word. "So did you—" A foreign voice interrupted her, faintly bringing their chat to a close. After Noctis sighed Lightning guessed, "Time to go?"

He whined, "Yeah. Duty calls. Sorry, Light." A warm feeling overwhelmed Lightning at the unnecessary apology. He always felt bad for having to step away.

"Don't apologize, I understand."

"But still…" He trailed off. "I'll call you in a few hours, okay?"

The warmth encompassing her strengthened. "Only if you have time."

"Don't worry, I'll make time."

She had known him as quiet and introverted for so long that she was not yet accustomed to hearing him say such sincere things. "Just don't try too hard."

"No guarantees." He was summoned again, bringing forth another sigh. "I'll talk to you later."

They said their goodbyes and Lightning hung up the phone, tucking it away in one of her pockets. She began drying her hands with a towel and turned around, ready to put her clean dishes away. There was, however, a surprise waiting behind her.

Lightning froze, the dish towel bunched into her stiff hands As her back tensed and her breathing stopped. She stared back at Serah, who silently stood in place with a blank expression. Neither Farron said anything for several eternal moments until Lightning muttered, "Serah, how long have…"

She drifted off into silence, dreading her sister's answer. Serah didn't reply with words. Instead she slowly lifted up the corners of her mouth into a smile that could hardly contain her excitement. "Serah, listen—" Lightning tried.

Serah cut her off with a few thrilled hops, ran up to Lightning and gave her a tight hug while squealing, "Light!"

Lightning attempted to gently push Serah so she could breathe comfortably. "What are you doing back so soon?" she inquired with a touch of nervousness.

Serah stepped back explain, "I was thinking about getting new clothes for the summer before shopping and came back to see if you wanted to go with me." She greatly increased the volume of her voice, "Bug that doesn't matter! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Lightning looked away casually. "Tell you what?" she stalled.

"That you have a boyfriend!"

Lightning cringed. "What makes you assume that?" she said, cursing to herself.

"Who else would say that stuff to you? And I've never seen that phone before so—" Serah gasped, " _That's_ why you won't talk about what you did while you were gone!" Wincing, Lightning listened to Serah put all of the pieces she had hidden together. "You won't talk about it because you met a guy there and he gave you that so you guys could keep in touch! Light, that's amazing!"

"Serah…" Light said.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about him? I'm your sister so I have to know everything about him!"

"Serah, I—"

"What's his name? What does he look like? Is he funny? How'd you meet him? How long has this been going on? Does he know a lot about you? Where does he live? How old—" the younger Farron bombarded.

"Serah!" Lightning shouted.

Serah took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, that was too much. But you have to tell me everything!" Lightning sighed, fully aware that there was no getting out of this situation. And that they would have to eat out tonight since no shopping was going to be done today.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naturally the L'Cie gang had dinner at the Farron household that night. After all, who would pass up having pizza with their friends?

They had been mingling for almost two hours now, and yet Serah had been unusually quiet about a certain subject that Lightning knew she was dying to bring up.

But, of course, it was only a matter of time.

"So me and NORA have officially souped up the GC's airbikes. Because we're all about supporting the new guys in charge," Snow boasted. The Guardian Corps had taken charge after Cocoon's fall and has done everything they could to provide for the common people. All of them (excluding Serah) were a part of the effort.

"Hello?" Hope called out, reminding Snow of a very important detail.

"Oh, yeah," Snow recalled. "And Hope gave us a hand too. He did really well considering how much experience he's had."

Sazh, who had Dajh sitting next to him, added, "I've gotta hand it to you, Hope. You got a knack for machines."

Hope modestly rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess so."

And now was the time that Lightning wanted to avoid at all costs. Serah suddenly spoke up, "That's good news, Snow. Which reminds me that there's more news that needs to be shared!" Serah glanced at Lightning beside her, who glared in response.

Vanille cheered, "Hooray, more good news! What is it, Serah?"

Serah's smile grew. "It's actually Light's news."

Fang chuckled, "I wonder why you're bringing it up then." The group shifted their attention to Lightning, followed by waiting for her to say anything. "Well, out with it, Sunshine," Fang coerced when Lightning, made no eye contact or comment.

Lightning shrugged, "It's really not a big deal."

Serah tensed in her seat at that. Confused gazes were thrown around the room at Lightning's nonchalance, prompting Serah to impatiently exclaim for her, "Light has a boyfriend!"

"Serah!"

"Really?" Snow said in happy disbelief.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Vanille questioned.

Hope grinned, "That's great, Light!"

Fang shook her head, "Well, well, well. Why didn't you just come out with it?"

Lightning, now completely embarrassed and uncomfortable, informed, "Okay, yeah. It's not a big deal…"

Snow corrected, "Yeah, it is!"

Vanille reacted similarly to Serah and wanted to ask a lot of questions. "You have to tell us all about him!"

Sazh had been the only one to offer a quiet congratulations and, thankfully, came to Lightning's aid. "Alright, let's not smother her now. How about we let her talk about what she wants?"

His mature suggestion went unheard. For the next hour she begrudgingly answered question after question, completely unsure of how to explain the most common one.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Don't worry about it. You were busy."

Noctis apologized profusely for not getting to call her back the previous day. His meeting had ended late and was backed up until late that night. She was a bit disappointed that they couldn't continue where they left off, yet simultaneously relieved that he didn't call after her friends found out about him.

"But still, I promised."

"It's fine, really. With what ended up going on last night it was probably better that you didn't call." She flinched when she realized that she now had to describe what happened.

"What happened last night?"

Lightning sighed, "Serah overheard us talking yesterday."

"Which is why you don't have me on speaker while you do chores today?"

"Noct,"Lightning warned.

"Fine…Okay, then what?"

"She… decided everybody had to know."

Noctis had nothing to say and laughed at her.

"What?"

"Just," he laughed a few more times, "You haven't told them anything yet?"

Lightning groaned, "I haven't known how to."

"Don't worry, I get it. The guys won't stop talking about it either."

Lightning said, "So they all know a lot about you now."

Noctis curiously said, "They know everything?"

"Well…"

"Except for the most important thing?" He guessed flatly.

"Yup."

He laughed again.

"Why is it funny?"

"That's kind of important!"

"I know…" Lightning shook her head. "I just wanted them to see you as you and not, well…"

"The prince of the most powerful kingdom in the world?"

"Exactly."

"Makes sense. So what did they think?"

"They were intrigued. But they all agreed that…"

"That…"

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "That they wanted to know when they could meet you…"

His tone elevated when he said, "Really? What did you say?"

"I couldn't really tell them much. You're far away and can't just leave whenever you want."

"I can if I plan for it."

Taken aback, she murmured, "Huh?"

"I can say that it's a diplomatic trip. My old man has asked about how Lucis could make you guys an ally—or at least prevent you from becoming enemies."

A pack of bubbles fluttered in her stomach. "How would you get here?"

"There's a tracking device in your phone. And it's powerful enough to reach pretty far away."

A note of anticipation rang through Lightning. "So you can come here?"

He sounded more content as well. "It might take a month or two of planning with the old man, but yeah, I can. And I really want to."

 **This one's a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to give you guys something since it's been so long. Finals are here and work and studying have just taken over my life :( Thanks for your patience and support 3**

 **So this was pretty much a bunch of fluff and filling in the last story arch to the next. Fun times are coming!**

 **I've typed most of this on a tablet so there may be some weird errors…**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunion (part 1)

The sound of echoing footsteps rang through the air. Their calm rhythm soon came to a stop to make way for a few gentle knocks to fill the grand hallway. Then a door opened and closed, taking the soft noises away from one room to the next.

As the door gave its final click the king looked up from his desk with a small smile. "And here I thought you had called it a day."

"Not quite," Noctis said while sitting down across from his father.

King Regis had noticed that Noctis had been much more active in the government's affairs ever since Lucis had reclaimed Insomnia, often times giving up sleep or spare time in exchange for dedication. "Then what brings you here?"

Noctis relaxed in the comfortable office chair, an act that he wouldn't have even considered some months ago. "I wanted to check up on those papers we talked about."

The King became curious. "Why not ask our head of foreign affairs?"

"I've already settled everything with him. Whatever needs to be done is on your side of the deal. Hence why I'm out later than usual."

"Well that was rather fast. Why are you so eager for the process to end?" Regis asked with a smirk.

As expected, Noctis refused to admit his intentions and gave another excuse. "I…would rather make sure we're not making enemies after what happened."

Regis' smirk was replaced by a frown. "You mean the attacks from those extremists?"

Noctis shrugged nonchalantly despite the air's rapid thickening. "I know it's still early to assume the worst…"

Regis shook his head. "Never mind that for now," he soothed, dismissing the sudden seriousness from the conversation. "I was referring to a certain trip you have planned."

Noctis averted his gaze to a nearby bookshelf, studying it as if he hadn't seen it before. "Oh, well, yeah, that too."

Regis chuckled. "It's okay to be excited to see her, Noctis," he teased.

"It's not that, it's just…" He gave up his defense and said, "Just get back to me about those papers whenever you're done."

Regis smiled fondly. "Of course."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

And after a few weeks the time had come. Lightning had refused to talk about their visitors, wanting her friends to have no expectations or assumptions beforehand. They were only told when their guests would arrive. So far her friends—even a begrudging Serah—respected that. But here Lightning was, waiting for the foreigners and having questions suddenly thrown at her like they were bullets from a machine gun. What has caused this shift? Their esteemed guests were running late and nowhere to be found.

"Why would you tell her we would be here so early? We just got here!"

An irritated Gladiolus answered, "We would have been on time if a certain someone hadn't tried to fly the airship on his own."

Prompto shied away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah… maybe leaving it on autopilot was a good idea."

Ignis shook his head. "Why that didn't strike you earlier is something I will never understand."

"And the old man is not going to be happy to hear that we crashed it," Noctis added. It had taken a lot of doing to convince both his father _and_ the head of the Caelum's guards to let them fly out on their own. Calling Insomnia to ask for a ride home would not be easy.

"Well… that's not the point right now! Now we have to figure out how to get to wherever Light said we needed to go," Prompto reasoned, attempting to avert their attention from his past mistakes.

Gladiolus grumbled, "If we had come in from where were planning to we would know where we were and wouldn't be lost." They had been wandering around town for some time and had yet to find their bearings.

Ignis intervened, "We need to focus on finding our destination."

Noctis sighed, "And how are we going to do that?"

Gladiolus paused, bringing the group's advance to a halt. "How about we try heading down that way," he suggested, pointed towards what looked like the center of the small town. "That was in the direction that Light was telling us to go."

Noctis stared at his elder companions for a few seconds before saying, "No it wasn't."

"Yeah, it was."

"Wasn't it more like that way?" Noctis said, directing their attention more to their left.

Prompto countered, "No way, it was in the opposite direction."

Ignis corrected, "No, no, Gladio is right."

Their bickering only grew more confusing as they tried to recall Light's directions. They had enjoyed seeing New Bodhum; its clear blue ocean, wide array of plants, and relaxed atmosphere were charming. But as enjoyable as the scenery was the sandy roads, simple homes, and palm trees were starting to look the same.

Not far from them was what looked like a garage, where some young men and women were repairing various vehicles. One of these people noticed the unfamiliar faces and approached them with feelings of curiosity and suspicion. These men certainly didn't look like anyone he had seen on Cocoon. "You guys lost?"

The four swiveled to see who had called them, unsure if this was someone they should get involved with. He was a tall man, about as tall as Gladiolus, with blond hair and a black hat, and didn't give off a bad vibe. Gladiolus took the initiative and said, "Not quite. We're just trying to remember where we're supposed to be headed."

"Maybe I could help you jog your memory?" the man offered.

Ignis took over this time. "It's not necessary, we would rather keep you from going through the trouble."

The man furrowed his brow, clearly caught off guard. There didn't seem to be a cause for it until they realized Ignis' accent was probably something the man had never heard before. "Did…you guys just come down from Cocoon?"

"No," Prompto answered instinctively, earning a rough nudge from Noctis as a result.

"So…where did you guys come from if you aren't from around here?" the man wondered.

They struggled to find an answer, each of them spewing made up details that had nothing to do with the question. As they tried to take control of the situation the man's face took on a surprised expression, like he had just realized something. "Oh! Are you guys Light's friends?" he exclaimed.

Everyone froze until Gladiolus confirmed, "Yeah, we are. Are you one of her friends?"

The man chuckled with a big smile. "Uh-huh. Her brother-in-law, actually." Lightning had told her own accomplices little about the guys and what they were like, mostly because she wanted to avoid anything that could give away who Noctis really was. However, Lightning had told Noctis plenty about her own home, much to Noctis' delight. With the man revealing his relation to Lightning Noctis already knew who he was before he introduced himself. The man from Cocoon nodded his head as he said, "The name's Snow Villiers."

Gladiolus responded, "I'm Gladiolus, and this is Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis," as he gestured to each of his cohorts.

"Ah, the man of the hour!" Snow said, referring to Noctis.

Noctis shrugged, "It's no big deal."

Snow shook his head. "You won't be saying that when you meet Light's sister. She's been really antsy all day. Anyway, I'll lead you to where Light wants you to go. She's probably been waiting for you guys." He began leading them down a road that none of the guys had considered while they were arguing. As they started toward town Snow called over to the others at the garage, "Hey, go on without me. I'll catch up later."

A muscular man with bright orange hair yelled back, "Where are you going?"

A woman with black hair joined him. "Slacker!"

Snow waved at them and ignored their playful insults. "So what kept you guys so long?"

Gladiolus was about to go on about Prompto's brilliant idea to fly their airship, but Ignis, who saw his rant coming, interrupted, "A slight difficulty along the way, nothing too noteworthy. After that we found ourselves far from anything Lightning had described."

"Gotcha. She didn't exactly tell me much about what she was doing until you guys got here so I'm not exactly sure where to find her either."

"Can't you call her or something?" Prompto asked.

"Eh…she usually doesn't answer me too often. Especially if she's busy."

"Why not?"

Snow laughed nervously, "Let's just say there have been times in the past when I've annoyed her a little too much."

Gladiolus said, "If you're in laws doesn't that mean you need to get along?"

Noctis smirked to himself, recalling all of the times Lightning told him all about something Snow had said or done that had annoyed her that day. He knew she cared about Snow, but that didn't mean she cared for everything he did. Snow said, "We get along. She just…tolerates me sometimes. It's better than it was when me and Serah were dating."

"How so?" Ignis said out of curiosity.

"I'm surprised I still have all of my teeth, if that tells you anything," Snow joked, grinning in spite of what he was saying. Snow turned down a new path, where a huge piece of machinery with mechanical legs and arm-like extensions. "But back to the point, I'm not sure where she might be but I can ask someone who might."

A dark-skinned man walked out from the other side of the enormous machine, scratching his ball of fuzzy hair while shaking his head. Snow cupped one hand by his mouth and called, "Hey!"

The older man looked back at them and waved, still appearing a little frustrated. When they got closer Snow asked, "Any luck with the Juggernaut yet?"

"Nah," He sighed. "Hope's been pokin' around in it and all… but we still haven't had any luck." He nodded at the four strangers following Snow. "And who might these guys be?"

Snow said, "Oh, right" and turned to gesture to each of the guys. "These are Light's friends. Gladiolus, Prompto, Ignis, and Noctis," Snow listed, winking when he mentioned Noctis' name.

"Well, it's about time! We've been wanting to meet you guys for some time now!" He said with a friendly smile. "The name's Sazh Katzroy. Nice to meet'cha."

"Hiya!" Prompto greeted.

"The pleasure is ours," Ignis replied as Noctis and Gladiolus nodded silently.

Snow quickly changed the subject by wondering, "We still can't get this thing to work?"

Sazh shook his head, "We've been trying all week now. It's just not budging."

As the two began to converse about what else they could do to get the Juggernaut running, a young voice said, "I'm not seeing anything wrong in here, either! Are you sure you checked the motherboard on the bottom?"

The four men from Insomnia looked at each other, amused. The same voice received to answer and tried again, "Sazh?" When it was left with silence again a head with silver hair popped out from the top of the Juggernaut, formerly inside of the complicated machine. He looked down at Snow and Sazh and said another time, "Guys!"

Snow and Sazh were too busy trying to comprehend their problem and continued to ignore the young man, who narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He relented, climbing out of the contraption and jumping down to the green grass below, approaching his two friends. "Guys," he attempted yet again. He still was set aside in favor of their conversation, leaving him standing awkwardly in front of four unfamiliar faces, unsure of how to handle the situation at hand. Instead, he turned back to the Juggernaut and began fiddling with something on the base of the machine's body.

Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto were left unsure of what to think of the newest addition to their party. The boy was clearly well acquainted with Sazh and Snow despite the clear age gap between them. He was fairly tall—most likely at an age where he has been growing a lot recently—and was adorned in colors like orange and yellow. From what Noctis had heard from Lightning this must have been her young friend Hope, who, if he recalled correctly, was only sixteen.

The boy's voice was heard again. "You've got to be kidding me…"

The Juggernaut sprang to life, its mighty arms lifting from the ground and its stiff, stumpy legs moving for the first time. Snow and Sazh watched the Juggernaut power up with excitement as the boy walked back to the front of the machine. Snow said, "You got it! What got it to work?"

"You didn't check the motherboard."

Snow started, "Yeah, I…" He paused, then continued, "Never mind, I didn't."

Sazh shook his head, "You said you did!"

"I guess I forgot to."

The boy said with slight exasperation, "You had me climbing around in there for nothing! Do you know how much Light would yell at me if she found out?"

Snow shrugged, "Then don't let her find out."

"You say that like it's easy."

Snow chuckled, "Okay, I'll cover for you if she does. Anyway…"

With the Juggernaut out of the way Snow finally introduced their guests to the newer face. The boy seemed somewhat shy when he returned the favor with a wave, "Hope Estheim."

Snow quickly changed the subject, something he had already done several times, by asking Hope, "So do you have any idea where Light is?"

Hope shrugged, "What do I look like, a Lightning tracker?"

"No, but that would be an awesome title," Prompto chimed in with a giggle as Gladiolus nodded in agreement.

Hope laughed sheepishly and suggested, "Have you called her?"

Snow said, "No."

"Have you called Serah?"

"Nope."

Hope's eyes narrowed slightly with disbelief. "Have… you checked her house?"

"Uh-uh."

Sazh criticized, "Well, there's your problem!"

"I know, I know. I'll give Serah a call."

As Snow was beginning his call a small chirp chimed from Sazh's direction, a sound that caught the visitors' attention while not disturbing Hope at all. At first they exchanged curious glances and didn't say a word, dismissing the sound as nothing special. But the chirp came a second time, earning a response from Sazh. "You wanna see who's here?" he asked. One last trill came from him before a small bird's head popped out from his wad of hair, leaving the four men dazed at the occurrence. Prompto immediately became excited, gripping onto Noctis' shirt while he whispered, "Noct! Noct!"

The bird flew out of his hair and landed in the palm of his hand, making Prompto grip Noctis' shirt even tighter. "There's a chocobo in his afro!" he squealed. The small animal faced them and ruffled its wings as a greeting. Prompto laughed and shook Noctis by his shirt, unaware of the discomfort he was causing his friend.

Noctis turned to Prompto and asked with slight irritation, "Can you not?"

Prompto glanced at him briefly and said, "Huh?" then quickly realized his unintentional harassment and let go. "Sorry."

Sazh nodded to the chocobo. "Go on, say hi."

The chocobo flew from his hand and over to Prompto, who put his hands together for it to land on. He marveled at the bird, who tweeted at the new company that it had. Prompto stared in awe for a few moments before declaring, "Guys, it's official. I'm getting an afro."

His three friends and their two new ones laughed. Sazh said, "I'm afraid it's not that simple. It's probably not gonna work out."

"No, it's gonna happen. I need an afro chocobo."

"This will be interesting," Gladiolus smirked, anticipating a good story to tell in the future.

"Indeed," Ignis agreed.

Snow retreated from his phone call and back to the group, driving the chocobo to fly back into its hairy home, much to Prompto's disappointment. "She's letting Light know. We can meet them back at the Guardian Corps HQ. We'll probably find Fang and Vanille on the way too."

He started towards town as Gladiolus asked, "What's the HQ?"

Sazh began, "Guardian Corps is one of the military units that we had back on Cocoon. After we got here they got together with these guys that were part of the Cavalry and work together to keep this place up and running."

"We tend to help out a bit at times," Snow added. "Fang and Vanille, since they know Pulse better than we do."

"And she was with the Cavalry before we got here too," Hope commented.

"Interesting," Ignis complimented. "And what do they do, exactly?"

"Drive out aggressive creatures, build homes or shops around town, contact their allies up in Cocoon to try and help get more people down. Pretty much whatever we need."

Sazh said, "They're really trying to make up for everything they didn't do back then."

They arrived at a building that, from the outside, didn't look much different than the other shacks nearby, aside from its three stories. The inside was also more casual than they expected, filled with comfortable furniture and common plants, yet stocked with technology and soldiers. The expansive room led to many others, but they headed up the stairs and onto an outdoor deck, where there were less people and a much calmer atmosphere. There were porch chairs for them to take a seat on, although most of them chose to stand.

Prompto eagerly inquired, "So how long are we waiting?"

"Probably just a few minutes, I think," Snow said. And at that moment the door opened and a pink head popped out, making Noctis' hopes heighten until he noticed that this girl was a bit shorter than he recalled. "Speak of the devil, hey Ser."

"Hiya!" Serah waved with a friendly smile. Her hair matched Lightning's but she was several inches shorter, coming up to about the tip of Noctis' nose. Her smaller frame and kind persona gave her a much less intimidating and serious appearance, so much so that it was difficult to believe that she and Lightning grew up under the same roof.

And apparently Noctis wasn't the only one who thought so. Serah gave an excited grin and asked, "Are these our guests?"

Snow nodded and said, "Yup, these three here are Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus." He left Noctis out to make the reveal a bigger deal, much to the prince's future embarrassment.

Before Serah could happily introduce herself to Noctis' companions Prompto said, "Wait, wait, hold on. _You're_ Light's sister?" The younger Farron scrunched her brow with confusion and answered with a silent nod, causing Gladiolus and Prompto to exchange curious glances.

Gladiolus cautiously added, "So… are you sure you're not cousins?"

Serah's smile faded and a frown took its place, her light tone replaced with a tense one. "Yes! We're sisters!" She reassured as her friends laughed and Prompto and Gladiolus recoiled from her outburst. She turned to Snow and said, "Why do so many people say that?"

Snow shrugged and Ignis responded on behalf of his friends with a smirk. "You appear to be related but your contrasting personalities say otherwise."

Serah was about to counter with just as much vigor as earlier but Snow reached over to grab her shoulder softly. "I think we'll just leave it at that for now, Serah. You should meet the man of the hour first."

Gladiolus took that as his cue and clapped Noctis (who had been quietly watching from the background) on the back and sent him stumbling a few steps forward, forcing him into the spotlight. Serah's eyes widened with her nearly uncontrollable excitement, her irritation already forgotten.

Sazh took the lead this time and said, "Well, Serah, this is Noctis."

Serah gasped dramatically and leaned towards Noctis, making him lean back instinctively. " _You're_ Noctis! You have no idea how excited I am to meet you! Light's told me so much about you!"

Noctis smiled nervously in return, rubbing the back of his neck as he shyly commented, "Yeah, Light's told me a lot about you too."

"I'm so glad Light gets to see you! It made me so happy to hear her tell me how happy you make her!" Noctis chuckled and smiled sheepishly, unsure of how to approach the conversation. Serah, however, had decided to lay down the law before they talked for too long. She suddenly pasted a stern look on her face and ordered, "But first I need to say this: you'd better not stop making her happy or I'll make sure you'll be sorry!"

While Noctis was taken aback Gladiolus and Prompto burst into laughter—even Ignis gave a wholehearted snicker. Gladiolus said, "Now I see it. _Now_ they're sisters!"

Noctis, left at a loss for what to say, scoured his chaotic mind for what to do with the situation at hand. Luckily he was saved by the voice he had longed to hear for months. "Come on, Serah, leave him alone." And just like that all of his unsteady thoughts were blown away.

 **I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I wish I had a good excuse but things have just been crazy lately. I've really missed writing this. I feel like I'm terrible at writing casual situations so this took a lot of thought to get out and I'm still not sure how I feel about it.**

 **But I wanted to release something since it's been about two months since the last chapter. So this is part 1 of this chapter, I'll release the rest as soon as I can. There will be plenty of Light and Noct fluff! And a lot of making fun of Noctis ;) Thanks for being patient and hanging in there! Love you guys! 3**


	17. Notice

Hi everyone,

I really hate to pull a note on you but this is necessary.

It's been increasingly hard for me to write this since FFXV was released. Not because the story I've written doesn't match the product we've waited so long for, that's never been in issue in the past. It's more of how the game's story impacted the ideas I had and how I wanted Light to be incorporated into Noct's adventure. The emotional feel of the plot made it harder and harder to imagine the universe I had created and what was going to happen in it.

Eventually, I realized that I wasn't writing new chapters because I wasn't sure of where to go next—it was because my characterizations were so unique compared to what we were given, making me feel like I was writing about OCs. It was so hard for me to keep picturing the story I've made with Noct and the guys that I couldn't write about it anymore. And when I did write it was half-hearted, which is worse than the story deserves.

So, after a lot of thought and considering other options, I've decided to discontinue this story. I feel awful for abandoning it after so long. The only other idea I've given up on was _Guilty Drive_ , which was the sequel to _More than a Myth_ , and that was because FFXIII-2's plot was unappealing to me, and writing a fic that I liked more wasn't a solution. But this story was important to me, because it was the first one I've written that felt more real than any of the others. I hate moving on from it but there will be no benefit in writing a half-assed story just to get it done.

I'm instead directing what time I can into _Price to Pay_ , which I plan to release little by little so I don't feel overwhelmed about it. It won't be like _Who Would Want to be King_ , even though I am very proud of it. I'm very sorry bring this to the table after months of leaving it alone but this will make me less reluctant to continue writing at all and avoid wasting our time on a poorly written story with no feeling invested into it.

Again, I'm so sorry, it's been a hard decision for me but I feel this is the best thing to do. I hope you will read _Price to Pay_ , or just any LighTis fic that you enjoy. Hopefully there will be more soon.

Thank you all for your support and positive encouragement. Without it I would have quit writing entirely, but now I can set out on a new journey with confidence.

Thanks again, and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
